Mi Amada Miko
by Titita Taisho
Summary: Cuándo su bestia interna se empecina con ella, no hay manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión, la desea y la quiere sólo para él. Ella se enamoró irremediablemente de él; pero ambos se niegan a aceptarlo. Rin vio en ella, la madre que siempre le hizo falta y Koga la comenzo a amar como si fuese su hermana. *Amor, traición, triángulos amororsos y tal vez un tinte de comedia* (M 7v7)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **El trama es mi total autoría, los bellos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi 3, este fic es sin fines de lucro y solo fue creado para propositos málva... Es decir, con el proposito de entrener a los lectores :3**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero uy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

Kagome se terminaba de vestir con su traje de batalla, un traje negro elástico, de una sola pieza con cuello de tortuga, y con un cierre en la espalda baja hasta su cuello, no le gustaba mucho la idea de mostrar sus torneadas piernas, así que como era usual se puso un par de medias negras largas que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, eran las medias que utilizaba cuando iba al instituto.

Sobre el traje, se puso el ultimo recuerdo de su madre, un kimono largo de color azul marino con mangas anchas y largas con adornos de hojas sakura en ellas, se colocó su obi habitual de color rosa pálido en la cintura haciendo un pequeño moño en lado izquierdo, coloco una espada a cada lado, y su carcaj de flechas en la espalda, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura así que se lo ato en una coleta alta y se terminó por colocar sus botas negras de tacón medio, pues le eran muy útiles en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Llevaba 5 años en la época antigua, sin embargo habían pasado ya 4 años desde que el pozo se selló por completo, 4 años desde que no miraba a su familia y amigos, luego de este lamentable suceso, sucedieron más, siendo vilmente traicionada por los que ella consideraba sus amigos, siendo entrenada para ser mejor y superarse, pasando arduas pruebas de supervivencia, todo había sido un infierno en su mayoría pero al final todo había rendido fruto, ahora era conocida como la mejor sacerdotisa de la época feudal, mejor conocida como la Shikon no Miko, se sabía de una joven que viajaba en el tiempo y era la guardiana de la joya más poderosa jamás existente, una joven miko que a pesar de no haber entrenado correctamente desde que nació, era muy poderosa, era amada, respetada y temida, era casi como un Kami. Las historias pasaban de pueblo en pueblo, historias de ella y su manada, una manada tan peculiar que en esos tiempos se creía hasta imposible que un grupo así existiese y se llevaran bien.

Hace 2 años que ella había estado entrenando junto con su maestra, pero hace tan solo unos días que ella misma le dijo:  
 _"–Ya no me queda nada por enseñarte, pequeña"_ -Y así supo que su entrenamiento había concluido, hace unos minutos que ella había terminado de cambiarse y hace unos minutos que su manada habían ido por ella, ellos eran sus amigos, las personas que nunca le dieron la espalda a pesar de que en algún tiempo ella lo hizo, pero ellos no. Ellos se quedaron a su lado mucho antes de aquellos que alguna vez llamó hermanos, la traicionaran. Esos _"hermanos"_ que ahora se dirigía a ver, esas personas que juraron estar a su lado siempre, esas personas que la abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba, ahora los quería ver. Pero solo para recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Muchos pensaron que su entrenamiento la había vuelto alguien fría, seria, distante y hasta frívola, pensaron que esos ojos azules se opacaron de amargura, pero no era así. Ella solo se mostraba así cuando la situación en verdad lo requería, pues ella misma había comprobado que a pesar de las malas jugadas del destino, ella seguía siendo aquella suspicaz, curiosa y alegre chica que en el momento que llegó a esa época creía que los youkais no existían. Su personalidad no había cambiado mucho en realidad, los únicos cambios que si se llegaron a notar mucho, fueron los de su cuerpo, aquella chica de 15 años que apenas era un gusano en un capullo, ahora era una bella y exquisita mariposa con grandes alas que admirar y como no hacerlo; habría que estar ciego para no notar esas piernas tan torneadas y firmes, esas curvas definidas, esa estrecha cintura que provocaba envidia o lo lechoso y suave de su piel que se asemejaban a la suavidad y dulzura de sus ojos acuosos.

Esa chica que algunas vez pensaron que era una inútil, ahora les callaría la boca, justamente hoy era su aniversario de nacimiento, justamente hoy cumplía 20 años de edad y justamente ahora recordaba que llevaba ya 5 años tratando de derrotar a Naraku y sus locas extensiones que cada vez parecían ser más y más, 5 años tratando de recolectar los fragmentos de la joya que ella idiotamente destruyo. Pero lo mejor era que llevaba 2 años esforzándose para poder ver la cara de aquellos traidores.

* * *

 ***-2 Años Atrás-***

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que vivía en la época antigua, 1 desde que el pozo cerró en definitiva y los otros 2 años tratando de destruir a Naraku y aun luego de tantas desgracias, venían más y más; antes del entrenamiento de la joven miko futurista sucedía lo que era casi típico, algo así como una costumbre pero de las malas. Naraku y sus extensiones aparecían nuevamente en un prado totalmente acabado, las bellas flores marchitas, los arboles sin ninguna hoja, el aire contaminado por su venenoso miasma y las pobres criaturas sin vida que yacían en el suelo. El grupo de Inuyasha aparecía al instante como era lo usual al sentir la presencia de ese ser maligno donde minutos después aparecieron también la manada de Ookami youkai de Koga, donde lo acompañaban fielmente sus amigos Hakkaku, Ginta y la lobezna pelirroja Ayame; dos manadas reunidas contra un enemigo en común, raramente no apareció el Lord Sesshomaru puesto que como era usual era de los primeros en llegar y reclamarle al hanyou por haberse burlado de él y su altar ego.

-Veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Ahhh! Pero si son la misma basura de siempre –decía burlón el hanyou

-¡Naraku! ¡Infeliz! ¿A quién le dices basura, maldito insecto?

-¡Ahhh! Inuyasha eres justo el hanyou que quería ver, a ver se buen perro y dime porque –reía socarronamente ante su burla

-¡Keh! ¡No me jodas! ¿Dónde la tienes maldito?

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si no eres tan estúpido como pensé! Imagino que ya estás listo para decidir ¿No? –de su nube de miasma, el hanyou sacó un tentáculo y de él sostenía del cuello a la inconsciente miko de barro; Kikyo. Mientras el Inu hanyou discutía fieramente contra el enemigo, ninguno se percató de que un tentáculo había pasado entre ellos para tomar del tobillo a la joven miko, la cual al sentir que cayó al suelo sentada en su trasero y segundos después alzada en el aire dio un pequeño grito de terror, pero no porque el enemigo la hubiese secuestrado si no porque vanamente trataba de que su pequeña falda verde no se extendiera más, lo curioso para la miko fue que los primeros en reaccionar no fueron los de su grupo si no los de la manada contraria.

-¡Kagome! –Gritó el joven lobo – ¡Maldito perro pulgoso! ¿Por qué no moviste tu trasero?

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no te importa lobo sarnoso! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi venir! –mintió, pues sabía lo que venía, sabía lo que Naraku quería que hiciera, lo sabía muy bien

Naraku estaba casi harto de la situación, quería actuar ya y para colmo la pequeña miko no dejaba de revolverse y quejarse en su tentáculo, eso fue el colmo.

-¡Ya cállate mocosa! –y de una agitada la estrello contra el suelo duramente dejándola totalmente inconsciente al instante y con una gran mancha de sangre en su rostro, la lanzo al aire rápidamente para solo volver a atraparla del cuello y mantenerla junto a su antecesora

-¡Maldito! ¡Bájala ahora! –le exigió molesto el lobo

-¡Tú no te metas lobo! ¡Esto es entre el hanyou y yo! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Elige!

-¿Qué? –la manada de los Ookami no esperaban esta pregunta de parte del hanyou

-¡Elige una!

-¿O qué? –le reto el hanyou peli plateado

-¡O absorberé ambas y se convertirán en mis extensiones! –le amenazó de vuelta, sabía la decisión del hibrido, sabía a quién elegiría y él sabía exactamente lo que haría con la miko futurista, disfrutaría tanto arrancarle esas extrañas ropas de ese frágil cuerpo y la haría suya en todas las maneras posibles, jugaría tanto con ella hasta que le suplicara la muerte, lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, ese era su deseo y el deseo del corrupto y manchado corazón de Onigumo.

-¡No pienso elegir! ¡Quiero salvar a ambas! –dijo no muy convencido, con su arma en mano estaba preparado para lo que venía pues su corazón ya tenía dueña pero su mente lo contradecía, aún estaba confundido

-¡Tu tiempo se acaba hibrido!

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡En serio tienes que pensarlo tanto! ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser? –molesto el Ookami peli negro se acercó al Inu hanyou a proporcionarle un gran puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejo sentado -¡Elije bien o te mataré!

-¿Que tanto lo piensas idiota? ¡Sabes a quien elegir! ¡Ella es más poderosa! ¡Ella es la elegida! ¡Ella será quien lo derrote y cumpla nuestras venganzas! –La exterminadora le gritó – ¡Sabes a quien elegir!

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No lo pienses tanto! ¡Ella es nuestra salvadora! ¡Elije a la señorita Kikyo!

Y esa afirmación dejo totalmente desencajados a los Ookami youkai, El líder de los lobos estaba más que en blanco ¿Qué no eran amigos de Kagome? ¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto? Koga sentía como el tiempo se hacía eterno, observo de reojo a su amiga _"aun esta inconsciente"_ –pensó preocupado, es una lástima que no estuviese despierta para ver lo que hicieron sus _"valiosos amigos"_

Koga materializo su goraishi en mano derecha y se dirigió corriendo hacia Naraku para salvar a la pequeña miko, pero este había levantado una kekkai alrededor de él y las sacerdotisas

-Koga –le susurro preocupado la lobezna transmitiéndole lo que en verdad, ella quería salvar a la miko, le tenía mucho cariño y sabía lo importante que era ella para el líder de los Ookami

-Lo sé

-¡Se acabó tu tiempo hibrido! ¡Me quedaré con ambas!

-¡Inuyasha! –le gritaron el monje y la exterminadora

-¡Inu baka! –le grito el ya no tan pequeño kitsune, con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión

-¡KIKYO! –grito a todo pulmón el hibrido, Naraku con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, deshizo la kekkai breves segundos y lanzo sin cuidado a la miko de barro, siendo atrapada en el aire por el Inu hanyou

Koga no se dio a esperar y antes de que Naraku pudiese reconstruir su kekkai de nuevo, corrió tan rápido como una flecha y de un gran salto se lanzó contra el hibrido y corto con sus garras sagradas el tentáculo que mantenía prisionera a la herida miko y dando una vuelta sobre su eje en el aire se lanzó a atrapar a la inconsciente chica que por poco caía contra el suelo, apenas había tocado suelo con la pelinegra en brazos y había comenzado a discutir con los de la manada del hanyou oji dorado.

Naraku ofuscado no podría creer lo que había sucedido, el lobo había actuado demasiado rápido, ni siquiera vio cuando corrió hacia él _"Tengo que quitarle esos malditos fragmentos"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de desvanecerse por completo en una nube de miasma, aprovechando las discusiones de ambas manadas.

Todos estaban tan sumidos en un ambiente tenso y abrumador, todos callados, tan solo las miraban decían lo que las palabras no podía, las miradas asesinas iban dirigidas unos con otros, las que estaban llenas de rencor e ira, estaban tan sumidos en su pelea de miradas que ninguno se percató de que eran observados por unos ojos ámbar igual a los del hanyou pero más intensos, en una rama de un árbol se encontraba el youkai más poderoso y sublimemente sanguinario de todo Japón.

El daiyoukai con los puños cerrados y los ojos rojos como la sangre estaban expectantes y amenazantes a convertirse en su forma original, sin embargo, decidió no interferir, no podía acercarse más a ella, era débil e inútil, no podía protegerse por sí sola, eso lo acababa de comprobar, por mucho que su bestia quisiera intervenir, utilizó todo su autocontrol y pudo mantenerlo quieto y quedarse ahí, observando.

 _ **"Miko"**_ –pensaban con cierto pesar los dos seres en uno, para luego irse de ahí antes de que su bestia ganara la batalla.

-¡Desgraciados traidores! ¡Son unas malditas ratas traidoras! –le gritaba con ira la pelirroja

-Por favor, señorita Ayame, trate de calmarse –le pidió el monje

-¿¡CALMARME!? ¿¡Cómo quieren que me calme después de lo que ustedes han hecho!? ¿¡Saben cómo reaccionara Kagome cuando se entere!?

-Bueno, eso lo podemos solucionar bella dama

-¿¡COMO!?

-Muy simple, solo entréguennos a la señorita Kagome y tratemos de que ella no se entere de este desafortunado… Incidente –le dijo con cinismo y una gran sonrisa falsa

-¿Q-Qué? –Ni la misma Ayame misma podía creer lo que el monje decía

-Verá, a pesar de que elegimos a la miko Kikyo, la señorita Kagome también nos es muy útil en nuestra misión –los Ookami estaban hartos de la basura que escuchaban decir del monje, Koga estaba por reaccionar pero sus amigos, se le adelantaron completamente al golpear ambos a la misma vez al monje que cayo inconsciente por la fuerza de ambos lobos

-¡Houshi-sama! –grito la exterminadora mientras corría hacia el

-Sarnoso, devuélveme a Kagome –le exigió Inuyasha quien abrazaba celosamente a la miko no muerta en sus brazos

-¿Qué te la devuelva dices?

-Sí, ¡ELLA ME PERTENECE! –Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Koga sujeto bien a la pequeña miko con un brazo y con el otro le propino un gran puñetazo al hanyou, que solo cayo sentado con su miko en brazos

\- ¡Sabes, antes te respetaba, aunque sea un poco, pero solo porque eras el hijo bastardo del daiyoukai más poderoso de Japón, ahora ni eso eres! ¡ELLA NO TE PERTENECE! ¡No mereces tener a Kagome! –molesto se convirtió en un remolino y corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos de esa sarta de imbéciles que alguna vez le agradaron, observo de reojo a la pelinegra, seguía inconsciente y había mucha sangre en su rostro

Pasaron al menos 20 minutos de viaje, su manada lo había alcanzado en cuanto lo vieron partir pero su líder era mucho más rápido así que les costó un poco llegar hasta donde él, cuando llegaron estaban en las orillas de un río, la joven miko estaba sentada en una enorme piedra sobresalida, limpiándose la herida y con la mirada baja mientras que el lobo estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

-¡Lo lamento mucho Kagome! Eso fue lo que en realidad sucedió –concluía el joven lobo de su historia

-¡Ha! Sabía que algún día sucedería, la verdad no me sorprende tanto, pero si me duele que en verdad haya sucedido –un largo suspiró salió de sus labios –Él no llegó ¿cierto?

-Kagome, ese pulgoso estúpido... –interrumpido por la miko.

-¡No me refiero a Inuyasha! –Le gritó con los puños y ojos cerrados – ¡Sabes a quien me refiero! Lo sabes –decía cabizbaja y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo sé, maldita sea que lo sé –suspiro resignado el lobo, él sabía todo de la miko y cuando es todo es absolutamente todo de ella, así como ella sabía todo de él, durante los últimos dos años él y la miko habían formado una gran amistad y solían encontrarse muy seguido en lo que ellos llamaron _"la cueva"_ mientras él escapaba de la lobezna pelirroja y ella escapaba de la realidad, solían confesarse y hablar todo tipo de cosas, ella pasaba sus horas contándole sobre su época y su familia o confesándole lo que había estado pensando de esa persona. Esa persona que le había hecho olvidarse por completo del hanyou y que había ganado su cariño y su confianza de una forma no tan peculiar, las horas transcurrían con tranquilidad, conversando, riendo y hasta llorando, aunque para sus adentros el joven Ookami confesaba que era ella quien se la pasaba llorando, las desgracias para su amiga llegaban casi contadas por el cruel destino, ella le había confesado lo que tan celosamente había estado guardando y no todos los días tu casi hermana menor te confiesa que estaba estúpida y locamente enamorada de un jodido daiyoukai y por muchos intentos que hacía para hacerle entender que eso era un amor imposible, ella tan solo se obstinaba más con él, a pesar de las peleas y de la muerte que los rondaba ellos habían generado una gran confianza entre ellos hasta el punto de quererse como hermanos de sangre.

-¿Por qué no habrá ido? –preguntaba en voz baja la miko hasta que la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus cavilaciones

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-P-Pues, hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que esto sucedería, así que…

-¿Qué? –le animo a continuar con una mirada dura

-H-Había pensado en entrenar, ya sabes. Viajar por todo Japón, buscando sacerdotisas que quieran entrenarme y…

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Ayame, ¿Pero qué dices?

-¡Escúchame bien Kagome! Todos sabemos que eres mucho más fuerte que esa miko de barro, ¡No puedes dejar las cosas así como están! ¡Algún día tienes que enfrentarlos!

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Quieres viajar y entrenar! ¡Pues hazlo! ¿Qué te detiene?

-¡Oi! ¡Ayame! –le recrimino el peli negro

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Ayame tiene razón! –dando un paso al frente se dirigió hacia su amigo

-Kagome

-¡Quiero entrenar! ¡No quiero que sea a mí quien proteja! ¡Yo quiero proteger!

-¡No, no tienes! ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Yo he cuidado de ti desde hace dos años, lo seguiré haciendo!

-Koga, te lo agradezco pero…

-¡Kagome! ¡No tienes que hacerlo!

-¡No tengo! ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! –el Ookami luego de pensarlo mucho, decidió

-Kag ¿Estas segura de esto? ¿Es esa tu decisión final? –el Ookami con ambas manos en su cintura se puso tan serio como pudo

-¡Sí! –afirmo con determinación, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de los Ookami

-¡Perfecto! Entonces sabes lo que sucederá después, ¿No?

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo con verdadero entusiasmo aunque en sus ojos aun había un tinte de tristeza –Cuando todo esto terminé…

-No, no cuando terminé

-¡Ha! Sabía que dirías eso. Bien, entonces cuando esté lista de mi entrenamiento…

-Te unirás a mi manada

-Parece que nuestra promesa se nos adelantó –dijo con cierta nostalgia la oji azul al recordar aquella promesa de antaño de unirse a su manada cuando la guerra con Naraku terminase

-Una manada… –comenzó a decir el peli negro

-Una familia –concluyo la oración la chica para luego abrazar a ese demonio que consideraba su hermano mayor – ¡Creó que debería partir!

-¿Partir? ¿Ahora? –curioso deshizo su abrazo

-¡Pues claro! ¡Entre más rápido, mejor!

-Kagome

-Koga, te dije que estoy segura de esto

-¡Lo sé! Pero no dejaré que mi hermana pequeña ande por todo Japón sola

-¿Entonces?

-Conozco a alguien que podría entrenarte, está en las montañas del Norte y…

-Oye Koga, no te referirás a aquella anciana loca, ¿Cierto? –dijo con un escalofrió Ginta

-Pues, la verdad sí

-¡Koga! ¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Ah! ¡Vamos! ¡No esta tan loca!

-¡Tú mismo lo acabas de decir! ¡La anciana está loca!

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? –los Ookami comenzaron a imaginar las locuras de la loca anciana de aquel templo, recorriéndoles un escalofrió por la medula espinal

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces que comience el viaje! –dijo no tan emocionada la lobezna

-¡Sí! –dijo el resto al unísono

Y así la nueva manada comenzó su viaje, viaje que duró 3 días y 2 noches para llegar a unas montañas del Norte, donde un templo se ocultaba entre ellas y donde Koga y su manada sabían de una poderosa y talvez medio loca sacerdotisa-youkai que vivía ahí y bien aunque Kagome era humana, ella podría enseñarle lo esencial en el arte del sacerdocio y sus técnicas más sutiles y poderosas.

La miko-youkai que habitaba en el templo vivía sola junto con una águila medio rara que los miraba de manera ofuscan te, la anciana los recibió de una manera atenta y desquiciada pues bien considerando que ha vivido sola por quien sabe cuántos siglos junto con esa águila, no era de esperarse que no estuviese tan cuerda, acepto a la chica como su pupila y le informo a la manada de lobos que su entrenamiento duraría 2 años, con esto se cumplirían 5 años viviendo en la época feudal, Kagome se despidió con un fuerte de abrazo de todos, algunos de ellos la volverían a ver dentro del tiempo estipulado, otro por ejemplo, afirmó que tozudamente la acompañaría en todo su entrenamiento.  
Y así fue como una hermosa amistad entre una manada de Ookami-youkai y la que sería la miko más poderosa de la época del Sengoku, se formó.

* * *

 ***-2 Años Después, Presente Actual-***

-¡Kagome! ¡Nos alegra tanto de volver a verte, te extrañamos mucho, tenemos tanto que contarte! –decía emocionada la lobezna a su pequeña amiga, quien iba en la espalda del joven lobo

-¿Ahhh si? ¡Quisiera saber todos los detalles de lo que me perdí! –Le contesto alegre la oji azul

-¡Cuenta con ello! –la lobezna contenta de las buenas nuevas que tenía que contarle a su amiga, trataba de correr más rápido para estar a la par de su prometido que bien eso eran ahora pero no en buenos términos y eso era algo que ambos sabían a la perfección

-¡Estoy exhausta y con hambre! – hacia un pequeño puchero la peli negra en la espalda de su hermano provocando varias sonrisas en los rostros de los Ookami

-¡Viniendo de ti, no me sorprende! ¡Por eso estas rellenita! –le dijo burlón el oji esmeralda

-¡Koga! ¡Tú estás igual de gordito! –Le dijo divertida la chica a lo que lo abrazaba fuerte mente del cuello mientras el corría a gran velocidad

-¡No estoy gordo! –Le gritó ofendido – ¡Estoy pachoncito! ¡Es por el pelo!

-Bueno, basta los dos. Miren llegamos a la aldea de la miko Kaede –la lobezna señalo el pozo devora huesos, se detuvieron junto a él, la miko lo miro nostálgico pero se compuso de inmediato

-Bien, espérennos aquí volveremos de inmediato

-Kagome-san, ¿Qué harán si se oponen?

-¡Les conviene no hacerlo! –le respondió orgullosa la miko a Hakkaku quien de inmediato al ver el aura aterradora que rodeaba la chica se abrazó a su mejor amigo y este lo abrazaba de vuelta

Antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Kagome alzó su dedo índice frente a ella y con un simple toque de este al aire se formó una kekkai de rosa pálido alrededor de ambos, cubriendo sus esencias y aromas del rango de los miembros de la manada del Inu hanyou, continuando la marcha a paso decidido y suave se encaminaron hacia la cabaña, se detuvieron abruptamente frente a lo que sería la puerta al escuchar que mencionaron su nombre y el de su amigo, decidieron esperar prudentemente unos minutos y escuchar la conversación que se daba en el interior como dos viejitas chismosas del mercado.

-Saben que más es raro, llevo días pensándolo y ya que tocamos el tema, tengo que decirlo, pero ustedes no se han dado cuenta de que desde hace 2 años que Koga se llevó a Kagome con él y no la hemos visto en ninguna de las batallas anteriores. ¿Creen que este muerta?

-Pues no me sorprendería si lo estuviese, nunca fue muy hábil o fuerte como para defenderse por sí sola –hablo una casi ronca y juvenil voz

-¡Vamos Shippo! ¡No seas tan malo! ¡Tal vez aún se encuentre viva en su época!

-¡Keh! ¿A quién carajos le interesa? ¡Era una estúpida! ¡Además no la necesitamos! Ustedes mismos estuvieron de acuerdo con que salváramos a Kikyo y no a ese lastre

-Tienes razón Inuyasha, la señorita Kikyo es mucho más poderosa, inteligente y bella –le dijo levantando una ceja, mostrando sus pases de galante –Y no hay necesidad de protegerla siempre además hace unos días estuve en uno de los pueblos cercanos haciendo exterminaciones y escuche que por todos lados se han escuchado rumores de una poderosa sacerdotisa que ha estado realizando misiones y purificaciones a demonios, personas e incluso los fragmentos de Shikon, la han titulado la Shikon no Miko y asumiendo que la Señorita Kagome volvió a su época o esté muerta, entonces se refieren a la señorita Kikyo –el monje muy seguro de sus palabras seguía sin percatarse de las dos presencias que estaban fuera de la cabaña

-Era de esperarse viniendo de ella, no era más que mi simple y patética reencarnación, no era ni será más que una sombra mía, al igual que lo fue Tsubaki –orgullosa la miko no-muerta

-Sin contar las múltiples ocasiones en las que casi muero por su culpa.

-Shippo, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan duro? –le pregunto divertid la exterminadora

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡No me malinterpreten! Quería mucho a Kagome por todas las cosas raras que me traía de su era y era muy atenta conmigo… Pero era muy débil y estúpida –su mirada se tornó sombría, todos asintieron serios ante la razón que tenía el ahora adolescente kitsune que aparentaba al menos 17 años humanos, pero por alguna extraña razón todos comenzaron a sentirse observados.

Kagome suspiró divertida.

Koga solo rodo los ojos ante la sarta de idioteces que escuchaba.

Entrando a la cabaña de la anciana junto a su amigo decidieron enfrentar el pasado de una vez por todas.

-Sabes Shippo –su voz sonaba dulce y llena de paz, pero su conciencia estaba muy lejos de eso –Hubo un tiempo en el que sin importar lo patética o débil que fui, habría dado mi vida por ti sin pensarlo, pero ahora tendría que pensármelo dos veces para hacer semejante estupidez o para ser yo la que no te maté

Con los ojos como platos, el kitsune levanto la mirada y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos azules que alguna vez lo vieron como una madre miraba a su cachorro, pero ahora solo miraba frialdad y orgullo

Anonadados el InuTachi no sabía cómo reaccionar, algunos pensaron que había vuelto a su época, otros que había asesinada y otra muy en particular solo deseaba que hubiese sido violada y descuartizada brutalmente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto burlona – ¿El kitsune les comió la lengua?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **El trama es mi total autoría, los bellos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi 3, este fic es sin fines de lucro y solo fue creado para propositos málva... Es decir, con el proposito de entretener a los lectores :3**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 _Me tardé un poquis xD Gomene, bueno quiero agradecerles a los que tuvieron la amabilidad de comentar en el capitulo anterior y de estar siguiendo la nueva edición de mi fic, en serio, muchas gracias... Sin más, a leer \ ( *-* ) /_

* * *

 **-2 Años Atrás, comienzo del entrenamiento de Kagome-**

* * *

Mientras la miko se adentraba en total silencio al frondoso y bello bosque, un obstinado y tozudo Inu daiyoukai se adentraba al mismo pero en dirección opuesta, había perdido total rastro de la miko de la extraña manada del hanyou bastardo, sabía que ahora era parte del Clan de los Ookami, pero por mucho que odiara admitir, su bestia lo "forzaba" a ir en su búsqueda, volando entre los robustos, saltando de rama en rama, había tenido suficiente con los caprichos de su bestia

"-Aún no la encontramos"

"-Y no lo haremos, es hora de volver"

"-No quiero volver ¡Quiero encontrarla!"

"-¡NO! Es una miko humana"

"-¡SÍ! ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Es mía!"

"-¡Estúpida bestia!"

"-¡Estúpido perro!" –mientras la bestia trataba de tomar control de su otra mitad y continuar así con la búsqueda, la otra mitad trataba de controlarlo, se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, frente a un claro, ambos discutían así que no se percataron de como una bella joven se desnudaba completamente frente a ese mismo claro.

Kagome se desnudó con paciencia infinita, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sentía siquiera un poco la presencia del peli plateado, se colocó un largo yukata blanco, pegado a su cuerpo que hacia resaltar sus redondos senos, se sumergió algo torpe al claro, se sentó en loto y comenzó a elevar su reiki, sabía que estaba a salvo dentro de la enorme kekkai de su maestra.

Ambos seres dentro de uno se detuvieron, su fría mirada la observó, sentada en loto y cubierta con una vestimenta tan delgada y fina, estaba mojada y muy concentrada porque ni siquiera se había percatado de él, escondió su aroma por si las dudas.

Kagome muy concentrada había logrado nuevamente la conexión e intentaba varias veces que esta no se rompiera, era un delgado hilo de su energía que la conectaba a ella y su alma, se concentró lo más que pudo, pero el hilo parecía no resistir e insistía en romperse, agotada decidió no rendirse, volvió a intentarlo y recordando las palabras de la anciana sobre "no tener familia" por un momento se imaginó con los cachorros del Lord del Oeste, tal pensamiento la llego a sonrojarse, sacudió la cabeza varias veces, sabía que eso era más que imposible, pero nadie podía leer sus pensamientos, así que aún con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una genuina sonrisa en su rostro dejo a su imaginación volar.

El lazo se mantuvo firme y fuerte, la miko comenzó a tirar de él hacia afuera y con suavidad comenzó a canalizar esa energía que comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo y trataba de materializarla en una kekkai, al fin el vínculo con su alma estaba hecho, trató de hacer la kekkai pero esta no crecía lo suficiente, su mente y cuerpo estaban más que agotados, el sol ya se había ocultado entre las enormes montañas, dejo que su energía se saliera de control por un breve segundo y eso fue más que suficiente para que la kekkai creciera sin medida y cubriera no solo el claro, sino la mitad del oscuro bosque, contenta con su trabajo tan solo atino en pensar en descansar para luego desvanecerse por completo de sus rosados labios salió un susurro que su imaginación dejo escapar:

"-Cachorros"

La bestia enloquecida la examinaba con detención, agitaba la cola emocionado, habían pasado días desde que no la miraba, a Sesshomaru la impertinencia de la bestia al estar idiotamente interesado en la humana solo le provoco rodar los ojos fastidiado para él, la humana era débil e inútil, ni siquiera merecía ser llamada "miko" no era nada, solo un lastre del cuál no se podía deshacer nadie, la bestia bajó sus orejas, pues los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente del Lord tenían ciertas verdades, la bestia cabizbaja y el Lord molesto estaban por marcharse cuando sintieron ese pequeño desplazo de energía que salió del cuerpo de la joven, la kekkai creció solo a su alrededor, cubriendo gran parte del bosque la miko, eso se había vuelto interesante, la observo por el rabillo de ojo y la vio desvanecerse lentamente, y antes de que cualquier sonido se escuchará en el claro del bosque, el Lord ya la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos.

Al atraparla, escuchó ese pequeño susurro que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento, intrigado quiso saber el ¿Por qué de esa palabra? ¿Cómo conocía ese término youkai? ¿Acaso planeaba tener un cachorro de algún demonio? Y esa última pregunta sin fundamento aparente, provocó que la bestia se agitara molesto, el daiyoukai la tranquilizó como pudo, he imagino que si la hembra tenía un cachorro lo más seguro es que el padre de este sería el lobo asqueroso, sin tenerlo el menor cuidado de sus pensamientos, la cargó de forma nupcial y se dirigió al templo, con gran delicadeza la deposito en un futon del suelo donde desprendía su olor, parece que ahí era donde ella descansaba luego de entrenar, la observo unos segundos y con el dorso de su garra acaricio con cuidado su tersa mejilla, era tan suave y tan blanca, pero el daiyoukai aún estaba renuente ante los dichosos _"sentimientos"_ que tenía, para él, eso no era nada.

Salió de los aposentos de la pelinegra para toparse con una anciana en traje de miko, su aura emitía no solo reiki, sino también youki.

"-Interesante" –pensó el peli plateado, la fulmino con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver sus ojos azules, eran tan claros como el cielo y por un momento pensó que los había visto en algún otro lugar, dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y salió tan rápido como llego, a tan solo unos metros de distancia escucho un pequeño "gracias" por parte de la anciana

* * *

 **-Actualidad-**

* * *

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto burlona – ¿El kitsune les comió la lengua?

-¡Vaya! ¡Miren lo que el viento trajo hasta nuestra cabaña! –burlona la miko de barro se puso de pie con facilidad

-¡Keh! ¿¡Con que derecho entras así aquí, puta!? –antes de que la joven miko pudiese exclamar, el lobo ya le había lanzado un temible gruñido al hanyou seguido de unos cuantos insultos

-¡Puta debió ser tu madre, bestia! –el hanyou colérico ante la mención de su sagrada Hime

-¡Maldito lobo! ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe!

-¡Lo que tengas que ver con Kagome, lo tienes que ver conmigo imbécil!

-¡Bien! ¡En ese caso…! –Inuyasha estaba por lanzársele a Koga cuando una delgada peli negra se puso en medio de ambos

-¡Basta los dos! ¡No vine aquí a buscar pelea!

-Entonces ¿Qué mierda buscas aquí? –le hablo con dureza la exterminadora

-¡Vine a buscar lo que por derecho me pertenece! –le respondió con la misma dureza Kagome

-¿Y eso sería? –interrogo con ironía la antigua miko legendaria

-¡La Shikon no Tama! O ¿Acaso eres tan imbécil como para no recordar que yo soy su guardiana actual?

-¡¿Su guardiana actual?! ¡Ha! ¡Ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza, lastre! ¡Tú no eres más que…! –se quedó a medio terminar cuando su reencarnación la interrumpió

-¡Cállate! ¡Y entrégame los malditos fragmentos!

-¡Perdone Kagome-sama! ¡¿Qué le hace pensar que se los daremos?! –el monje se puso de pie al lado de una furiosa exterminadora que la fulminaba con la mirada

-¡Porque me pertenecen!

-¡La Shikon no Tama no te pertenece! ¡Yo soy su guardiana actual! –la miko de barro alzaba la voz pero trataba de mantenerse fría ante la situación

-¡Tú estás muerta Kikyo! ¡No perteneces a este mundo! –dio un paso adelante y con una velocidad sobrehumana ya estaba de cara con su encarnación –Y te recuerdo que si estás aquí es porque no te he quitado las almas que me robaste para resucitar

-¿Cómo es que…? –sorprendida no podía creer como la pequeña miko había avanzado a una gran velocidad hacia ella – ¡Tú no puedes quitarme las almas que me pertenecían!

-En cuanto mueres tus almas abandonan tu mundano cuerpo para reencarnar, esas almas que llevas contigo ahora, son mías y créeme. ¡Puedo recuperarlas cuando se me plazca! –molesta tomo del cuello a la antigua sacerdotisa y la alzó del suelo unos escasos centímetros, pero los suficientes como para asfixiarla hasta la muerte, nuevamente.

-¡¿Cómo dem… demonios?! –la miko no muerta abría los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo era posible que una humana tuviese tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué no podía liberarse? ¿Acaso era un demonio que podía cambiar de forma en su peor enemigo? Tratando de comprobar, Kikyo coloco ambas manos en las muñecas de su opresora y le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica de reiki, pero estas ni cosquillas le hicieron a la joven miko

-¡Oi! ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces Kagome?! –la exterminadora tomo su Hiraikotsu y planeaba usarlo en su antigua compañera de viaje, al igual que el resto del Inutachi tenían sus armas listas para atacarla, pero la susodicha la los vio por encima de su hombro y con la mirada más fría que poseía, clavo sus enormes ojos azules en el grupo y de sus labios salió una nueva promesa

-¡Den un paso más y romperé su frágil cuello de barro! –apretó aún más el agarre de la antigua sacerdotisa provocando un lastimero gemido de su parte, aunque estuviese muerta y su cuerpo fuese artificial, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba el aire que sus pulmones clamaban con ansias, trato de dar una gran boconada de aire pero fue inútil lo único que pudo fue gemir de dolor

-¡Kikyo!

-¡Kikyo-sama!

-¡Kikyo-dono!

-¡Ane we!

-¡Okasan! –y esa pequeña palabra fue lo que derrumbó la poca cordura que tenía Kagome, sus antiguos compañeros la traicionaron, sus retratos se rompieron en mil pedazos, excepto el del kitsune youkai que siempre consideró un hijo, pero el solo escuchar que le dijo "madre" a otra que no fuese ella, fue la gota que derramo el vaso y fue el último retrato que su corazón rompió con rencor

Kagome estaba un poco dolida, nunca pensó que el kitsune en verdad la hubiese traicionado, pero así fue y eso no cambiara, con gran agilidad estrello el cuerpo de la miko no muerta contra el suelo, causando un pequeño estremecimiento en las tablas del suelo

-¡Los fragmentos! –le dijo con los dientes apretados y aun presionando su cuello contra el suelo – ¡Ahora! –le gruño y estaba por romper su cuello, cuando…

Kikyo no podía soportarlo más, justo cuando pensó que el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para vivir, la persona que más odio desde su resucitación, llegó y aunque nunca lo admitiría, llegó más fuerte que nunca, incluso más fuerte que ella, aun mareada por el golpe contra el suelo de su cabaña, de sus ropas saco una pequeña bolsita café que estaba atada con una cinta blanca, la alzó hasta su rostro, la joven miko sin dudarlo, los tomó y soltó el cuello de la antigua guardiana quien comenzó a toser y tomaba grandes boconadas de aire

-¡Muchas gracias! –la miko volvió hacia la puerta donde estaba su mejor amigo esperando por ella, abrió la bolsita y de ella saco 12 fragmentos rosa –No pudiste unirlos, ¿Cierto? –era más una declaración burlona a una pregunta

-¡Eso es porque mi okasan ha estado agotada de cumplir con su deber como Shikon no Miko! –defendió el kitsune, el lobo tan solo soltó una pequeña risa ante lo que escucho y miro de reojo a su amiga

-¡No! ¡Eso es porque solo la auténtica guardiana puede hacerlo! ¡Solo la auténtica Shikon no Miko! –en la palma que sostenía los fragmentos la cerró en un puño, una tenue luz rosa la envolvió y en dos segundos abrió su puño y sin mostrarles el contenido al Inutachi guardo el pequeño trozo de la perla en la bolsita café

-¡Parece que tú tampoco pudiste, lastre! –decía la miko de barro ya recuperada y poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su amado hanyou

Kagome tan solo le respondió con una sonrisa ladina, le hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a Koga y ambos salieron de la cabaña donde una pequeña multitud de aldeanos estaba fuera de la misma, pero el Inutachi lejos de estar tranquilo, fueron tras ellos y se sorprendieron a ver a todos los aldeanos ahí.

El pueblo se reunió frente a la cabaña de miko Kaede al escuchar el pequeño estruendo que se escuchó desde lejos, pensaron que se trataba de algún demonio que la había atacado, entre murmullos y susurros trataban de adivinar qué era lo que había sucedido, pero estos cesaron al ver como una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches y bellos ojos azules salía de la misma cabaña y acompañada de un Ookami youkai, pero lejos de sentir temor, sintieron paz y tranquilidad, el aura que ella emanaba era la armonía en vida, comenzó a caminar con humildad y gracia entre los aldeanos que se abrían paso ante la presencia de un ser tan bello y celestial, a unos metros de ahí un pequeño niño había presenciado a la pareja que salía de la cabaña y grande fue su sorpresa al saberse que los conocía e impidiendo que se fueran, comenzó a gritarles.

-¡Hey! –el niño gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que la pareja se detuviese al igual que el Inutachi que recién salían de la cabaña

-¡Ah! ¿Qué acaso no el niño…?

-¡Sí! ¡Así parece! –contesto con alegría la joven peli negra

-¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan!

-¡Vamos campeón, tranquilo! –Koga acaricio sus cabellos al cansado niño que venía gritando y corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Gra-Gracias por esperar! –el pequeño trataba de recuperar el aliento

-¡No hay de que!

-Tú eres aquel niño que vivía en las aldeas del Sur, ¿No es así? –le pregunto el joven lobo con vana curiosidad

-¡Así es Ookami-dono! Mi nombre es Keitaro, pero pueden llamarme Kei –el pequeño reverencio con sumo respeto a los jóvenes amigos

-Pequeño Kei –le llamo con ternura la miko

-¿H-Hai?

-Es un gusto volver a verte, ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa? –la miko se arrodillo a su estatura y le acaricio la cara en gesto maternal, provocando el sonrojo no solo en el pequeño si no en mucho aldeanos

-Y-Y-Yo vine de visita a ver una tía junto con mi madre –y en gesto inocente, el muchachito señalo a hermosa y joven mujer de al menos 25 años

-Ya veo, y me dirás ¿A qué se debieron esos gritos para impedir que nos fuéramos?

-P-Pues la verdad es que, mi madre y yo nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que usted y su compañero hicieron por nosotros –sonrojado por haber dicho que el Ookami era compañero de la bella dama, ambos se miraron cariño fraternal y sonrieron pues ellos sabía la clase de relación que tenían

-Pues no tienes por qué agradecérnoslo, era nuestro trabajo –le guiño el ojo

-P-Pero aun así, creó que es lo menos que puedo hacer, usted es la miko más poderosa que he conocido en mi vida, incluso se escribirán leyendas de su asombroso poder, así que lo menos que quiero hacer es agradecérselo como es debido –el pequeño dio un paso hacia atrás y reverencio a la miko y el Ookami

-¿Poderosa, ella? –pregunto con desdén la miko no muerta y señalando a su reencarnación

Kagome ni se molestó en voltearla a ver, solo se limitó a sonreírle al pequeño frente a ella y su amigo.

-Así es, es la miko más poderosa que he visto, vi como con una de sus flechas derroto a más de un demonio-león y también vi como eliminaba al resto con sus espadas, hacia maniobras tan sorprendentes y el joven lobo los atacaba con sus garras y despedazaba a los demonios que querían dañar a Kagome-sama, ambos son un gran equipo –emocionado el niño alzaba la voz para que todos le escucharan

Kagome tan solo soltaba pequeñas risitas al recordar que eso no fue lo único emocionante que pasó en las tierras del Sur cuando estaba en sus misiones acompañada de Koga

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Kei! ¡Con aquí era donde estabas! –la joven madre del niño se acercó a él y también se sorprendió al ver los familiares rostros de la Shikon no Miko y su compañero – ¡Miko-sama! ¡Ookami-dono! –reverenció a ambos al igual que su pequeño lo había hecho con anterioridad – ¡Es un honor verlos por aquí! ¿Acaso ha habido un ataque por las cercanías?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Sonomi-san! ¡Tan solo veníamos de visita! –le respondió el lobo

-¡Ya veo! Entonces espero que su visita haya sido de total agrado

-¡Por supuesto que lo fue! –la miko no pudo evitar ver al Inutachi y darles una de sus ladinas sonrisas

-Por ahora nosotros debemos retirarnos…

-Shikashi okasan…

-Nada de peros jovencito, la miko Kagome y su compañero deben de estar muy ocupados monitoreando las aldeas cercanas

-Bueno, eso no es necesario Sonomi-san, en cada aldea que vamos siempre me aseguro de crear una kekkai y si por algún motivo alguna presencia maligna se acerca, lo sentiré –explico con aparente sencillez

-¡Guau! ¡¿En serio puede sentir a los youkais aun estando muy lejos?!

-Claro que sí –le respondió con una sonrisa

-¡Ves okasan! ¡Te lo dije! –el niño no paraba de gritar, los aldeanos se reían ante el entusiasmo del pequeño – ¡Te dije que no hay miko más poderosa que la Shikon no Miko!

Y en esa frase fue suficiente para dejar completamente paralizados a la manada del hanyou.

-¡Hahaha! –una pequeña risita salió de los labios de la joven madre –Lo sé hijo, no hay nadie más poderosa que ella, por eso es que es la guardiana de Shikon no Tama

-¡¿Entonces la Shikon no Tama, si existe?!

-Claro que sí, pequeño –la miko nuevamente se arrodillo frente a él y enternecida por su inocencia, saco la bolsita café que tenía oculta entre sus ropas, sacó el trozo de la joya y se la mostró –Esta es una pequeña parte de ella

-¡Sugoi! –el niño estaba impresionado, los aldeanos sorprendidos, jamás pensaron que esa bella mujer fuese la tan poderosa Shikon no Miko, entre los aldeanos al murmullo crecía, tan bajo pero tan claro para los oídos del Ookami y del hanyou

"Ella es la Shikon no Miko"

"Se dice que es más poderosa que la miko Kikyo"

"Yo escuche qué su poder es igual que el de la miko Midoriko!"

"¡¿La miko Midoriko?! ¡¿La creadora de la perla?! ¿Hontoni?" –y los murmullos crecían y crecían y el Inutachi comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Habrán hecho lo correcto?

 _"-Veo que la subestimamos" –pensaba el monje_

 _"-¡Maldita perra!" –le maldecía para sus adentros la miko de barro_

 _-¡Ahhh! ¡Increíble! ¡Nuestra aldea está siendo protegida por la Shikon no Miko! –el entusiasta niño no paraba de admirar y elogiar a la hermosa joven_

 _-¡Vamos hijo! ¡Tranquilo! Debemos irnos, pero fue un honor el haber estado nuevamente ante su presencia honorable Miko-sama –tanto madre como hijo la reverenciaron, pero lo más sorprendente fue que no solo ellos dos, sino que todos los aldeanos presentes reverenciaron también a la poderosa sacerdotisa quien con humildad les regresó una reverencia en agradecimiento_

 _Antes de marcharse, el pequeño niño le entrego una bella flor de sakura a la miko, quien gustosa agradeció por el gesto, minutos más tardes observaba como ambos se despedían estando en la frontera de la aldea_

 _Kagome suspiró._

 _Koga se acercó a ella y tomo la pequeña flor de sus manos y en un gesto tierno lo coloco detrás de su oreja derecha, la miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules que habían demostrado más fortaleza que ningún otro, esos ojos que tanto admiraba y juraba proteger hasta el último aliento de su existencia, inconsciente acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su garra_

-Es hora de irnos, Kag.

-Lo sé –ambos comenzaron a caminar aún bajo la respetuosa mirada de los aldeanos, pero antes de salir del rango de audición del Inutachi, decidió firmar una sentencia de muerte… La de ellos.

-Nos veremos en batalla, Inutachi –el grupo anonadado no podían creer en lo que Kagome se había convertido, pero analizándolo desde fondo, la razón de su conversión era por culpa de ellos mismos.

* * *

 _"¡Estúpido lobo, estúpida mujer! ¡¿Estás contento padre?! ¡Ya tengo a alguien a quien proteger! ¡Maldito imbécil, he caído tan bajo como tú lo hiciste con la Hime Izayoi! ¡Tú elegiste la Hime, yo la Miko! ¡Definitivamente la sangre Taisho está más que cagada!_ – _el Inu daiyoukai frustrado se quejaba contra su difunto padre y a la vez volaba hacía sus tierras, lejos de ese lugar infestado de sucios humanos y del que él aún consideraba, el error más grande de su padre._

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por los momentos, muchas gracias por leer! n.n" Espero les haya gustado y nos leeremos pronto T-T De veras - Hasta entonces, gracias a:**

ü Yoce

ü Guest

ü ShadowSeraphin

ü Asia12

ü Arapyanime

ü Veronica Ramirez

ü Kags136

ü Mariacosta

ü Chovitap

ü Okita Kagura


	3. Celebración, confesiónes y ¿Secuestro?

**Disclaimer:** **El trama es mi total autoría, los bellos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi 3, este fic es sin fines de lucro y solo fue creado para propositos málva... Es decir, con el proposito de entretener a los lectores :3**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 _¡Hi! ~ (Q) w (Q) ~ ¿Cómo tan? ¿Qué haremos esta noche? ¡Lo mismo que hacemos cada noche cuando tenemos tiempo! ¡Tratar de conquistar el mun...! -okño :v- ¡Tratar de actualizar el fic! *^* El día de hoy les traigo el casí y nuevo y súper editado xD cápitulo de el fic, espero y lo disfruten n.n" Gracias a tod s las bellas gomitas que me dejaron rw el cáp pasado y las nuev s seguidores... ¡Shon un amorsh! asdadasd :v ¡A leer!_

* * *

 ***Esté capitulo tal vez les parezca alguito aburrido, pero quiero profundizar bastante en las relaciones e interactuar bastante con los personajes, quiero que la historia se sienta tan realista como se pueda xD Que tengan días normales que puedan ser relatados auqneu yo no soy normal y problablemente ellos no tengan uno tampoco pero aún así xD ¡Espero me comprendan! Así que la acción estará hasta en el siguiente cápitulo, pero igual espero que lo disfruten, lo hice con mucho amor, sangre y sudor :v hahaha xD**

* * *

 _ **Último mensaje! xD Esto lo hago a petición mía *¬*Les recomiendo los fics "Círculo de la muerte" de dominadaemoni, muy, muy bueno, lo amó, me encanta y me emocionó cada vez que actualiza mi preciosa y bella autora, hahaha. También les recomiendo "Viaje al pasado" de FiraLili, súper genial, divertido e increiblemente impresionante, ambas autoras son mis súperheroinas y las apreció y acoso a ambas desde el fondo de mi kokoro ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) Espero también disfruten sus fics, tanto como yo *w* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

* * *

Las montañas del Norte, mejor conocidas como La Tierra de los Ookami, territorio de los lobo-youkai del Norte y del Sur, las tribus de lobos más grande y poderosa que jamás hayan existido.

Tres de los puntos cardinales tienen como muestra de reinado un castillo, sin embargo, en las tierras del Norte era diferente, si había un castillo donde todos los Ookami habitaban cuando no estaban en misiones o de caza, pero también poseían altas montañas alrededor del castillo, de las cuales no desaprovecharon e hicieron cientos de salones conectados con grandes cantidades de túneles, obviamente el ser Ookami-youkai se tenía un gran olfato, casi tan bueno como el del Inu, tal vez incluso mejor, así que era imposible para un Ookami perderse ante el complejo de túneles.

En pocas horas se llevaría a cabo una gran celebración, las Ookami hembra emocionadas ante la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo preparaban con anticipación los preparativos, organizadamente se dividieron en varios grupos, las decoraciones estaban listas, las pieles que se usarían como asiento ya estaban listas, todo daba lugar en una hermosa cueva lo suficientemente amplia para celebraciones de ese tamaño, los Ookami siempre pensaban en todo, las comidas estaban casi preparadas, solo faltaba que el grupo de Ookami machos que fueron de caza volvieran pronto con lo esperado.

Entre los presentes que supervisaban todo lo acontecido, estaba la más anciana de las Ookami hembra, pero no por ello la menos importante, al contrario, era la más sabia de los Ookami, la más respetada, amada y sobre todo la más importante.

-Akiyoshi-sama, el grupo de caza ha vuelto, lograron cazar tres jabalíes salvajes –le informo un joven lobo de cabellos rubios

-¡Ah! Mikaeru-kun, por favor que se los lleven a los grupos #5, #6, #7, ellas son las encargadas de los alimentos.

-Entendido –ante el pedido de la anciana el joven se retiró a cumplir la orden

-¡Ah! Akiyoshi-sama –llamó esta vez una pequeña cachorra lobo tirando de la manga del yukata de la anciana – ¿Qué celebramos hoy? –la curiosidad emanaba de sus grandes ojos violeta

-¡Ara, ara! Pero si es la pequeña Viletta-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeña?

-Akiyoshi-sama, ¿Qué celebramos hoy? –volvió a reiterar su pregunta

-¡Ah! Es que hoy es la llegada de la hermana menor de Koga-sama –ante la respuesta la pequeña abrió sus grandes ojos sorprendida

-¿Koga-sama tiene una hermana menor? –pregunto igual de sorprendido el joven lobo de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

-Bueno, algo así –la anciana levanto la vista y grande fue su sorpresa al verse totalmente rodeada de los Ookami que se encargaban de la celebración, los murmullos curiosos no se hicieron esperar, nunca pensaron que existiera una princesa Ookami – ¡Ara, ara! ¡Parece que la curiosidad los llamó a todos! –dijo divertida

-Akiyoshi-sama, bueno… Etto… Nosotros también queremos saber de la supuesta imouto de Koga-sama

-Entonces que les parece si finalizamos con los preparativos y procedo a contarles la historia

Los Ookami dispuestos a saber un poco más de su líder y amigo se pusieron manos a la obra, al cabo de una hora habían terminado con todo, se reunieron en el gran salón donde daría a lugar a la celebración en unas horas más y la anciana se dispuso a contarles la historia. Alguno se sorprendían a medida que avanzaba la historia, se molestaron cuando supieron de una traición, se alegraron de que la "imouto" antes mencionada era una hermosa chica que ya todos conocían, admiraban y respetaban, después de todo ella misma fue quien los salvo de las Aves del Paraíso años atrás, pero se enorgullecieron al saber que su líder siempre estaba allí para ayudar a las personas que más lo necesitaran.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ella formara parte de nuestra manada?

-Bueno en realidad, ella ya es parte de nuestra manada –respondió la anciana al recordar el ritual de aceptación en el que tuvo el placer de conocer a la famosa miko cuando ni siquiera tenía pleno uso de sus poderes

-¡¿Qué?! –la sorpresa los inundo a todos, la mayor parte pensó que la celebración era porque la miko se uniría a la manada, entonces si no era por eso que celebraban, ¿Por qué era?

-Pensamos que esta celebración era para celebrar que la miko se unía a la manada

-Si no es por eso, ¿Entonces por qué es? –confundidos los Ookami comenzaron a murmullar entre ellos sobre lo que sucedía

-En realidad, en parte lo es –la anciana trato de calmar a los lobos

-Akiyoshi-sama, ¡Explícate!

-¡Sí! ¡Akiyoshi-sama!

-¡Akiyoshi-sama!

-¡Ella ya es parte de la manada porque el ritual ya está hecho! –el grito provino a espaldas de donde estaba la anciana, todos incluyendo a la susodicha se voltearon a ver a quien pertenecía

-Pero es una miko humana –le respondió con molestia uno de los Ookami sin saber de dónde exactamente provenía la misteriosa voz, tal parece que el usuario había escondido su aroma y esencia

-¡Una miko muy poderosa! Una miko a la que todos ustedes le deben su vida, ¿O me equivoco? –su voz sonaba suave pero dura a la vez, los presentes observaron una de las entradas principales al gran salón que daba exactamente hacia afuera de la montaña, de ella venia caminando con orgulloso porte un ryu-youkai de dos cabezas y a su par una bella joven de pálida tez, ojos azules tan claro que bien podrían llegar a ser blancos y una cabellera larga y tan negra como el alma de un demonio

-¡Hime-sama! –se sorprendió Mikaeru al igual que el resto

Muchos sabían de quien se trataba, no todas las jóvenes visten un furisode de la realeza.

-Hime Rin-sama –la anciana trato de reverenciarla pero la joven se lo impidió

-Akiyoshi-sama, por favor nada de protocolos –la princesa la reverenció a ella y a los presentes, estaba molesta por lo que los Ookami hablaban de la audaz miko pero su padre le había enseñado a tener buenos modales

-Hime Rin-sama, ¿También está aquí por la celebración?

-Hai –respondió secamente

-Hime-sama, usted sabía que la invitada es una miko humana, ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Mikaeru-kun? –le pregunto en defensiva la princesa

-Y aunque lo tuviera no podría hacer algo al respecto, ¿Cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –le hablo con dureza la princesa, aquella niña alegre que le gustaba hacer coronas de flores, cada vez más se iba desvaneciendo

-¡Eres una…!

-¡No me interesa lo que pienses! ¡Ella ya es parte de su manada, así que espero respeto hacia ella!

-¡No puedes darme ordenes! ¡No eres más que una niña mimada que solo tiene un título y no sabe qué hacer con él!

-¡Mikaeru-kun! ¡No puedes hablarle así a una princesa cardinal! ¡Muestra más respeto! –le recrimino la anciana, aunque a ella tampoco le gustó mucho el tono en el que la princesa le respondió al joven, según había escuchado la princesa era bondad y dulzura, pero esta chica que tenía en frente se miraba tan orgullosa e inaccesible, nada que ver con la joven miko con la cual compartía ciertas familiaridades físicas. ¿Por qué defendía con tanta fiereza a la miko? ¿En que estaban relacionadas? ¿Siquiera se conocían?

-Bien, perdone mi imprudencia al hablar, Hime-Rin-sama –de mala gana el pelirrubio la reverencio en disculpa, la princesa solo atino a asentir

Varios pares de ojos estaban sobre ella, unos la miraban con dureza, otros curiosos pero todos se dieron cuenta cuando ella volteo su mirada hacia la salida como sintiendo que alguien venia y ciertamente así será, ¿Cómo una humana podía sentir presencias de tan lejos? ¡Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas!

-¿Cómo puedas sentir las presencias si eres meramente una princesa humana? –entrecerró los ojos para sentir si la susodicha era algún youkai disfrazado

-Deberías dejar de juzgar a las personas por su apariencia

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no soy solamente una princesa humana corriente

-¿Ah no?

-No

-¿Qué eres?

-Soy humana, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero comparto energía con una miko

-¿Entonces eres una princesa-miko? O ¿Aprendiz de miko? –el pelirrubio sabía que no podía faltarle el respeto a la Hime, pero ya estaba harto de toda la situación

-Ni la una ni la otra

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué eres?

-Meramente, solo soy una guerrera que hace papel de princesa –y por fin una sonrisa sincera se posó en sus labios

Muchos respetaban a la princesa, pero no la admiraban, no tenía ningún poder, ninguna fuerza, solamente un título y una reputación que al parecer debía cuidar, o eso pensaban la mayor parte de los Ookami, pero sus opiniones pronto se disiparían

Koga y el resto se detenían ya adentro de la enorme cueva, la entrada quedaba exactamente en una esquina del salón y observaban como todos los Ookami estaban de pie y mirando hacia donde él y el resto de la manada se encontraba.

Kagome bajo de la espalda de su amigo, suspiro con alegría. Su nuevo hogar.

La miko observó a los lobos, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y en otra chica, cuando bajo unos centímetros su mirada, se tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de quién era la aludida, la azabache se acercó un poco y estaba a unos metros de la joven, están frente a frente y ambas miradas por fin chocaron.

Azul celeste contra Azul blanquecino.

Kagome quería llorar de la emoción, sus ojos se aguaron y nadie entendía porque de repente el olor a agua salada llego a sus fosas nasales.

-¿R-Rin? –no podía ser cierto, no podía ser ella… ¿O sí? Y si era ella, ¿Por qué no se movía?

-¡Mamá! –la princesa dejo caer su careta de orgullo que tanto le costó aprender de su padre, pero no podía evitarlo, frente a ella se encontraba la segunda mujer que más ha amado en su vida

-¿Rin? –la despego de su cuerpo para examinarla, aun le costaba creer que en verdad era ella, la última vez que la vio era una niña y fue en el Palacio del Oeste, ¿Pero que hacia ella allá? ¿Una misión? ¿Por qué no recordaba? – ¡Por Kami! ¡Rin! –la miko abrazó a su ya no tan pequeña cachorra y le lleno de besos la cara, aquella pequeña muñeca de 15 años que había dejado atrás para comenzar su entrenamiento y ahora era toda una señorita de 18 años, tanto tiempo que ha pasado, ¿La última vez que la vio? Ciertamente, ¿Cuándo fue? ¡Claro! ¡Justamente cuando ella cumplía la mayoría de edad tanto en años humano como youkai! ¡Días antes del ritual, como olvidarlo!

-¡Mamá! ¡Tranquila! –reía la joven al ser tan mimada por su madre

-¡Cariño! –la miko con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazo una vez más siendo obviamente correspondida por la princesa – ¡Me alegra tanto de que estés bien! ¿Estás bien cierto? –la miro a los ojos

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado!

Los presentes ahora si estaban anonadados, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿La miko y la princesa eran parientes? ¿La miko era su madre? ¿Qué carajos? De cierta forma les sorprendía el amor que la mujer humana podría llegar a tener con una chiquilla como ella, pero las preguntas crecían y crecían en la mente de los Ookami que no sabían lo que en verdad sucedía, aunque de pronto como si fuese un foco de luz se encendió en la cabeza de todos recordando aquella noticia de hace unos años, donde el Lord del Oeste adopto a una cachorra humana para poder proclamarla su heredera, pero está debía tener a su madre, ya fuese humana, youkai o hanyou, era una de las leyes youkai para poder proclamar heredero a alguien, y una _"miko humana"_ se había ofrecido para hacer tal acción y días después de eso se realizó el ritual.

Nunca pensaron que esa miko había sido ella. ¡Que pequeño es el mundo!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Sesshomaru en el Oeste? –la miko se sintió amarga al pronunciar ese perfecto nombre en sus labios

-¡Y perderme el aniversario de nacimiento de mi madre, eso jamás! –se volvieron a abrazar, el destino había sido duro con ambas.

Rin siempre la vio como una madre y Kagome como su hija, pero luego de la traición, no era nada fácil verse, el entrenamiento de miko de ella y el entrenamiento de princesa de la pequeña, eran trabajos que las tenía muy ocupadas, en esos dos años de distancia, tan solo se pudieron ver dos veces contadas, y ambas aprovecharían cada segundo para darse un abrazo, un beso y todo el amor que no pudieron en ese tiempo

-La celebración es por su aniversario de nacimiento –susurro el pelirrubio a los Ookami

-¡Mi princesa! – la voz de la miko llena de emoción pura sacaba a todos de sus cavilaciones, la tomo de los hombros, se veía hermosa con ese furisode, pero con verlo a cualquiera le daría un ataque de calor, ese simple kimono llevaba como tres capas más encima, era impresionante como esa pequeña las soportaba todas – ¡Te ves muy hermosa!

-¡Mamá! –otro abrazo – ¡Gracias! Pero esta es tú celebración, ya luego hablaremos de lo demás –la pequeña tomo la mano de la mayor y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba la más anciana del grupo y la dejo con ella y los demás lobos, mientras tanto ella se dirigía hacia donde estaba su fiel amigo de dos cabezas para luego volver con su madre.

La celebración comenzó sin más preámbulos, todos los Ookami pasaban por los mantos de pieles donde la invitada de honor junto con los principales de la manada estaban sentados disfrutando de la cena, la reverenciaban y saludaban, no por protocolo sino por su bondad, belleza y gracia, todas esas cualidades que vieron en ella la primera vez que llego a esa misma cueva donde fue "secuestrada" por su antes terco líder y termino ayudándolos con el problema de las Aves del Paraíso, para ellos seguía siendo extraño como una humana y miko se podía afilar con demonios tan fácilmente como ella lo hacía sin ninguna malicia, ella había cambiado mucho la perspectiva de los Ookami acerca de los humanos y sagrados, fue ella quien rompió las leyes de la naturaleza al decir que demonios y humanos podían convivir como iguales, claro, que no todos compartían ese mismo ideal.

Koga dio un discurso pidiendo disculpas a los lobos por no haber avisado con anticipación que la miko se uniría a ellos, pero quejas no hubo, talvez algunos gruñidos por tardía noticia, pero de ahí en más no hubo problema alguno.

Todos los miembros comenzaron a aplaudir a la nueva integrante, quien se había puesto de pie para saludar a los miembros, para luego continuar con el banquete.

Kagome observaba a su hija tratar de interactuar, tal parece que pasar demasiado tiempo con su padre la volvió una copia casi exacta de él, se había orgullosa y se podría decir que hasta prepotente, trataba de mirar a los demás por debajo de ella, tal como lo hacía él. Pero Kagome fue la única en darse cuenta en lo que los orbes casi blancos de la pequeña delataban.

Temor.

Kagome suspiró.

Ella sabía que Rin hacía todo eso solo para demostrar que era digna hija de Sesshomaru, pero la pequeña era demasiado ingenua y no sabía que si seguía por ese camino conseguiría más enemigos que aliados.

Rin se sentía fatal, su enorme corazón le decía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal, que no debía de tratar así a los demás, pero su nuevo lado orgulloso le decía que todo era por demostrarle a su padre que era digna de ser la heredera de sus tierras, que no fue por ser su última opción, ¡No! Sino que fue porque vio que ella sería una gran Lady y protegería a los suyos tal y como él lo hacía, aunque eso significara tener una careta engreída y fría tal como su padre, sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos tomaron rumbo a sus más preciados recuerdos, los de hace un año y medio… Cuando lo volvió a ver a _él **.**_

Sus orbes viajaron por el enorme salón donde se precedía la celebración de su madre, lo buscaba, lo necesitaba, quería verlo, quería deshacerse de ese pesado sentimiento que oprimía su pecho.

Y lo encontró.

Con su prometida, la mujer que él en verdad amaba.

Ayame.

Los observo interactuar, ella estaba a su derecha, pegando su fino cuerpo con el de él, ambos se sonreían con ternura y se abrazaban con amor, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, él se inclinó para corresponderle con otro pero gracias a Kami fueron interrumpidos por la anciana de la manada, Rin sentía su corazón partir, sabía que todo con él era imposible, lo sabía muy bien pero aun así, aun así, nada ni nadie le impidió que su maldito y estúpido corazón cayera enredado en los hermosos orbes esmeralda de él. Necesitaba salir de ahí, ¡Ahora!

La princesa se levantó, reverenció a su madre y con el digno porte de una princesa salió de la cueva sobre su fiel amigo Ah-Uh y se dirigieron a un claro cerca del castillo. Kagome había presenciado todo, cada segundo, cada detalle, cada movimiento por muy leve que fuese.

Ella lo sabía.

Por eso también disculpándose con una de sus clásicas sonrisas salió tras ella, y detrás de ambas fue el causante de todo lo que agobiaba a la princesa.

* * *

-No entiendo la razón por la cual te ocultas –la princesa escucho la suave voz de su madre como un arrullo más de la noche

-Yo ni siquiera sé porque intento ocultarme de ti, eres la mejor sacerdotisa de todos los tiempos, no importa los hechizos de protección que utilice, tú siempre puedes saber dónde

-Cielito, no dudes de mis habilidades.

-Nunca lo he hecho, mamá –la miko se sentó a la par de su hija, a los pies del enorme claro que estaba oculto entre un pequeño bosque detrás del castillo del Norte

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Padre se va a emparejar con una maldita Inu youkai –soltó de una con venenos en sus palabras, Kagome jamás había escuchado hablar a su hija así, pero lo que le sorprendió no fue eso, sino la noticia que le soltó de sopetón.

Sesshomaru se iba a emparejar.

Kagome apretó sus ojos y respiró hondo, esa noticia había calado hasta en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su alma y había golpeado con fuerza, como si se dé un martillo muy poderoso.

-Ya veo, ¿Eso es lo que en verdad te perturba? –sabía que en parte eso le perturbaba pero no más que a ella, ella estaba dolida, nuevamente fue traicionada

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Kagome suspiró nuevamente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ese día.

-Ven aquí, cachorra terca –atrajo a la princesa y la envolvió en sus brazos con suavidad

-¿Mamá?

-Dime lo que sucede

-No sucede nada

-No tienes por qué mentirme a mí, soy tu madre

-Pero no miento

-Hija…

-¡No estoy mintiendo! –le espeto molesta al empujarla lejos de ella

-Rin… –esa reacción no se la esperaba

-Mamá… –la mencionada se puso de pie

-¡Escúchame bien cachorra! ¡Que seas una princesa no significa que debas levantarle la voz a tu madre! ¡Ante todo eso soy! ¡Tú madre! ¡Exijo más respeto de tu parte! –puso sus manos en su cintura

-Mamá, todo se está yendo a la mierda, ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Y tú no lo entiendes!

-¡Entonces explícamelo!

-Padre se emparejara con una arpía que odio pero a eso a él no le interesa, Inuyasha no me deja en paz, Kohaku volvió a caer en manos de Naraku, Koga se emparejara con Ayame y para colmo –comenzó a sollozar y liberar lo que su orgullo tanto le negaba – sé que me estoy comportando como una perra pero sí así puedo lograr que padre se enorgullezca de mí, haré lo que sea nece- –se detuvo en plena oración al sentir la suave mano de su madre golpearla con fuerza en la mejilla, haciendo que ladeara su rostro a un lado. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Dijo algo malo?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! –el grito de su madre fue lo que la había traído de vuelta a la realidad

-¿Mamá? Yo… -las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr en sus sonrosadas mejillas, acababa de sacar todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo por 2 años en menos de 2 minutos y entre ellas estaban las dos más peligrosas

-¡Eres la hija de Sesshomaru Taisho, así como eres una Taisho eres una Higurashi! ¿Crees que él te habría dado su sangre si no le importaras? ¿Crees que hubiese ido al Inframundo de vuelta por tu alma? ¡Dime! ¡¿Acaso crees que él te hubiese nombrado su heredera porque no le importabas?!

-Yo…

-¡Tú no sabes nada, Rin!

-Mamá –las lágrimas no pararon de salir

-¡¿No quieres que se empareje?! ¡Díselo! –le grito a todo pulmón – ¡¿Quieres ayudar a Kohaku?! ¡Ayúdalo! ¿¡Quieres a Koga?! ¡Pues ve y díselo! ¡¿Quieres que Inuyasha te deje en pa- que Inu… –entonces su mente por fin proceso lo que su hija había confesado en medio de su ira, la observo a los ojos, había temor, arrepentimiento, pero sobre todo aquella pequeña chispa de inocencia que tanto la caracterizaba, se había esfumado por completo

-Mamá –la princesa había comenzado a sollozar, se acercó con pasos temblorosos hacia su madre, esta estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y analizando cada palabra que ambas habían dicho, ¿Inuyasha no la dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué? ¿Con que propósito? ¿Qué quería con ella? ¿Hacerle daño para lastimar a Sesshomaru? ¿Vengarse de Sesshomaru, de ella? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Qué te ha hecho? –la voz de su madre sonaba queda y sin sentimiento, dio un paso más

-Mamá-

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho, Rin? –ahora sonaba con más dureza, la oji celeste levantó la vista, observando los ojos casi blancos de su hija, su mirada era dura, la princesa podía sentir como ese mirar taladraba lo más profundo de su alma

-Mamá, él-

-¡Rin!

-Él ha estado acechándome des-

-¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-Mamá, él aún no ha hecho na-

-¡RIN! –y ese grito cargado de ira resonó por todo la obscuridad del bosque

-¡Desde que te fuiste a entrenar!

Entonces su culpabilidad abarco su pecho, por su culpa. Había dejado a Rin desprotegida, la había dejado a su merced junto con las personas que la traicionaron, quería volverse fuerte para protegerla a ella, pero había fallado miserablemente si ni siquiera había podido protegerla de su propio tío.

-Cachorra, lo siento –abrazo con fuerza a su hija, su pequeño cuerpo estaba tenso

-Mamá –sollozo

-Ssshhh llora, saca todo lo que puedas

-Mamá –la abrazo con fuerza

-Lo sé, lo sé, hice mal en dejarte sola, jamás pensé que eso podría suceder, pero ahora estas a salvo, yo no dejaré que nada te suceda. Me tienes a mí

-Y a mí –de entre los arbustos salía el líder de la manada, sorprendiendo a ambas, las dos estaban tan encismadas en sus problemas, que ninguna se percató de su presencia

-Koga –la miko lo observo a los ojos y con su mirada le interrogo si había escuchado la conversación, pero este negó con la cabeza sutilmente

Y era la verdad, el joven líder disfrutaba de la celebración de su casi hermana cuando la pelirroja llego a acosarlo como siempre, se sentó a su derecha, detalle que le molesto mucho y para colmo se había puesto melosa, no paraba de restregar su cuerpo con el de él, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando había besado su mejilla, se volteó para decirle sus cuatro cosas pero Akiyoshi lo había interrumpido, observó a la princesa salir junto con la miko, por lo que decidió seguirlas, convencido de que la oscuridad del bosque podría llegar a ser peligrosa, quería escuchar la conversación pero en el camino se encontró con unos cachorros Ookami haciendo desastres y le tomo bastante tiempo explicarles las reglas de la manada, para cuando llegó Rin estaba llorando desconsoladamente y Kagome la abrazaba con furor.

-¿Sucedió algo? –curioso el lobo quería saber que drama había sucedido

-Nada ha pasado –le respondió con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo –asintió no muy convencido de la respuesta de la miko –Hay que volver y- –se detuvo al sentir el youki de Naraku aproximarse con rapidez, se sintieron como minutos, horas, pero solo fueron segundos cuando volvió su mirada hacía la miko, está ya estaba tirando a Rin hacia el suelo justo en el microsegundo que una flecha se impactó en su hombro derecho y la lanzaba hacía atrás, todo se sintió en cámara lenta al ver como la miko caía de espaldas contra el suelo

-¡Kagome!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

-¡Manae! –el lobo se abalanzo contra la youkai castaña que flotaba en una nube de miasma

Manae al observar al lobo con intención de atacarla, lo detuvo con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, el tiempo para ellos se detuvo, como si los hubiese puesto en pausa, volviendo todo lento, observó al lobo que se movía con extrema lentitud sobre el aire y con sus garras apuntándole a ella, con agilidad la youkai castaña lo mando a volar de una sola patada estrellándolo en un árbol y con otro chasquido de sus dedos el tiempo volvió a la normalidad

-¿Qué demonios? –el lobo se levantó del suelo, sintiendo pesado su cuerpo

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, solo vengo por lo que Naraku me ordeno! –la youkai formo una esfera de miasma de su propia nube, el lobo al ver sus intenciones trato de actuar

-¡Espera! ¡Manae! -el lobo trató de razonar con la maldita nueva extensión de Naraku pero fue en vano

-¡Muy tarde Ookami!

Manae lanzo la esfera al suelo la cual se rompió al contacto con el mismo liberando grandes cantidad de miasma venenoso, el lobo trato de avanzar entre la neblina de humo, pero lo único que logro fue aspirarlo y marearse en el transcurso, el impacto era tal que al tratar de dar dos pasos, cayó en sus rodillas, su vista se nublo, su garganta ardía, lo único que su vista y oído podían visualizar eran sombras y la sardónica risa de la youkai

-Mi trabajo está completo, nos veremos pronto. Ookami –la castaña se relamió los labios al ver al dulce lobo postrado en sus rodillas, nada le excitaba más que someter a los demás, tomo de la garganta a la princesa que le pidieron, sin saber que en realidad había tomado a la chica equivocada, la subió a su nube de miasma y con esto el trabajo que Naraku le encargo estaba terminado y si tenía suerte, talvez se libraría del infeliz de una buena vez.

-Kag… ¡Kag! –el desorientado lobo trato de ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil el intento, una suave mano se posó sobre su boca para impedir que continuara respirando y lo último que el lobo había visto antes de perder la conciencia, fue unos bellos ojos celestes casi blancos mirándolo con preocupación.

-¿R-Rin? –cayó desmayado sobre el cuerpo de la princesa, pero está en lugar de quitarse lo envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos, dejándola ruborizada y con el corazón acelerado

-¿M-M-M-Me reconoció?


	4. Problemas, ¿Reencuentro o Ataque?

**Disclaimer:** **El trama es mi total autoría, los bellos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi 3, este fic es sin fines de lucro y solo fue creado para propositos málva... Es decir, con el proposito de entretener a los lectores :3**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 _ **Konbawa... ^-^¿Cómo están las lindas gomitas el día de hoy? ¡Espero que bien! Bueno he venido aquí con el próposito de conquistar el mundo... Y sus bellos kokoros 3 Sin más, el siguiente capitulo... Disfrutenlo, gracias a las gomitas que dejaron rw el capitulo pasado, las mencionaré al final de este bello cap que traigo, ¡A Leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Último mensaje! xD Esto lo hago a petición mía *¬*Les recomiendo los fics "Círculo de la muerte" de dominadaemoni, muy, muy bueno, lo amó, me encanta y me emocionó cada vez que actualiza mi preciosa y bella autora, hahaha. También les recomiendo "Viaje al pasado" de FiraLili, súper genial, divertido e increiblemente impresionante, ambas autoras son mis súperheroinas y las apreció y acoso a ambas desde el fondo de mi kokoro ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) Espero también disfruten sus fics, tanto como yo *w* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

* * *

 ** _M_** anae sobrevolaba el oscuro y frondoso bosque de Edo, a medida que pasaba los árboles se iban deteriorando, los animales se desmayaban, los pequeños claros que habían se oscurecían con su mera presencia y todo a causa del venenoso miasma que su nube transportadora expulsaba, lo cual lo hacía voluntariamente con un solo propósito.

Acabar con todo ser viviente que se cruce en su camino.

Odiaba todo aquel que pudiese respirar aire fresco, aquel que pudiese andar y correr libremente, aquel que pudiese comer, llorar, sentir dolor, pena, frustración… Amor. Lo odiaba con cada partícula de su maldito cuerpo a esos seres que podían disfrutar de una vida plena y llena de gozo.

Pero no todo era tan malo, al menos tenía una _"familia"_ si es que a eso se le puede llamar a lo que sea que pertenecía, Kagura, se quejaba todo el tiempo de ser prisionera de Naraku, Byakuya solo pasaba de narcista y haciendo su estúpido origami y Kanna era la más soportable de todos, era callada, sumisa y extremadamente ingenua ante las peticiones de sus hermanos, eso no era tan malo.

No.

Lo malo, era Naraku.

Ese maldito engendro del demonio jodía más que un bebé recién nacido, el mismo calculaba los planes, las estrategias a seguir, pero si algo no salía bien, el cobarde nunca asumía la culpa, siempre tenía que desquitárselas con alguien y últimamente ese alguien era ella. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Ella era la nueva, la novata que querían explotar.

Había pasado al menos un año y unos cuantos meses desde que Naraku la creó en una desolada cueva de mala agüero, un lugar donde ni siquiera las mismas ratas se atrevían a poner una pata. Naraku la mantuvo prisionera un mes completo hasta saber cuáles eran sus habilidades y cuáles eran los verdaderos propósitos de su creación, era aburrido más que nada porque la pasaba sola varios días, pero al final el aburrimiento tuvo frutos y descubrió que tenía habilidades más que grandiosas.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro al recordar todas las habilidades que había podido dominar en los últimos meses, habilidades que ni su mismo creador sabía que poseía.

* * *

 ** _O_** scuridad. Oscuridad era todo lo que observaba a su alrededor, le era inútil tratar de abrir los ojos, le pesaban de sobremanera, ¿Qué sucedía? O ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Trató de hacer memoria, pero su mente estaba nublada completamente, le dolía a horrores su cabeza, en momentos así le hubiese gustado tener medicamentos del futuro para alivianar esos pesados dolores.

Recuerdos borrosos acudían a su mente tratando de hacerla recordar, pero cada vez que hacía el vano esfuerzo, sentía como su cabeza se hinchaba por el trabajo, su cuerpo estaba cansado, al igual que su mente, así que por una vez en mucho tiempo se rindió ante oscuridad que la rodeaba y dejo que su cuerpo cayera en la obscura inconsciencia de un agujero negro.

* * *

 ** _A_** lgunos lobos lucían molestos, otros sorprendidos y otros… Vanamente desinteresados por lo que su líder les contaba, entre ellos el joven lobo de cabellos rubios

-¡Vaya! Que novedad, la miko fue secuestrada –decía en un tono cansado como si se acabase de levantar

-¡Mikaeru-kun! –le regaño la anciana

-¿Qué? La verdad a muchos aquí nos importa poco lo que está sucediendo

-Kagome-sama fue raptada por Manae, ¿Acaso eso no es de importancia?

-Para muchos aquí no, ¿O miento? –hizo un ademan con la mano hacia un grupo de lobos que parecían estar más que de acuerdo con él porque estaban realmente cómodos al estar acostados sobre las pieles de manera tan despreocupada

-¿Pero qué demonios sucede con ustedes? –esta vez quien pregunto fue la joven princesa quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-Nada que deba importarle a usted, su Alteza –algunos lobos mayores iban a intervenir por la falta de respeto del lobo pero la princesa se les adelanto

-¡Me importa porque la mujer que fue raptada es muy importante para mí!

-¡¿Y eso qué?! Creó que ella podrá apañárselas por sí sola, ¿No crees?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto con la mandíbula apretada

-A que ella es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, o bueno… Eso dicen los rumores –miro de soslayo a sus amigos y todos se rieron ante la sutil indirecta del pelirrubio

-Aja, ¿Y?

-Y si es _taaaan_ poderosa, ¿Por qué no se las apaña por sí sola? ¡Así de paso nos demuestra a todos si ella en verdad es digna de ser parte de nuestra manada! –esto último lo dijo alzando los brazos para que todos los Ookami lo escucharan y en muchos, sembró la duda.

-¡Pero qué estú-! –la princesa se calló al ver como muchas de las caras de los lobos se contraían en duda y temor, la gran parte desconfiaba que la miko en verdad fuese poderosa

-¡Pero qué demonios les sucede! ¡¿Por qué dudan?! –les grito Koga

-Bueno, nunca hemos visto el poder de la señorita Kagome, así que no sabemos si en verdad es tan poderosa como dices –se atrevió a decir un lobo

-Eso es cierto, nunca la hemos visto en acción realmente

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Les recuerdo que ella nos ayudó a derrotar a nuestros peores enemigos, a las Aves del Paraíso!

-En realidad, que yo recuerde ella tan solo te dijo donde se encontraba el fragmento de la perla, quien mató al líder de las Aves fuiste tú, Koga –hablo alto, claro y en un tono casi burlón y Rin no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada

-¡Mika! –gruño Koga

-¿Qué? ¡Tú sabes que es cierto! En realidad muchos nos preguntamos desde hace unas horas ¿Por qué la miko se unió?

-Ya se los dije, es poderosa y es una amiga, nos conviene tenerla de nuestro lado

-¿Estás seguro que solo es una amiga? –pregunto un lobo de cabellos cortos ondulados de color negro, que se encontraba apoyado en una pared cercana

-¡Kier! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas ahora?! ¡Tan solo les pedí un grupo de rescate y me salen con todas estas estupideces sin sentido!

-¡¿Estupideces sin sentido?! ¡¿Eso es lo que te parece?!

-¡SI! –los murmullos cesaron

-Así que las preguntas que tiene la manada son estupideces sin sentido para ti

-¡No cambies mis palabras Kier!

-Uniste a la miko a nuestra manada sin siquiera consultarnos, hicieron el ritual e incluso le mandaste a preparar una alcoba dentro del castillo –mandar a preparar una alcoba al castillo era algo grande de por sí ya era grande unirla a la manada sin consultar, ¿Ya se imaginan el problemón que se armará por hacerle una alcoba privada en el castillo?

-¡¿Dime que tiene eso de malo?!

-Dinos Koga, ¿La uniste porque de verdad es poderosa? ¿O porque sigues enamorado de ella y aun quieres hacerla tu mujer como tanto lo profesabas en el pasado? –la pregunta llena de rencor de Mika logró que tanto a Ayame como Rin abrieran los ojos como platos y un profundo dolor se instalara en el pecho de ambas hembras

* * *

 ** _R_** in dolida y harta de tanta habladuría decidió que con cada minuto que pasaban discutiendo, la vida de la mujer que le salvó la vida incontables veces, peligraba. Ofuscada de todo, ignoro la pelea de los Ookami y estaba por dirigirse hacia su fiel amigo que estaba esperándola de pie en la entrada, cuando una voz detuvo sus dos pasos apenas dados

-¡Hime-sama! ¿A dónde va? –pregunto la anciana al ver la intención de ella de marcharse, la joven tan solo atino a rodar los ojos y contestar con sequedad

-¡A hacer o que ustedes no quieren, salvar a Kagome! –sin más les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, el silencio era bastante tenso

-¿Y qué piensas hacer tu sola?

-¡No lo sé Mika, me las apañaré yo sola! –le contesto con una sonrisa autosuficiente al mirarlo por encima de su hombro

-¡Ha! ¡Por eso odio a _los humanos_ , porque son unos idiotas a la hora de querer batallar!

-¡Tsk! Y por eso yo odio a _los lobos_ –enfatizo con bastante desagrado esas palabras – ¡Porque son imbéciles a la hora de poder batallar! –muchos lobos la miraron de mala manera, pero ella hizo caso omiso y reanudo su viaje hacia su amigo, con destreza lo montó y ambos salieron de las montañas del Norte, trato de canalizar su energía para encontrar la de Kagome, pero no podía concentrarse, sentía una enorme furia en su pecho, furia que iba dirigida hacia los lobos y ella misma.

Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, su mente estaba nublada por los vagos recuerdos de su niñez, trataba de bloquear su mente del desfile de imágenes que pasaban frente a sus ojos, imágenes que solo estaban teñidos de sangre y dolor, suspiró y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte posible, pero las imágenes seguían viniendo.

Una pequeña familia feliz.  
Muchas risas.  
Muchos abrazos, muchos besos y luego…  
Nada, Obscuridad.

Obscuridad acompañada de desesperación, tristeza, soledad, impotencia, sollozos, llantos, suplicas, gritos, su familia, SANGRE.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar esas sangrientas escenas de cuando tenía 7 años, esas escenas que jamás la abandonarían, jamás. Jamás olvidaría todo lo que sintió en esos momentos, pero lo que jamás olvidaría sería el odio que les tenía a los lobos por haberla dejado sin familia y amigos en aquel entonces, nuevamente trato de cerrar los ojos y canalizar su energía, pero simplemente no podía conseguir paz, la ira la carcomía por dentro, trataba de no pensar en los Ookami pero era imposible, las escenas se repetían una y otra vez, hasta que se detuvieron en un Ookami con hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Abrió los ojos, estaba ruborizada y molesta, no tenía que pensar así de él, él había dado la orden de ejecutar a cada ser vivo de su aldea, apretó los dientes, él era culpable, él lo era, lo era, lo era… Y así era, ¿Por qué sentía odio pero sin amargura hacia él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos? ¿Por qué el destino se empeña tanto en joderla?

Respiro profundamente, tomando bocanada tras boconada, ese tipo de cosas siempre le causaban un sudor frio en la espalda y la ponían inquieta.

Nerviosa trató de concentrase nuevamente en busca de recuerdos felices que la conectaran con la energía de Kagome. Suspiró y se concentró.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El vago recuerdo de ella siendo una niña de 12 años, ya viajaba con Sesshomaru para ese entonces, estaba en un campo de flores haciendo coronas cuando una espantosa quimera apareció y quiso llevársela para servirla de almuerzo para sus polluelos, el miedo y la agonía de querer gritar se estaban apoderando de ella, corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le daban, siguió corriendo por quien sabe cuántos minutos hasta que sin fijarse tropezó con una rama y cayo de bruces contra el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba, un sudor frio recorría su espalda, no quería morir nuevamente, no quería irse sin despedirse del Señor Sesshomaru y el Señor Jaken, estaba a punto de desmayarse del susto cuando observó como una flecha se impactó en el hombro alado de la quimera y desintegro el mismo junto con el esquelético brazo, escucho un arco tensarse nuevamente pero no se sintió confiada de volver la mirada, pero antes de que la flecha fuese disparada nuevamente, la quimera grito una amenaza de muerte a su atacante y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo dando trompicones contra el suelo.

Con terror agacho la cabeza al escuchar unas pisadas que se acercaban a ella con lentitud, pensó que la iban a matar pero al cabo de unos largos segundos lo único que sintió fue una mano en su hombro y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos bellísimos orbes azules como los de ella pero sin la blanca esencia, solo eran azules, un azul brillante donde se vio reflejada y estos la miraban con anhelo como si ella también pensara lo mismo.

-Hola –dijo en suave susurro la adolescente que yacía arrodillada frente a la niña

-H-Hola

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estas herida? –la preocupación se notaba en sus ojos

-E-Estoy bien

-¿Cómo te llamas? –la pequeña dudo en contestarle pero la adolescente de extrañas ropas le sonrió, fue una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño y esperanzas, así que ella después de mucho tiempo decidió confiar en alguien más

-Rin –le respondió con una cálida sonrisa

-Es un placer Rin, mi nombre es Kagome –le respondió con una sonrisa

 _Y así fue como todo comenzó._

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, una diminuta chispa color rosa se instaló en sus ojos claros, el recuerdo fue de lo más agradable, su corazón se había calmado y eso fue suficiente para saber dónde se encontraba la mujer que años atrás la había salvado.

* * *

 ** _-¡A_** HHHHH! –el adolorido grito de la youkai logro hacer que varias aves que se encontraban a la redonda, huyeran despavoridos ante el inminente peligro que los asechaba

-¡Te dije que quería a la puta de la princesa! –un tentáculo aprisionaba con fuerza a la youkai castaña que se encontraba suspendida a una gran altura

-C-Creí que e-era ella –su voz sonaba ronca por la falta de oxigeno

-¡¿Acaso eres tan imbécil que ni siquiera sabes diferenciarlas?! –en un arrebato de cólera, Naraku estrello contra el suelo el cuerpo de Manae para luego volver a alzarlo en los aires

-S-Son casi iguales, no es mucha s-su diferencia de e-edades

-¡Eso ya lo sé! –otro zarpazo contra el suelo

-Naraku, por favor, perdóname –la demacrada castaña hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no ejercer su poder del tiempo contra su creador, puesto que él no sabía nada del mismo

-Dame una sola razón para no matarte –aflojo su agarre pero sin soltarla aún

-P-Puedo liderar una horda de demonios hacia el Norte, a-allá está la princesa –pero ella no sabía que en realidad la princesa se dirigía hacia donde su creador se encontraba ahora

-Los lobos la esconderán

-L-La encontrare

-¿Y que harás cuando la encuentres? –Naraku la pego tan cerca de su rostro que la castaña podía sentir su mundano aliento en su mejilla

-Le sacaré el corazón y se lo entregaré personalmente al Lord del Oeste –dijo tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento

-Bien, entonces, ¡Hazlo! –y de un solo movimiento aventó a la youkai hacia el obscuro bosque, estrellándola en varios árboles que fueron destruidos por su impacto –Ahora bien, creó que me divertiré un rato contigo –con una sonrisa siniestra plasmada en su rostro, Naraku se acercó con sigilo a la inconsciente miko que yacía en el suelo, con la mundana intención de rasgarle a jirones el kimono y poseerla hasta hacerla sangrar por cada orificio de su blanco cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _E_** staban cerca, muy cerca, había sentido el aroma a muerte cerca y al acercarse con el resto del grupo, la mitad del bosque estaba muerto, era a causa de un miasma venenoso, pero no era el de Naraku, no. Era el de Manae, la nueva extensión de Naraku que durante los últimos meses les ha dado tantos problemas, su manipulación al tiempo y el espacio era demasiado frustrante y hasta poderoso, era casi imposible evitar ese ataque. Al menos para ellos.

Inuyasha llevaba en su espalda a Kikyo mientras que Kirara llevaba a Miroku, Shippo al ser ya un poco mayor había aprendido a utilizar sus poderes poco a poco, su poder para transformarse o transformar objetos era buena pero no perfecta, sin embargo, su fuerza y velocidad se habían incrementado, por lo que sin problema alguno podía llevar a Sango en su espalda ya que para su razonamiento lógico llevar a alguien tan depravado como Miroku, nunca se sabría lo que podía llegar a pasar.

-Estamos cerca, puedo olfatear el miasma de Naraku –anuncio el hanyou a su manada

-… – el kitsune comenzó a olfatear el aire, su interior le decía que había algo más o alguien más y así era

-¿Qué sucede Shippo? –pregunto la exterminadora en su espalda al sentir que el kitsune bajo a ella se tenso

-Kagome está ahí –dijo sin rodeos, el grupo se tensó de inmediato y un silencio incomodo se cernió sobre ellos

-Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa, si queremos ser los primeros en verla morir –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica la miko de la manada, al momento que el resto de los integrantes sonreía con complicidad, todos excepto una.

* * *

 ** _J_** amás pensó que tendría que volver a verla, es más, esperaba no volver a verla por un largo tiempo, pero tal parece que el destino esta igual de encaprichado que su bestia con querer ver a la estúpida miko de nuevo, ¿Acaso tan malo había sido en el pasado? ¿Acaso esta era una maldita broma de los dioses? ¿Una broma de su difunto padre tal vez? O quizás el bastardo de su padre había hecho una apuesta con los dioses para hacerlo pagar por todo lo que hizo. Sí, definitivamente era eso. Su padre estaba apostando con su destino. ¡Increíble! Incluso muerto el maldito perro no dejaba de joderle la vida.

Aterrizo con natural elegancia en los bordes del bosque, donde delante de él había un enorme campo de flores totalmente devastada y muerta a causa del miasma, el ambiente olía a muerte, frustración, odio y excitación, a mitad de campo podía ver a la perfección al infeliz de Naraku sentado sobre una rodilla y cubriendo a alguien con su manto de piel de mandril.

Se apresuró para llegar y atacar de Naraku, pues sabía que este a lo mejor ya debería de saber de su presencia, pero tan solo avanzo lo suficiente para estar a mi media mitad del muerto campo cuando observó como el hanyou lanzaba una sarta de maldiciones para luego saltar hacia atrás lejos del bulto que yacía en el suelo.

* * *

 ** _K_** agome había sentido los pasos de Naraku, había sentido su presencia cerca de ella, demasiado cerca para ser exactos, trato de ordenar sus pensamientos y los movimientos que debía y no debía de realizar, estaba totalmente sola con el enemigo, debía permanecer en calma y no debía subestimarlo, esas eran las primeras enseñanzas que su maestra le había mostrado.

Incluso la misma miko podía sentir la lujuria que rodeaba al hanyou en su totalidad, sentía su obscena mirada en su espalda, su libido lejos de estar excitado ante la testosterona que se sentía en el aire, estaba totalmente asqueada y repugnada. Pero estaba lista.

Sintió las manos de Naraku recorriendo su cuerpo con extrema lentitud, cada roce era una quemadura, pero aun no debía atacar, el hanyou apretujo sus piernas y luego su trasero, recorrió su espalda con las garras, desgarrando así el bello kimono de su madre, la cólera comenzó a invadirla, la frustración y las ganas de romper en llanto por dejar que el hanyou tratase de profanar así su virginal cuerpo, apretó los dientes y espero, solo un poco más, un poco más y podría desquitárselas todas, la mano de Naraku paso por su plano vientre, haciendo círculos con sus garras, luego la deslizo entre sus pechos y tomando uno entre sus manos y apretándolo como si fuese un juguete, pero la miko seguía quieta, con los ojos y los dientes apretados, su estómago revuelto queriendo expulsar todo y sus manos en puños estaban listas, solo un poco más, un poco más _y_ …

-Espero que lo estés disfrutando porque esto es solo el comienzo de lo que te haré, maldita perra –le susurro en un tono cargado de furia y excitación

… _Y el infierno se iba a desatar_ …

Eso fue suficiente para que la miko lo tomara como una señal, abrió sus manos en puños y de sus yemas comenzaron a brotar chispas rosas, sin que Naraku lo esperase, Kagome estampo con fuerza su mano en la cara del hanyou haciéndole una gran quemadura en el rostro, este al sentir la descarga eléctrica en su rostro no tardo en soltar varias maldiciones y dar un salto hacia atrás

 **-** ¡Maldita! –el hanyou se lanzó hacia a la miko en un certero ataque pero no logro su objetivo porque de inmediato fue abofeteado por un látigo verde que lo hizo retroceder nuevamente – ¡Esto tan solo comienza! –y tal como lo dijo fue cierto, de entre los arboles comenzaron a salir grandes hordas de demonios, eran débiles, pero eran demasiados solo para dos personas, parecía que esa iba a ser una larga noche… Para los demonios.

Kagome estaba demasiado enojada y encolerizada como para pensar con la mente fría por lo que sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a esquivar y matar los demonios a puño limpio, a medida que se deshacía de ellos, más se hacía paso hacia Naraku, canalizo su energía para que esta saliera y protegiera solo las partes que ella quería, los brazos y las piernas, golpeando y pateando a varios demonios a la vez era como se abría paso entre los demonios, se enrollaba con total elegancia y agilidad en los demonios para luego purificarlos, se lanzaba a ellos sin miedo a morir, varios la herían donde el reiki no la protegía pero eso no le impedía seguir atacando a diestra y siniestra.

Un demonio trato de herirla con su hacha, pero ella lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado y golpeando al demonio con su palma en su pecho, purificándolo al instante, varios se le vinieron encima pero ella levanto una kekkai que los repelió a todos al momento de quererla tocar, eso le dio una gran idea, cubriéndose con la kekkai comenzó a correr hacia los demonios purificándolos al instante, y gracias a eso logro hacer una brecha donde había otra horda de demonios protegiendo al hanyou que estaba en una nube de miasma en el cielo, haciendo uso de su imaginación, retrocedió lo suficiente y mientras los demonios se distraían con Sesshomaru ella utilizo ese espacio para comenzar a correr hacia los demonios, haciéndoles creer que iba a atacarlos directamente, pero su plan era otro.

Mientras corría hacia los demonios, canalizo su energía y la materializo en una pequeña plataforma que al momento de pisarla, está la empujo de inmediato hacia arriba, estaba por hacer una maroma para aterrizar justo donde Naraku, cuando un tremendo dolor se instaló en su costado derecho mandándola a volar varios metros al suelo, donde cayó y rodo, rodo y rodo hasta detenerse contra un árbol, la miko trató de ponerse de pie, pero el golpe y los que le siguieron fueron muy duros, a penas lo hizo y se desplomo sobre sus rodillas tomándose el costado totalmente adolorida. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Naraku supo cuál era su plan?

Ladeo la mirada, Sesshomaru se había desecho con mucha facilidad de los demonios, pero aún quedaban hordas y hordas que protegían al hanyou ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de traer tantos si solo era una marioneta? Lo era, ¿Cierto? En todo el campo vacío donde yacían cientos y cientos de cadáveres cortados a la mitad o purificados un grupo se acercaba con relativa calma y en sus rostros se posaba una maquiavélica sonrisa al ver que habían logrado su objetivo principal.

Herir a Kagome.

* * *

v _i **Agradecimientos especiales a estas lindas gomitas y a las que también agregaron este fic a Favorites, se les agradece desde mi kokoro :***_

° _damalunaely_

 _°mariacosta_

 _°verónica ramirez_

 _°dominadaemoni_


	5. Conflictos de Batalla

**Disclaimer:** **El trama es mi total autoría, los bellos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi 3, este fic es sin fines de lucro y solo fue creado para propositos málva... Es decir, con el proposito de entretener a los lectores :3**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 ** _Konnichiwa! Lindas y bellas gomitas acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo, lamento la demora, pero espero que les guste mucho... Agradecimientos especiales abajo \ ^-^ / Se les quiere un monton desde el fondo de mi kokoro amoresh! :'3_**

* * *

 _ **Último mensaje! xD Esto lo hago a petición mía *¬*Les recomiendo los fics "Círculo de la muerte" de dominadaemoni, muy, muy bueno, lo amó, me encanta y me emocionó cada vez que actualiza mi preciosa y bella autora, hahaha. También les recomiendo "Viaje al pasado" de FiraLili, súper genial, divertido e increiblemente impresionante, ambas autoras son mis súperheroinas y las apreció y acoso a ambas desde el fondo de mi kokoro ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) Espero también disfruten sus fics, tanto como yo *w* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

* * *

 ** _-¡G_** oraishi! –con las ancestrales garras, Koga logro deshacerse de un pequeño grupo de demonios que amenazaba con entrar a las cuevas, por suerte todos lograron percibir el inminente ataque a tiempo y lograr que los cachorros y ancianos se escondieran en las cuevas, tenían la ventaja de que el bosque protegía el castillo y la cueva de los invasores

-¡¿De dónde carajo salen tantos?! –Hakkaku se deshacía de tantos como podía, su prioridad era cubrir la espalda de sus dos amigos

-¡No podemos dejar que crucen a las cuevas! –en un ágil movimiento, Ginta corto a un demonio a la mitad y a otro lo degolló con su lanza

-¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡Vamos estúpidos lobos, diviértanme! –grito burlona la controladora del tiempo mientras yacía acostada boca abajo y con las manos apoyando su barbilla sobre una nube de miasma morado

-¡Manae hija de puta!

-¡También los extrañe! –la peli castaña levanto la mano en señal de ataque, más demonios corrían acelerados hacía los Ookami, quienes a pesar de que aun no recibían bajas, pronto las tendrían

-¡Maldita sea! –La manada de lobos tanto hembras como machos defendían las entradas de las cuevas con garras y dientes, y aunque se encontraban en la frontera de la tierra del Norte, si un solo demonio cruzaba el bosque, hacia las cuevas, todo estaría perdido.

-¡Hay que dividirse y cubrir la frontera completa! –ordeno el líder de los Ookami

-¡Hai! –se dividieron entre tres grupos, uno defendería el lado Este, el otro el Oeste y otro la parte central, que era donde los demonios más atacaban

Ginta y Hakkaku estaban con un grupo de lobos defendiendo la parte Este de la frontera, detrás de ellos estaba el enorme bosque se desplegaba y se combinaba con la oscuridad, ningún demonio podía cruzar, eran una fila y media de lobos, en posición de batalla todos atacaban con fervor a sus atacantes, Ginta y Hakkaku se movían como verdaderos guerreros, cuidándose la espalda el uno y el otro.

Ginta los partía por la mitad con lanza, Hakkaku con una espada, el resto de lobos les ayudaba, todo parecía ir bien a pesar de que los demonios parecían interminables.

-¡Ginta cuidado! –un lobo de cabello azul logro matar al demonio que iba por el peli blanco, pero solo fueron unos segundos en los que se descuido y un demonio de piel verdosa lo había atravesado con una lanza hecha por su garra en el pecho, el peli azul escupió sangre e irremediablemente cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Kai! –otro lobo de rizos negros se descuido al ver con horror a su compañero de rodillas y gravemente herido, los demonios sacaron provecho y entre tres lograron tumbarlo y arrancar su tráquea con sus garras

-¡Maldita sea Kumi, Kai! ¡Los demás no se distraigan! –los lobos comenzaron a atacar con más fuerza pero los demonios continuaban viniendo

Del otro lado de la frontera, Mika y su grupo combatían con fiereza a los demonios, a pesar de ser un pequeño grupo, eran fuertes, los más fuertes de la manada, pero eso no impedía lo que iba a suceder.

Manae vio con recelo como el grupo del pelirrubio se deshacía con rapidez de sus demonios, por lo que decidió darles una pequeña ayuda a sus secuaces, internándose en el bosque que estaba detrás de ellos con cautela, se dirigió hacia ellos por la espalda y cuando combatían fieramente hombro a hombro, se acerco con sigilo hacia ellos.

-¡Mika! ¡Kier! –Ayame trato de advertirles del peligro, corriendo hacia ellos pero Manae envió a un demonio que la lanzara lejos, Koga la atrapo en el aire para evitar el golpe pero eso no evito lo siguiente

Con un chasquido de sus dedos había detenido el tiempo para los lobos y los demonios que estaban a un rango de 6 metros solo ocupo un minuto para moverlos a todos de sus lugares, quiso tomarse más tiempo para jugar pero su poder tenía un límite de _2''14'_ , y eso muchos lo sabían, regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad al grupo de Koga, se alejo de su pequeña travesura, se elevo en los aires sobre una nube de miasma y con otro chasquido de sus dedos y una sonrisa maquiavélica, la controladora del tiempo le dio reproducción a su pequeña obra.

-¡NOOOO! –gritó con horror la pelirroja al ver lo que estaba por suceder

* * *

 ** _S_** u sonrisa se ensancho al ver que había logrado su objetivo, atrapando el Hiraikotsu con su garra, se lo devolvió a la peli castaña.

-¿Le diste? –pregunto divertido el hanyou peli plateado, haciendo sonreír a su miko de barro y huesos

-¡Claro que sí! –le respondió contento el kitsune

-¡Vaya Shippo! Tienes mejor brazo que yo –orgullosa se sentía la exterminadora de cómo el pequeño cachorro de kitsune se estaba convirtiendo en un gran guerrero

El Inutachi comenzó a pelear con los demonios que estaban frente a ellos, a los lejos divisaron como Kagome trataba de ponerse de pie mientras se sostenía de un árbol.

La bestia de Sesshomaru estaba colérica, él había visto como ese repugnante ser de Naraku acariciaba sin pudor a **_SU_** miko, pero su contraparte no lo dejo actuar simplemente lo retuvo y lo incito a observar esa porquería, para colmo de males mientras eliminaban demonios, él vio como el desgraciado del kitsune había utilizado el arma de la exterminadora para atacar a la miko y Sesshomaru tuvo que usar gran parte de su energía para no dejar que la bestia perdiera el control, pero nuevamente le incito a la bestia a ver

"-Lo ves, la miko es débil"

"-¡NO LO ES!

"-Mírala, esa repugnante humana jamás será digna de llevar nuestra marca y mucho  
menos de procrear nuestra descendencia"

"-¡CALLATE!

"-Observa"

"-¡DEJAME SALIR, LA MATARAN!" –la bestia se paseaba como león enjaulado

"-Que lo hagan, será una carga menos"

"-¡SUFRIRAS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!"

"-No merece ser nuestra compañera, es débil"

"-¡PROMETISTE PROTEGERLA! ¡SE LO PROMETISTE AL VIEJO LOCO DE TU PADRE!"

"-Yo no protejo débiles" –dijo en un arranque de ira y con su látigo degolló a los últimos demonios que quedaban, que eran al menos unos seis

El campo de batalla, no era nada más que sangre y tripas regadas por doquier, en el lado sur del campo estaba Kagome tratando de ponerse de pie, del Oeste estaba Sesshomaru, del Este y frente al mismo Lord, estaba el Inutachi y por ultimo en el Norte estaba el hanyou maldito.

-Me las pagaras –bestia y amo se volvieron a escuchar la suave voz de la miko

De pie, con una mano apoyada en el tronco del árbol, la miko alzo la cabeza, de su ceja derecha caía un pequeño torrente de sangre que cubría la mitad de su rostro derecho, no hizo nada por limpiarlo, en su mano derecha había una pequeña hoja verde, agarrando la hoja entre su dedo índice y corazón la puso frente a ella, la hoja se volvió de color rosa, Kagome la alzo sobre su cabeza y cuando intento darle vuelta este tomo la forma de un arco largo, tensando la cuerda una flecha rosa se formo en el proceso y la apunto hacía Naraku

-¿Y qué mierda harás con eso? ¡¿Dispararme?! ¡No me hagas reír! –el oji escarlata comenzó a reír de manera eufórica, pero la miko se mantuvo estoica en su lugar y apuntándole, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera disparar, un grito la saco de sus pensamientos y bajo su arma

-¡Eres muy lenta! –grito Inuyasha al momento de lanzarse contra Naraku – ¡Kaze no Kizu! ¡Kikyo! –la nombrada lanzo una flecha sagrada hacía el ataque de Inuyasha para aumentar su poder de ataque, pero Naraku fue más listo y levanto una barrera en cuanto escucho el estúpido grito de guerra de Inuyasha

-¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer? ¡HA HA HA HA! ¡SON PATETICOS!

-No –hablo fuerte y claro el daiyoukai –Ellos son patéticos –señalo al Inutachi

-¡CALLATE MALDITO! –le gritaba molesto el hanyou

-¡Tú no eres nadie para callarme, hibrido!

-¡Maldito! –Inuyasha salió corriendo hacia Sesshomaru con la clara intención de atacarle pero Kagome hizo acto de presencia y a metros de que llegara el hanyou, dijo su conjuro

– ¡Abajo! –estrepitosamente el hanyou cayó de cara hacia el suelo, formando un considerable cráter a su alrededor

-¡¿Pero qué mierda le sucede a esta pendeja?! –se quejo gritando la exterminadora, para luego salir corriendo hacia el maltrecho hanyou

–Ahora dime, ¿A qué enviaste a Manae al Norte? –ignorando olímpicamente las quejas e insultos del Inutachi

-¡Vaya! Parece que estabas atenta a nuestra conversación, miko

-Solo escuché lo que quería –dio un paso al frente – ¿A que la enviaste al Norte?

-¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas por tu cuenta?

-¡Eres un malnacido!

-¡Dime algo que no sepa!

Naraku extrajo los tentáculos de su cuerpo, tres en cada costado para ser exactos, con una sonrisa ladina hizo que los tres tentáculos de su costado derecho atacara al Inutachi que apenas y lograron inmutarse del ataque, los tentáculos combatían a todos a la vez y aun faltaba la sorpresa que el hanyou tenía planeada, con los otros tres tentáculos atacó a Sesshomaru pero este fue más rápido y ágil, con varios saltos a los lados logro esquivarlos pero cometió el error de desenvainar a Tokijin y cortar la punta de los tentáculos, Inuyasha corto uno, Kikyo purifico otro y el otro lo quemo Shippo con su fuego mágico.

Fatal error.

De la punta de los tentáculos recientemente cortados, nacieron dos más por cada uno que perdió, era como la habilidad que tenía la Hidra de Lerna de existió en la mitología griega y fue derrotado por el valeroso Hércules, pensó con rapidez Kagome para luego desechar el pensamiento al momento que vio como los tentáculos duplicados se dirigían a ella a gran velocidad.

Kagome rodo hacia un lado y se quedo con una rodilla al suelo para ver como los tentáculos la seguían, el dolor se instalaba con dureza en el costado donde el Hiraikotsu golpeo, dando varios saltos hacia atrás lograba esquivar cada estocada que los tentáculos deseaban dar, inútilmente trataba de desviarlos, si purificaba o cortaba alguno este se duplicaría, pero lamentablemente su ruego no fue escuchado al escuchar como Inuyasha lanzaba los "Kaze no Kizu" imprudentemente, cortando varios a la vez.

-¡Imbécil! ¡No los cortes!

-¡Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas idiota!

-¡Hibrido inútil mira lo que has hecho! –dijo con claro enfado Sesshomaru

-¡Bien hecho Inuyasha! –se burlo el kitsune

-¡Cállate maldito mocoso!

-¡Ya no soy un mocoso al que puedas callar! –y a Kagome le sorprendió mucho como el kitsune había aprendido a responderle a Inuyasha que tiempo atrás lo molestaba tanto

Inuyasha había cortado al menos 10 tentáculos, dejando una gran cantidad de ellos listos para atacar, danzaban entre ellos con sintonía, como si sus muertes fuesen el réquiem de la muerte que ellos tanto ansiaban sentir u escuchar, tenían que destruir a la marioneta para poder deshacerse de los tentáculos, porque era muy poco probable que hubiese una Medusa dispuesta a sacrificar su cabeza para salvarlos.

-¡Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba! –dijo Kagome con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-¡Eres una-! –se corto cuando los tentáculos de Naraku se dirigían hacia ellos, Inuyasha vio de reojo a Kagome quien le fulmino con la mirada y entiendo lo que significaba maldijo por lo bajo y envaino a Tessaiga

-¡Inuyasha pero que-! –trato de preguntar el monje

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! –le recrimino Kikyo

-¡Cállense y esquiven los ataques! –rápidamente tomo a Kikyo en brazos y comenzó a saltar como conejo para esquivar a los tentáculos, sin que Inuyasha lo mirase, Kikyo lo fulmino con la mirada y estaba lista para darle una buena sarta de quejas cuando volviesen a su cabaña

Miroku subió en Kirara y esta se elevo en el aire y esquivaba los tentáculos, Shippo cargaba a Sango en su espalda y se movía con bastante destreza entre los tentáculos, pero eso no fue suficiente porque cuando unos tentáculos alcanzaron al monje y la mononoke, el grito de la exterminadora distrajo a todo el Inutachi y en menos de 20 segundos todos habían sido derribados y arrastrados por el suelo.

Para cuando se quisieron poner de pie para atacar a los tentáculos, estos ya iban de camino a atacar a Kagome y Sesshomaru.

* * *

 ** _E_** lla observó desde arriba como sucedía todo, las muertes de los lobos iban incrementándose, estaba a metros por llegar hasta donde su madre cuando observó como Manae y una gran horda de youkai se dirigían al lugar de donde ella venía, iba a ignorarlos y tratar de salvar a Kagome, pero luego recordó a los cachorros de lobos que habitaban las cuevas y tuvo que replantearse la idea nuevamente.

Aunque llego hace unos minutos, aun no decidía si bajar a ayudar o no, la situación estaba difícil, bajar y ayudar a los asesinos de su familia o dejarlos morir y ver como la venganza nunca planeada se realizo como obra de los Kami, pero ella sabía que ni su conciencia estaba tan oscura como deseaba, aun sentía cierta empatía por los lobos o al menos por el líder, o eso quería creer, tal vez solo lo admiraba por como ayudo a Kagome los últimos años. Sí, es debía ser, pura admiración por lo que hizo por la miko, porque por ella lo único que hizo fue arrebatarle su familia y de nuevo la idea de ayudarlos o no se replanteaba en su cerebro.

Dudosa no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso donde podía regresar con Kagome y ayudarle, aunque aun había bondad en su corazón y muy pero muy en el fondo deseaba ayudar a los lobos, su rencor era más grande y las imágenes de su familia siendo masacrada por ellos, ganó.

Rin terminó por jalar hacia un lado las riendas de Ah-Uh para que diera la vuelta y se marchara de ahí, pero justo cuando el ryu-youkai iba a emprender vuelo nuevamente, la princesa observó por el rabillo del ojo como Manae se internaba en el bosque, detuvo el vuelo de su amigo y se quedo estática observando cual sería la carta oculta de la controladora del tiempo, estaba escondida en una nube cercana así que podía ver con claridad lo que sucedía y le impacto al ver que Manae planeaba emboscarlos por la espalda.

-Menuda cobarde –murmuró la princesa – ¿Qué dicen, los ayudamos? –el youkai la observo por el rabillo del ojo con sus ambas cabezas, como recriminándola por la pregunta, pero luego recordaron lo que los lobos le habían hecho a ella, en realidad ellos mismos fueron quienes la encontraron muerta en el barro hace unos años, así que bajaron la cabeza en rendición, no la podían culpar si elegía no ayudarles

El tiempo se agotaba, Manae estaba a unos pocos metros del grupo de Mika

-¡Tsk! Tendré que ayudar a ese miserable después de todo, más le vale que me lo agradezca –agitando las riendas de su amigo, el youkai bajo al instante en que escucharon la frase de su ama y amiga

* * *

 ** _K_** agome corría de un lado a otro, uno de los tentáculo atravesó el suelo cerca de su pie izquierdo, salto hacia el lado contrario cuando otro tentáculo atravesó el mismo lugar, al ver hacia enfrente, varios tentáculos apuntaban hacía ella, observo de reojo a Sesshomaru, sus miradas se encontraron y en ese segundo que dorado y azul se encontraron una estrategia de batalla se formo en las mentes de ambos, la miko asintió levemente entiendo a la perfección el mensaje.

Kagome se quedo firme como una roca esperando el ataque de los tentáculos que estaban por enterrarse en todo su cuerpo

-¿Ya te rindes? –pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro el hanyou malvado

-Ya quisieras –la miko sonrió con suficiencia, cosa que irrito y excito a Naraku, tenía tantas ganas de verla sangrar y perforar su bello y blanco cuerpo que sin pensarlo más, lanzó los tentáculos contra Kagome

* * *

 ** _A_** h-Uh la dejo a varios metros de donde se encontraba Manae, casi en el medio del bosque para ser más específicos, Rin camino un poco, aun estaba lejos de Manae, no entendía porque el dragón la dejo tan lejos, pero cuando vio a la youkai a espaldas de los lobos y chasqueo los dedos para congelar el tiempo se dio cuenta de algo realmente impresionante, de que su poder tenía un límite de rango, eso y algo que realmente la dejo sorprendida.

Su poder no era lo que decía ser.

Camino con gran sigilo hacia donde se encontraba la youkai, estaba acomodando a los lobos para que cuando el efecto de su poder acabara o ella misma lo interrumpiera estos se mataran entre sí, cuando acomodaba a Mika para que le enterrara su espada en la garganta a Kier, la princesa decidió actuar, había practicado mucho para aprender a utilizar la energía sagrada que poseía, hora la iba a poner en practica

Arrodillándose y colocando una mano en el suelo, iba a recitar el conjuro que había creado en su mente, no importaba que fuese inventado, con tal de que rimara y que visualizara en su mente que era lo que quería que su reiki hiciera, se sentía casi como un bruja de las que su madre le hablo cuando era una niña y cuando ella aun vivía, negó la cabeza varias veces, no podía dejar que la contradicción se apoderara de ella en estos momentos, ya había tomado una decisión, aunque no le gustara mucho

Respiro hondo, despejo su mente, cerró los ojos y susurró lo más rápido y bajo que pudo sin equivocarse:

 _"Con lealtad convoco a la energía espiritual, prometerle serle fiel y emplearla para bien, necesito de la tierra como arma contra el karma, te pido que te abras y hagas caso a mis palabras con este abracadabra"_ –aunque le parecía extraño hacer esta rima, al menos supo que había rimado bien y que estaba funcionando, su mano comenzó a emitir una tenue luz rosa

* * *

 ** _M_** anae chasqueo los dedos y el escuchar el grito de la lobezna la hizo sonreír aun más, pero cuando todo iba sobre ruedas como pensó, la tierra comenzó a estremecerse con violencia y los que habían sido paralizados por su poder soltaron sus armas al sentir semejante temblor sacudirles cada célula y membrana de su sistema y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que unos segundos más y se habrían matado con violencia entre ellos, la tierra no solo se estremecía sino también que comenzó a abrirse bajo los pies de los lobos y estos tuvieron que saltar para no ser tragados por la misma, una oleada de increíble poder sagrado había purificado a los demonios que no eran tragados por la madre naturaleza, pero eso no era lo único que había hecho.

La tierra comenzó a abrirse desde la esquina de la frontera donde permanecía el grupo de Mika hasta la mitad del campo de batalla, donde una poderosa cantidad de demonios fue tragada por el suelo, los lobos sobrevivientes comenzaron a agarrar a los fallecidos para evitar que fueran tragados al igual que los demonios, el estruendoso temblor se detuvo pero eso no evito que la tierra se siguiese abriendo

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO-!? –rugió la youkai del tiempo

-Parece que no resulto como deseabas –del centro del bosque la figura de una muy pálida y demacrada princesa salía de ahí, todos la voltearon a ver, caminaba tan lento que parecía más muerta que viva, una perezosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-¡¿TÚ?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! –grito muy molesta a todo pulmón, su cara estaba roja de la ira

-Casi pero no –con la poca energía que quedaba, la princesa se arrodillo débilmente y coloco de nuevo la mano en la agrietada tierra y susurró un quedado "gracias" que aunque muy pero muy suave, fue escuchado gracias a la gran audición de los lobos, la tierra comenzó a resplandecer de un vivo color rosa y mágicamente se cerró como si nada hubiese pasado

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-¡Nunca te metas con una princesa! –trató de decir con fiereza, pero lo dijo apenas en un susurro cuando su cuerpo se debilito demasiado debido a la gran cantidad de energía que uso, se puso de pie con gran dificultad, sabía que le quedan segundos, así que antes de caer inconsciente en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa triunfadora, levanto ambas manos hacia la youkai y le mostro los dedos corazón

-¡MALDITA HIJA DE-! –los lobos comenzaron a gruñir al ver que Manae planeaba continuar con su ataque, maldiciendo por lo bajo no tuvo más que retirarse

-Hmph, cobarde –murmuró aun débil la princesa, su tiempo se agotaba

-¡AHHHH! ¿QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ? –grito asustado un lobo de rizos negros que anteriormente había sido asesinado por los demonios

-¡KUMI! –Ginta grito aterrado al ver como el cadáver que estaba a la par se levantaba gritando, él lo vio morir, los lobos se acercaron a él y lo revisaron con detenimiento, se toco la garganta, efectivamente todo estaba bien, pero el recordaba como su tráquea fue arrancada

-¡MIERDA! –grito asustado otro lobo de cabello azul, al levantarse de una del suelo y comenzando a respirar agitadamente

-¡KAI! –grito Hakkaku esta vez

-¿QUÉ PASO? ¡R-RECUERDO QUE ME ATRAVESARON EL PECHO! –se palmeo el pecho varias veces para cerciorarse de que había sido atravesado, pero no había nada

Los lobos fallecidos que habían sido salvados de ser tragados por la tierra, comenzaron a despertar asustados y hasta temblando, las miradas asustadas y confundidas se posaron en la princesa, quien débilmente bufo divertida al ver lo que su poder había hecho

-Hay cosas que no puedo controlar –dijo con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia

Sin poder resistirlo más, Rin cayo inconsciente a sabiendas de que cuando despertara muchos días después le dolería la cara del golpe que se daría en unos segundos, pero lo que tal vez nunca sepa es que a segundos de caer al suelo, alguien reacciono y con mayor rapidez se adelanto y la atrapo a tiempo para luego cargarla a volandas

-Nos salvó, a pesar de todo lo que hicimos –murmuró en tono quedo Mika al ver a la inconsciente princesa entre sus brazos y ahí fue donde algo dentro de Koga se removió inquieto.

* * *

 ** _L_** os tentáculos estaban a segundos de dar con la miko, más cerca, más cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, iban a matarla pero al instante ella levanto su palma derecha y una potente energía sagrada detuvo a los tentáculos los cuales chocaron contra lo que parecía ser un muro de reiki, Naraku vio sus intenciones y quiso retirar sus extremidades antes que fueran purificados por esa abrumadora energía sagrada que estaba comenzando a reemplazar el youki y el miasma que él y Manae habían expulsado momento antes, pero fue demasiado tarde, la miko levanto su mano izquierda y empujo la energía que estaba expulsando, como si de un objeto pesado se tratase.

Kagome empujo con gran esfuerzo el reiki que había logrado materializar fuera de su cuerpo, lo empujo con más fuerza y este avanzo sin misericordia y quemo todos los tentáculos del hanyou hasta la mitad, el intenso brillo de su reiki disminuyo un poco y se pudo apreciar como Kagome estaba siendo cubierta por esa misma energía sagrada dándole un toque mágico y sensual, sus largos cabellos revoloteaban a su alrededor, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus palmas seguían en el aire apuntando a Naraku

-¡Agghh! –se quejo de dolor al sentir el poder sagrado de la miko en todas sus extremidades – ¡No has aprendido nada!

-¿Tú crees? –le pregunto con sarcasmo levantando la vista hacia el lado contrario de Naraku

Para cuando el hanyou se dio cuenta, Sesshomaru estaba a segundos de él con Bakusaiga y lo corto la mitad, al instante los tentáculos se tonaron flácidos y verdes, se descompusieron al instante al igual que la marioneta de Naraku que deshizo en polvo cuando la espada del daiyoukai lo toco siquiera

Sesshomaru aterrizo con elegancia en el suelo, envaino su espada y se volvió hacia la miko

-Gracias –susurro Kagome algo débil, esa purificación absorbió gran parte de su energía

-Hmph –fue su respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza

El Inutachi no sabía cómo reaccionar, habían quedado en total ridículo frente a Kagome y Sesshomaru y para colmo frente a Naraku que no los consideraba ni la cuarta parte de buenos según sus palabras, todo por culpa de Inuyasha y su imprudencia, las miradas acusatorias hacia el hanyou no se hicieron esperar.

Inuyasha molesto iba a descargar su ira contra su medio hermano y la miko, pero para cuando sus sentidos volvieron en sí, este ya se había largado de ahí junto con la miko en una esfera de luz.

* * *

 ** _-¿C_** ómo es posible que una humana pueda traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida? –pregunto con gran interés el pelirrubio, Koga y los demás lobos que estaban en el cuarto de sanadores

Kagome suspiró.

-Un sagrado solo se vuelve muy poderoso y ha alcanzado sus propios límites cuando puede traer a un ser muerto a la vida, lo que Rin hizo solo es una prueba de que su poder como sacerdotisa se ha incrementado considerablemente

-Kagome-sama, ¿Usted puede hacerlo también? –le pregunto la Ookami anciana

-Sí puedo, en realidad somos muy pocas las sacerdotisas o monjes que podemos hacerlo –recordó a su maestra y a la vieja chiflada que trajo de vuelta a la vida a Kikyo, aunque no completamente

-¿Sobrevivirá? –pregunto el daiyoukai

-¡Por Kami, claro que sí, Sesshomaru! Tu protegida no es tan débil –lo fulmino con la mirada, los lobos presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver con la familiaridad con la que le hablaba al Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, era un milagro que no la hubiese degollado

-Humana insolente

-Demonio terco

Creó que está de más decir que a los lobos en este momento les estaba faltando el aliento en sus pulmones al escuchar la respuesta sin temor de la miko

-Cúrala –le ordeno

-¿Qué crees que haré?

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, humana

-Yo hablaré como se me dé la regalada gana, no me importa quien seas –la mayoría de los lobos tenía la quijada tocando el suelo

-Humana –le advirtió con su tono de voz

-Youkai

-Cúrala

Las miradas de ambos estaban en contacto, ambas sacaban chispas, si las miradas matase, estos dos se habrían entrado en una pelea de 1000 años desde hace mucho tiempo

-De acuerdo, por favor, salgan todos de la habitación –pidió con amabilidad la miko, pero nadie se movió de su lugar, ellos solo seguían órdenes de Koga o Ayame

-¡Ahora! –gruño molesto Sesshomaru, Ayame hizo un ademan con la cabeza mientras arrastraba a Koga con ella, el resto de los demonios los siguió, exceptuando dos de ellos que se quedaron a los pies de la cama de la princesa

-Necesito que salgan –les pidió Kagome

-Queremos estar presentes hasta que ella despierte

-Por favor, Miko-sama –ambos lobos se inclinaron en señal de respeto

-Ella nos trajo de vuelta de la muerte, es lo menos que podemos hacer –Kagome miro a Sesshomaru y este asintió levemente

-Bien, pero aléjense no quisiera purificarlos –así lo hicieron Kumi y Kai

* * *

 ** _T_** ras largas horas de sanación y transferencia de reiki de un cuerpo a otro, agotada la miko se acercó al daiyoukai quien descansaba en el suelo, su espalda pegado contra la pared, una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, su mano descansaba en la flexionada

-Listo, tardará días en recuperarse, pero estará bien –Sesshomaru la observo, se miraba pálida y totalmente cansada

-Deberías descansar hu- –no logró terminar cuando la miko cayó casi inconsciente de rodillas entre las piernas del demonio, su cabeza había caído en su pecho

-L-Lo siento –la miko alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con los acusadores ojos del youkai, trato de ponerse pie apoyando sus manos en el pecho del daiyoukai, pero sus brazos se sentían como gelatina

Sesshomaru inclino un poco su cabeza para decirle a la miko que se quitara o el la empujaría, pero de alguna forma, se quedó hipnotizado viendo esos ojazos azules, se miraba cansada pero en sus ojos había un brillo de orgullo, orgullo que sentía por la princesa del Oeste

Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, ninguno decía nada, sus miradas no se apartaban, azul y dorado estaban fundidos en un hipnótico baile, la bestia del daiyoukai agitaba la cola eufórico de lo que podía pasar, sus caras estaban muy cerca.

* * *

° _**Agradecimientos especiales a estas hermosas y dulces gomitas y a las que también agregaron este fic a Favorites, se les quiere mushisimo *-*: (Aún no respondo sus rw, pero ahora lo haré hermosuras n.n) ¡Arigatou!**_

°Nathaly

 _°mariacosta_

 _°damalunaely_

 _°KennethGrey_

 _°Faby Sama_

 _°okita kagura_

 _°02KaryYourGuardianAngel20_


	6. Nueva Integrante

**Disclaimer:** **El trama es mi total autoría, los bellos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi 3, este fic es sin fines de lucro y solo fue creado para propositos málva... Es decir, con el proposito de entretener a los lectores :3**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 ** _¡Tanto tiempo! Lamento la demora pero he estado super atareada con la uni y los trabajos... Pero debido a que hace unos días fui operada, tengo un mes de reposo xD Así que lo aprovecharé al máximo y publicaré tanto como pueda, asi que ¡A leer lindas gomitas!_**

* * *

 _ **Último mensaje! xD Esto lo hago a petición mía *¬*Les recomiendo los fics "Círculo de la muerte" de dominadaemoni, muy, muy bueno, lo amó, me encanta. También les recomiendo "Viaje al pasado" de FiraLili, súper genial, divertido e increiblemente impresionante, ambas autoras son mis súperheroinas y las apreció y acoso a ambas desde el fondo de mi kokoro ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) Espero también disfruten sus fics, tanto como yo *w* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

* * *

 ** _S_** u respiración chocaba contra su sonrosada mejilla, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, los escalofríos recorrían sin cesar su espina dorsal, ni en sus más íntimos sueños imagino tener al daiyoukai que había usurpado un lugar en su mente y corazón, tan cerca de ella.

 ** _S_** u bestia estaba extasiado ante la imagen de la pequeña miko, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos cristalinos, su cuerpo temblaba levemente entre sus brazos, la miko lo quería igual o más que el mismo demonio interno a ella, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Quería tomar las riendas, quería besarla, quería poseerla. Era una lástima que su contraparte no lo mirase como él.

 ** _S_** esshomaru la observo por breves segundos que parecieron eternos, la imagen de la azabache se grabo en su mente, se tatuó en su piel como fuego ardiente y eso lo encolerizó. La torpe humana había caído sobre él y ahora temblaba de miedo y angustia al pensar lo que podría sucederle al estar entre sus brazos, el Inu coloco ambas garras en sus hombros con la intención de empujarla, pero su bestia se interpuso y comenzó a tomar control de sus brazos.

-"No la lastimes"

-"¡Puede ser fuerte, pero me teme y eso la hace una inútil cobarde!" –dijo para sí mismo

-"No nos teme, obsérvala bien" –le rebatió su bestia interna

-"¡Esta temblando de miedo! ¡Una miko que dice ser fuerte y tiembla ante este Sesshomaru, no merece la pena de mi atención!"

-"¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡No ves lo que tienes frente a ti! ¡Tú…!"

-"¡Cierra el hocico!" –Sesshomaru termino la discusión mental con su contraparte para luego dirigir la mirada fruncida a la miko, quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver su claro enfado

-Miko –dijo molesto y encajando sus garras en los hombros de la sacerdotisa

-S-Sessho-maru –sin saber porque la miko se sorprendió de su actitud, la miraba con molestia, enfado, el dolor de sus garras en sus hombros… Casi se podía sentir la repulsión en sus ojos y eso la quebranto totalmente

-¡Quítate de encima, no pienso estar cuidando tu frágil e inútil cuerpo! –herida la miko agacho su cabeza escondiendo su mirada bajo su fleco y apretando la mandíbula para aguantar las ganas de darle una buena bofetada al egocéntrico demonio, pero contuvo sus ganas y alzando colérica la mirada lo encaro

-¡Entonces saca tus malditas garras de mis hombros, estúpido perro! – le respondió molesta con los ojos entrecerrados de la cólera, Sesshomaru las desencajo con divina furia, la tomo del cuello del kimono y la tiro lejos de él, la miko cayó a unos metros de los lobos que permanecían al cuidado de la joven princesa

Los lobos se acercaron rápido a la azabache para cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien, pero apenas estuvieron dos pasos cerca de ella, el daiyoukai les gruño en advertencia para que detuvieran sus pasos, ellos se detuvieron.

Sesshomaru la tomo del cuello con una garra, la alzo del suelo y la puso a su altura

-¡Escúchame bien miko, no te atrevas a hablarme así nunca más! ¡Soy tu alfa así que háblame con respeto! –la miko abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, su conciencia le decía a gritos que se quedara callada pero su cerebro "más terco que ella" le dijo que no lo hiciera

-¡Tú… No eres ningún… Alfa para mí! –Colocando sus pequeñas manos en la muñecas del oji dorado esparció una fuerte descarga eléctrica de reiki que hizo que el molesto demonio la soltara sin cuidado al suelo debido a la grave quemadura que dejo en sus muñecas, la miko se puso de pie y con la frente en alto le grito – ¡Yo nunca te he considerado mi alfa! ¡Y JAMAS LO HARÉ! –le grito enardecida de la ira al mismo tiempo que agitaba su mano derecha y disparaba una onda de reiki que se expandió varios kilómetros a la redonda del Norte, todos los presentes del castillo quedaron sumidos en silencio al sentir el aura de la miko recorrer sus cuerpos, y los pocos que la conocían, lo sabían. Estaba molesta y mucho.

* * *

 ** _L_** as estrellas ardían con su propia luminosidad, las nubes se movían en un eje giratorio rápido, el viento soplaba tan fuerte a las ramas que en su choque ambas silbaban, los animales dormían con sus manadas, los pajarillos arrullaban a sus crías en sus nidos, los aldeanos descansaban de sus tareas diarias, los demonios salían a cazar el alma de los inocentes humanos que vagaban a esas horas y un pequeño grupo de viajeros descansaban en la vieja cabaña de una vieja sacerdotisa, todos excepto por una en particular.

-Mmm –la exterminadora se quejo dormida al sentir algo en su mejilla, se dio media vuelta y se acurruco en los brazos de su esposo ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo a altas horas de la noche

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña, estaba por tomar rumbo a su nuevo camino cuando una gruesa voz la detuvo.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces? –le pregunto el hanyou despreocupado que estaba recostado sobre una rama y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-…–le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza

-De acuerdo, entonces vete. Yo se lo diré mañana, pero si te vas, no pienses que puedas regresar –diciéndole eso cerro nuevamente sus ojos y continúo con su descanso.

* * *

 ** _K_** agome se tiro sobre el blando futon que había en su habitación, pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día, sobre Koga y su nueva manada, sobre Inuyasha y el resto, sobre Rin, Sesshomaru y cómo es que aun en días actuales, ella y él no se han matado el uno con el otro, había salido hecho una furia de la habitacion de su protegida para irse al dojo y poder liberar todo contra el pobre viento que nada le habia hecho, de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de cansancio y mientras la miko estaba en el quinto sueño no sintió ni una pizca que alguien estaba a la par de ella y fue cuando sus sentidos despertaron alborotados, despertándola del susto, en menos de dos segundos la pelinegra estaba sobre su 'atacante' con un cuchillo pequeño hecho de reiki

-¿¡Quién demonios eres y que haces en mi habitación!? –sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios y tonos negros y unos ojos tan rojos como la escarlata

-Pur, ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí? –le decía juguetonamente

-¿Quién eres? –respondió con feracidad y poner el pequeño cuchillo más cerca del blanco cuello de la joven

-Si me dejaras ponerme de pie, puedo decirte quien soy –le decía sin ningún miedo, la miko la vio de arriba a abajo y enarco una ceja incrédula

-¿Por qué estas desnuda?

-Si me dejaras ponerme de pie, puedo explicarte

-Eso ya lo dijiste y como se que no intentaras nada –era más una afirmación que una pregunta

-No intentare nada malo, al menos no contra ti –Kagome no sabía porque pero esa mirada la había visto antes y esa mirada roja le inspiraba cierta confianza, no sentía ni un atisbo de maldad en la mujer desnuda que estaba bajo su cuerpo

Kagome se puso de pie lentamente al igual que la desnuda rubia.

-Explícate

-Bueno, pero no sería mejor que primero me cubra o algo –la miko le lanzo la sabana con la que no logro cubrirse y ella se envolvía en la frazada

-Habla –apuntándole aun con el pequeño cuchillo

-Y no podemos relajarnos con algo de leche tibia o té

-Lo haremos, si lo que dices me convence

-¿Y sí no? –le reto muy segura la pelirrubia

-No te agradará lo que vendrá después –la miko achico los ojos en amenaza

-Está bien, está bien. Me tienes, hablaré –levanto ambas manos

-Te escucho –le dijo la miko peo lo que vino a continuación definitivamente que no se lo esperaba

-He abandonado mi manada para seguirte y luchar a tu lado, honorable Shikon no Miko –la mujer se postro en una rodilla y agacho su cabeza

-¿Qué? –ahora si estaba desconcertada

-Por favor acéptame como tu humilde servidora –Kagome hizo desparecer el cuchillo

-Ponte de pie –así lo hizo la mujer – ¿Cómo esperas que te acepte si ni siquiera se tu nombre o tus habilidades?

-No sientes temor de mí, ni una pizca de desconfianza

-Y eso es algo que no entiendo

-Eso es porque ya me conoces –comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación

-¡Jamás te he visto en mi vida!

-Claro que no, al menos no está… Manera –se señalo completamente

-¿Desnuda? -enarcó una ceja incrédula

-Bueno, técnicamente si me has visto desnuda pero a la vez no, es difícil de explicar

-No me digas –se podía sentir la burla y el sarcasmo en las palabras de ambas

-Pues te lo estoy diciendo –decía de la misma manera, si no se hubiesen 'conocido' de la manera en la que lo hicieron hace unos minutos, probablemente la miko se estaría riendo de lo que ambas decían

-¿Y de qué manera te conocí? –cautelosa caminaba cerca de ella pero no se acercaba, estaba preparada para cualquier cosa

La mujer sin responder dejo caer la frazada blanca y mostrar nuevamente su desnudez, concentro su mirada en la azulina de la miko y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado de llamas

Kagome se cubrió con su antebrazo ante la fulminante luz de las llamas mágicas de la chica, al sentir que las llamas se extinguieron, sus ojos y boca se abrieron a más no poder

-¡TÚ! -grito de sorpresa y confusión -¡¿Estás segura de lo que haces?! –Kagome estaba más que anonadada

-Meow –asintió en un tierno maullido, la pelinegra respiro profundamente analizando las cosas

-Entonces, bienvenida seas. Kirara –las llamas volvieron a rodear a la nekomata, pero estas fueron menos intensas que las anteriores y al extinguirse la hermosa mujer rubia de antaño volvió a aparecer

-Muchas gracias, Kagome-sama –la bella rubia le dedico su mejor sonrisa y esta se la devolvió aunque aun estaba muy descolocada

-Creo que ahora si quiero ese vaso de té

-Pur, yo también quisiera un vaso de leche tibia

-Sí, clarooo -le contesto casi con sarcasmo

* * *

° _**Agradecimientos especiales a estas bellas galletitas y a las que también agregaron este fic a Favorites, se les quiere mushisimo *-*: (Aún no respondo sus rw, pero ahora lo haré cositas n.n) ¡Arigatou!**_

°Alba Salvatore

 _°mariacosta_

 _°damalunaely_

 _°Zimba Mustaine_

 _°Faby Sama_

 _°02KaryYourGuardianAngel20_

 _°Flor98_

 _°Guest; Muchas gracias por haber leído el anterior ñ.ñ_


	7. Pasado & Presente

**Disclaimer:** **El trama es mi total autoría, los bellos personajes le pertenecen de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi siguen sin ser míos... Tristemente, pero cierto... Aún no me apoderó de ellos, lo shento D:**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 _Etto... Jelou n-n ¿Cómo tan? ¿Listos los tomates? xD Bueño, lamento la demora, primero que nada TnT En serio, ¡Sí, de veras! ¡Lo siento! Pero como sabrán estamos en el beshisimo mes de Diciembre *-* ¡Oh yeah! Eso significan "vacaciones" :3_

 _Acabó de plantearme 4 fechas antes del 24 de Diciembre, con el proposito de publicar, esas 4 fechas y el mero 24 publicarles un... —redoble de tambores— ¡"Especial de Navidad"! Sé que muchos pensaran "¿One-shot?" "¿Nuevo fic"? Pero ñooo, sino que tendrán un lindishimo y largooo cap de Navidad el 24 de Diciembre y ¿Qué pasará si no es así_? _—"El exceso de mentiras y falsas promesas son perjudicales para la salud. Prohibase el expendio de embriagantes mentiras a todo publico."_ ***Leer con voz de comerciante***

Y en otras noticas, los XV de Rubí seran pronto, todos son cordialmente invitados... xD okno :v Jajajaja

 **Bueno, nos vemos... Según mi calendario espacial... El 12 de Diciembre... xD**

* * *

Con calma daba un sorbo del té caliente de hierbas y observaba de reojo a la chica que daba pequeñas lamidas al plato hondo que contenía leche tibia, todo normal exceptuando que la muy idiota aun estaba en su forma humana y los cocineros y ella misma no paraban de verla, habría pedido que llevaran las cosas a su habitación en lugar de quedarse en la cocina.

—¿Podrías por favor tomar como una humana? —Murmuró a la chica de enfrente

—Perdón, e…es la costumbre —Decía al tiempo que lamia el dorso de su mano y lo restregaba por su mejilla, Kagome la miro con el ceño fruncido, por suerte esto no podría empeorar, ¿o sí?

—Pues hay que quitarte esa 'costumbre' mientras estas en esa forma

—De acuerdo, no creo que sea taaaan difícil —La pelirrubia había comenzado a lamer su brazo y estaba por extender su pierna hacia arriba para hacer lo mismo

—¡Bien! —Grito espantada Kagome, golpeo con ambas manos la mesa y se puso de pie. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a descansar? Fue un día agitado y creo que no nos vendría mal

—Ah, está bien –la chica estaba sentada de cuclillas sobre la larga silla de madera y de un salto cayó al suelo, haciendo que la pequeña y ya exasperada miko rodara los ojos

Al llegar a la habitación de la sacerdotisa, Kirara se acostó a un lado del futón, Kagome puso los ojos en blanco pero por esta vez lo dejo pasar, se acostó y tapo con las pieles que estaban ahí.

Apenas sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en el largo letargo del sueño que se posaban en los dulces y codiciosos brazos de Morfeo y en ellos el travieso Hipnos, dios de los sueños, decidió jugar un poco con los sueños de la mujer y hacerle recordar muchas cosas. Entre ellas la más importante, con la pequeña heredera del Oeste.

***Hace 2 años***

Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, espalda, manos… Bueno, en realidad todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de lodo, sudor, sangre, y cosas rojas y viscosas, se miro las manos cubiertas de sangre al igual que su arco, estaba muy desgastado y ella muy agotada, su vista se fijo en el cielo, las nubes se tornaron de un color rojizo debido al ángulo de los rayos del sol que trataba de ocultarse entre las montañas para darle paso a la efímera oscuridad de la noche y sus hermanas, y supo la hora que era y donde debería estar en estos momentos

—¿Te encuentras bien? —La preocupada voz de su amigo la saco de sus cavilaciones

—Sí, solo debo avisar a los aldeanos que todo está en orden. —Le dijo con la mirada ausente

—De acuerdo, cuando lo hayas hecho partiremos de inmediato. —La miko asintió ante lo dicho por el pelinegro, pero aun no se encontraba del todo atenta. — ¿Segura que estas bien, Kag?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Piensas ir?

—Si no voy yo ¿Quién lo hará?

—Puede ir cualquier otra humana –dijo aburrido

—Pero según lo que dijo Hiyori-sama, debe ser una hembra que la conozca como si fuera de ella. —Recordando las palabras sabias de la loca anciana que había comenzado a entrenarla hace unos meses

—¿Por qué no simplemente buscan una que pase tiempo con ella y listo?

—Ella no es tan sociable además, yo la conozco como si fuera mía

—Pero podrían ser hermanas, ella tiene 15 lunaciones y tú 18

—Lo sé, pero aunque la conocí hace un año, es tan inocente e infantil que es más como una hija que como una hermana

—Si tú lo dices. —Exasperado rodó los rojos en blanco

—Solo estaremos un par de días y luego volveremos al Norte con Hiyori-sama

—Estarás. —Corrigió. —Yo no puedo ir, no fui invitado

—Iras como mi acompañante

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Quieres que la mate de un susto? Esa chiquilla le teme y probablemente odia a los lobos y no la culpo por ello. —Se sintió miserable al recordar como él y su manada habían destruido todas esas aldeas humanas y entre ellas las de la niña que ahora era el motivo de conversación de él y su amiga

—No creo que Rin sea una niña rencorosa

—Eso no importa, esta es una ocasión importante para ella y creo que mi presencia solo lo arruinaría

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ve tú. Yo me quedaré a los alrededores de la frontera y estaré esperándote cuando todo haya terminado

—Gracias. —La miko le dio un fraternal beso en la mejilla al que consideraba su hermano mayor, al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia la cabecilla de la aldea y lo ponía al tanto de todo, para luego ir por su caballo Haru y emprender el corto viaje que la aguardaba

Kagome se coloco una larga capa negra y con un gorro que cubría hasta la mitad de su rostro, subió a Haru y emprendió el viaje hacia el Castillo de la Luna, recordando las palabras que Lord Taisho había usado para hacer que ella se moviese del Norte

"Rin será proclamada heredera de este Sesshomaru y se necesita de una hembra que esté presente. Ven al Oeste en 15 días al amanecer."

Lord Sesshomaru Taisho

—Rin. —Murmuró para sí lo más bajo posible, tenía una pequeña preocupación con respecto a eso. Sabía que algo no iba bien

Mientras más se acercaba a su destino se fue fijando que sus ropajes estaban completamente manchadas, había querido usar uno de sus trajes de miko pero su maestra insistió en usar el nuevo traje de batalla que le había obsequiado y tal vez no haya sido una buena idea, tal vez más de uno la mire mal o de manera extraña, ¿Qué le dirá a la pequeña Rin cuando la vea vestida con tan pocas cosas? ¿Qué pensaran las personas que habiten el Castillo? O peor aun ¿Qué pensara Sesshomaru?

Estaba por hacer girar las riendas e ir a buscar un rio cercano pero ya era demasiado tarde, Haru se había detenido frente a las puertas de unas imponentes murallas, observo por el rabillo de ojo que sobre ellas, habían numerables soldados apuntándole con ballestas y arcos, a su frente habían dos guardias, aunque solo de ellos portaba una lanza, el otro solo permanecía incauto y precavido

Kagome agito suavemente las riendas para acercarse, provocando que uno de ellos transmitiera una especie de maullido amenazante, el otro solo permanecía callado y solo observaba lo que sucedía, parecían de rangos distintos pues su armadura era diferente

—¡Detente! ¿Qué vienes a hacer en un lugar tan sagrado? Asquerosa humana. —Haciendo énfasis en lo último

—Eso no te incumbe. Youkai. —Le respondió de la misma manera

—¡¿Cómo dices!? —Apuntando con su lanza amenazándole, pero la pequeña miko en lugar de intimidarse, metió su mano a los bolsillos internos de su capa y de ahí saco un pergamino bien cuidado que tenía el sello de la Casa de la Luna, se lo entrego al supuesto guardia que con desconfianza lo tomo y se lo entrego a su compañero que no dejaba de analizar a la misteriosa mujer frente a ellos, este lo tomo y desenrollo el pergamino, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al saber su contenido, lo enrollo nuevamente y se lo entrego a la mujer

—Puedes pasar. —Le dijo con una mueca de asco, pues su olor era muy desagradable, abrió las puertas e hizo una seña a los guardias para que bajaran sus armas

—¡Pero, General Yuu…

—¡Silencio! —la miko se quedo estática en su lugar. — ¡¿Qué esperas humana?! ¡Entra de una vez! —Le dijo ya hastiado de estar soportando el hedor a muerte y sangre que cargaba la mujer

—¡S-Sí! ¡G-Gracias! –estaba algo nerviosa, el grito del general la tomo por sorpresa, miro de soslayo al susodicho y se ruborizo levemente al verlo, era muy atractivo, sus cabellos negros eran cortos aunque cubrían su cuello, su armadura solo cubría su pecho y espalda y sus ojos eran de un radiante color marrón, pero la imagen de otro demonio abarco su mente así que restándole importancia, tiro de las riendas de nuevo y Haru avanzo

Kagome quedo vislumbrada ante la majestuosidad del colosal castillo que se erguía ante ella en grandeza y respeto, bajo del caballo con suavidad y la larga capa se deslizo con ella, tomo el arco largo y se lo colgó al hombro junto con el carcaj, una youkai usagi se acerco a ella con gran altanería

—¿Podrías por favor alimentar a Haru? —Le entrego las riendas

—Claro, Sesshomaru-sama está esperándola en su despacho —Tomo las riendas y observaba a la mujer como poca cosa

—Ahora mismo iré. —Le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y se adentro al castillo aun sin quitarse su capa, no quería ser misteriosa ni mucho menos descortés pero tenía la seguridad de que su rostro estaba totalmente sucia y le daba cierta pena presentarse así

La miko comenzó a rastrear las energías alrededor suyo, así que camino todo un laberinto como si hubiese estado ahí siempre, pasó a varios sirvientes y guardias. La miraban con asco y hasta desconfianza, pero ella sabía que era a causa del olor o eso intuía, llego hasta dos puertas de madera donde estaba impreso en pintura antigua la luna menguante, dio dos pequeños toques y se adentro a la oficina sin siquiera esperar respuesta

—¿Nunca te han enseñado modales, miko?

—Sesshomaru, un placer verte. —Saludo con ironía

—¡Llegas tarde! —Le dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en sus manos

—Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos en el camino. —Trato de sonar segura y confiada, cosa que apenas y logro

—Este Sesshomaru no tiene interés en lo que tú hagas, sacerdotisa. — ¡Ouch! Golpe duro para Kagome

—Y a esta sacerdotisa no le interesa lo que tú digas, demonio. —El demonio por fin levanto la vista hacia la miko y la observo de arriba abajo sin disimulo

—Apestas. —Dijo sin rodeos

—Lo sé, el "asunto" que me retraso fueron unos demonios que atacaban una aldea cerca de la frontera del Sur

—¡Hmph! —La miro sin interés y volvió la vista hacia sus papeles, ella se cruzó de brazos y carraspeo su garganta

—¿Y se puede saber porque me mandaste a llamar con tanta anticipación? —El demonio no contestó, tan solo se limito a entregarle un rollo, estaba envuelto en una cinta amarilla, estaba completamente arrugado

Kagome lo tomo desconcertada y con sumo cuidado le quito la cinta y leía su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder…

Lord Taisho Sesshomaru-sama.,

Es de gran privilegio poder escribirle en tan memorable ocasión, pues este honorable consejo de youkais hemos decidido dar una respuesta positiva a su pedido con respecto a la aceptación de la joven humana a la Familia Taisho como su heredera, pero con las siguientes condiciones a cumplir;

La joven en cuestión debe tener un representante de la misma raza que la niña y que esta sea tanto de su confianza como la de usted;

La representante de la niña debe tener un vínculo de sangre tanto con la joven como con usted; y por último pero no por ello menos importante;

La representante que elija deberá estar presente en todas las futuras ceremonias que el Lord Taisho y la joven protegida sean invitados.

Le recordamos, Lord Taisho-sama que si una de estas condiciones no son cumplidas, entonces el ritual de aceptación no podrá realizarse y ella no tendrá derecho de cargar con el Legado Taisho en sus hombros, así como también será ejecutada por faltar a una sagrada ley de la sociedad Youkai"

Consejo Youkai.

Kagome enrollo con cuidado el pergamino, le coloco su cinta, lo dejo en el escritorio y miro con seriedad al youkai que seguía sin prestarle atención

—¿Cuándo es la ceremonia de aceptación?

—Luna llena

—Eso es en 7 días

—Hmph

—¿Es necesario hacerla?

—Sí, las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas, además, con esa ceremonia Rin será tratada como a una igual ante la sociedad youkai y ella tendrá derecho a ser la sucesora de estas vastas tierras y todo lo que a mi corresponde

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eres la única hembra humana que Rin conoce

—Claro que no, están Sango, la anciana Kaede

—Ellas no son de mi confianza

—Y las condiciones dicen que debe serlo. ¿Quiere decir que yo si lo soy?

—Por algo estas de pie ante mí, ¿O no sacerdotisa?

—Sacerdotisa es sólo mi título, mi nombre es Kagome

—Eso no de mi interés

—Pues que lo sea, porque al parecer, pasaremos muchos años juntos. —Le dijo sarcástica pero con su corazón bombeando a mil por hora

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vivirás tantos años?

—Nunca has escuchado la frase "mala hierba nunca muere"

—Y eres de la peor. —Le dijo con un toque de gracia a lo que la miko se sorprendió y mucho

—Así que si tienes sentido del humor

—¡Hmph! —Su careta de frialdad volvió

—¡Pfff! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

—Miko, ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—La verdad, sí

—…—

—¿Por qué el consejo te está presionando con Rin poniendo condiciones estúpidas?

—Porque no quieren que tome una hembra como mujer. —Kagome no reacción pero algo en su interior se estrujo

—¿Qué tiene que ver con Rin?

—Al tomarla como mi sucesora, sabrán que el Occidente y sus aliados la protegerán con sus vidas

—Y al hacerlo, ella nunca estará indefensa

—Así es

—En pocas palabras, si Rin se convierte en tu sucesora, no será necesario que tomes una hembra que te de herederos

—Exactamente

—¿Entonces porque las condiciones?

—Odio a los humanos

—L-Lo sé

—Piensan que por mi odio hacia tu raza no buscaré una representante para Rin, la ceremonia de aceptación no se realizara y ella será asesinada

—¿Qué ganan con matar a Rin?

—Mis dominios, mi legado. —Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a la mujer para ver hacia la ventana

—Ellos piensan que no buscaras otro humano que se ofrezca a representar a Rin y por ello la mataran y te provocaran para que comiences una guerra o peor, te obligaran a tomar a una hembra que ellos puedan manipular

—Todo con tal de hacerse con lo mío

—En resumen, la haces tú heredera para protegerla de los tuyos

—Este Sesshomaru cuida de los suyos, miko. —Las mejillas de la sacerdotisa se encendieron en un rojo vivo al saber la respuesta de él

—No se esperaba menos de ti

—¡Hmph!, ¿eso es todo?

—Ah, sí

—Jaken –al instante el pequeño kappa apareció frente a el

—¿Sí amo?

—Lleva a la sacerdotisa a sus aposentos

—Sí amo. —Se acero a la miko. —Camina apestosa humana

—¡Vaya! ¿Todos son así de groseros?

—Todos los que no morirán, sí. —Dijo con sarcasmo el demonio que la miko sin aguantarse soltó una leve carcajada, el pobre kappa solo estaba confundido por ver a Su Señor interactuar con la humana

—Miko

—¿Hmph?

* * *

Luego de una larga hora, Kagome por fin pudo relajarse en el onsen privado que había en su alcoba, era de lo más gratificante estar aseada y oler bien. Se dirigió a su futon y se coloco de nuevo su traje de batalla ya limpio, apenas se lo quito y Jaken se lo llevo a que lo limpiasen. Sobre el traje se coloco un largo kimono plateado con franjas blancas, mangas anchas, ajustado de la cintura, donde se coloco un obi blanco con franjas plateadas y se lo ato del lado izquierdo, su cabello lo dejo en una coleta alta.

Apenas termino, se coloco la capa negra limpia pero sin el gorro y salió de la habitación, mientras caminaba las palabras del daiyoukai aun retumbaban en su cabeza

-Miko

-Hmph

-Cuando te asees, ve con Rin y trata de familiarizarte más con ella, no le menciones las condiciones del consejo, tú solo limítate a que ella acceda al vínculo

-¿Aún no accede?

-Aún no se lo digo

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

-Creo que fui más que claro en que tú lo harás

—¡Tsk! Maldito engreído, como es el gran señor de estas tierras, todos deben lamerle la bota y seguir sus ordenes. —Murmuraba molesta la sacerdotisa mientras caminaba hacia los jardines

Kagome caminaba como si conociese el lugar como la palma de su mano, había localizado la energía de Rin desde hace un buen rato, así que mientras la seguía iba murmurando y maldiciendo al señor de las tierras ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba a su lado

—¿Sabes? —Kagome dio un respingo al oír la suave voz a su lado. —Todos aquí tienen buen oído, así que pueden escucharte a la perfección

—¡Rin! —La mujer se detuvo y abrazo a la chiquilla frente a ella. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—¡Jujuju! Lo suficiente como para saber cuánto odias a Sesshomaru-sama

—¡¿Eh?! —La cara de la sacerdotisa era todo un poema, la sangre se le había subido a las mejillas y es cuando cayó en cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pensando de Sesshomaru, lo había dicho en voz alta. Alzo la frente y observo como sirvientes y guardias la miraban con ganas de estrangularla

—Bueno, ¿te parece bien si salimos antes de que esto se ponga feo?

Rin no espero respuesta de parte de la mujer, tan solo la tomo del ante brazo y la sacó de ahí corriendo hacia los jardines frontales, apenas llegaron y se tomaron de las rodillas mientras jadeaban cansadas

—Creó que es inevitable insultar a Sesshomaru

—Bueno, a veces puede ser algo exasperante pero es su forma de decir que se preocupa por todos nosotros

—¡Vaya Rin-chan! Si que le conoces muy bien ¿no?

—Bueno. —La pequeña observo el horizonte donde el astro rey comenzaba a ocultarse. —Es de esperarse ¿no? Llevo viajando con él y el señor Jaken desde que tengo 7 años. —Una enorme sonrisa se poso en rostro para luego desvanecerse y ser reemplazada por una más triste

—Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la cara larga? —La pequeña bajo la cabeza. — ¿Rin?

—Ya lo sé —Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso la pequeña había escuchado su conversación con el daiyoukai?

—¿Q-Qué cosa sabes?

—No tienes porque fingir, Kagome-sama

—Rin, cielo. No sé de qué hablas. —Trató en serio que trató de que su voz no temblara

—Hmph, Kagome-sama no eres buena mintiendo. —Levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban acuosos

—Rin

—Ya sé porque estás aquí. —Confeso en un hilo de voz

—Vine por una misión

—No es cierto, lo hiciste porque Sesshomaru-sama ya no quiere tenerme aquí, quiere que me vaya contigo de vuelta a la aldea

de Kaede-sama

—¿Qué? —Suspiro de alivio — ¡Cielo, no estoy aquí por eso!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cariño, Sesshomaru te quiere más cerca que nunca!

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¡Porque quiere hacerte parte del legado Taisho!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡NO!

—¡SÍ! ¡Me pidió que te lo dijera y acabó de hacerlo! —Dijo con voz firme

—¡No te creo!

—¡Rin es la verdad!

—¡Usotsuki!

—¡Rin!

—¡USUTSUKI!

—¡RIN! –la adolescente había comenzado a llorar y a hacer un berrinche de esos que hasta ella odiaba

—Usotsuki, Usotsuki, Usotsuki, Usotsuki, Usotsuki –le comenzó a gritar a la miko dolida

—¡RIN!

*PLAF*

La cara de la inocente niña se había ladeado por completo hacia un lado. La bofetada resonó por los jardines enteros, cualquiera que estuviese cerca y la haya escuchado sabrían que fue muy buen golpe. Los guardias que estaban de turno se habían quedado pasmados ante la escena, incluso el general Yuu que estaba por dar su informe se quedo de piedra a mitad del jardín cuando vio tal cosa.

Nadie puede tocar a la protegida de su señor. Nadie. Esa era la orden que Sesshomaru dio al llevar a la pequeña al castillo por primera vez

Kagome ya estaba harta de la situación, le importaba una reverenda mierda si el ejército le caía encima por haber golpeado a la niña, pero es que se lo merecía

—Mírame. —La adolescente no se inmuto — ¡Rin! ¡Mírame! —La chica levanto la mirada con lentitud y al hacerlo Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dar un respingo, la mejilla derecha de la niña tenía su mano marcada a fuego vivo, un hilillo de sangre salía de una de sus fosas nasales y el labio inferior tenía un pequeño corte, la miko sintió un escozor en su mano derecha, con disimulo la vio, la delgada mano estaba envuelta en una fina capa de reiki como si fuese un guante. Ni siquiera noto cuando la energía se desplego hasta su mano. — ¡Demonios! —Se maldijo

Kagome dio un paso al frente queriendo acercarse pero Rin retrocedió el mismo, haciéndola sentir fatal por su acción

—Rin, yo —Alzo su mano queriendo tocar su mejilla pero…

—¡No te acerques a ella! —Las aludidas volvieron la mirada, era el general y varios soldados venían con el

—¡No se acerquen!

—¡Vayan por ella! ¡Sesshomaru-sama no perdonara una insolencia de tu parte, humana asquerosa!

—¡No se acerquen! –gritó de nuevo la miko

—¡Tú no me das ordenes, maldita humana! —Era el mismo guardia que estaba en la entrada

Kagome bajo la cabeza y trató de aplacar su reiki, pero sus emociones estaban descontroladas así que su poder comenzó a expandirse como pólvora en su cuerpo, haciendo que los mismos espectadores se quedaran estoicos ante ella y Rin, la energía sagrada de ella comenzó a hacer mella en los guardias, pues sentían una gran picazón en el cuerpo y las piernas comenzaban a flaquear les.

El general Yuu sentía un leve ardor en los brazos pero eso era lo de menos, no paraba de observar a la mujer frente a ellos, la cinta que mantenía sujeto su cabello se quemo así que este flotaba como si estuviese en el agua, un aura rosada la rodeaba completamente, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta la clase de aliados que tiene su señor, la sacerdotisa ni se molesto en mirarles a la cara, tan solo dejo que su poder fluyera

—¡Les dije, que no se acercaran! —El único problema era que la miko no tenia control total sobre sus poderes y estos se estaban comenzando a salir de control, su reiki siguió aumentando hasta el punto de poner a todos los guardias y sirvientes de rodillas, los únicos de pie eran los generales, el mismo Señor de las Tierras y Rin que ni siquiera le temblaban las piernas

—Kagome-sama —la pequeña niña comenzó a acercarse a la furiosa miko, sin duda era una temeraria

—¡Rin-sama! ¡No se acerque! —le grito el general pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras

—Kagome-sama, daijobu desuyo. —Sin miedo alguno, con sus dos manos tomo la mano de la sacerdotisa y la coloco en su mejilla abrazándola, al instante la habilidad sanadora hizo efecto en Rin, la marca de mano, la sangre de su fosa nasal desaparecieron y el labio partido sano completamente. —Te creó, te creó Kagome-sama. —le sonrió con ternura, Kagome la vio y algo dentro de ella se conmovió y se despertó, su poder comenzó a disminuir poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo

—Rin, lo siento mucho. —Lo próximo que vio la nombrada fue como la mujer frente a ella la abrazaba, ella era más alta así que apenas le llegaba a la mitad de su busto. La alegría la embargaba completamente, al fin tenía una familia, al fin, respondió el abrazo de la miko y dejándose llevar por la felicidad y el temor, comenzó a llorar a cantaros, Kagome la entendía así que solo se le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba palabras de confianza

Los guardias y sirvientes que fueron testigos del abrumador poder de la sacerdotisa, se encontraban bien y ahora sabían qué clase de humana era ella, no debían subestimarla, los guardias ya no sabían qué hacer, ver a la pequeña cachorra humana llorar les rompía el alma, por muy machos y fuertes que sean ellos, la niña simplemente se había calado en sus corazones, después de todo la conocen desde que llego, ella le había dado vida a la monótona vida en el castillo

—Retírense —hablo con calma Kagome, los guardias la observaron expectante —Ella estará bien, pueden retirarse –los miro y muchos de los guardias se sonrojaron, la mujer era poderosa, no como su señor, pero poderosa, así que sin más se retiraron

Yuu no podía creerlo, ningún otro ser vivo que no fuese su señor, los otros generales o él mismo le daba órdenes a sus hombres, ahora resulta que una mujer lo hizo y ellos bien bonitos, bien obedientes le hicieron caso, ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿En verdad era la misma humana que recibió en la entrada? ¿La misma que traía un olor a sangre y… muerte? ¿Muerte? ¡Sí, ella olía a muerte cuando llegó! ¿Qué clase de mujer era esta? Observo bien a la hembra humana, si bien era cierto, no había que subestimarla, por esta vez, lo dejaría pasar

Rin y Kagome habían caído de rodillas, ambas envueltas en un abrazo tan cálido que hasta los mismos dioses envidiarían, la futura Taisho no paraba de llorar y aferrarse a las yukata de la miko, está ultima la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, así que con cuidado, se quito la capa y se la coloco a ella para luego seguir confortándola

Kagome observó a Yuu y tras unos segundos le dedico una cálida sonrisa, el se sonrojo de inmediato y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de porque sus hombres la habían obedecido, no era por temor a su poder, era ella, era… es… es… Hermosa. Su largo cabello azabache, su blanca piel, y por lo que veía, tenía un sensual cuerpo y unos grandes ojos azules, esa maldita humana es condenadamente hermosa, el general avergonzado por lo que pensaba, la reverencio levemente y salió de ahí cuanto antes

El jardín completo fue despejado en cuestión de minutos, Kagome no soltó en ningún momento al pequeño bulto que gimoteaba entre sus brazos.

—Sssshhh, tranquila. —Le acarició el cabello

—L…L-L…Lo s…s-s-s…siento

—Yo lo siento aún más. —Aún con la disculpa, Rin no paraba de gimotear. Kagome sonrió y cubrió su mano derecha con reiki para luego continuar acariciando el cabello de la niña y mientras lo hacía, está se fue calmando poco a poco hasta que se quedo totalmente dormida

Kagome sintió que sus ojos también pesaban, así que con cuidado acomodo a la niña en el césped y le colocó bien su capa, ella por su lado se acostó en su lado y la abrazo con ternura, para así ambas fundirse en un profundo y cansado sueño.

Sesshomaru lo observó todo desde su despacho, era increíble lo mala que era esa mujer para dar noticias. Respiro hondo y se paso la garra por el cabello.

—Jaken. —el pequeño apareció ante él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

—¿Sí amo?

—Lleva a Rin y a la miko a sus respectivos aposentos, que te ayuden algunos guardias

—Amo, ¿Y la cena?

—Haz que la lleven a sus habitaciones

—Sí amo.

El pequeño Kappa desapareció de la vista de su Señor, caminaba tranquilo hacía el jardín principal, pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el Castillo de La Luna. Desde hace unas horas se conoció la noticia de manera abrupta que Rin sería aceptada como parte de la Familia Taisho y su legado.

Y él sabía la verdadera razón del porque sería así, no era necesario que su Señor se lo dijera, él sólo lo había deducido. Era un estratega después de todo, sabía bien como usar la lógica en situaciones así.

Jaken estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no pudo frenar cuando chocó con una pierna, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo de culo

—¿Qué demonios haces a mitad de camino?! —Le espetó Jaken furioso

—¡Ah! Jaken, no te había visto —Yuu le ofreció la mano, pero el Kappa la golpeó y se puso de pie por su cuenta

—Sí, ya lo sé

—¡Vaya! ¿Otra vez de mal humor? —Se burló el general

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! ¡Así que camina! —El Kappa comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta del susodicho, pues sabía que le gustase o no, él debía obedecer

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Le preguntó indiferente Yuu al llegar al jardín principal del Castillo

—Tenemos ordenes de Sesshomaru-sama

—¿Sobre qué?

—"Eso" —Señalo a un lugar del jardín y el General pudo visualizar a la sacerdotisa y la protegida de Su Señor... Totalmente dormidas... En el césped

—¿Quieres que les tiré agua para despertarlas?

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Llévalas a sus aposentos! —El General estaba por replicar esa orden pero Jaken lo calló con solo decirle. — ¡Son órdenes de Sesshomaru-sama!

El Kappa se fue de ahí con rumbo a la cocina, mientras El General sin pensárselo mucho, llamó a uno de los guardias de turno que estaba cerca de la Muralla.

—Lleva a la Señorita Rin a sus aposentos

—¡Sí señor! —El guardia se acercó con cuidado a las féminas y desenvolviendo el abrazo en el que la sacerdotisa mantenía prisionera a la joven, la pudo tomar entre sus brazos sin despertarla, asintió a su General y se llevó a la joven hasta sus aposentos

Yuu se acercó a la sacerdotisa con el mismo plan, pero apenas se arrodilló frente a ella y se quedo anonadado por la extraordinaria belleza de esa hembra, sus largas pestañas rosaban con las rosadas mejillas, sus carnosos labios estaban entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba al compas. El youkai tuvo que tragar duro y controlarse sino quería despertar a la pequeña mujer.

Kagome estaba profundamente sumida en sus sueños que apenas y sintió el cosquilleó de cuando era levantada del frío césped hasta sentirse cálida y cómoda. Sentía paz y tranquilidad, armonía y serenidad, todo era quietud. Hasta que varios ruidos lejanos comenzaron a desconcertarla, los ruidos se hicieron más cercanos hasta el punto que los escuchaba a su lado.

Asustada abrió los ojos bruscamente y lo primero que vio fueron los temerosos ojos marrones de Yuu y como este sin previo aviso la soltó, Kagome gritó cuando cayó, pensó que iba a sentir el doloroso piso en su culo pero en lugar de eso sintió como caía al vació.

Estiró las manos tratando de aferrarse a algo pero era inútil, ella caía y su respiración se hacía nula, sentía como el oxigeno se escapaba de sus pulmones, quería gritar pero su garganta se cerró de miedo pero fue cuando sintió que estando cerca del suelo, pudo gritar y abrir los ojos. ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?

***Actualidad, 2 años después***

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —su respiración agitada, su mirada confusa miraban a su alrededor desconocido, se tanteo el pecho, su corazón latía. Miro hacía sus piernas, estaban cubiertas con unas pieles negras y fue cuando su estúpido cerebro le entregó toda la información, colocó su mano en su pecho, su corazón latía a mil por hora, trató de recordar el extraño sueño pero tan solo una serie de imágenes llegaron ella. Había soñado con ella. Kagome.

Observó a su alrededor, no conocía esa habitación pero con las pieles pudo deducir fácilmente donde se encontraba, imágenes de la batalla anterior y su sueño comenzaban a arremolinarse en su mente, apretó los ojos tratando de calmarse, le dolía a horrores. Lo mejor sería que seguiría descansando, después de todo, aún no recuperaba totalmente. Se acostó de lado y fue cuando lo vio, impresionada se sentó con fuerza en el futon provocando que su cabeza diera vueltas y se la tomara con ambas manos para ver si así lograba calmarla

—Sí te sigues poniendo de pie así, no mejoraras pronto. —La gruesa voz la sacó de su dolor, volvió la vista hacia para encontrarse con unos fríos y espeluznantes ojos ámbar, ojos que ella conocía bien y ella solo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

—Haí, chichi ue —Le dijo sonriendo

* * *

Awwww D: ¿Ustedes también lloraron? ¿No? ¿Sólo yo? ¡Auuuu D:!

Beshezaaas 3 Gracias por su rw en su cap pasado... También a las cositas tímidas que aunque no dejan rw, dejan el fic en sus favs 3333 ¡Cositas! *-*

°Mariacosta

°Faby Sama

°Silvemy89

°Damalunaely


	8. El comienzo de algo malo

**Disclaimer:** **El trama es mi total autoría, los bellos personajes le pertenecen de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi siguen sin ser míos... Tristemente, pero cierto... Aún no me apoderó de ellos, lo shento D:**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 _Acabó de plantearme 4 fechas antes del 24 de Diciembre, con el proposito de publicar, esas 4 fechas y el mero 24 publicarles un... —redoble de tambores— ¡"Especial de Navidad"! Sé que muchos pensaran "¿One-shot?" "¿Nuevo fic"? Pero ñooo, sino que tendrán un lindishimo y largooo cap de Navidad el 24 de Diciembre y ¿Qué pasará si no es así_? _—"El exceso de mentiras y falsas promesas son perjudicales para la salud. Prohibase el expendio de embriagantes mentiras a todo publico."_ ***Leer con voz de comerciante*** \- Titita: —Etto... /.\ Puedo explicarlo ***Se esconde tras una cortina*.  
—**Sumimasen... ¿Es usted Titita Taisho? **.  
** —¡Oh! ¡Hai! ¿Qué sucede? **.  
—**Bueno... Gomenasai Titita-dono **.  
** —Doshte? **.  
—**Esta usted bajo arresto por prescindir la ley literaria y no cumplir con la fecha estipulada ***La mujer con macabra sonrisa llamo a sus gorilas al mando que tomaron a la pequeña escritora por los brazos*  
—**¡Chotto matte! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ***La joven escritora pataleaba y lloraba mientras era arrastrada quien sabe donde para ser juzgada por quien sabe quien* —** ¡Tengo hijos! ***Trató de excusarse la chica*  
—**No se preocupe Titita-dono, sus gatos estarán bien ***La extraña mujer en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír*  
—**¡No dejen que Misaki y Usami duerman juntoooooos! ¡Aún son joveneeeeeees!  
—¡Vaya con cuidado Titita-dono! ¡Ahhh! ¡Traté de no dormirseee!  
—¡Quéeeeee!  
—Matta ne ***La desconocida agitaba su mano despidiendo a la joven chica*  
—**¡Aiiiiiuddaaaaaaa! ***la joven escritora siendo arrastrada por los dos gorilas, desapareció de la vista de la desconocida***

* * *

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que el agua caliente la calmara. Necesitaba relajarse, apenas dos días hubo una gran pelea, su hija casi muere y para rematarla tuvo una pesadilla de horrores.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que en medio de la noche, crees que estas cayendo de la cama, una grada, o de un risco incluso y tu cuerpo te despierta abruptamente?

Bueno, algo así sintió la miko al despertar esta mañana.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Rin. —Se levantó decidida del onsen, dejando a un lado el estúpido sueño

Desnuda, se acercó a la ventana. Era una mañana muy cálida y veraniega, por esta vez decidió no ponerse su caluroso traje de cuero y solo se vistió con un kimono negro y diseños rojos.

—Adelante —Respondió la princesa cuando escuchó que llamaron a su puerta, estaba sentada con la vista pérdida en la ventana

—Hola cariño —Saludó Kagome asomando la cabeza

— ¡Okaasan!

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, supongo. —Volvió su vista a la ventana, Kagome se sentó a su lado en la cama

— ¿Supones? ¿Tienes algún hueso roto? ¿Órgano perforado? —La preocupación se hizo notable en su cara

—No, nada. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

— ¿Tu energía?

—Aún no está completa

—Bueno, no me sorprende. Lo que hiciste allá... ¡Estuviste increíble!

—Yo sólo… Pensaba en abrir la tierra y salvar a los lobos, jamás pensé que eso pasaría

— ¿Lo hiciste sin pensar? ¿Sin conjuro?

—Sin conjuro. —Respondió refiriéndose al hecho de que le devolvió la vida a los muertos sin siquiera pensarlo. — ¿Es eso posible?

—Lo es. El reiki o energía espiritual la poseen muy pocos humanos. Y esa cantidad de humanos se reduce aún más porque no saben cómo manejarla.

— ¿Quieres decir, qué no sé cómo manejar mi poder? —Se sintió claramente ofendida, talvez llevaba menos tiempo que ella entrenando, pero nadie podía negar que era buena.

—Puedes manejarlo pero no por completo, dices y reitero que no usaste ningún conjuro para revivir a los muertos

—Así es

—Una de las propiedades principales del reiki aparte de purificar el youki, es sanar. Tú poder es tan grande y noble, que a pesar de que no hiciste algún conjuro para la resucitación, lo deseaste.

—No lo desee.

— ¿Estás segura?

—No lo desee, sólo sentí lastima por ellos

—Y esa lastima se asemeja a tu deseo de no verles muertos. Tú poder solo cumplió tu deseo de verles con vida. —Kagome tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas

— ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba..., 'Desee' salvar a los que masacraron a mi familia

—Aún piensas en eso. —Soltó la mano de la joven con delicadeza

—Todos los días desde que sucedió —Rin posó su mirada en Kagome por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar

—Cariño, tener ese rencor te hará mal

—No, al contrario. Me hará más fuerte

— ¿Cómo un sentimiento tan egoísta, te haría más fuerte?

—Porque si conservo el rencor, es una muestra que no debo confiar en ellos

— ¿Y qué ganas con esa desconfianza?

—Venganza. —Kagome abrió los ojos atónita

—Rin.

—Si quisieras vengarte de los lobos, lo habrías hecho en la batalla. Sin embargo, no solo los salvaste, sino que también les devolviste la vida —Una menuda mujer de cabellos rubios y negros apreció al pie de la cama

— ¿Quién eres tú? —La miró con desconfianza

—Es la nekomata de la exterminadora —Respondió el daiyoukai por la sacerdotisa pero parece que la princesa se sorprendió más de verlo entrar de nuevo a su habitación que de lo que dijo

— ¡Chihi ue!

—Hmph. ¿Estás mejor?

— Hai…

—Bien. Miko. —Saludó a la sacerdotisa

—Daiyoukai…

—Nekomata, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

—Yo… Yo... Ah…

—Ella se quedará indefinidamente, Sesshomaru. —Respondió Kagome ante el nerviosismo de la chica

— ¿Nekomata? —Rin abrió sus ojos y boca como platos — ¡¿Kirara?!

—La misma. Hajimemashite —La chica se inclinó levemente

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Siempre pudiste hacer eso? ¿Sango lo sabía?

—Es posible. Sí, siempre. No, no lo sabía. —Respondió en orden cada una de las preguntas de Rin

— ¿Por qué Sango no lo sabía? —Preguntó Kagome, dejando a un lado pero pendiente el tema de Rin

—Cada compañero al que he seguido me necesita para diferentes tareas.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—Bueno, antes de Sango fui compañera de Midoriko-sama

—Sí, Sango lo mencionó alguna vez

—Midoriko-sama me necesitaba como compañera de batalla, así que siempre me mantenía en mi forma completa youkai

—Pero con Sango te he visto de las dos formas

—Eso es porque ella no estaba en constante batalla, como Midoriko-sama

—Y conmigo optaste está forma… ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú necesitas más que una compañera de batalla —Los ojos escarlata de la nekomata calaron hondo en la mirada azul de la miko

—Tal vez así sea — Kagome se cubrió la boca mientras daba un largo bostezo y tallaba un ojo con su dorso

— ¿No dormiste bien, Okaasan?

—No, no pude cielo

—Yo tampoco pude —Un bostezo salió de los labios de la chica

—Fue una pesadilla… —Dijeron al unísono

Ambas rieron ante la extraña coincidencia, pero la miko fue la primera en callar. En su mirada había miedo.

—Madre

—…—

— ¿Qué soñaste, Okaasan? —La curiosidad la embargaba, de un segundo a otro la mujer frente a ella había cambiado

— Ah…

Kagome sintió un frío recorrer su espalda y su rostro, sentía como la sangre se le evaporaba de entre los poros. Rin tan solo sintió un hormigueo en su rostro y las manos sudar. Un denso silencio se cernió sobre los presentes dentro de esa habitación.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo que ambas hayan soñado algo? —Preguntó curioso Kier

—No… —Respondió rápido Kagome —No es nada. —La miko miró de reojo a Sesshomaru que le devolvió la mirada, una leve seña de cabeza fue suficiente para que ella captara el mensaje

— ¿Okaasan?

— Me tengo que ir corazón, tengo que explicarle unas cosas a Kirara — La aludida la miró como si fuese un bicho raro

— ¡Ah! Está bien

—Vendré más tarde, lo prometo. —Kagome le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió de los lobos que aun cuidaban de la princesa y salió de los aposentos junto con la nekomata, directo al despacho de su mejor amigo y líder de los lobos

…

— ¿Entonces un simple sueño tiene significado? —Koga no entendía bien de lo que hablaban El Señor de las Tierras Occidentales y su mejor amiga.

—Todos los sueños tienen significados, Koga.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene de raro que tú y Rrrr…, La princesa, hayan soñado lo mismo?

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo entiendes! —Enfadada. La miko golpeó con ambas manos el antiguo escritorio

— ¡Entonces explícamelo Kagome! —Le exigió con el mismo tono de voz

— ¿Recuerdas que hace dos años se realizó una ceremonia de sangre?

—Sí, fue cuando tomaste a Rin como tu hija

La ceremonia de sangre se realiza cuando alguien de linaje _youkai_ decide tomar a uno o varios individuos como suyo. Los individuos no solo llegan a formar parte de la Casa, sino que también pueden llevar el apellido de la misma y poder dar descendencia con el apellido.

 ** _Ej.:_** _Una hanyou de nombre Mizuki, huérfana, es tomada como protegida de la Casa Norte de los Ookami; por ende será conocida ahora como "Princesa del Norte Mizuki Ookami"_

— ¿Sabes lo que implica una ceremonia de sangre?

— ¡Hahaha! Kagome, ¿Lo dices en serio?

—…—

—Nadie… ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡En la puta historia de los putos youkai había realizado una puta ceremonia de sangre! ¡Absolutamente nadie!

—Lo sé pero pensé que al menos sabrías algo…

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Kagome suspiró

—La bruja que realizó la ceremonia, dijo que esta tenía sus efectos adversos. —Koga la observaba con debida atención. —Hace dos años, en la ceremonia de sangre, yo tuve que realizar un vínculo de sangre con Sesshomaru… —Un vínculo de sangre es cuando dos individuos toman una pequeña cantidad de sangre del otro, ya sea por mordida o que la sangre sea vertida en una bebida. En casos como la ceremonia de sangre debe ser por bebida, porque por mordida implicaría tomar al individuo como pareja.

— ¿Eso es necesario para la ceremonia?

—No, El Concejo puso eso como condición. —Respondió Sesshomaru que se había limitado a escuchar

—Por tu odio a la raza humana, tiene sentido.

—Hmph.

—Bien. Después del vínculo, hice lo mismo con Rin y luego fue el turno de ella. —Por las venas de Sesshomaru corrían fragmentos de la sangre de Kagome y viceversa.

—Entonces Rin tomo de la sangre de ambos, mezclada. —Era más afirmación que pregunta

—Así es.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Toda la ceremonia, solo es eso?

—Cuando te lo digo suena fácil, pero créeme que no lo es. —Le aseguró Kagome

—Bien, ¿Y los sueños en qué figuran?

—La bruja dijo que entre más mi poder y el de Rin, el vínculo de sangre más se fortalece.

—Estas diciendo que…

—Sí. Se ha llegado al punto en que podemos compartir los mismos sueños, luego serán las emociones

—Si tú estás cabreada…

—Rin también lo estará

—Si tú estás enferma…

—Rin también enfermara

— ¿Y si tú eres herida en batalla?

—Eso… No lo sé… No sé qué tan profundo es este lazo

—Entonces, el sueño…

—Tuvimos el mismo, ambas…

— ¿Rin sabe de esto?

—No. La bruja solo se lo comento a Sesshomaru y a mí antes de hacer la ceremonia

—Eso explica todo…

— ¿De qué hablas Koga?

—Por eso ningún youkai se había atrevido a hacer esa ceremonia. Porque sabían de esos efectos.

—La ceremonia en sí es muy sencilla. Conllevar son los efectos no. —Explicó Sesshomaru

—Espera…

—Koga, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Esto sólo te afecta a ti?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué a él no, si estuvo en la ceremonia? —Señalo a Lord Occidental

—Los afectados son solo a los de la misma raza. —Respondió el aludido

—Es decir, Kagome y Rin.

—Hmph.

— ¿Y si Rin hubiese sido hanyou?

—Entonces su parte demonio se habría visto afectada por mí

—Pero es humana, así que se ve afectada por lo que a Kagome le suceda

—No solo ella es afectada, Koga… Yo también

— ¡Espera! ¡¿El efecto es recíproco?!

—Sí…

—Entonces estamos en problemas…

— ¡ES QUE NO ES POSIBLE! —Gritaba colérica la mujer

— ¡KEH! ¡Me importa una mierda si me crees o no, Sango!

— ¡ELLA HA ESTADO CONMIGO DESDE QUE SOY UNA NIÑA, INUYASHA!

— ¡Lo sabemos!

— ¡¿ENTONCES COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE HAYA IDO?! —La mujer estaba al borde del colapso nervioso

— ¡Se fue! ¡Acéptalo!

Sango se tiró de rodillas a la tierra, no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar a más no poder. Su esposo trató de acercarse, pero apenas dio dos pasos y el kitsune ya estaba consolando a la tajiya.

Quería al kitsune como el hijo que deseaba. Pero a veces lo detestaba porque le quitaba precioso tiempo con la mujer de su vida.

—Mamá, por favor. Tranquilízate. —Shippo abrazaba con fuerza a la exterminadora. Incluso antes de que Kagome se fuera de la manada, él ya le decía así a la tajiya.

—Me abandono Shippo, me abandono. — Su corazón se estrujaba, su alma se volvía añicos, vagos recuerdos de todos sus momentos con la nekomata invadieron su mente. Su garganta ardía, el nudo que lo atravesaba era insoportable.

—Tal vez vuelva en unos días.

—No lo hará.

— ¡Mierda InuYasha!

— ¡Es la puta verdad, Shippo!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Interrogó el monje

—Ella me lo dijo. —Todos los presentes en la cabaña observaron al medio demonio como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo

— ¿Q…Qué te dijo?

—'Abandono la manada.' Eso dijo.

— ¿E…Esta…Estás seguro? —La exterminadora temblaba

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Preguntó curiosa la sacerdotisa más anciana

—No lo sé. Ella nunca me abandonaría.

—Sango, mi amor. —El monje prácticamente arrebato a su esposa de los brazos del kitsune y la consoló por su cuenta

—Creí que estaría conmigo por siempre.

—Lo siento mucho, Sango-san. —Habló por primera vez la miko no muerta

— ¡MIERDA! —Gritó frustrada y llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

— ¿Creen que… que se haya ido con Kagome? —Preguntó cohibida en su lugar Kaede

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Por qué lo dices? —La exterminadora se paró de un salto

—Cálmate mi niña…

— ¡¿Por qué lo dices anciana?!

—Solo digo que…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —La tajiya estaba hecha una furia gritándole sin razón a la miko anciana y ninguno hacía nada para detenerla. Sí, en definitiva el grupo había cambiado demasiado.

— ¡Que tal vez su instinto la haya guiado hacia un compañero más fuerte! —Silencio.

—Estás diciendo… ¡Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte!

—Sango, niña. Eres fuerte.

— ¿Entonces?

—Pero no lo suficiente… —Contestó está vez Kikyo

— ¿Qué dijiste? —La fulmino con mirada asesina

—Tal vez no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Recordemos que Kirara sirvió una vez a Midoriko-sama.

— ¿…Y…?

— ¿Osas compararte con la legendaria sacerdotisa, creadora de la Shikon no Tama?

—Yo… Yo nunca… —Sango volvió a sentare en seiza con la cabeza gacha

—Exacto… —La miko de barro comenzó a caminar entre el grupo

—Me abandono porque soy débil…

—Lo eres, Sango-san

— ¿Qué haré ahora?

—Volverte más fuerte, claro. —La sacerdotisa se colocó detrás de la exterminadora y acarició su cabello

— ¿Y podré recuperarla no es así?

—Absolutamente…, Kirara volverá arrepentida a pedirte perdón.

— ¡Je! ¡Sí que lo hará! —La mirada castaña de la mujer optó un nuevo brillo y una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el pálido rostro de la miko de barro

— ¿Y sabes cuál es el primer paso?

— ¿Entrenar…? —Sus palabras sonaban vacías, sin significado alguno

—Aparte de eso…

—Eliminar a los más fuertes. —Aclaró con voz gruesa el kitsune

—Así es mi querido Shippo.

—Hay muchas personas fuertes.

—Sí, pero de todas las personas fuertes que hay. ¿A quién crees que escogió Kirara?

—Kagome. —Respondió sin titubeos la tajiya

—Así es…

—Tengo que matarla, así Kirara volverá conmigo. ¿No es así?

—Muy bien dicho, querida.

—No sólo Kagome es la poderosa, Kikyo-sama. —Le dijo con el mismo tono vació el monje

— ¿A qué te refieres Miroku-dono?

—Rin… Ella… Se ha vuelto muy poderosa.

—Pero a ella no hay que tocarla. —Sentenció el hibridó

—Y dime InuYasha… ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… Porque… —Necesitaba una excusa y rápido

— ¿Por qué…? —Insistió de nueva cuenta

—Por Sesshomaru.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa ese demonio?

— ¡Keh! No me mal entiendas Kikyo. Ese imbécil bastardo no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Si le pones un pelo a Rin, te destrozará viva. —Para cualquiera esa amenaza era cierta, pero Kikyo sentía un mensaje oculto en ello, pues InuYasha lo dijo como si él fuese quien ejecutaría tal cosa. Así que deicidio probarlo.

—Eso no importa.

— ¡¿Cómo que no importa, Kikyo?! ¡¿Acaso planeas que te desmembré y riegue tus partes por todo Japón?!

—No importa, porque tú estarás ahí para protegerme. —Y esas palabras por alguna razón lo dejaron helado. — ¿No es así, Inu? —Tentadora, la miko se acercó a él como una víctima y lo abrazó con fuerza

—Sí… Yo…Te protegeré, Kikyo. —Y algo dentro de él se quebró. De lógica sabía que no podía hacerle frente a su medio hermano ni aunque su parte demonio se liberase. Además… Él no quería lastimar a la chica, Kagome le importaba una reverenda mierda, por él la podían hasta quemar viva y no le afectaba, sin embargo; Rin… Era diferente. Muy en su interior, el medio demonio sabía que la protegida de su medio hermano se había vuelto más poderosa y mucho más bella de lo que recuerda.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro de la mujer, todo estaba saliendo como ella lo planeaba. Aunque bien, todo hubiese sido más sencillo si hubiese utilizado alguna poción. Pero no tuvo de otra más que utilizar el método más embrollado.

 _—"_ _Mi odio por todos ustedes es la sed que alimenta cada fibra de mi barroso cuerpo, hasta que no los vea con sus cuerpos desmembrados o ahogados en su propia sangre… No me detendré." —_ Y ese es el amargo sentimiento que la mantiene encadenada a ese mundo terrenal. 


	9. Nuevo grupo, hacía la búsqueda

**Disclaimer:** **Aún no son míos... Aún no... Pero ya casi... Yo se que sí... QnQ ¿Verdad?**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

—Y en otras noticias, la joven escritora Titita Taisho fue liberada de su escarmiento por promover la ley de la literatura sin cumplirla. — **La presentadora movió la cabeza varias veces en negación.** —En estos momentos nuestro amigo Ronald nos dara una vista previa del juicio en la que la escritora se está sometiendo.

—¡Orden! ¡Orden en mi corte! Señorita Taisho, ¿Sabes tú el peso de las palabras que acabas de decir? — **La cámara apuntó a un alto hombre con un micrófono en su mano y luego se dirigió a la jueza que miraba con severidad a una chica pequeña con ropas naranjas y cadenas en sus tobilleras, manos y cuello.** —Acusada, ¿Cómo te declaras?

—Lo sé y por eso... Me declaro culpable, Sra. Dra. Jueza.

—Bien. ¿Cuál es el veredicto de la mentirosa..., digo acusada? — **La jueza que prescindía el caso; la Dra. Ana María Polo; tan solo portaba su peluca blanca, una camisa era una blanca y en medio una foto impresa de Sesshomaru besando a Kagome... La joven escritora rezaba a todos los dioses y demoniospoder salir vivita y coleando de esta.**

—El veredicto es... —S **ilencio abrumador se cernió en la corte.** —Culpable.

—Bien. Por lo tanto la acusada debera escribir los próximos capítulos más extensos y se publicaran uno por semana, sin falta o sufrirá la pena que sufrió **_"Jagën"_** (—Esto es cierto, eh)de ser eliminada. — **Con el mazó golpeó la base de madera.** — ¡Caso Cerrado! ¡Respete pa que lo respeten! ¡Y que Dios lo amparé!

El periodista se volvió hacia la cámara.

—Al parecer eso fue todo amigos. Esperemos que la escritora cumpla su palabra. —El chico se colocó una gorra donde salía Kirara en su forma humana. — **Volvemos al Estudio FanFiction.**

* * *

A paso cansado caminaba Kirara por los anchos pasillos del Castillo. Muchas ventanas decoraban el largo pasillo, pero había una que sobresalía de todas, era la más grande, la más ancha y estaba justo en medio de las demás. Estaba ida viendo las esponjosas nubes pasar por el claro cielo, las copas de los árboles mecerse con las brisas del viento, los animalillos contentos jugando entre sí, pero algo… Algo peculiar llamó su atención.

El Castillo no era rodeado por enormes paredes como los demás, este se conectaba libremente con la acogedora naturaleza, por lo tanto tenía una perfecta vista de lo que había aún más allá del bosque; y lo que llamó su atención, estaba justamente situado a varios metros del comienzo del mismo. Muy bien oculto entre dos montañas gigantescas y rocosas, se encontraba un templo.

—Eso de allá… ¿Es un templo? ¿En serio? —Preguntó en voz alta sabiendo que alguien la escuchaba y estaba muy cerca

—Sí… ¿Por qué es tan extraño de creer? —Respondió el aludido

—Porque ustedes son demonios. ¿Por qué narices habría un templo en territorio demoníaco?

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo habita un demonio?

— ¿Y por qué un demonio pisaría suelo sagrado?

—Mmmm, quien sabe tal vez comparta… Los mismos gustos

—Eso es imposible…

— ¿Por qué?

—Los sagrados odian a los demonios y viceversa

—No todos los sagrados son iguales…—Defendió el joven líder y Señor del Norte

—Kagome no tiene que ver…

— ¿Y quién dice que sí?

— ¡Ash! —Rodo los ojos fastidiada. —Lo digo porque ella es sagrada y tu un demonio y claramente ustedes se llevan muy bien

—Entonces… ¿Por qué te parece imposible que un sagrado viva en estos territorios?

—Porque no todos los sagrados son iguales. No todos son como Kagome, no todos respetan y conviven con los demonios, no todos van y curan a uno cuando le ven herido, no todos cuidan y hasta protegen con su vida a los demonios y no todos se atreven a colaborar con uno más de una vez. —Enfurecida comenzó a gritarle a Koga, que divertido trataba y por mucho reprimir una carcajada

—Es muy noble la manera en la que la defiendes, Kirara

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? —Achicó los ojos en desconfianza

—Kagome me lo dijo…

—Ella te dice todo... ¿No?

—El que habla no es traidor.

—Bien dicho. —Un silencio algo incómodo se cernió sobre ambos

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Oye Kagome… —Le llamó la nekomata. — ¿Por qué hay un templo en estos territorios?

— ¿Templo? —Su confusión se hizo notar pero luego recordó. — ¡Ohhh! ¡El templo! ¡Ven! ¡Te llevaré!

— ¡¿Ahora?!

— ¡Cállate y camina!

Después de una larga caminata por las orillas del bosque, ambas mujeres ya se encontraban a los pies de la larga escalinata que daba al curioso templo, la nekomata aún seguía perpleja del porque diablos había un maldito templo sagrado en un territorio lleno de demonios, definitivamente el sagrado o sagrada que viviese ahí debe de estar muy perturbado.

—Muy bien. ¡Andando! —Entusiasmada la miko comenzó a subir las escaleras

— ¡Espera! ¿No te parece ni un poco sospechoso? —Kagome la observó por encima de su hombro y le sonrió con confianza

—Tranquila. Conozco a la persona que vive aquí. —Con otra sonrisa la invitó a seguirla

—Entonces eso nos hace tres chiflados. —Murmuró. — ¡Claroooo! ¡No pasará nada! Nada de nada porque el demente #1 conoce a él demente #2 y la demente #3 sólo sigue a la otra loca hacia su muy posible muerte… —Continuó murmurando en voz baja

— ¡Vamos! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Sube! —Le gritó la chica desde la mitad de la escalinata. ¿Cómo carajos subió tan rápido?

— ¡Mierda! ¡Ya voy! —La nekomata comenzó a seguir a su nueva compañera sin parar de gruñir y murmurar incoherencias. — ¿Y si usa mi piel para adornar el dojo? —Le preguntó preocupada ya estando a su lado

—Se vería muy bien entonces. —La miko se carcajeó de su broma

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡A ver! Has luchado con demonios, hanyou, extensiones de Naraku… ¡Peleaste al lado de Midoriko-sama!

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es un verosímil psicópata que puede sacarme los ojos para comérselos con sake, usar mi cabello para magia negra y mis dedos para combinarlos con fruta y hasta tal vez usar mi piel como adorno?

— ¡¿Te estás escuchando?! —Kagome estaba realmente impresionada de la gran imaginación de la nekomata. —Ahora entiendo porque no hablabas antes…

Continuaron subiendo las gradas a pesar de las quejas y réplicas de la ex miembro del InuTachi, llegaron a la entrada, justo debajo del _stupa_ *. Kirara observaba estupefacta su alrededor, el Santuario esta en tan buen estado. No había hojas en el suelo, el agua del pozo estaba limpia, el _bonsho*_ a lo lejos se podía ver lo recién pulido que estaba. ¿Quién lo mantenía?

—Yo… —Contestó ella, al ver la confusa cara de la muchacha que acompañaba a su aprendiz

— ¿Cómo mierda…? —Kirara comenzó a olfatear el aire en busca de la esencia de esa persona, pero no olía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué?

—Ese vocabulario…

—L-Lo siento…

— Kagome mi niña, ven a saludar a este inservible saco de huesos. —A unos metros del bonsho se encontraba una señora sacerdotisa de avanzada edad, su traje era el común de los sagrados, con la diferencia de que el hakama era de color café oscuro… Casi como… Como el pelaje de los lobos.

— ¡Ritsuka-sama! —Kagome corrió hacia ella y le abrazo con fuerza. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡Oh sí! Ya sabes lo rápido que me canso

—Por un momento, me había espantado…

— ¡Vamos niña! Sabes que aunque este viejo cuerpo se caiga a pedazos, es casi imposible que yo deje este mundo terrenal tan pronto. —La vieja miko observó que al pie del Santuario aun estaba aquella confundida chica. — ¡Niña! —La aludida la observó curiosa. — ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

—Ah… Lo siento mucho… Yo…—Balbuceó acercándose y a medida que lo hacía, sus ojos representaban una larga historia de lo que había vivido, pero a pesar de eso, el brillo jovial en ellos, le recordaron a alguien… Eran claros, no como los de Rin pero si claros, como el cielo. Y por un momento se le hicieron hasta familiares.

—Deja de disculparte tanto, no soy Dios. —Kirara la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos

— ¿Qué? —Esa frase…

Un vago recuerdo lleno la mente de la nekomata, cuando era una youkai en cuatro patas, y a su lado estaba su compañera en ese entonces, su largo cabello era mecido por el viento, ella agachaba la mirada y restregaba su rostro con la mano de ella en modo de disculpa y esa frase fue la que salió de sus rosados labios, aquel día… Aquel día que resulto ser el último para ambas…

— ¿Qué sucede? —La voz de la anciana la sacó de su ensoñación

—Nada. Es solo que… Que esa frase, la decía mucho mi antigua compañera. —Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a aquella hermosa mujer que dio su vida por salvar a cientos

— ¡Ahh! ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Murió.

—Mmm, es una pena. Lo siento.

—No se preocupe, fue hace mucho tiempo.

— Ritsuka-sama, venía a visitarla y de paso a presentarle a una vieja amiga…

—Ah… Y la vieja amiga tiene nombre he de suponer yo…

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba distraída! ¡Kirara! ¡Kirara, es mi nombre señora…!

—Ritsuka…

—S _ore wa tanoshimidesu_ *, Ritsuka-sama. —Se inclinó levemente

—El placer es mío, Kirara-chan. —En celestes ojos de la anciana un extraño e indescriptible brillo se poso en ellos, un brillo del cual solo Kirara fue testigo y eso la dejo… ¿Fascinada? ¿Emocionada? ¿Decepcionada? Las emociones sin duda, eran confusas.

La tarde se hizo presente, el sol amenazaba con ocultarse tras sus guardianas las montañas a aquellos quienes estaban fuera de sus casas y a merced de la fría noche y las tinieblas de la espesa oscuridad.

— ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Partiremos al alba! —Hablo con firmeza el Lord del Norte a sus compañeros

— ¡Bien! ¡Preparen las cosas! —Kagome le susurro a lo bajo a Kirara que fuese junto con Ginta, Hakkaku, Kumi y Kai a prepara lo debido para el viaje. Debían continuar con la recolecta de los fragmentos, y al parecer estos dos últimos lobos no pensaban separarse de la Princesa que recuperada estaba en la reunión.

—Rin, tú volverás al Oeste con Ah-Uh. —Ordenó el Daiyoukai del Oeste

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Es una orden!

—Pero… —Sesshomaru gruño al ver que su hija se oponía ante su mandato.

—Rin…

—Chichi ue…

—No iras…

— ¡Chichi ue!

—Es. Una. Orden. —Cada palabra era como una amenaza de muerte a oídos de los demás

—Demo…

— ¡Rin!

—Pero puedo ayudar…

— ¡Dije que no!

—Chichi ue, onegai…

— ¡No!

—Onegai…

—Di una orden, cumple con ella.

—Pero padre…

— ¡Iras al Oeste y cumplirás con tu deber!

— ¡Eso puede esperar!

—Tu deber como futura sucesora Taisho, no puede ni debe esperar.

—Lo sé, pero no habrá nada que gobernar si Naraku gana está guerra

— ¡He dicho que no!

— ¡Otosan!

—…— Un gruñido retumbó en la habitación

—Espera… Sesshomaru. —Kagome se interpuso entre la Princesa y el Daiyoukai

— ¡No te metas en esto, miko!

— ¡Es mi hija también! ¡Así que me meteré las veces que quiera!

— ¡Miko!

— ¡Daiyoukai!

—Apártate…

— ¡NO!

—Miko…

—Rin, vete.

—Demo… Haha ue…

— ¡VETE! ¡AHORA RIN!

— ¡MIKO!

— ¡RIN! ¡AHORA! —La joven dio una última mirada de disculpas a su padre y luego salir corriendo lejos de su furia hacia su habitación y así preparar sus cosas para el viaje, muy en el fondo sabía que su madre lo haría cambiar de opinión

—Miko... —Gruño con ira

—Creó que yo hago mal tercio aquí. —Sesshomaru lo fulmino por el rabillo del ojo, Kagome casi tuerce el cuello como _El Exorcista_ para fulminarlo y con eso el pobre lobo entendió que tenía que quedarse ahí aunque no quisiera. No es que tuviese miedo pero todo aquel ser vivo que respirase sabría que meterse con una Kagome enojada, un Sesshomaru molesto o ambos al mismo tiempo significaban cuatro cosas: Muerte, Suicidio, Muerte o Masacre. ¿Ya mencioné muerte?

—Sesshomaru, escúchame…

— ¡Yo doy las ordenes!

—Sí… Y los imbéciles las acatan. No cabe duda. Pero escúchame, ¿Quieres?

—Miko, no me tientes a despedazarte…

—Te reto a que lo intentes…

—Miko. —Gruño en advertencia

—Escucha, por mucho que me gustaría patearte el culo, debes escucharme primero.

—…—

—Si llevamos a Rin... —La interrumpió.

— ¡NO!

— ¡Escúchame! ¡Maldita sea!

—Habla…

—Si llevamos a Rin…

— ¡NO!

— ¡Grandísima mierda! —Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello exasperada

—…—

—Escúchame bien, maldito y _gran daiyoukai que todo lo puedo_ —Le señalo con el dedo índice. —Rin y yo compartimos un fuerte vinculo de sangre, si la llevamos al viaje puedo averiguar qué tan fuerte y profundo es el vinculo.

—Planeas usar a mi sucesora para uno de tus experimentos…

—Planeo descubrir una forma de que el vínculo exista sin romperlo pero que no nos mate a ambas.

—No necesitas a Rin para eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto interesado en la charla, Koga. Ambos personajes lo observaron como la última vez y el lobo rendido mostro sus manos en rendición y se tiró en uno de los sofás.

— No te interesa…

—Pero… Está bien, no me digas…

—No planeaba hacerlo

—Entonces déjame averiguar, que tan profundo es el lazo

— ¿Cómo…?— Quiso saber el demonio perro

—Simple. Si Rin va con nosotros podré observarla de cerca, si sueña lo mismo que yo, si siente lo mismo… Quiero saber si las emociones ya se comparten…

— ¿Aún no se comparten? —Volvió a preguntar Koga

—No, aún no. Y quiero saber cuándo lo harán…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si contamos el tiempo que tardó de pasar de los sueños a las emociones podremos entonces saber con exactitud cuánto tardara de pasar de las emociones a lo físico.

—Hmph…

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Se lo iré a decir a Rin. —Kagome ya estaba cerca de la salida cuando la voz del daiyoukai llamó su atención

—Miko…

—Kagome…

—Miko, ve a hacer lo tuyo. Yo se lo diré a la hija de este Sesshomaru.

—Te tardaste en pedirlo. — Kagome le regalo una sonrisa y se dirigió a su respectivo aposento.

—Esos lobos… —Comenzó a decir Sesshomaru, llamando la atención de Koga, que al segundo supo a quienes se referían

— ¿Kumi y Kai?

—Hmph

—Ellos… Hablaron conmigo

—….—

—Quieren formar parte de la manada del Oeste como fieles protectores de la Princesa

—….—

—Ellos murieron en la batalla pasada contra Manae y Rrrrr. —Se detuvo a tiempo para luego autocorregirse. —La princesa, los trajo de vuelta a la vida, ellos me dijeron que se sienten en deuda, que le deben su vida, así que de ahora en más ya no son parte de La Casa del Norte sino de La Casa del Oeste si tú los aceptas…

— ¿Fieles?

—Estarán con ella en todo momento.

—La traicionan y mueren.

—Lo saben…

—Bien.

 ** _Dos días después._**

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó el chico a la mujer que llevaba en su espalda

—Aún destrozada.

—En serio lo siento, Sango.

—No te disculpes por eso, Shippo.

—Cierto, es ella quien se tiene que disculpar.

—Así es mi querido niño, así es.

Miroku observó a su esposa conversar algo animada con el joven kitsune, se sentía feliz, no le gustaba verla tan desolada como lo estaba hace unos días. Ella era fuerte y alegre, eso era lo había enamorado a él. Iba a tan solo un metro de donde estaba su pareja y casi hijo, en frente de él iba InuYasha junto a Kikyo muy pensativa. A veces se pregunta si lo que hizo hace dos años fue lo correcto, pero luego recuerda lo que aquella fatal mujer le hizo a él y a sus amigos y se le pasa.

Kikyo se detuvo de inmediato, haciendo que el monje tras ella saliera de su ensimismamiento.

—Kikyo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Un fragmento.

— ¿Dónde? —El medio demonio se coloco de espaldas y en cuclillas y la sacerdotisa sin pensarlo se subió a su espalda

—Un poco más al Norte.

El InuTachi estaba a minutos de llegar…

—Okaasan, eres la mejor. —Le dijo de lo más contenta la joven princesa. Kagome por un momento se había alegrado de verla sonreír y no verla con aquella careta de _perra fría e insensible_ que había adoptado.

—Lo sé cariño. —Le sonrió de vuelta mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Sesshomaru iba al frente del grupo junto con Koga, a veces ambos charlaban sobre estrategias y puntos de descanso, se están comenzando a llevar bien. Luego estaban Ginta y Hakkaku haciendo sus payasadas y haciendo reír a Kagome, Rin y Kirara que iban detrás de estos y de último iban Kumi y Kai con Ah-Uh a la par. Ellos iban revisando que todo estuviera bien y que no hubiese ningún ataque sorpresa por la espalda, de ser así ellos lo manejarían.

Kagome se detuvo de repente, haciendo extrañar a Rin y los lobos que iban detrás.

— ¿Okaasan?

—Siento la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon. —Todos se volvieron a ella. — ¡Al Sur! —Justo en la dirección que iban. Sin perder tiempo, Rin corrió hacía Ah-Uh y junto con Kirara se subieron, Kagome corrió hacía Koga y de un pequeño salto se lanzo a su espalda, este la acomodo y todos comenzaron a correr /volar hacia la zona indicada.

De las profundidades del bosque emergieron varias piedras de diferentes tamaños y formas, todas rodaron sin ser empujadas hasta el centro del riachuelo que corría sin prisa hasta culminar en una fantasiosa cascada a varios metros. Las piedras chocaban contra la de considerable tamaño hasta unirse, unas más pequeñas se subían en las más grandes y las grandes se subían en otras más enormes, pero todas estaban conectadas por la piedra más gigantesca, que estaba justo en medio como si esta fuese… Fuese una especia de imán rocoso.

Las extremidades eran piedras unidas de diferentes tamaños, la colosal bestia era mucho lo suficientemente grande como para ser comparada con el antiguo titán griego. El mismo que estaba encerrado con Gea y otros dos en el fondo del Tártaro.

Sango bajó de un salto de la espalda del kitsune, tomo su arma y lo lanzó sin reproche.

— ¡Hiraikotsu! —Pero el arma no llego a su destino, pues apenas a mitad de camino, una patada lo desvió de su cursor enviándolo directo donde su dueña

— Tranquila exterminadora. —Habló con burla Koga

— ¿Qué demonios? —La exterminadora dio un paso al frente con su arma en mano dispuesta a pelear, Koga hizo lo mismo con dos lobos detrás de él, Miroku se colocó a la derecha de su mujer

—Espero que estés lista exterminadora. —Sango lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Koga la observaba despreocupadamente a ella y al monje

—No me subestimes Koga. Mi familia ha exterminado los tuyos desde hace muchas generaciones. —Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. —Y yo continuaré con la tradición.

—Quiero verlo… —La exterminadora con el monje se enfrascaron en una batalla contra el líder de los lobos; Koga y sus amigos; Ginta y Hakkaku, olvidándose completamente del enorme monstruo que estaba en riachuelo dispuesto a matarlos a todos.

Shippo preocupado quiso entrometerse en la pelea de la tajiya pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, InuYasha.

—Es su pelea. —El kitsune asintió, a lo que el hibrido desenvaino su katana y comenzar a arremeter contra su medio hermano.

El kitsune dio un paso al frente y de su garra derecha hizo aparecer una bola mágica de fuego azul y se la lanzó al monstruo |de rocas que aun seguía en el riachuelo, pero al igual que el boomerang gigante de la tajiya, la bola de fuego fue cortada a la mitad por un látigo rosa, los restantes que no estaban en pelea observaron de donde provenía ese látigo.

—Lo siento. Esa es mi presa. —Hablo seria la joven Princesa

—Maldita… —Apenas Shippo dio un paso y dos lobos se acercaron a él cubriendo a la chica

—La tocas… —Amenazó Kumi

—Y mueres… —Terminó Kai

— ¿Qué paso princesa? ¿No puedes defenderte tú sola? Siempre tienen que protegerte, ¿No?

— ¡Tsk! Háganse a un lado los dos. —Ordeno la chica empujando a ambos lobos

Pero antes de que la princesa se abalanzase sobre el chico kitsune, una patada tomo por sorpresa al mismo y lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿El zorrito no puede pelear contra una mujer? —Con sorna la nekomata estaba de pie frente al chico, invitándole a pelear

—Tú lo buscaste. —El zorro comenzó a pelear con la que para él era, una desconocida… Aunque no negaba que esos ojos escarlata los había visto ya antes…

—Creó que es mi turno de atacar. —Kikyo preparó una flecha en su arco largo y apunto a Rin. La miko no muerta disparo, Kumi se coloco frente a Kai y Rin, esta última se coló entre ellos y estando enfrente levanto lo más rápido que pudo una barrera que logro repeler la flecha invasora.

— ¡Idiota! —Rin golpeo al lobo en el pecho. — ¡Esa flecha pudo volverte cenizas! ¿Eres pendejo o qué?

—Pero… Iba a matarla…

— ¿Crees que una simple flecha me mataría?

—No tienes tu suerte, mocosa. —Kikyo preparó otra flecha, Rin extendió la mano y de su palma derecha se formo el mismo látigo que con anterioridad había deshecho la bola mágica de Shippo

—Te reto, saco de huesos. —La miko de barro lanzó otra flecha con más poder sobre ella, Rin ya tenía una kekkai levantada pero apenas la flecha fue lanzada y otra de diferente dirección impacto cob la de Kikyo, provocando que ambas flechas colisionaran y se destruyeran mutuamente

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija! ¡Perra! —Kagome concretizo una katana con su reiki y sin esperar una sílaba embistió a la otra sacerdotisa, que también había materializado una katana.

Todos estaban concentrados en una pelea entre ellos mismos, olvidándose por completo de la bestia de rocas, que ahora que lo mencionan. ¿Por qué no atacaba?

—Es extraño. —Susurró la Taisho menor.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió el lobo a su lado

—Esa cosa… Ni siquiera ha hecho un ataque. —Observaron al colosal monstruo, solo estaba ahí… De pie… Observando.

—Eso no es bueno, ¿cierto?

—No, no lo es.

— ¿Acaso hay alguien que lo controla?

—Tiene que ser, pero si es así, ¿Por qué no ataca?

—Tal vez está esperando su oportunidad

—Su oportunidad es ahora, todos se están matando como neandertales ahí, y aun así no ataca.

— ¿Lo atacamos nosotros?

—Yo lo haré. —Contestó con indiferencia

—Lo siento Hime-san pero a partir de ahora somos parte de la Casa del Oeste, nuestro deber es protegerla.

— ¿Casa del Oeste? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ayer.

—Bueno, no importa. Yo lo haré por mi cuenta.

—Hime-san.

Sin importarle lo que los Ookami dijesen, Rin concretó un arcó largo, tenso la cuerda y una flecha rosa se formó en ella, disparó dando un certero tiro a lo que sería el hombro del rocoso ser.

El monstruo gruño y sin previo aviso caminó hacia su atacante para devolverle el ataque. Con sus extremidades comenzó a lanzar puños y puños, Rin los esquivaba con maromas y saltos pero no le daba el chance de atacar. Kumi y Kai aprovecharon para ayudar. Kumi con una simple katana en mano la clavó entre las rocas que era una de las piernas, Kai hizo lo mismo pero en la otra pierna.

El ente rugió de dolor e ira y comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra a la chica, la cual con dificultad esquivaba los ataques, en uno de esos la chica dio un salto hacia atrás pero se distrajo al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Koga ser golpeado en la espalda por el arma de la exterminadora y ser atacado por pergaminos sagrados que le quemaban la piel. Y solo ese milisegundo bastó para que la bestia tomara ventaja y de un solo golpe la mandara a volar hasta un árbol grueso. Escupió sangre al momento del impacto.

Koga se puso de pie al ver a la chica en peligro, iba a correr hacia ella pero otro pergamino con un Sutra muy poderoso lo hizo tirarse de rodillas.

InuYasha por su lado iba a intervenir y a hacer polvo a la gigantesca roca, pero su medio hermano no le daba ni un segundo para apartarse.

— ¡Kuso!

—Si quieres morir dímelo, así me libró de esta absurda pelea.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —Inuyasha se lanzó sobre Sesshomaru en un nuevo ataque pero con el corazón bombeándole como loco al pensar que aquella chica de cabellos negros… Estaba en peligro

La colosal roca viviente golpeaba a terror a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, en este caso solo Rin y los lobos.

Rin se puso de pie apoyándose con una mano en el árbol y con vehemencia se limpio la sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Materializo de nueva cuenta el látigo rosa en su palma, lo agito contra el suelo dos veces para luego lanzarse y golpear con violencia al espantajo rocoso, este trató de cubrirse pero la chica se lo impidió, del suelo hizo surgir dos cadenas rosáceas que de inmediato aprisionaron las dos extremidades como brazos, sus piernas rocosas estaban clavadas en el suelo por las espadas de los lobos.

Rin dio dos pasos y por inercia retrocedió uno y justo en ese lapso, una flecha paso frente a ella, clavándose en otro árbol, la chica vio de mala gana a la miko de barro y esta solo sonrió socarrona por ver que casi logra su objetivo, Kagome aprovecho su momento y le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara para borrarle esa sonrisa.

El demonio rugió y corrió hacia la chica que lo miraba con burla haciéndolo enfadar más de la cuenta, las cadenas hicieron su trabajo y se mantuvieron envueltas desde el antebrazo hasta lo que sería la muñeca del mismo, pero eso no le impidió avanzar pero las rocas que se unían entre su hombro y antebrazo se desprendieron y nuevas rocas se unieron a él para lograr dar un golpe donde estaba la princesa, pero esta salto hacia atrás esquivándolo. Lo mismo pasó con las rocas que tenían sus piernas, se desprendió de ellas y otras nuevas se unieron.

—Lo sospechaba. —Murmuró para sí la chica, dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor, todos seguían batallando entre ellos, cuando uno quería acercarse a ayudar el otro no lo dejaba, era como una vuelta sin salida. La Princesa logró ver por una milésima de segundo que el monstruo al unirse con otras rocas, su torso donde estaba la roca más grande brillaba muy pero muy tenuemente y de no haber sido porque ya estaba oscureciendo no lo hubiese visto.

Rin se puso en pose de batalla, a cada lado estaba un lobo. Hizo una mueca al ver que no planeaban obedecerla.

—Hay que deshacerse de la más grande. —Los lobos la vieron sorprendidos. Los estaba dejando pelear a su lado.

— ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Yo sé cómo. —De reojo vio que detrás del demonio rocoso había una montaña. Eso serviría. —Necesito que me cubran.

—Déjalo en mis manos, Hime-san. —Dijo Kumi

—Era una orden, en realidad. —Los lobos sonrieron. —Kai.

— ¿S-Sí?

—Lánzame

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Lán-za-me. —Le deletreó con la mandíbula apretada.

— ¡¿Ahora?! —Rin rodó los ojos fastidiada

—Cuando Kumi logré distraerlo.

—D-De acuerdo.

La Taisho le dio un asentimiento de cabeza al primer lobo, este comprendió y de una se lanzó hacía Roca-man que trató de hacerlo volar varias veces lanzándole golpes de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, Kumi los esquivo con agilidad, con una cadena que mantenía en su cintura, la desato y se enrolló en sus brazos, golpeo con ella al demonio haciéndolo retroceder dos pasos, las mismas cadenas rosadas de Rin que mantuvieron prisionero al monstruo antes, volvieron a resurgir del suelo aprisionándolo nuevamente, Kumi no dejo dejó de golpearlo con la cadena, la roca volvió a rugir con más fuerza provocando que los contrincantes de las dos manadas cesaran su lucha para ver a la gigantesca bestia que no paraba de rugir y gruñir con cólera.

Rin había retrocedido varios pasos.

— ¡AHORAAA! —Gritó a pulmón, Kumi de inmediato dejo de pegarle.

Rin comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Kai que estaba sobre una rodilla en el suelo y con las manos una sobre otra a la altura de su pecho, se impulso en ellas pero en lugar de saltar hacia adelante, Kai la tomó del tobillo y con extrema facilidad le dio dos vueltas para lanzarla de cabeza hacia la bestia.

Rin como pudo dio una vuelta en pleno trayecto para que en lugar de chocar con la cabeza lo hiciera con ambas piernas. Golpeando la enorme roca central con ambas piernas cubiertas de reiki, logro separarla de las extremidades y haciendo que esta se volviera añicos al chocar contra el paredón de la montaña. La chica irremediablemente cayó de espaldas al riachuelo, se levantó con rapidez y tomo el objeto que había visto brillar con anterioridad. Eran tres fragmentos unidos.

Para cuando se dio la vuelta, las extremidades rocosas de La Mole habían vuelto a ser inanimadas.

Rin camino con paso sigiloso hacia Kagome, que la miraba impresionada. Bueno todos exceptuando a Sesshomaru que mantenía su postura de _Gran Señor del Hielo_. Le entregó el fragmento que a su toque había recobrado su característica brilles rosa.

—Larguémonos de aquí, Okaasan. Muero de frío. —Observándolos con desdén pasó de largo al InuTachi y se subió en el dragón de dos cabezas.

Sin darse cuenta, Sesshomaru ya había retomado su puesto y caminaba enfrente de su hija, poco a poco, recobrando la compostura, todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de ellos. El InuTachi tomó un camino diferente pero en ellos se había grabado a fuego vivo, lo ágil, lo diestra y lo fuerte que esa chiquilla puede ser. InuYasha en especial, había percatado cada movimiento de ella, y cuando la vio salir del agua y ver su kimono mojado, pegado a su cuerpo, resaltando cada curva, algo se activo en su hakama logrando desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para poder usar gran parte de su autocontrol para no ir a secuestrarla y tomarla como suya en todas las posiciones que se le antoje.

La noche cayó enseguida, la luna se posaba en el obscuro cielo, las estrellas le hacían compañía y alababan su belleza y su singular forma de brillar. La oscuridad se alzaba imponente ante la luna, retándola, pero esta se mantenía estoica en su lugar.

Dentro del espeso bosque donde ningún humano se debía acercar, había 10 idiotas y un bebé que desafiaban las leyes de la naturaleza, aventurándose en el abismo mismo de la oscura obsidiana.

Los diez humanos, comunes y corrientes habían pensado en pasar una linda noche, alrededor del fuego observando la luna llena que se alzaba ante ellos con majestuosidad, un poco de comida, sake y risas fue suficiente para hacerles olvidar el peligro que corrían. Pero eran humanos, no se esperaba mucho de ellos, en realidad.

Mientras charlaban, reían y bebían no se percataron de los pares de orbes que los observaban. Y de un momento a otro, varios demonios aparecieron de entre la espesura del bosque, atacando a los ingenuos humanos. Una de las mujeres que había gritó y abrazó con fuerza a su cría recién nacida. Los hombres tomaron sus armas y como pudieron atacaron a los demonios, las mujeres gritaban y se abrazaban unas a otras esperando la macabra muerte.

Una flecha impacto en uno de los demonios que se acercó a la mujer con su bebé, pulverizándolo al instante, luego otra, otra, otra y otra más y cuando menos lo pensaron, los estúpidos humanos tan solo estaban rodeados de cenizas, todos se miraron confundidos. Ninguno había traído un arco y mucho menos flechas. Observaron a todos lados, pero no había nadie.

¿Quién los había salvado? ¿Tan siquiera era humano? ¿Demonio? ¿Qué y quién había sido? Esas eran las preguntas que se arremolinaban en la mente de los insignificantes humanos.

* * *

Mil gracias a las sensuales y hermoshas gomitash, que dejaron su besho rw el cap pasado... Se les quieres guapurris 3

°Zenchi to zen'n no kami (dioh mio, que nombreee) xD

°mariacosta *w*

°Pitter 3 (Bienvenido ñ.ñ)

°Faby Sama *q* *o*


	10. Sueños

**Disclaimer:** **Aún no son míos... Aún no... Pero ya casi... Yo se que sí... QnQ ¿Verdad?**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

Ante mis tiempos de ausencia, no haré más que disculparme T.T Lo siento. ***Un minuto de silencio***

Pero la buena noticia es que para mejorar todo les traigo una mini maratón de 3 cápitulos. Disfruténlos! Q.Q

* * *

Maratón 1/3

Tres días después.

Una fogata hacía crispar sus leños mientras los consumía poco a poco hasta hacerlos cenizas. De la calidez que desprende, varios pares de manos se acercaban a pedir prestado su calor y lograr que su cuerpo tomara otra temperatura.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo. No dejaré de repetírtelo. —Le susurró con orgullo la sacerdotisa a la chica.

—Gracias… Fue… fue difícil.

—Pero actuaste bien, no dudaste en ningún momento.

— ¡Ha! ¿En serio lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Rin suspiró.

—Sí… Sí, sí, sí… Claro que sí dudé. —La chica observó a su alrededor, los lobos estaban concentrados comiendo y charlando entre ellos a unos metros de las dos féminas que hablaban vanamente en susurros.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con los chicos? Nunca tuve tiempo de preguntarte.

— ¡Tsk! —La chica chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos. —. Ese par de idiotas me siguen como si fuese una inútil buena para nada.

—Pues… Ese par de "inútiles". —Hizo comillas. —. Son capaces de dar su vida por la tuya.

—No es mi problema, yo no sé los pedí, ¿sabes? Es decisión de ellos.

Ahora fue el turno de Kagome de suspirar.

—Eres digna hija de Sesshomaru.

—Hmph…

— ¿Cómo están tus piernas? —Trató de cambiar de tema. Esa chica altiva y egoísta no parecía su hija. Rin la miró confundida. —. Tus piernas… ¿No te duelen?

— ¿Cómo sabes que…? —No termino la pregunta cuando la miko se había puesto de pie y le hacía seña para que la siguiera. Pero antes de comenzar a caminar observo a la nekomata, aún seguía dormida, llevaba así todo el día. ¡Sí, que era floja! Rodó los ojos y continuó.

—Aquí no. —La sacerdotisa y la chica se adentran al espeso bosque y recorren un largo camino a quien sabe donde, se detuvieron al llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, donde la majestuosa luna era iluminada en la superficie junto a sus brillantes hermanas; las estrellas.

— ¿Por qué venimos hasta acá? —Rin la miró dubitativa.

— ¡Ahhhhh! —Kagome estiró sus brazos. —. No es nada, solo que Koga, a veces puede ser muy entrometido.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Si te escuchara…! — Un gruñido llegó a oídos de ambas. Koga. Ambas rieron hasta que su estómago comenzó a doler.

— ¡Kami! ¡Jamás me cansaré de hacer eso! —Rin quiso seguir riendo, quiso tirarse en la grama y reír con ella, como solían hacerlo antes, como solían divertirse sin ninguna preocupación, cuando no habían misiones suicidas, ni ancianas locas, sin reglamentos de cómo hay que hablar, vestir, actuar, sin sentimientos confusos, sin una manada de raros que quiera tu cabeza en una pica, sin nada de esa mierda. Quiso… Pero no lo hizo.

— Oye, ¿Qué sucede? —Kagome se preocupó al ver el serio rostro de la chica.

—Nada, nada. Es solo… —La miko la vio confusa, por lo que la incitó a continuar

— ¿Qué? Dímelo.

—Nada, solo pensaba en lo bueno que era antes todo. —La chica se sentó en la grama, Kagome le siguió. — ¿No extrañas eso?

— Sí, pero… ¿Antes, cuando?

—Antes… Antes cuando tu no ibas a misiones, cuando yo no era la Sucesora del Oeste, ese antes. —Ambas mujeres observaban ensimismadas la luna.

—A veces es bueno recordar cosas.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no siempre es bueno vivir en el pasado, tienes que avanzar y seguir adelante. —Las dos se miraron entre sí, entre miradas se leían, el orgullo, el amor, el miedo y la dulzura.

Kagome por inercia acaricio sus propias piernas pero no sintió dolor alguno, aún faltaba mucho o quizás poco, para que el dolor físico tuviese conexión. Comenzaba a dudar. Rin no había vuelto a soñar, ni ella tampoco., lo más que habían que eran fragmentos de lo que serían pesadillas, sueño o incluso premoniciones, pero hasta el momento han sido diferentes para cada una. Tal vez y solo tal vez… Todo fue una simple y ordinaria coincidencia o una mala jugarreta del destino.

— ¡Argh! —Rin iba a hacer el amago de acariciarse las piernas pero Kagome la detuvo, sosteniendo su muñeca

—Espera, yo lo hago. —Se puso de rodillas, levantó el kimono de la chica hasta sus muslos. Kagome se froto ambas manos y luego sopló entre ellas. Ambas manos comenzaron a resplandecer en un vivo rosa, ella se les pasó sobre las heridas de la chica sin tocarla, apenas llegó a sus tobillos y las heridas ya estaban desapareciendo.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso. — Suspiró Rin.

—Lo haré, pero primero, tengo que darte otra lección... —Kagome tomo una roca que estaba cerca, era más grande que su mano y apenas y podía cerrarla en torno a la piedra.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Calla y toma todas las rocas que puedas y ponlas alrededor nuestro. —Rin así lo hizo, al terminar se colocó con cuidado frente a Kagome, ambas en medio del círculo de piedras a su alrededor.

—Cuando ibas a destruir la roca central del gólem, tus piernas desprendieron una gran cantidad de reiki, demasiada en realidad. Pudiste haberte lastimado gravemente.

—Pero no lo hice. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

—Por suerte. —Rin iba a replicar pero Kagome se le adelantó. —Observa.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros… Sólo calla y observa.

— ¡Pfff! Bien. —Bufó y aceptó a regañadientes.

—Tu poder no solo sana y protege, también amenaza y destruye. Por eso debes saber usarlo correctamente. —Dirigió la mirada a la roca en su mano. —. Debes saber que si quieres destruir, no golpeas lo exterior, sino lo interior.

— ¿Cómo?

— Divide y conquistarás.

— ¿Cómo hago eso?

—Hagámoslo de una manera sencilla. Concentra tu energía en el objeto, desde el interior. Hmm, a ver. Imagina cómo introduces una pequeña bola de poder dentro, siéntela crecer, y cuando eso ocurra... suéltala. El resto pasara por sí solo. —Apenas terminó de hablar, Kagome apretó con suavidad la roca y esta se hizo granito para luego volverse polvo y volar de su mano, las que estaban alrededor hicieron lo mismo. Desaparecieron sin dejar evidencia de haber estado allí o de haber existido.

— ¡Vaya…! Tú… Tú…. Tú... Espera, si podías hacer eso, ¿Por qué no…?

— ¿Destruí el gólem? —Rin asintió.

—No era mi batalla.

— ¡Sí lo era! —Respondió indignada.

—No…

— ¡Sí!

—No, no lo era. Era la tuya.

— ¿Q-Que?

— ¿No crees que era una buena oportunidad para demostrar que eres digna hija del Oeste?

— ¿Mí…? ¿Oportunidad? ¿Mi oportunidad para que?

— ¡Ajá!

—Jamás seré tan de poderosa como tú.

—No tienes que serlo para demostrar que puedes valerte por ti misma, sin importar el adversario que enfrentes.

—Eres la mejor, ¿Lo sabías? —Rin gateó hasta ella y aún sentada y la abrazo.

—Sí, también lo sé. —Ambas rieron con suavidad. Entre ellas no había modestia y humildad, las cosas se decían, aún sabiendo si eso le dolería a la otra.

—Debemos volver, mi pequeña. Ya es hora de dormir.

— ¡Dioses! ¡Hace mucho no escuchaba eso! —Exclamó risueña la chica.

—Acostúmbrate de nuevo, lo volverás a escuchar muy seguido. —Rin se pegó más a ella y buscaba el calor de manera desesperada.

—Ya no soy una niña. —Hizo un puchero.

—Para mí, siempre lo serás, Rin. Aún cuando estés emparejada y tengas cachorros, seguirás siendo mi niña. —La chica sonrió con tristeza, acompañado de un mismo suspiró.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil ahora? —Kagome suspiró. Sabía lo mal que ella se la estaba pasando, al pensar que la razón principal por la que vuelven al Oeste, es porque es tiempo de ella para buscar una pareja. O como ella piensa, buscar una alianza política/militar.

Kagome pensó que si estuvieran en el futuro, tampoco podría impedirlo, pues si las cosas eran así en el pasado, lo más seguro era que en el futuro pasaría lo mismo. Tendría una custodia compartida con Sesshomaru, y, aún así, él tendría las de ganar. Sólo esperaba que al arribar al Oeste, Sesshomaru quisiera escucharla, tal vez no podía impedirlo, pero podría poner algunas condiciones y evitar que la pequeña sea tan infeliz.

 **(…)**

 _Su pecho ardía, sus piernas flaqueaban, en cualquier momento dejarían de soportar su peso, tenía que impedirlo, tenía que hacerlo a toda costa. Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, no podía pensar con claridad, su vista estaba nublada, su mente turbia, no sabía porque lo hacía, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Mientras corría sentía su mano derecha pesar, no le dio importancia. Corrió un gran trecho, apenas llegó y se congeló en su lugar._

 _Los tentáculos, iban y venían en todas direcciones, lo golpeaban en la espalda sin remordimiento alguno, sin importar los gritos y quejas que él daba, lanzaba impropios al malnacido que lo azotaba con sus asquerosas extremidades. Sin embargo, no se defendía, ¿Por qué? Sólo permanecía de espalda a su agresor y abrazaba a alguien._

 _Lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si fuese su más preciado tesoro y estrujando con ímpetu hacia él, lo mantenía a salvo del bandido que se atreviera a quitárselo, pero ni así era suficiente, ambos estaban siendo heridos. Y fue entonces que lo noto, abriendo sus ojos como platos, noto porque no se defendía, porque se dejaba golpear con esa brutalidad, y era que entre sus brazos yacía inconsciente ella. Quiso moverse e impedir el ataque, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no quería captar sus órdenes y brincar al enemigo, no podía por más que quisiera, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí, observando. Apretó la mandíbula y ejercía toda la fuerza posible, pero era inútil, ni un solo músculo lograba mover._

 _De un segundo a otro, los tentáculos se detuvieron, no sabía por qué y cuando volvió la mirada a aquel ser que solo dañaba y destruía, este ya la estaba observando con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios, pasos apresurados se escuchaban a su alrededor, al parecer era la ayuda. Pero como era clásico de él, hizo lo de siempre. Huir con la maquiavélica sonrisa postrada en su estúpida cara._

 _Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, sus puños se cerraron de impotencia, amargos recuerdos quisieron invadir su mente pero ella los bloqueó. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no pudo contenerse más y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, gritó y sollozó como nunca. Frente a ella, estaba el maltrecho cuerpo del que una vez fue su amigo y abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana a la que desde hace mucho considera como su hija._

—Inu… Inuyasha. —Pero este no respondió solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, sangre caía de sus blancos cabellos hasta el suelo. —R-Rin. —Sollozó con ira, ninguno de los dos se movía, ambos estaban muertos.

—Se sentó de golpe con la respiración agitada, un nudo atravesaba su garganta, lágrimas secas se encontraban en sus mejillas, quería llorar de verdad, el sueño se sintió tan real, que por un momento pensó que lo era. Puso una mano en su pecho, su corazón latía desbocado, tuvo que llevar esa misma mano a su boca, pues más de un sollozo amenazaba con escaparse de su dolorida garganta, lágrimas volvían a correr. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Una visión? ¿Un mal sueño? ¡¿EL QUÉ?!. Kagome se abrazó a sí misma dándose cuenta de que temblaba como una hoja seca en pleno otoño. Levantó la mirada, no había nadie despierto, los lobos dormían, Sesshomaru estaba lejos de todos, visible pero lejos, recostado en una rama alta de un gran árbol. Sólo faltaba…

— ¿O-O-Okaasan? —La llamó entre sollozos. Kagome fijó la mirada en ella, con extrema lentitud. Temiendose lo peor.

— ¿R-Rin? —Y la vio, a unos metros de su derecha, arrodillada, llorando entre sollozos, totalmente desarmada, la joven chica no entendía nada de lo que le sucedía.

—T-tuve una pesadilla.

—Mi amor, tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿De acuerdo?

—Fue horrible y tan, tan real. —Colocó sus manos sobre la tierra, aun de rodillas. Estaba hiperventilando.

—Rin, cielo, tienes que calmarte.

— ¡No entiendes!, ¡Fue horroroso!, ¡Me dolía todo el cuerpo!, ¡Cada parte, cada cabello!, ¡Cada músculo!, ¡TODO! —Gritó alarmada, Kagome observó que el resto comenzaba a despertarse.

—Rin… Pequeña…

—Sentí como moría, como mi piel se desgarraba con cada golpe. —Respiraba exageradamente. Los lobos quisieron acercarse pero Kagome los detuvo:

— ¡No se acerquen!

— Cielo, tranquila...

—Pero… —Inconscientemente la chica dejaba fluir pequeñas descargas de reiki que lograban hacer comezón en los youkai.

— ¡Quietos! —Quien los detuvo fue la nekomata esta vez. —. Si se acercan más, los purificara. ¡Kagome, haz algo!

— Lo siento mucho pequeña.

La miko cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, con la garganta hecha un nudo, estiró sus dedos hacia la chica, de ellos pequeñas luces rosas se formaron en sus dedos, y luego todo se volvió una especie de humo rosácea.

Rin se sentía flotar, sentía que no dolía nada, que todo era paz y tranquilidad, de ahí nada más, todo se volvió negro. Podía escuchar voces, muy tenues… Miraba a su alrededor pero no había más que oscuridad, una tan espesa y densa en la que no podía ni moverse. Las voces eran confusas, no entendía lo que decían, o al menos no lograba encontrarles sentido.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —Logró entreabrir los ojos un poco y pudo ver de reojo que era cargada, no supo quien lo hacía, pero pudo ver a Kagome y Koga discutiendo en voz baja.

—No puedo decirle eso. Es una niña.

—Kagome, ella dejó de ser una cachorra hace mucho.

—Pues para mí, siempre lo será.

— ¡Dejó de serlo en el momento que se convirtió en la hija oficial de Sesshomaru! —Gritaban en susurros, no muy altos pero igual entendibles.

Cerró los ojos totalmente agotada. Sintió como si hubiesen pasado minutos cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, era otro escenario el que se encontró.

—Piénsalo Sesshomaru. Es una gran estrategia.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesan esas cosas?

—Desde que la felicidad de mi hija está en juego.

—No es tu hija.

—Tuya tampoco. —Rin medio observaba mareada la escena, ahora parecía estar recostada en un árbol, observaba aunque borroso, como sus padres peleaban. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil e inútil?

Cerró los ojos nuevamente. Pasaron largos minutos o eso sintió ella, de hecho habían pasado ya varia horas. No podía abrir los ojos como las últimas veces, sentía sus párpados adheridos, se escuchaban susurros nuevamente, pero podía escuchar, fuerte y claro.

— ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, lo sabe!

— ¡Eso no lo sabemos Koga! — Le gritaba en susurro y con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero si sentiste vestigios de reiki luego de aquella pelea, que otra explicación puede haber. —Kagome se mordió su pulgar, una pequeña maña que tenía y sólo hacía cuando estaba con Koga o sola.

—También está la posibilidad, no sé, tú sabes… Solo haber escuchado una parte.

Koga suspiró exasperado.

—¡Eres terca mujer!

— Sólo trato de pensar que ella no escucho nada.

— ¿Y sí lo hizo? ¿Qué harás?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé maldita sea! Sólo… Sólo quiero protegerla.

— Yo sé...

— Kag, no podrás protegerla de esto, podrás hacerlo de todo menos de esto. Es inevitable. — Escuchó los pasos de Koga, fuertes y sonoros acercarse a la miko, escuchó los músculos de ambos al tensarse, se estaban abrazando.

Y no pudo reprimir los enormes celos que se acumulaban en su pecho.

* * *

Y continuemooooooos...


	11. ¿Acercamiento o Rechazo?

**Disclaimer:** **Aún no son míos... Aún no... Pero ya casi... Yo se que sí... QnQ ¿Verdad?**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

Ante mis tiempos de ausencia, no haré más que disculparme T.T Lo siento. ***Un minuto de silencio***

Pero la buena noticia es que para mejorar todo les traigo una mini maratón de 3 cápitulos. Disfruténlos! Q.Q

* * *

 **Maratón 2/3**

La llegada de todos al Castillo del Oeste, era inminente, se sabía que el Señor de las tierras, iba acompañado de su hija, pero no se esperaba que cruzara esas puertas con varios lobos, otra humana y mucho menos a la miko de la que no sabían nada desde hace un par de años. Los rumores sobre ella corrían y todos eran falsos como verdaderos, pero nadie pudo dar una respuesta verídica en específico.

—Mi señor. —Jaken se arrodilló con exageración ante el Señor del Oeste. —. Bienvenido sea.

—Jaken. Prepara las habitaciones de los Ookami en el ala Este, al igual que el de la nekomata.

— ¿Ne-Nekomata, señor? — Observó de reojo a la humana, se miraba bastante normalita para él.

— ¡Jaken!

— ¡S-sí Señor! ¿La sacerdotisa?

—Hmph. —Lo fulminó con la mirada, Jaken tembló de pico a patas.

— ¡S-s-s-sí señor! Donde siempre. —En otra ocasión, Rin habría sonreído y estrujado al viejo pequeño verde entre sus delgados brazos, pero no lo hizo., incluso el personal que fue a recibir a su amo y señor, la vieron de forma extraña al no ver la tan esperada reacción.

En cambio, saludó a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió sin mediar palabra a su alcoba. Estaba molesta, realmente cabreada, su madre la había dormido todo el maldito viaje y ni siquiera le dio una razón justificable del porqué.

—Lord del Norte y Shikon no Miko, a mi despacho. —Mientras el resto de los invitados eran atendidos por Jaken y otros, los susodichos caminaban detrás de Sesshomaru.

Al llegar al despacho, la primera en hablar fue Kagome.

—Lo sabe, sabe la verdad. O al menos lo sospecha.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Hmph.

— ¿Y pensabas decirme? — Kagome se mordió el interior de la mejilla para reprimir su muy evidente enojo.

— Saldremos en busca de Naraku y continuaremos con la búsqueda de fragmentos. en una luna. — Respondió el Inu, ignorando por completo a la mujer frente a él.

— ¿No piensas hacer nada? —Koga se sintió verdaderamente molesto, esa chiquilla era importante para Kagome, no podía decir lo mismo para él. Si sentía lástima y hasta culpa por haberle arrebatado su familia, pero de ahí nada más. Aún cuando creyó sentir celos, no fue así. Sólo lo confundió por el cariño. Ella era para él como una sobrina… Una sobrina… Una sobrina… Una sobrina muy buena…

… Mierda…

—El lazo solo aumentó un nivel, creo que no es necesario lo del emparejamiento. — La voz de Kagome lo sacó de su depravada ensoñación.

—El emparejamiento es necesario.

—Por los momentos, no lo es.

—Es la heredera del Oeste, miko.

—Eso lo sé, pero lo que digo es…

—Tú opinión es lo de menos, se hará lo que yo diga. —Kagome se calló de golpe. Koga supo que eso es una muy mala señal, así que hizo lo que su conciencia le dictó. ¡Huir… ahora! En silencio completo se escabulló entre ambos y salio del despacho.

Kagome apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, trató de controlarse, en serio que lo trato. ¿Entonces porque estaba golpeando el escritorio del youkai e insultando de todas las maneras posibles?

— ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN MALDITO DEMONIO! ¡ELLA TIENE DERECHO DE SER FELIZ! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA GRAN MIERDA SI POR HONOR Y COMPROMISO AL OESTE TIENE QUE EMPAREJARSE CON EL PRIMER IMBÉCIL QUE TÚ DIGAS! ¡SI LA PIENSAS EMPAREJAR, AL MENOS DEJA QUE ELLA TENGA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ELEGIR! —Kagome exhalaba con furia por las fosas nasales.

— ¿Terminaste? —El más que nadie conocía de antemano el carácter explosivo de la sacerdotisa, le molestaba, sí. Pero también le excitaba.

— ¡Ella tiene derecho a elegir! —Le apuntó con el dedo índice.

—En estos tiempos, nadie puede elegir su destino.

— ¡Entonces cambia eso!

— ¿Cambiar siglos de tradición sólo por tu osadía, miko?

— ¡Maldición!

— No hay nada que tú puedas hacer sacerdotisa. En especial tú.

— ¿De qué mierda me hablas, Sesshomaru?

— ¡Más respeto miko! —Sesshomaru se puso de pie de golpe. —. Recuerda bien que estas en mis tierras.

—Pues que crees... Me importa un carajo. —Apenas terminó y el daiyoukai la tomó por el cuello y estampo contra la pared más cercana.

Kagome gimió de dolor.

—Ahora tú escúchame a mí, mujer. En estas tierras, se hace lo que yo ordene, si yo digo que medio ejército debe morir, así se hará. Ni un soldado más ni uno menos. —Kagome volteo el rostro, no podía ver esos orbes ámbar, sentía que le penetraban el alma y miraban cada uno de sus secretos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

Sesshomaru sintió su orgullo herido, la miko lo acababa de rechazar, decidió voltear la cara antes que verle a los ojos, su bestia se sintió traicionada, por lo que no pudo evitar gruñir desde el fondo de su pecho.

—Mírame a los ojos sacerdotisa. —Pero esta no volteó.

—… —

— ¡Mírame!

—…—

— ¡Voltea!

—…— Kagome estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no mirarle a los ojos. Sí lo hacía, caía. Si lo hacía, caía. Comenzó a repetir eso en su cabeza como un mantra sagrado.

— ¡Kagome! —Le gruño. El silencio reinó. Él porque a pesar de acallar los reclamos de su bestia, no pudo evitar decir su nombre y ella, ella se volvió más por sorpresa que por otra cosa. Era una de esas veces que la llamaba por su nombre y no por su título.

Sus pensamientos sobre lo que podía pasar o más bien lo que deseaban que pasara no paraban de reproducirse en su mente. Sesshomaru besándola, amándola, tomándola como suya, poseyendola de una y mil maneras.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le espetó con rudeza. Pero mirándolo a los ojos, por un momento se perdió en esos dos soles, sentía su cuerpo temblar, su garganta secarse, sus piernas volverse gelatinas. ¿Esto es lo que se siente estar enamorada?

Yako le gritaba a Sesshomaru con desespero que le confesara lo que siente, que le dijera que era suya y de nadie más, y aunque hubo un atisbo de esperanza en la bestia, al verlo pensando.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando su alter ego hizo presencia. Lo que podrían decir los Ancianos del Consejo, los demás Lord, si se emparejaba con una humana, varios lazos de política/social se volverán nulos, las alianzas se perderían.

—Quiero que te alejes de mis asuntos. —La soltó con brusquedad y le dio la espalda.

La miko con la mente nublada, se irguió con orgullo y con la frente en alto se encaminó a la salida del despacho.

— ¿Cuántos más tienen que renunciar a su felicidad, para que tu alcances la tuya?

Sesshomaru. —Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, salió del lugar y se dirigió a su alcoba.

—Sólo queremos la tuya. —Yako y Sesshomaru susurraron lo último, a sabiendas de que ella jamás lo escucharía.

 **(...)**

Rin movía de un lado a otro la pequeña muñeca de trapo que tenía entre su manos, hace mucho años que no la tocaba y menos jugar con ella. Las responsabilidades se han ido acumulando cada vez más. Sintió como de un día a otro toda su infancia había desaparecido. Ahora era una Lady, una Princesa. Una persona que debe comportarse como tal, debe seguir los lineamientos al pie de la letra, inclinar la cabeza cuando se deba, responder a lo que se pregunta, hablar cuando sea apropiado.

Pura mierda.

Toda esa basura no iba con ella, ella era más de su ley… Como su madre. La admiraba, jamás la había visto someterse ante nadie ni siquiera ante su padre que es uno de los youkai más temidos de Japón o inclusive de Naraku, era hanyou, sí. Pero era fuerte, de eso no cabía duda y aún así su madre era de las pocas que lo retaba y le hacía frente en el campo de batalla.

Dejó la muñeca de lado, tenía hambre, bajaría a la cocina por algo de fruta. A paso calmado caminaba la chica, admirando los detalles de los pasillos, como si fuese su primera vez ahí, observaba todo con total parsimonia, había extrañado estar ahí. Casi siempre era enviada como "invitada" a otras tierras, para hacer honor a su Casa. Estaba harta.

Bajó las escaleras, esquivando a varias kitsune señoras que hacían los deberes de la limpieza, de detuvo a mitad de camino, observando una vez más, esta vez se fijó en los esplendorosos y enormes cuadros que colgaban en la pared. Observó con detenimiento la pintura de enmedio, un claro ejemplo de Daiyoukai. Su rostro se miraba impasible, su sola pintura imponía respeto. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido en vida. ¿La habría aceptado? ¿La habría querido como a una nieta? ¿O no?

Inu No Taisho. O como todos los cercanos le conocía; General Touga.

Dejo de pensar en banalidades, reverenció la pintura de su difunto abuelo y regresó a su tarea principal, o eso quiso, pero no pudo mover pie alguno. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que él hubiese pasado a otra vida, las anécdotas de él le habían provocado agarrarle un inmenso cariño y un profundo respeto.

¿Es posible encariñarse de alguien que murió hace 150 años?

— Lo es. Aunque no lo creas. — Rin se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás de ella.

— ¡Yuu! ¡Que susto me diste! ¿En qué momento llegaste? — El General Yuu, el atractivo general de cabellos negros cortos que llegaban hasta su cuello, musculatura perfecta, hombros anchos y una sonrisa matadora, simplemente perfecto. Rin en serio se preguntaba; ¿Su pecho estará igual de bien formado que sus brazos?

La risa del general, le detuvo su línea de pensamientos.

— Ahhh… No lo sé, ¿quieres comprobarlo? — Le dijo Yuu con su mirada coqueta, Rin abrió la boca a más no poder… ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

— ¿Comprobar que, según tú?

— Pues, pensé que querías saber si mi pecho estaba igual de formado que mis brazos. — Había pensado en voz alta, ¡qué vergüenza!

— Ah, yo, yo, yo, lo, lo, lo, lo, si, siento… — Su cara ahora sería la envidia de un tomate.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Princesa, es usted una pervertida!

— ¡¿Quéeee!? ¡Nooo! Yo no… ¡NO! — Ambos rieron con pena y sin ella, de todos modos se conocían desde que Rin llegó por primera vez al Castillo, cuando él apenas era un soldado.

Parecía humano en todo el sentido, pero era solo una apariencia para engañar al oponente, él es de los pocos descendientes dragón que le son fiel a la Casa del Oeste. Fue criado por una youkai tigresa que también es parte de la Casa.

— Lo siento, la verdad es que es raro verte tan pensativa y seria.

— ¿Qué? … ¡Ah sí! ¡Pensaba en muchas cosas!

— Eso veo. — Le sonrió divertido. Dioses, ¡Que sonrisa! — Y una de ella era Inu no Taisho-sama, por lo que veo.

— ¿Qué? — Rin lo vio espantada. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Pues… — Yuu se acercó a ella con aire misterioso y le susurró. — Porque estabas pensando en voz alta. — Comenzó a carcajearse y Rin infló las mejillas totalmente abochornada. Tenía que quitarse esa mala maña de pensar en voz alta. Ella tratando de ser seria y ni eso hace bien. ¿Por qué con otras personas sí podía mostrarse tan fría y enigmática, pero con los que la vieron crecer no? Y cuando lo hacía se sentía tan mal que termina disculpándose.

Aunque también está el hecho de los lobos, como no ser grosera y sentir rabia hacia esos malditos asesinos, le quitaron vida a tantos humanos. Y de no ser por Kagome, aún lo seguirán haciendo, entonces, ¿qué? Tuvo que venir alguien con el suficiente valor para ponerles un alto. Que patético.

— Cierra la boca, Yuu…

— Te diré algo, mi madre solía decirme que Taisho-sama era igual. — Le hizo un ademán para caminar hacia la cocina, donde su madre trabajaba.

— ¿Igual, cómo?

— Igual que tú.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo es eso?

— Sí. Solía decir que cuando él iba a batalla se mostraba ante sus enemigos como alguien déspota y sin perdón. Pero que cuando estaba acá, en el Castillo, solía ser alguien cálido y afectivo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, lo mismo pasa contigo, en realidad. Con personas de fuera, eres como él lo era con sus enemigos pero acá, sigues siendo la misma chiquilla traviesa que hizo volar a Jaken por los cielos.

Ambos rieron ante el viejo recuerdo. Ella estaba tratando de crear una bola de reiki cuando apenas tenía uso de sus facultades y al ingenioso de Yuu se le ocurrió que tal vez si la calentaba, la bola crecería, por ende al crearla, él le escupió fuego. La bola en efecto, sí creció. Pero Rin sentía sus manos arder y comenzó a correr como loca tratando de librarse de ella, por mala suerte para Jaken, él estaba cerca de todo y cuando iba a regañar a la niña, esta le lanzó la bola de reiki con fuego y al momento de tocarlo, explotó. El pobre sapo tardó 5 días en aparecer.

— Extrañaba escuchar esa risa. — Ambos entraron al comedor, estaba vacío, se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas laterales, que daba a la cocina.

— Cierra la boca… — Negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

* * *

Y tenemos el segundoooooooooo de la maratóoooooooooooon... COntinuemooooos con el últimoooooooooooooo!


	12. Trágica verdad

**Disclaimer:** **Aún no son míos... Aún no... Pero ya casi... Yo se que sí... QnQ ¿Verdad?**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

Ante mis tiempos de ausencia, no haré más que disculparme T.T Lo siento. ***Un minuto de silencio***

Pero la buena noticia es que para mejorar todo les traigo una mini maratón de 3 cápitulos. Disfruténlos! Q.Q

* * *

 **Maratón 3/3**

— ¡Tadaima! — Gritó con entusiasmo el General. Varios señores y señoras youkai llegaron a su encuentro, bueno al Yuu para ser más exactos, ignorando olímpicamente a la muchacha.

— ¡Yuu!

— Pero si es nuestro pequeño comandante….

— ¡Mira cuanto has crecido!

— ¡Que hermoso demonio!

— ¡Ya eres todo un youkai, hijo!

— Pero mira qué flaco estás….

— Sí, muy maltratado.

— Tiene que comer…

— ¡Sí! ¡Preparen mucha comida! ¡El pobre debe de estar hambriento!

— Ammm… — Yuu trataba de protestar pero una regordeta señora usagi le apretujaba las mejillas como si no hubiese mañana. Rin no podía soportarlo más, en serio trató… Pero no pudo más, la chica estalló en risas llamando la atención del personal.

— L-L-Lo siento, e-es solo que… — Las risas se apoderaban de sus cuerdas vocales e impedían que una palabra coherente saliera de ellas.

— ¡Hime-sama!

— ¡Hime!

— ¡Princesa!

— ¡Rin-sama!

— ¡Rin-chan! — Exclamaron sorprendidos.

La chica los observó a todos con detenimiento, más de uno estaba con los ojos desorbitados, como si se fueran a salir de sus cuencas. No entendía el porqué… Hasta que recordó, había sido algo grosera los últimos meses, todo por querer demostrarle a su padre que podía ser severa y justa. Pero su madre y Yuu tenían razón.

No podía cambiar su mera forma de ser de la noche a la mañana… Y menos para la aprobación de él. Si algún día iba a gobernar estas tierras, lo iba a hacer a su manera, con la cabeza fría pero con el corazón latente. Sería como Sesshomaru de fría en ciertas ocasiones, pero también sería noble y cálida como Touga. Demostraría que sería lo mejor de ambos, siendo humana. Honraría la Casa del Oeste, a su manera.

Sonrió con amplitud.

— ¡Akane-obaachan! — Los miembros de la Cocina, sonrieron con alegría al ver que la antigua niña, amorosa y tranquila había vuelto, más madura, pero había vuelto.

— ¡Mi niñaaaa! — La señora tigresa corrió a abrazarla, y, cuando menos lo supo todo el personal estaban alrededor de ella, esperando su abrazo.

Abrazo uno a uno a todos los youkai que se le acercaban, extrañana estas muestras de afecto. Había cambiado tanto por conseguir mérito de su padre, aunque ahora que recordaba., ¿Qué había influido en esa repentina decisión de obtener el orgullo de Sesshomaru? Comenzó a cranear y cranear… Pero su cerebro no recordaba nada.

— Esta escena si que me gusta. — Una desconocida voz se unió al murmullo alegre de los youkais que estrujaban a la chica.

Todos se voltearon a la entrada de la cocina.

— ¡Miko-sama!

— ¡Kagome-san!

— ¡Okaasan!

— Me preocupaba que te volvieras alguien como él… — Respiró hondo e hizo una mueca de odio.

— ¿Cómo él…? — Le incitó burlesca. Ya se imaginaba lo que había sucedido en el despacho de su padre. Después le llevaría su té preferido para calmarlo, aunque él no lo demostrara con palabras, su mirada lo decía todo. Le conocía mejor que nadie.

— Cómo Sesshomaru. — Rodó los ojos fastidiada. Rin rió, En serio había extrañado esta clase de ambiente.

— Kagome-san, otra vez volvió a discutir con Sesshomaru-sama, ¿no es así?

— Bueno, Akane-sama, tienes que entender que ese desgra…

— Shu, shu. shu. — La calló de inmediato la señora. — Mi niña, ¡esa boca!

— Pero, pero…

— No, nada de peros.

— ¡Pero el comenzó! — Se quejó en un puchero.

— No importa quien haya comenzado mi niña, lo correcto hubiera sido no decir nada. — A Rin le causaba mucha gracia la escena, ver a su madre ser reñida como una nena de cinco años, era para morirse.

— ¡HA! Kagome y quedarse callada no pueden ir en la misma oración, Akane-sama. — Decía un muy atragantado Koga.

— Koga-sama. — La mirada acusatoria cayó de inmediato en el Ookami, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera desde su nuca hasta su cola.

— ¿Hai?

— No se supone que usted debería de evitar que Kagome-san entre en discusiones. — Sonaba más a una afirmación que a pregunta.

— Bueno…Hay cosas que son inevitables, Akane-sama.

— ¿Ah sí? — Una espeluznante sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la señora y Koga podía jurar que había visto la cara de un demonio antiguo asomarse detrás de la anciana. Su aura era realmente oscura y perturbadora.

— Akane-sama… — Una gotita nerviosa bajó por la nuca del demonio. Habían solo dos cosas en este mundo a lo que le temiera más que a la muerte, a Kagome enojada y a está hermosa y dulce señora sonriendo. Las dos cosas eran promesas de muerte y destrucción.

Rin comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que una Lady no debería hacer… Pero poco le importaba a ella en esos momentos lo que era correcto y lo que no. Quería dejar los malos momentos en el pasado, quería aprovechar los buenos, quería reír y divertirse con los que amaba por el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Ella sabía, sabía que algo malo sucedería pronto, lo presentía, todos sus sentidos le alertaban que algo estaba por suceder. Incluso en sus sueños fue advertida. Tenía que estar preparada para lo que fuese a suceder.

Aún seguía craneando, ¿por qué el brusco cambio? ¿qué la hizo cambiar de esa manera? ¿por qué cojones su mente se negaba a recordar? ¿acaso lo olvido inconscientemente? ¿lo hizo por alguien a quien odiaba o debía odiar? No sabía porque pero al pensar en esa última posibilidad, la imagen del medio hermano de su padre, cruzó su mente.

Había estado pensando en él últimamente y eso en definitiva no era nada sano.

Todos en la cocina se divertían, charlaban y debatían sobre trivialidades. Akane-sama le había preparado comida a Koga y su madre, podía ver como ella arrugaba la nariz cuando hablaba con Koga, era como si estuvieran discutiendo algo que a ella le desagrada, y podía adivinar sin dificultad de que se trataba. Su padre. El único ser vivo en la tierra que ha vivido, aguantado y provocado los explosivos ataques de ira de la sacerdotisa. Sonrió ante el hecho, tomó una manzana y se sentó a la par del Ookami y frente a Kagome.

Había paz y tranquilidad. Nada podía arruinar este ambiente tan perfecto.

O eso pensaba ella…

— ¿Dónde están los sirvientes cuando se les necesita? — La imperiosa y molesta voz se hizo notar entre los gritos y risas de los miembros que se encontraban en la cocina.

Rin en cuanto supo de quién se trataba, apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se hicieron puños hasta hacer blancos sus nudillos. Ya recordaba porque había decidido cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente, fue manipulada. Por ella. Y milagrosamente, por su mente un vago y fugaz fragmento de recuerdo pasó… Largos cabellos azules, meciéndose al compás del viento… Sonrisa sarcástica, mirada altanera… Sí… En definitiva, era ella. **Quien**. Fue la responsable de todo este embrollo.

Esa perra hija de puta.

Kaoru.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar…

— Mi señora… — Akane se le acercó a la intrusa con cautela. La reverencio con educación. —. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

— He estado llamando desde hace una hora.

— Mis disculpas, nos entretuvimos.

— No me interesa, lo que quiero saber es si me van a atender o no.

— Por supuesto que sí mi Lady. — La reverenció de nuevo. La mujer de largos cabellos azules alzó la cabeza con altanería. —. Pero que apesta aquí. Huele a… Perro mojado.

La mujer negó la cabeza con asco.

— Disculpe Mi Lady. — Koga arrastró la palabra con incredulidad. Se posiciono frente a la mujer y la reverenció con galantería. —. Me presento, Koga Ookami; Lord del Norte y fiel aliado del Oeste.

La arrogante sonrisa de la mujer desapareció.

— Me temo Mi Lady, que yo soy el causante del olor a perro.

— Me disculpo, Lord Ookami. — Koga sabía a la perfección quién era ella y la odiaba. —. No quería ofenderte con mi sinceridad. — Le dijo en una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Tu sola presencia ofende a cualquier ser vivo querida. No te confundas. — Rin se le plantó en frente a la derecha de Koga, no iba a permitir que esa arpía le hablara así a Koga, un Lord. Porque por eso lo defendía, porque era un aliado de la Casa del Oeste y además era su deber como Princesa. Sí, exacto, así es. Pues por eso lo defendía. ¿no?

— Lady Rin. Que… Placer volver a verte.

— No puedo decir lo mismo, lo siento.

— Tan linda como siempre. ¿Se puede saber porque una princesa está… en este lugar? — Rin se cruzó de brazos.

— No te interesa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

— No, pero he de suponer que a Sesshomaru, sí.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Pues yo tengo muy bien entendido que a Sesshomaru le molesta que estos en estos lugares.

— ¿Y quién le dirá? ¿Tú? — Sí las miradas matasen, estas dos ya estarían bien enterradas. Akane se apresuró a intervenir, ya podía ver el ceño fruncido de la sacerdotisa y eso no traería nada bueno.

— Mi señora, en unos momentos unas doncellas subirán a su habitación con su comida lista.

— Muchas gracias, Akane.

— Para servirle. ¿Por qué mejor no se retira?

— ¿Me estás dando órdenes? — La mujer dió un paso al frente, retando. La gente observaba desconcertada y asustada como la youkai frente a ellos alzó la mano hacia Akane-sama.

— No mi señora, me disculpo si malinterpretó mis pala… — Un pequeño golpe se escuchó en la estancia, un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a una señora? — La ira destilaba en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

La youkai incrédula, observó como una humana, una simple humana detuvo su mano en pleno castigo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarle el respeto de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo te atreves tú a detenerme? — La youkai se soltó con violencia del agarre.

— ¿Qué cómo me atrevo? Estabas por golpear a esta señora por nada.

— ¿Por nada? ¡Es una insolente al igual que tu! ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

— Me importa una reverenda mierda quien eres. — Rin sonrió ante la expresión de su madre, le encantaba como ella erguía la mirada.

— Maldita humana… — La youkai pensó que podía sacar ventaja de esto, la sucia humana debía de pensar que ella era humana también. Ni siquiera debía saber quien era. Pobre ingenua, no sabe lo que le espera.

— Tan maldita como quieras, pero mejor que tú. De eso no cabe duda.

— ¿Siquiera sabes con quién estás hablando? — Kagome la analizo un momento, una youkai sin duda, fuerte, hermosa pero ya podía distinguir la clase de corazón y alma que tiene.

— ¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que dije antes? Me importa una mierda quien seas. — La mujer en lugar de sentirse ofendida, sonrió con sorna, iba a disfrutar ver su rostro desfigurado del miedo al saber quién era ella.

— Mi nombre es Kaoru Washi. Soy la futura compañera de Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Y fue ahí, cuando Kagome sintió como su mundo se venía abajo…

* * *

Y listooooooooooooo, terminamoooooos maratóooooooon!

Muchas gracias a las linduras que leyeron y agregaron la historia a favs. Agradecimientos especiales también a las gashetitas que comentaron, gracias a ustedes pude mejorar un par de cosas en estos cápitulos.

°littleCurly21

°mariacosta

°damalunaely

°Silvemy89

°Carolina

°Faby Sama

°okita kagura

Muchas gracias beshezas! QuQ

Yapy: Sí lees esto, quiero que sepas que tu comentario fue realmente muy inmaduro. Sí tenías la necesidad de decirme algo a mí lo hubieses hecho por inbox. Sí la historia no te gusto, estabas en todo tu derecho de salir y dejar de leera. Simple. No era para nada necesario el comentario negativo. Yo acepto con mente y brazos aiertos las críticas contructivas y los buenos deseos. Estos me animan a continuar escribiendo, me ayudan a mejorar en mis historias. Por ende tu comentario fue borrado y bloqueado. Y así será con los que sean negativos. No necesito malas vibras que me bajen el animo ya sea a mí o a mis chicas o chicos que se toman la molestia en leer y dejar rw. Así que por favor abstente de ello. Y la próxima vez ten más respeto, ya sea hacía mí o a las demás escritoras que se esfuerzan demasiado por entretener a los lectores o para liberar sus mentes y corazónes a traves de lo que escriben. Gracias. ^-^


	13. Nos quedamos ¿Y ahora qué?

**Disclaimer:** **Aún no son míos... Aún no... Pero ya casi... Yo se que sí... QnQ ¿Verdad?**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 **Mis queridas gomita, les traigo acá un maravilloso marton de 3 capitulos, pero hay un pequeño problemita, para e capitulo del maraton tendrán que esprar unas pocas horas, puesto que estoy en los limited de publicación de FF, así que por el momento le traigo un capitulo, no esperare mucho para los próximo 2 capitulos.**

 **Quiero agradecer al amor de vida, que está escribiendo este parrafo mientrá que yo estoy aconstada dictandole.**

 **PD: No crean que soy floja, es que me acaban de operar. (Si soy floja, pero sobre la operación es verdad).**

Pero la buena noticia es que para mejorar todo les traigo una mini maratón de 3 cápitulos. Disfruténlos! Q.Q

* * *

 **Maratón 1/3**

Lo sabía, sabía que en algún momento de su vida este momento llegaría, la misma Rin se lo había dicho en aquella noche de su reencuentro. Su mente nublada y patidifusa le mostró el pequeño fragmento.

***INICIO FLASHBACK***

— "Padre se va a emparejar con una maldita Inu youkai"

— "¿Eso es lo que en verdad te perturba?" — Kagome recordó el apretujo que sintió en su pecho cuando escuchó esa noticia, y, aunque demostró nada en su momento, su mente y alma no sintieron lo mismo.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Los cables de su cerebro trataron de hacer conexión, su cuerpo seguía inmóvil, tieso, inerte, ausente. Como si su alma se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo y ahora solo queda el mismo pero vacío, como una simple vasija sin flores.

— ¿Qué sucede sucia humana? ¿Ya sabes con quién estás tratando? — La Inu colocó sus brazos en jarra, le encantaba hacer eso.

La habitación completa era reinada por un abrumante silencio, las miradas se posaban en la youkai y en la humana. Esperaban una sarta de insultos hacia la primera, pero nunca llegaron. De hecho, la sacerdotisa si se miraba realmente asombrada. ¿En serio lo estaba?

La miko se sentía paralizada, su cuerpo entumecido, es como si no tuviese voluntad propia sobre sí. Alzó la mirada, y los orbes violeta lleno de burla la observaban fijamente. Así que eso era.

Parálisis.

Su cuerpo dolía, vibraba en dolor, todas sus extremidades estaban dormidas, la sola sensación le hacía rabiar, si usaba su reiki para frenar la parálisis entonces su única carta a favor sería descubierta. Tenía que esperar a que la parálisis terminase, y eso significaba un buen dolor de cuerpo mañana por la mañana.

Kagome parecía estar volviendo en sí, poco a poco, largos e insufribles minutos pasaban y la parálisis apenas cesaba.

— Mmm… Ahh... — Pero lo que llegó a pronunciar fueron más balbuceos incoherentes.

— "¿Qué demonios le sucedía?"

— "No parece ser la misma de hace unos minutos."

— "¿La noticia en serio le afectó?"

— "Hace un momento parecía estar dispuesta a darle pelea y ahora en serio parece perturbada por enterarse de quién es ella."

— "Tal vez sólo sea una actitud cobarde que toma cuando hay superiores cerca."

Los diferentes pensamientos por parte del personal de la cocina eran exactamente esos.

— Parece que te quedaste sin palabras, humana. — Arrastró con desdén la palabra y sonrió con sorna, el castigo perfecto por desafiar a alguien tan importante como ella.

— Y si mejor cierras la boca y te largas de una vez. — Rin intervino, no sabía qué diablos sucedía con la miko, pero no iba a quedarse callada como ella.

— Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices. Princesa.

— ¿O qué? — Le retó.

— O tu padre se va a enterar de la poca educación que tienes hacia los invitados del Oeste. ¿No crees que se decepcionará mucho?

Rin gruño de rabia. Ya había escuchado esa misma frase antes.

— Lo que él diga sobre mí, no tiene que ser de tu incumbencia.

— ¿Ah no? Antes no pensabas eso.

***FLASHBACK***

Hace algunos años.

No importa lo mucho que entrenará, siempre se esforzaba al máximo y aún así perdía en todos los entrenamientos. Desde combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta los manejos de armas múltiples. Nada de eso se le daba bien, a veces era torpe y despistada y se desconcentra con gran facilidad.

Hace unos minutos perdió. Perdió contra uno de los generales más fuertes al comando de su padre. No se sentía tan mal, en realidad. Siempre perdía pero poco le importaba.

— Para mí no es necesario. — Respondió ella.

— Eso piensas ahora. A diferencia de él, el combate y la diplomacia es lo único que te mantendrían con vida en estos tiempos.

— Sí, ¿y? — A Rin, sinceramente, no le caía muy bien la "prometida" de su padre. A todo esto, ¿quién demonios le invitó y qué mierda hace viendo el entrenamiento?

— Y… Eres patética en ambos ámbitos. En una guerra no sobrevivirías ni aunque Sesshomaru pusiera a medio Ejército a protegerte.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo iría a la guerra?

— Pues… Por algo entrenas.

— Nooo… Entreno porque eso desea mi padre.

— ¡Ja! ¡Vaya heredera!

— ¿Disculpa?

— Él se avergüenza de tenerte como heredera, eres débil y él lo sabe.

— Sí, lo sabe. — Ella no se sentía mal por eso, la mera verdad era que no le importaba, si Sesshomaru la salvó dos veces de la muerte, fue por algo, ¿no? Él ya sabía eso, entonces. ¿Qué caso tenía lamentarse de ello?

— ¿Crees que él no se arrepiente?

— No. — Contestó muy segura.

— Y… ¿No crees que se decepcionará mucho?

— No, claro que no…

— ¿Sabes por qué el te hizo su heredera?

Rin meditó muy bien su respuesta.

— ¿Acaso importa? — Y no lo sabía, y aunque siempre trató de averiguarlo, nunca nadie le quiso decir, la única persona que se lo podía decir, estaba lejos en esos momentos. Aunque en sus hipótesis, era porque él aunque no lo demostrara, la quería y quería que ella tuviese la familia que alguna vez le fue arrebatada.

— Te hizo su heredera porque sabía que si en algún punto se creará una guerra o un ataque a sus dominios, tu no te salvarías. Los otros demonios te ven como presa fácil, si él cae, tu caes. — Y esas simples palabras lograron mover su mundo.

— Eso seria un honor. — Lo sería aunque la idea de morir por tercera vez y no despertar, le asustaba bastante.

— Oh cariño, esas palabras sonarían lindas, si fueses una guerrera, pero que crees. No lo eres, no eres nada ni nadie.

— … — Rin hacia el esfuerzo de no llorar, pero sus ojos ya estaban acumulados de lágrimas.

— Te hizo su heredera, porque si él muere, nadie podrá hacerte nada, su ejército, sus tierras, su oro, todo sería tuyo, te emparejas con un buen Daiyoukai y listo, estarás muy bien protegida.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que perdí la pelea de hoy?

— Que acabas de demostrar que no puedes valerte por ti misma, esperas que alguien venga a tu ayuda, que te protejan. No eres capaz de nada.

— Eso no es cierto. — Agachó la cabeza. —. Lo que dices es mentira, padre… Padre jamás pensaría eso, el jamás…

— ¿Estás segura? — La demonio se colocó detrás de la niña, y la hizo mirar hacia arriba a un ventanal. —. Él sabe que eres débil, que eres la vergüenza de Los Taisho, eres peor que la artimaña del bastardo del General, el hanyou. Eres una desgracia como él, hizo lo que hizo, sólo para salvar tu deplorable y penosa vida. Si te dejo vivir, fue porque pensó que le serías útil, pero… Acaba de comprobarse que no es así.

Rin apretó la mandíbula, su rostro se tenso de la vergüenza y tristeza que sentía.

Sesshomaru la observaba con su rostro frío e impasible, pero sus ojos, sus ojos demostraban la dureza y la decepción que sus facciones nunca dejaron mostrar. La pequeña quiso disculparse pero apenas abrió la boca y su tutor le dio la espalda y se marchó del ventanal.

Ella cayó de rodillas, totalmente decepcionada de sí misma, creyendo cada frase. Él si pensaba todas esas cosas, si pensaba que ella era inútil, patética, débil y quién sabe qué más. Y aunque no fuera así, ella ya se sentía así o peor.

Creía que él sólo la hacía entrenar para tener una base, creía que en verdad no se necesitaba saber ningún tipo de combate. Sí, así es. Antes creía todo eso.

Kaoru tenía razón, era patética, su padre se avergüenza de ella, la única razón por la que la hizo su heredera fue para protegerla, no porque la creyese alguien digna de serlo. Quería borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, quería borrar esos ojos llenos de dureza y decepción de su memoria. Quería tantas cosas. Quería. Quería… Quería ser como él.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Rin parpadeó varias veces ante el vago recuerdo. Los sentimientos de aquel entonces comenzaban a abrumar.

— Yo…

— Tú… Tú tan sólo eres la misma chiquilla a la que le importaba tener la aprobación de Sesshomaru. Y aún la buscas. — Sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta. Kaoru dio dos pasos hacia la chica. —. ¡Patética! Buscando algo que nunca obtendrás. ¿En serio pensabas que si actuabas como él, te reconocería? Una mocosa maldita como tú, se las apaño muy bien para vivir bajo el yugo de alguien tan poderoso como Sesshomaru. ¿En serio piensas que él se sentiría orgulloso de ti? ¿Que en verdad te reconocería como una? — La Inu sonreía con cinismo y burla. Para ella no había nada más exquisito que hacer rabiar a la chica, además… ¿Quién se atrevería a decirle algo? A Sesshomaru poco le importaba y el resto.. El resto están bajo sus órdenes, de todos modos será La Señora del Oeste.

Los miembros de la cocina agacharon su cabeza, la rabia, la impotencia y la debilidad los consumía, ellos le tenían gran cariño a esa joven y terca muchacha, todos detestaron el cambio que tuvo para con ellos y los demás que solían apoyarla. Sabían que debía haber una buena razón, pero nunca se imaginaron que esa arpía había metido mano en ello. Con unas solas palabras y ella había caído en su trampa. La Inu supo que palabras utilizar para calar fondo en el espíritu de la princesa. Todos sabían de antemano que ella siempre buscaba la aprobación de Sesshomaru-sama, pero jamás hubieran pensado que ella caería tan bajo para obtenerla, caer en los embrujos de esa bruja malnacida, es caer bajo.

El rostro de Kaoru estaba a pocos centímetros del de Rin, la chica mantenía la cabeza gacha, más por vergüenza que por intimidación. Todo lo que la Inu decía era cierto, no pensaba decir lo contrario, ella era y siempre será la vergüenza de Sesshomaru Taisho. La deshonra de la Casa Taisho.

— Apártate de ella, por favor. — La calmada pero brusca voz de Kagome resonó en la cocina. Kaoru se alejó de la joven y suspiraba con triunfo al tiempo que se volvía hacia la humana.

— Así que la humana recuperó el habla.

— Hubiese hablado antes si no hubieras sido tan cínica en usar tu parálisis en mí.

Kaoru abrió los ojos furiosa. ¿Quién se creía esta mujer humana para hablarle así? Nadie le hablaba así a ella. Jamás. Nadie había tenido esa osadía.

— Eres muy osada. — Reconoció, la observó de pies a cabeza, una capa negra la cubría completamente, su olor no solo delataba su raza sino también un olor a lobo… Observó de reojo al Ookami que estaba de brazos cruzados y cerca de la humana. Había escuchado rumores de que el Lord del Norte tenía ciertas aficiones por conquistar hembras humanas, y, ahora que lo veía… ¡Desagradable! Era una lástima que no podía decirlo en voz alta, al el ser un Lord, debía mostrar cierto respeto, aunque la humana fuese su concubina.

— … —

— ¿Ahora no hablaras? — Kaoru se acercó a Kagome.

— Me temo que si hablo, lo único que saldría de mis labios sería un halago que le pondría precio a mi cabeza. — El sarcasmo fluyo en cada frase de la sacerdotisa. Ella también sabía su lugar, no podía insultar, amenazar o advertir a la youkai, le costaría más a ella que a ningún otro.

— Pues eso sí que sería una verdadera lástima, ¿No crees?

— Supongo que sí. — Ambas féminas cruzadas de brazos. Kaoru la retaba, Kagome evitaba el contacto visual mirando hacia algún punto que no fuesen los ojos de la youkai, ahora que sabía de la habilidad especial de la Inu, iba a ser más fácil evitarlo.

Akane se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a evitar una destrucción masiva en el castillo.

— Mi Señora, permítame preparar sus alimentos y hacer que unas doncellas lo lleven hasta sus aposentos.

— Muy bien. — Kaoru le dio una última mirada a Kagome que miraba distraída la pared. Evitar mirar a los ojos de un contrincante con la habilidad de paralizar tu cuerpo. "Nada mal para una asquerosa humana" pensó la Inu.

Se retiró con una embriagante elegancia hacia su alcoba, ella se conocía a sí misma, solía tener un mal temperamento, y cuando algo no salía como ella quería, es cuando explotaba. Una humana con el descaro de detener un golpe suyo era mucho, pero tener el atrevimiento y la desfachatez para hablarle así, no era algo con lo que alguien vivía para contarlo.

Y esa humana tenía los días contados. No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Y todo por defender a esa chiquilla malcriada. Apenas ella sea Señora de esas tierras y se encargaría personalmente de ambas o también puede hacerlo antes.

Una sonrisa siniestra se posó en los labios de la Inu.

(***)

Y disparó. Cargo otra flecha, tensó la cuerda del arco hasta la comisura de sus labios y disparó nuevamente.

Llevaba al menos toda la tarde haciendo eso, necesitaba eliminar las malas energías, furiosa le quedaba corto para lo que sentía, su sangre hervía de cólera.

Cargo otra flecha.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir haciendo eso? — La suave voz de Rin sonó a sus espaldas.

— Hasta que de estar molesta.

— Pero siempre lo estás. — Koga río de su broma.

— Entonces esto puede tardar. —Habló esta vez en mucho tiempo la nekomata.

Disparó nuevamente.

Kirara en su forma humana se sentó en flor de loto en el suelo y acomodó su espalda en contra de la pared de la muralla.

Tanto ella como los dos lobos que siempre escoltaban a Rin, junto con Koga y la susodicha, fueron en busca de la miko que salió como alma que se lleva el diablo después de su pequeña conversación con Lady Kaoru.

Todos pensaron que lo mejor sería dejarla calmarse, hasta que la vieron tomar un carcaj con arco y flechas y dirigirse a la parte trasera del Castillo.

Los guardias no tuvieron más remedio que permitir subir a la enojada miko hasta lo alto de la muralla. Pero ni ellos eran tan estúpidos como para decirle que no a esa mujer, los rumores vuelan tan rápido como las flechas. Y si esos tienen algo de verdad, entonces lo mejor sería no meterse en su camino, después de todo, ella es la concubina de Su Señor. O eso cuchichean las mucamas.

Kagome achicaba los ojos, tensaba una flecha, fijaba bien el objetivo y disparaba sin dudar. Cuando las flechas se agotaron, no tuvo otra alternativa más que detenerse.

Suspiró agotada.

— ¿Terminaste? — Koga estaba apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y una pierna flexionada.

— Creo que sí. — Kagome apretó los puños.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacías? — Rin se acercó hacia la miko y el lobo.

— Nada. — Kagome se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, dejando a Rin con la palabra en la boca. —. Los veré después.

— Eso no parecía nada.

— Pues lo era.

Kagome junto con Koga se encaminaron hacia los aposentos de la primera. Para Koga Ookami, no es ni la primera ni la última vez que presencia los ataques de ira y descontrol de Kagome. Rodó los ojos y sonrió… Jamás se cansaría de eso, los siglos que están por venir, serán de todo menos aburrido. Cruzó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y siguió a la enfadada mujer.

Rin se acercó a la orilla de la muralla, trató de ver cuáles eran los objetivos a los que Kagome disparaba con tanto enojo y precisión. Pero no vio nada más que árboles y más árboles. Tal vez, sólo disparaba sin tener un objetivo. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para marcharse junto a los lobos que la escoltaban.

— Andando. — Ellos asintieron y la siguieron de cerca. — Kirara, ¿No vienes?

— Hmmmm. — Murmuró dormida.

— Como quieras. — Rin se marchó junto a Kumi y Kai.

Al sentir que la energía de la chica ya no se encontraba cerca, Kirara abrió los ojos y con total parsimonia se puso de pie, se acercó al borde la pared que daba hacía el exterior. Achicó los ojos y analizó con total desenvoltura lo que tenía frente a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, una sonrisa ladina surco sus labios.

— Creo que… La he subestimado. — La nekomata sonrió al descifrar el comportamiento y el porque las decisiones de la miko. —. Bien jugado niña, bien jugado. — Kirara estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, su estómago le gruñia por atención así que con nuevo plan en mente, se dirigió a la cocina.

Tras las enormes paredes que rodeaban El Castillo, un bosque de robustos cuerpos y espesas copas se manifestaba, entre los parientes de la naturaleza se resguardaban los youkai del más bajo nivel, no eran fuertes pero su número crecía con el día a día y eso los hacía más difícil de vencer.

Uno tras uno fueron cayendo, si trataban de escapar una flecha los alcanzaba por la espalda o por las piernas. Las flechas incrustadas despedían energía venenosa, un solo toque de ellas y el demonio sufría por severos minutos antes de desvanecerse y convertirse en polvo. Los demonios que trataron de escapar sufrieron esa dolorosa muerte, otros se ocultaron, pero fue inútil, porque aunque se escondieron detrás de un árbol, la flecha siempre alcanzaba su objetivo.

Y aunque no era la primera vez, los demonios temieron.

* * *

Y continuamos en unas horas...


	14. Disgustó con un poco de alegría

**Disclaimer:** **Aún no son míos... Aún no... Pero ya casi... Yo se que sí... QnQ ¿Verdad?**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 **He vueltooooooo mis gashetitaaaaaaa beshaaaaaas!** Cómo verán su servidora está de nuevo vivita y coleando XD!  
PARA COMENZAR HE DECIRLES ALGO **IMPORTANTE:** Este capítulo de la maratón es realmente largo, así que pensé en **dividirlo** , por los tanto este maratón **será de 4** **capítulos** , en este momento subiré dos y faltaría uno, todo depende de cómo me quedara el siguiente capítulo. Si es igual de largo entonces también lo **dividiré** y el maratón **será de 5 capítulos**. Así veremos como esta la inspiración estos días.

* * *

 **Maratón 2/4**

— Mi Lady, la cena está servida. — Jaken reverencio a la mujer frente a él y se retiró de inmediato. Algo le decía que confiar en ella no iba a ser nada fácil y él más que nadie sabía cómo juzgar a las personas.

— Mierda, ese desagradable olor a humano está por doquier. — Kaoru murmuró para sí, apretó su mandíbula al punto de que sus dientes chirriaban. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no iba a darle el gusto a esa mocosa de quedar mal ante Su Señor.

 **(***)**

— Deberíamos presentarnos a la cena. — Sugirió el Líder de los Ookami, llevaban sentados en silencio por casi tres horas.

— Sí, deberíamos… Pero ni siquiera es nuestra última cena acá. — Contestó ella desganada. Koga la observó, otra vez estaba distraída observando el lejano horizonte, tan bello, tan fugaz. Sus tonos rojizos se confunden entre el mar de nubes blancas y los destellos naranja amarillentos se cruzaban entre sí como una X, haciendo de ello una perfecta e irreal obra de arte. —. Además, él que debería ir eres tú, después de todo eres un Lord invitado.

— También tú eres una invitada, hermanita.

— En realidad, soy parte de los invitados del Norte, muy pocos saben quién soy.

— Eso es porque son pocos los que conocen tu cara, entre el tiempo que pasemos aquí, vendrán muchos invitados queriendo cortejar a la Princesa así que por ende, más de uno conocerá tu cara.

— Ni me lo digas, sé que ninguno de esos me caerá bien.

— Ni siquiera los conoces.

— Y ni quiero… Al fin, ¿Irás a la cena?

— Tal vez… O podría ir dónde Akane-obaachan a pedirle que nos preparé una cesta de comida y comer acá. — Kagome sonrió ante la idea de su mejor amigo.

— Eso sería estupendo. — Koga devolvió la sonrisa, se puso de pie y corrió hasta la cocina.

 **(***)**

Durante la cena…

Kaoru quiso amenizar el ambiente preguntándole a Su Señor sobre la búsqueda del hanyou y que tanto es su importancia, era un arma de doble filo su intención, pues también quería saber cuando es que volverían a partir.

— ¿Y eso es muy importante? — Kaoru cortó un trozo de carne cruda y la llevó a su boca, la saboreo y la mastico con lentitud. Rin rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de la Inu, esta tipa ni siquiera sabía la importancia de estos asuntos.

— Por supuesto que lo es. De no serlo no lo estaría diciendo, ¿No crees mi Lady? — Rin se llevó un trozo de su dulce piña a los labios, amaba la piña, era su fruta favorita.

Kaoru sonrió forzada y asintió la cabeza con desagrado hacia la joven hime.

— Por supuesto que tiene que serlo. Pero no tienen porqué partir de inmediato, pueden esperar al menos una o dos lunas. — Nada le gustaría más que no ver la cara de esa mocosa, pero si eso significaba no volver a ver a Su Señor, entonces en nada estaba. Quería estar con él tan pronto como fuese, ya era hora de concretar su compromiso, ya llevaba esperando por mucho tiempo.

— La decisión ya fue tomada. Partiremos mañana al alba. ¿No es así, padre? — Sesshomaru la fulminó con la mirada y Rin sintió su alma caer al suelo, ¿Por qué será que tiene este extraño presentimiento de que la respuesta no le gustará para nada? Pero no, no, no, tal vez sólo era parte de su imaginación.

— No.

— Lo ves, ya no hay nada que se pueda ha— … — Rin cayó en cuenta enseguida de que la respuesta que ansiaba escuchar no fue exactamente la que quería. —. ¿N-no? ¿C-c-cómo de que no?

— Hubo un cambio de planes.

Rin de por sí ya estaba de mal humor cuando comenzó la cena, no solo iba a tener que soportar a la idiota esa, sino que también al parecer, no vería ni a la miko, ni al Ookami. Y lo único bueno de esa velada era que al día siguiente saldrían del Oeste para continuar con la misión de ayudar a la Miko de Shikon y encontrar al bastardo ese de Naraku. Todo estaba planeado desde que venían de camino al Oeste, o eso le dijo Kagome a ella. ¡Nada habría tenido que arruinar el poco buen humor que le quedaba!

— ¿Cambio de planes? ¿A qué te refieres con "cambio de planes"? — Sesshomaru la miró son severidad. —. Padre. — Añadió Rin ya por último y evitar una reprenda.

— Nos quedaremos en el Oeste. — El Lord General dejó sus cubiertos a un lado y se tomó su sake con tranquilidad. Rin en cambio comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y a parpadear varias veces.

— ¿Quedarnos? ¿C-cuánto tiempo? Pero, ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Quedarnos? — Rin soltó su cubierto incrédula. Se puso de pie, no podia creer lo que su padre decía. — ¿Por qué razón nos quedaremos?

— No es de tu incumbencia.

— Claro que lo es. C-creí que solo veníamos por provisiones.

— Nos quedamos y es mi última palabra.

— Eso no puede ser. No podemos quedarnos. — La princesa sabía que pisaba terreno minado, pero no podían quedarse, no querían quedarse, simplemente no tenían porque.

— ¿Cuestionas mis decisiones?

— Obviamente que lo hago. — Respondió sin pensar.

Sesshomaru golpeó la mesa con ambas manos al momento de ponerse de pie. Por muy protegida que sea de él, no tiene ni tendrá el derecho de responderle así frente a sus súbditos y mucho menos frente a su futura compañera.

— ¡He dicho…! ¡Nos quedamos! Y es mi decisión final. Así que calla y obedece a tu Señor Padre. — Rin sentía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no le daría la satisfacción a ninguno de los dos de verla vulnerable, su frustración creció.

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque así lo ha comandado este Sesshomaru! ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar a tu Señor Padre! Retírate de inmediato.

— Pero, padre…

— ¡Retírate! — Rin apretó la mandíbula.

— Como ordenes, Mi Señor. — La joven Hime reverencio y salió hecha una furia del salón seguida de Kumi y Kai, sus lobos protectores.

 **(***)**

— Eres la mejor, Akane-obaachan.

— Dime algo que no sepa, joven Lord. — La dulce anciana rió ante su propio comentario.

Le entregó la cesta a Koga por la ventana de la cocina. La preparó con lo que creyó necesario, carne cruda para él y mucha fruta para su amiga, sabía de buena fuente que el orgullo y la terquedad de la miko eran fuertes, por lo cual preparó la cesta después de haber servido la cena a Su Señor y espero a que llegara el lobo por ella, sabía que algo así pasaría y le encantaba tener la razón.

— ¿Cómo supiste…?

— Se de buena mano el carácter de nuestra querida miko, así como también se que pasas con ella todo el tiempo, sólo era de sentido común saber que vendrían por comida.

— En serio eres la mejor, obaachan. — El lobo estaba por retomar su camino hacia la sacerdotisa, sin embargo, los gritos provenientes del comedor eran sorprendentes.

" — ¡Nos quedamos y es mi última palabra!"

" — ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No podemos quedarnos!"

— Obaachan, ¿Qué está pasando?

— Parece que mi niña se enteró de que su descanso acá, se prolongará. — Los miembros de la cocina observaban curiosos la puerta que daba al comedor.

" — Pero, padre…"

" — ¡Retírate!"

Pasaron unos segundos de los cuáles no se escucho nada…

¡PUM! — Fue el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada con aparente rabia.

— Vaya, parece que no se lo tomó muy bien.

— No la culpo. Dígame Lord Koga, si usted fuese joven, imprudente, aventuroso, curioso, con ganas de conocer más allá de su horizonte y de la noche a la mañana le dicen que debe permanecer entre tantas paredes… ¿Cómo se sentiría?

— Atrapado.

— Exacto. Mi niña es joven, ella quiere conocer estas tierras, conocer gente nueva, ella como cualquier cachorro joven quiere tener aventuras.

— Tal vez. Pero a veces las aventuras son demasiado peligrosas, obaachan.

— Así es. Tal vez… Él tal vez no es más que una probabilidad, no es una verdad y mucho menos un acierto. Es sólo un chance, una oportunidad de lo que posiblemente pasará si tomamos cierta decisión.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

— No supongas, la tengo y lo sabes.

— Bueno, esto ni siquiera es de mi incumbencia.

— ¿Por qué no? Quieres a Rin, ¿No es cierto? — El corazón del Ookami se detuvo por un momento, exhaló muy lentamente y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

— ¿Quererla? Pues sí, como una amiga casi sobrina, recuerda que ante el Concejo Youkai y Humano ella es hija de Kagome y Sesshomaru.

— Entonces si la quieres.

— Akane-sama no me malinterpretes, la quiero por el simple hecho de que tiene una conexión con Kagome, ella para mí no es más que sobrina, una víctima sí lo ponemos de otra manera.

— ¿Víctima? — La anciana se sorprendió.

— No siento por ella más que un simple cariño y lástima, después de todo, es mi culpa y la de mi gente que ella ya no tenga a su familia en este mundo. — Koga suspiró cansado. —. Será mejor que me vaya, Kagome debe de estar hambrienta, gracias de nuevo obaachan.

— No es nada, mi niño. — El Ookami dio unos pasos cuando el tenue susurro de la anciana llegó a sus oídos.

Koga se detuvo, su corazón martillaba contra su pecho, su respiración se volvió más agitada. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Sentía frustración, impotencia… ¿Por qué?. Decidió que era inútil darle vueltas al asunto y comenzó a correr hacía su amiga, tal vez debería decirle lo que escucho o tal vez debería escuchar a su cabeza y reprimir nuevamente todo. Rin era un tema que no estaba apto para discusión, ni hoy ni nunca.

 **(***)**

— Estas uvas están dulces. ¡Me encantan!

— Me alegra de que así sea.

— Volviste muy rápido.

— La anciana al parecer ya sabía que iríamos por comida, así que preparó la cesta.

— ¿Cómo supo Akane que irías por una cesta de comida?

— Pues según me dijo, ella sabe de buena mano de tu carácter explosivo y pues supo que por ninguna razón te acercarás al comedor.

— ¡Vaya! Y pensar que no la veo en casi 3 años. — Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿Tan fácil de leer era?

— Sí bueno. Sueles causar impresión, preciosa. — Kagome y Koga rieron.

— Quisiera ir a ver a Rin después de esto.

— Ah… Hablando de Rin, la escuche discutir con Sesshomaru.

— ¿Discutir? ¿Sobre qué?

— Pues según escuché, se enteró de que permaneceremos aquí una luna.

— Oh no…

— Sí, así parece. — Kagome lo observó pensativa, ella le mintió para comenzar, claramente se equivocó pero ¿Qué padre no se equívoca? Rin y ella no tenían mucha diferencia de edad, pero ella en su interior la siente cómo su hija, su vínculo de sangre no se sentía como un amor de hermanas, era un amor más fraternal, más cariñoso. —. Te dije que debías decirle.

— ¿Y darle yo la mala noticia?

— ¿Qué acaso no eres su madre? — Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡JA JA JA JA! ¿Acaso encontrar pareja es mala noticia?

— Por supuesto que lo es y tú más que nadie lo sabe. — Kagome lo retó con la mirada.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y dime por qué? — Hablo Koga en tono burlesco.

— Pues simple… Te vas a emparejar con Ayame. — Koga guardó silencio.

— Sí.. ¿Y eso qué?

— Dime… ¿La amas? — El Ookami desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué siempre le preguntaba cosas de las que ya sabía la respuesta?

— Sabes muy bien la respuesta, Kag.

— Sí, pero quiero escucharte decirla.

— Ya la has escuchado.

— Una vez más no te matará. — Suspiró cansado.

— No Kag, no la amo y mucho menos la quiero. Sólo la aprecio mucho.

— Huumm, exacto. ¿No te parece de mal gusto que te obliguen a emparejarte con alguien a quien ni siquiera amas y en caso de Rin, a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces?

— Tú eres humana, todo este tipo de cosas lo ves sólo de tu punto de vista.

— No es cierto.

— Sí lo es.

— No, no lo es. ¿Y sabes por qué?

— A ver, iluminame.

— Porque los humanos también hacen este tipo de cosas, los señores humanos también entregan a sus hijas al mejor postor que pueda proveerles un buen lote. Así que no me vengas con estas cosas de que solo los youkai hacen esto.

— Muy bien Kag, ¿Tu punto cuál es?

— Mi punto, es que emparejarse con alguien a quien no quieres y mucho menos conoces, es totalmente una tontería.

— Hace dos años dijiste lo mismo… Cuando fuiste elegida para la ceremonia de sangre de Rin, te rehusaste a que Sesshomaru la proclamara su heredera.

— Sabía que era peligroso, y aún lo es.

— ¿Qué te hizo acceder en aquel entonces?

— El miedo de perderla, las amenazas que recibía por ser simplemente una protegida de Sesshomaru, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, él me prometió que si accedía al vínculo, estaría aún más protegida. ¿Quién se atrevería a dañar a la Heredera de Occidente?

— Y ahora tenemos mayores problemas, pero tienes razón… Si no hubieses accedido, Rin habría muerto a mano de los mercenarios de los otros Lord Cardinales o de los Ancianos del Concejo.

— Y así piensas que no me opondré.

— Aunque Rin se empareje con un poderoso youkai, aún pueden ocurrir accidentes. Así que entiendo a lo que te refieres.

— Ves a lo que me refiero, se que lo que Sesshomaru tratá de hacer es noble hacía Rin, pero ¿No hay otra manera? ¿Una menos complicada?

— Me temo que no, preciosa. Me temo que no. — Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Koga, y después de unos largos minutos, la miko rompió el silencio.

— Será mejor que vaya a verla, ¿Aún queda fruta? — Koga revisó la cesta, aun quedaban dos boles de piña y uvas… Rodó los ojos, que coincidencia.

— Sí, toma. — Kagome tomo la cesta y se puso de pie.

— Bien, gracias lobito. ¿Qué harás?

— Creo que iré a entrenar con los generales. Tengo curiosidad de saber su estilo de pelea y defensa. — La miko suspiró.

— Sólo ten cuidado sí.

— Hai, hai. — Koga se puso de pie y besó la frente de su casi hermana. — Tú también ten cuidado.

— Tranquilo, Rin no me hará daño.

— No me refiero a ella. — Kagome lo observó confusa, el lobo le señaló con la mirada una ventana en el segundo piso. Kaoru se encontraba ahí, observandolos. Había sentido una peculiar energía cerca de ellos hace unos minutos, y fue hasta ese momento que se puso de pie que la observó.

— ¿Quieres que tenga cuidado de ella?

— Quiero que ella tenga cuidado de ti.

— Exageras. — Kagome se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla. —. En serio ten cuidado.

 **(***)**

— ¡Maldición! — Rin tiró la pequeña mesa de noche rompiendo un jarrón azul en pedazos. —. ¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho eso?

La frustración de no obtener lo que quería la hacía sentir como una de esas niñas mimadas y consentidas que eran hijas de otros lores o terratenientes, no podía soportar estar cerca de ellas, y aún así se estaba comportando como una de esas caprichosas.

— Es que es tan… Tan… Tan ¡Aaaargh! ¡Mierda! — Tomó otro jarrón transparente y lo lanzó contra la pared, pero en lugar de estallar en pedazos, simplemente fue atrapado en el aire.

— Oye… Lo que sea que los jarrones te hayan hecho se lo tenían bien merecido. Pero creo que ya aprendieron su lección. — Kagome colocó el jarrón en el suelo, salvandole de un terrible futuro a manos de su hija.

— ¡Si tan solo supieras…! ¡Es qué es-es-es-tan- tan aaarrrggghh! — Rin comenzó a patalear y balbucear todo tipo de insultos entre dientes.

— Pasar más tiempo aquí no le hará daño a nadie.

— ¿Qué hay de Naraku? Él…

— Él está herido y oculto, tarda más en recuperarse, recuerda que es un hanyou, o bueno, posee la cuarta parte de un hanyou.

— Sí, pero…

— Pero nada, ¿Cuál es tu miedo? — Kagome la tomo por los hombros, Rin se tensó pero se relajó de inmediato ante su toque. —. ¿Temes que ella te haga daño?

— Ella no… Yo no.. Tú… No…

— Cielo, mientras yo respire, nadie te pondrá un dedo encima. — Besó su frente con ternura.

— Padre dijo algo parecido, pero a veces simplemente demuestra lo contrario.

— Tu padre…. Sinceramente no sé qué mierda pasa por su cabeza, pero sé que él jamás dejaría que algo te pasará.

— Aún así… ¿Por qué carajos nos tenemos que quedar tanto tiempo? Y peor aún, quedarnos mientras esa puta desgraciada mal nacida de mierda está aquí. — Kagome sinceramente no sabía que le sorprendía más, si el hecho de que jamás había escuchado a Rin decir tantas maldiciones en una sola oración o si el hecho de que lo dijo de una manera tan calmada.

— ¡Niña! ¿Y con esa boca besas a tu madre? — Ambas féminas voltearon a ver a la tercera voz, justamente en la ventana estaba Kirara cómodamente sentada con las piernas estiradas.

— Kirara, ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? — Preguntó de mala gana Rin.

— No mucho en realidad, subí a estirarme un poco antes de ir a dormir.

— ¿Dormir? — Ambas parpadearon incrédulas.

— Sí… Dormir, ya sabes… cuando buscas un lugar cómodo para descansar.

— Pero… Estuviste durmiendo todo el día. — Una gota de sudor baja por la nuca de Kagome y Rin. ¿Cómo puede alguien dormir tanto?

— De hecho, estaba descansando. — Una gota doble bajo de nuevo por sus nucas.

— Es técnicamente lo mismo, Kirara.

— Obviamente no, cuando descansas estas durmiendo pero no del todo, cuando duermes, lo haces del todo. — Una triple gota bajo esta vez.

— Ya decía yo, es un milagro no verte dormida.

— Opino lo mismo que tú, hija.

— Ambas me ofenden. — Se colocó la mano en su pecho y fingió estar ofendida. —. Como podrán ver, yo-

— Rin si ves esa pequeña mancha de alla, bueno si la miras bien, tiene la forma de un gato con cuernos… — Kagome y Rin estaban en cuclillas de espaldas a la nekomata, ignorándola completamente.

— Oh, así que eso era… Hai, hai — La chica asintió varias veces.

— Sí y si miras hacia la otra esquina,podrás ver…

— ¡Oiiiii! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a admirar esas cosas ahora?! ¿Cómo se atreven a herir mis sentimientos de esta forma tan ruin y cruel? — Kirara puso su mano en su frente y se apoyó contra la pared. — ¿Qué acaso nunca piensan en-?

— ¿Y ves esa pequeña telaraña que está en la esquina del techo? Bueno, esa también estuvo ahí desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Oh! Hai, hai, hai, hai…

— ¡Oiiiiiiiiiii! — Ambas estallaron en carcajadas, Rin había olvidado por poco su enojo, si se lo pensaba bien, tal vez estar ahí por una luna, no iba a ser tan malo después de todo, lo único que debía hacer era no encontrarse con Kaoru y todo estaría más que perfecto.


	15. Pretendientes y más problemas

**Disclaimer:** **Aún no son míos... Aún no... Pero ya casi... Yo se que sí... QnQ ¿Verdad?**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

* * *

 **He vueltooooooo mis gashetitaaaaaaa beshaaaaaas!** Cómo verán su servidora está de nuevo vivita y coleando XD!  
PARA COMENZAR HE DECIRLES ALGO **IMPORTANTE:** Este capítulo de la maratón es realmente largo, así que pensé en **dividirlo** , por los tanto este maratón **será de 4** **capítulos** , en este momento subiré dos y faltaría uno, todo depende de cómo me quedara el siguiente capítulo. Si es igual de largo entonces también lo **dividiré** y el maratón **será de 5 capítulos**. Así veremos como esta la inspiración estos días.

* * *

 **Maratón 3/4**

 **(***45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS***)**

— Para ser honesta, pensé que armarías un gran lío.

Kagome y Rin miraban sin cuidado el techo, ambas estaban recostadas en el suelo, en la alcoba de la Princesa para ser exactos, antes de que la miko se fuese a entrenar a las montañas del Norte, ellas solían acostarse así todo el tiempo ya sea dentro del Castillo o en la intemperie, a ninguna le molestaba.

Kagome suele dormir en la habitación de al lado, la que sigue es la habitación de la prometida del Oeste, en este caso, Kaoru, a la par de esta, está la principal de todas, la que pertenece únicamente al Señor y Amo de Occidente.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí… Es realmente tedioso, pero no tengo opción en realidad.

— ¿Tedioso? Pensé que está sería la primera vez que te cortejaban.

— De hecho, casi dos semanas después de que te fuiste a entrenar, muchas personas vinieron, entre ellos los hijos de terratenientes y hasta generales de otros puntos. Incluso si no mal recuerdo, también vino el Heredero del Este.

— ¡Vaya! ¿También él?

— Síii, también me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo quien era y a lo que venía..

— Y… ¿A qué venía?

— Pues citando sus palabras, dijo… "Vine aquí a cortejar a la nueva Heredera del Oeste, con el propósito de hacerla mía y hacerme con estas tierras"

— ¡Que arrogante!

— Lo sé, todo un imbécil.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Qué?

— Cuida ese vocabulario, no es digno de una Princesa… — Rin imito cada frase de la miko, no era la primera vez que le llamaban la atención por ser tan soez.

— Sí, sí… — La chica cerró los ojos y se abrazó al cuerpo de la mayor, esta gustosa la envolvió en sus brazos y tapó a ambas con la manta. Estaban solas, hace un rato había despachado a Kumi y Kai, no era necesario que la cuidaran si estaba ella aquí.

Ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Morfeo.

"Los tentáculos de Naraku iban hacia ella a diestra y siniestra, no podía defenderse, estaba demasiado herida, pero cuando apenas parpadeó, el chico de traje rojo y cabello plateado estaba frente a ella, sin previo aviso la tomó entre sus brazos y le dió la espalda a su atacante, recibiendo él, el brutal ataque, los tentáculos no solo azotaron su espalda, si no también sus piernas y brazos.

Él gritó de dolor, ella gritó su nombre, suplicandole que la soltara, él se negó y se mantuvo firme.

El golpe de gracia venía, ella con la poca fuerza que le restaba, giró a su salvador, siendo está el escudo humano para protegerlo a él, así como él había hecho para protegerla a ella y fue cuando el tentáculo atravesó su abdomen y el del chico de traje rojo que estaba detrás de ella."

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe, su corazón martillaba contra su pecho, sus oídos tapados a causa del terror vivido en la pesadilla, los gritos venían a ella como bramido del viento, cuando pudo normalizar su respiración se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda a Rin, apenas iba a darse la vuelta para confirmar lo que temía y Rin se sentó de golpe dejando a Kagome tiesa en su lugar. La chica soltó un sollozo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos pero de ellas un tenue murmullo escapó.

— Inuyasha… — Y Kagome entonces lo supo. El vínculo había incrementado su poder.

 **(***DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS***)**

Kagome estaba apoyada con ambos brazos por el balcón de su habitación. Observaba con atención a su hija, esta iba caminando por el jardín junto un joven, atractivo, alto, cabello negro y al parecer atento, hijo de un terrateniente del Este. Pero aún con todo eso… A ella no le parecía buen candidato. Rin cumplía muy bien su trabajo como Princesa, sonreía a cada cosa que el joven decía, una más falsa que otra, asentía y respondía cuando era necesario.

— ¿Tampoco ese? — Koga apareció a su lado, observó a la pareja que caminaba con parsimonia por el jardín, una punzada de celos atravesó su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo. Atrás de la pareja los lobos protectores les seguían a una precavida distancia.

— No, se nota desde acá que es muy controlador.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Kirara estaba acostada sobre el barandal del balcón.

— Mira como él le habla entusiasmado y espera que Rin le responde.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro?

— Ahora mira lo que pasa cuando ella le habla a él. — Justo en ese instante, Rin estaba por contarle algo pero este la interrumpió y continuó hablando sin importancia.

— Uhhhh, arrogante. — Kagome rodó los ojos.

El ruido de varios galopes llamó la atención de los tres. Varios caballos entraron por las puertas principales, Koga reconoció a dos de ellos, Ginta y Hakkaku, sus generales y mejores amigos, entre otros dos sujetos más. Uno de ellos portaba el logo de la Casa del Este, otro el logo de la Casa del Sur, claro está que Ginta y Hakkaku portaban el logo de su respectiva Casa.

Todos fueron recibidos por Sesshomaru, Yuu y Jaken. Sesshomaru volvió la mirada hacía el trió de ojos que lo observaban, conectando principalmente con la mirada azulina de la sacerdotisa, está le preguntó con la mirada y este supo a lo que se refería, con un asentimiento leve de cabeza, Kagome entró a su habitación.

— Hay que ir. — Sentenció la miko.

— Lo sé. Para que esos dos estén aquí, no significa nada bueno.

Kagome tomó ciertas prendas de su armario y se dirigió detrás del panel shoji, se desvistió tan rápido como pudo y se colocó el haori, le siguió el hakama tradicional rojo, seguido los tabi y por último los zori. Salió y miró a Koga y Kirara, se miraba tan nostálgica y deslumbrante con ese traje, hace mucho tiempo que no lo usaba.

El Ookami se acercó a ella, la tomó de hombros y la giró, tomó una cinta blanca de su cinturón de piel y con sus garras peinó el largo cabello azabache de su hermana y lo ató con la cinta en una cola alta.

— Ahora sí estás completa.

— Arigatou, aniki.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

— Adelante.

Ginta y Hakkaku asomaron la cabeza, Koga se sorprendió.

— Señora Kagome. — Saludó Ginta con un saludo de cabeza, abajo de él, la cabeza de Hakkaku apareció abajo y la saludó agitando la mano muy alegremente. —. Koga, tenemos noticias muy importantes.

— Lo sé, íbamos de camino. — Los muchachos se vieron entre sí confundidos, observaron a Kagome de pies a cabeza, era raro verla vestida con un traje tradicional de miko, pero aún así se veía hermosa.

— Koga adelantate, llegaré en unos momentos. — Este iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero la miko le sonrió y lo mando con sus amigos que en cuanto se acercó a ellos se abalanzaron sobre él e hicieron un drama total.

— Me cuentan cómo les fue. — Kirara se echó en la cama de la miko y ahí se hizo ovillo, ambos rodaron los ojos.

 **(***)**

Koga ingresó a la habitación. Los hombres presentes se voltearon al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, lo reverencian y siguen en lo suyo, todos estaban reunidos alrededor del escritorio de Sesshomaru.

— Lord Koga, ¿Está al tanto de la situación?

— Sí, mis generales me pusieron al tanto antes de que ingresar, lo mejor será actuar rápido.

— Hay que investigar muchas cosas antes de poner en marcha algún plan.

— No podemos esperar demasiado.

— Ciertamente no, pero-

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? — La suave voz de Kagome interrumpió al General, todos los hombres voltearon a ver a la entrada, la pequeña miko reverenció a los presentes y ellos asintieron devuelta, los profundos ojos azules de la sacerdotisa llamó la atención, más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Kagome alzó una ceja y sin importarle el protocolo avanzó con la frente en alto entre los invitados, hasta llegar al escritorio de Sesshomaru, observó con detenimiento el mapa que en él yacía, marcaba los puntos cardinales, varios pueblos y bosques, pero lo que más resaltaba eran las marcas entre cada espacio territorial.

NorOeste, SurOeste y SurEste.

— ¿Qué sucedió en estos puntos? — Señaló la miko, los Generales se quedaron callados, no sabían cómo proceder exactamente, no era la primera mujer en estar presente en sus asambleas de guerra, pero usualmente las que están presentes son las Señoras de los Lores y también suelen quedarse calladas. Además… ¿Qué hacía una miko aquí en el Oeste? Se podían imaginar ciertos y muy rara vez algún humano… Pero, ¿Una miko? Eso es nuevo. —. ¿Van a hablar o tendré que adivinar?

— Ataques. — Respondió Sesshomaru, Kagome levantó la vista para observar lo a los ojos. —. Han estado atacando al menos dos pueblos en cada punto señalado. — Los Generales se miraban atónitos entre ellos.

— ¿Sólo ataques? — Sesshomaru asintió. —. Tal vez tengan una conexión.

— Bueno en realidad, parecía algo más que ataques a la ligera. — Dijo Hakkaku esta vez, si el Lord del Oeste le respondió entonces ella debía ser una invitada muy importante ahí.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Hakkaku? — Ese enrojeció por completo ante la mención de su propio nombre.

— Pues, los esbirros de Naraku atacaron cada pueblo, pero no destruyeron nada, herían personas pero se abstuvieron de matar, al menos eso nos confirmaron los Jefes de cada poblado.

— Excepto aquí. — Habló Ginta, señaló el punto marcado en el SurOeste. —. Aquí destruyeron al menos la mitad del pueblo.

— Era un simple pueblo humano, no le des mucha importancia.

— Esperen, no saquemos conclusiones tan pronto.

Los Generales voltearon a ver a la miko.

— ¿Cuántos poblados fueron atacados?

— Siete.

— Siete pueblos fueron atacados, pero solo de esos fue destruido y ningún humano murió.

— Miko-sama, se que como sagrada este pueblo debe de importarle mucho, pero es solo una simple coincidencia. — Habló el General del Este. Kagome ya estaba hasta la coronilla de escuchar eso.

— ¡Me importa una mierda si era humano! — Los Generales del Este, Sur y Oeste abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. — ¡Seas humano, youkai o inclusive hanyou, me importara! — Sentenció la pequeña guerrera. — Algo dentro de todos los presentes se sacudió.

— Miko-sama… No quise ofenderla, yo pensé…

— ¡Pensaste como todos los demonios! Piensas que por ser una sagrada me importa un carajo tu vida, no me juzgues si ni siquiera me conoces, me importa cada vida, sin importar su raza o descendencia.

Los presentes que poco la conocían o no la conocían en absoluto sólo podían pensar en lo rara que esa mujer es, una sacerdotisa que no le importe la raza de las personas, es muy parecido a la Miko de Shikon, de esa miko humana de la que tanto hablan, que viajaba con demonios, hanyou y humanos y los trataba a todos por igual. Parece que la existencia de esa mujer ha hecho que muchos sagrados cambien sus ideales, un claro ejemplo era la mujer frente a ellos.

— Kagome… — Koga le dio un asentimiento de cabeza indicandole que lo mejor sería que se calmara.

— Lo importante aquí es que, ¿No les parece extraño? De todos los poblados que atacaron, sólo destruyeran este. ¿Que tenía de especial? — Los Generales restante se miraron entre sí, Koga entendió el gesto.

— Tranquilos, ella es una aliada del Norte y del Oeste. Es confiable. — Aseguró Yuu. Kagome volvió a alzar la ceja, y agradeció al joven.

— Bien, en ese caso… Esa casa que destruyeron era una tienda de antiguas colecciones.

— ¿Qué clase de antiguas colecciones?

— Pociones, plantas raras, escamas de cualquier animal que te imagines e incluso piedras preciosas. — Kagome comenzó a analizar cada detalle.

— ¿Qué esbirros fueron los que atacaron estos pueblos?

— Varios aseguraron que fueron dos mujeres, una de cabellos café y la otra de cabello negro.

— Kagura y Manae.

— Así es. — Kagome frunció los labios. —. Que extraño…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué Naraku enviaría a sus esbirros más fuertes a atacar estos pueblos sin razón? — Preguntó Ginta.

— No necesariamente tiene que ser sin razón. — Respondió la miko.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Miko-sama? — Haku; General del Este, se dirigió a ella con curiosidad.

— El único pueblo que destruyeron fue este… ¿ Cuántas tiendas de estas hay?

— Sólo dos, una en el SurOeste y otra en el NorEste.

— No creerás que…

— ¿Y qué tal que sí?

— ¿Qué es lo que Naraku podría querer de una colección de antigüedades?

— Sólo hay una manera de saberlo. De casualidad, ¿Faltó algo de esta tienda?

— Pues no que sepamos…

— No espera. — Reiji; General del Sur, habló por primera vez muy intrigado. —. Para cuando nosotros llegamos, el dueño no paraba de llorar y quejarse por su hogar y por algo que le faltaba.

— Ah, ahora que lo mencionas es cierto. La verdad no le puse mucha importancia.

— ¿Qué era lo que faltaba?

— Si no mal recuerdo, el viejo dijo algo de… Akai ishi (Piedra roja)

— ¿Por qué querría una antigua piedra?

— No lo sé, pero si él la tiene en su posesión, no significa nada bueno. — Kagome observó preocupada el mapa. Él único lugar donde puede estar esa piedra… Observó a Koga y los lobos, ellos estaban más preocupados aún.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer, Sesshomaru-sama, Koga-sama? — El daiyoukai observaba pensativo el mapa.

— Primero, hay que averiguar cuál es el uso de esas piedras. Segundo, este es territorio Ookami, ellos conocen mejor el área y necesitamos entrar sin invitación. — Koga asintió, dando su aprobación.

— ¿Cómo podemos averiguar lo primero? — Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Hay muchos herreros demonio que pueden decirnos. — Respondió Reiji.

— Cierto, si no mal recuerdo había uno entre la frontera del Este con el Sur.

— Así es, pero hace años no sabemos de él, ni siquiera sabemos si aún vive.

—Debemos encontrar un herrero.

— Totosai. — Respondió Sesshomaru.

— ¿Mi Lord? — Haku lo miró dudoso.

— Totosai es el herrero y un viejo amigo de la Casa de Occidente, podemos contar con él.

— Muy bien, Mi Lord. Que así sea.

— Ginta. — Llamó la miko.

— ¡Ah! ¡Señora Kagome! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba la segunda tienda?

— Mmmm, bueno señora, para ser exactos está en el pueblo antes del Bosque Maldito, el bosque…

— Que está frente al templo de Ritsuka-sama.

— ¿Ritsuka-sama?

— ¿Hace cuánto se dió este ataque?

— Apenas ayer, Miko-sama. — Reiji señaló el mapa. — Ayer se dió el ataque al pueblo y la mitad del pueblo junto a la tienda fueron destruidos, pero desde hace dos semanas que se han visto a dos youkai destruyendo poblados así.

Todos callaron. Koga ya había dado su aprobación para entrar al territorio del Norte.

Sesshomaru era quien tenía la última palabra, después de todo era él quien había solicitado al Concejo Youkai ser el Daiyoukai que comandará la misión de acabar con el hanyou maldito, cada Casa aportó un General y tropas para la misión, cada cosa que pasara con respecto a Naraku o sus secuaces debían responder únicamente ante Sesshomaru Taisho-sama, así como también deberán acatar las órdenes del mismo.

— Partiremos al alba. — Sentenció Sesshomaru.

* * *

Woooohooooooo! Capítulo Finalizado... Ahora sólo falta uno más para completar la maratón tardía, jajajaja. Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son unas hermosas criaturas :333 Las quero musho gashetitas sensuales..! Hasta dentro de un par de días.

Los agradecimientos se publicarán en el siguiente capítulo:3.


	16. Misión Aoi Ishi: Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** **Siguen sin ser míos, creó que me dará algo... QnQ!**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

 _Advertencia: Pueden haber algunos errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado por alto, por favor, discúlpenme Q/Q_

* * *

La oscura noche se alzaba imponente en el firmamento, las estrellas desaparecen una tras otra sin dejar rastro, entre las pocas que restaban, apenas podían iluminar la penumbra y atestiguar junto a las espesas nubes lo que sucedía bajo ellas, pero la oscuridad y la bulliciosa noche no eran totales, la escandalosa luna brillaba egocéntrica en todo su esplendor, ayudando a sus hijas; las estrellas.

Y aunque la luna y las estrellas resplandecían con altruismo esperaban que el absoluto silencio las acompañara, pero eso estaba muy lejos de suceder, al menos en el Oeste.

La gente corría sin cesar de arriba a abajo, cargando distintas cosas entre sus manos, rogando porque ninguna se les fuese a caer, unos se ponían vociferar órdenes, otros acataban y otros simplemente se quedaban de pie observando como idiotas.

— ¿Los caballos están listos? — Una joven de cabello rosa opaco le pregunta con total apuro al encargado de los establos.

— Los seis del Señor Sesshomaru lo están, al igual que Ah-Uh.

— ¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Los de los invitados?

— Son cinco y también están listos. — Respondió con amabilidad.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Arigatou gozaimasu, Yosuke-dono! — La joven se inclinó y el aludido asintió y se retiró.

La chica así como habló así se dispuso a salir corriendo, esquivando sirvientes cargados, logró llegar a tropezones hasta la cocina.

— ¡Akane-sama! ¡Akane-sama! ¡Akane-sa…! ***TAAAZ*** — Apenas abrió la puerta y tremendo tortazo se escuchó en toda la cocina.

— ¡Hana, niña! — Akane-sama se acercó a ayudarla pero apenas dio un paso y la chica se puso de pie tan rápido como cayó.

— ¡Akane-sama! — Le gritó sorprendida.

— ¡Hana-chan! — Le recrimina con la mirada la anciana.

— ¡Akane-sama! — Le pide disculpas con la mirada apenada.

— ¡Hana-chan! — Le regaña la anciana, aún con su nombre.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Akane-sama! ¡Los caballos están listos! Ahora sólo tenemos que cargarlos con lo suficiente para sobrevivir los primeros cinco días y… — Hana daba vueltas por la cocina mientras hablaba y contaba con los dedos de la mano.

— Hana-chan… Hana-chan… — La susodicha no paraba de hablar ni contar y mucho menos caminar.

— Y… Y… Y también deberíamos poner algo de heno para los caballos y muchas zanahorias para Ah-Uh y también…

— ¡HANA! — La chica calló de inmediato y miró con ojos curiosos a la mayor frente a ella.

— H-hai…?

— Hana, niña. — Akane la tomó de los hombros. —. Las provisiones aún no están listas, aún falta recolectar algunas frutas para las señoritas y como bien dijiste, algo de zanahorias para Ah-Uh.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! No te olvides del heno para los caballos. — Akane rodó los ojos, esa chica siempre ha sido muy energética.

— Tranquila niña, estoy segura que Yosuke-san ya lo tiene empacado y cargado en los caballos. Ven, relájate y toma una taza de té conmigo.

— ¿Eh? No, no, no, no, no, no… Yo tengo, tengo, tengo que i-ir y… — La anciana tapó su boca con su mano. — Mmmm, mmmjmm, mmmm… — Pero ni así la chica dejaba de hablar o balbucear en este caso.

— Shhhh. Shhhh. Hana, shhhh. — La chica guardó silencio, pero apenas la anciana destapó su boca y…

— Sumimasen, Akane-sama, es sólo que…

— ¡SHHHHH! — Todos los miembros de la cocina le callaron. Amaban a Hana pero el simple hecho de que hablará tanto podía llegar a irritar a cualquiera.

— Gomenne…

— Ven niña, toma el té conmigo…

— H-Hai. — Hana tomo asiento junto a la anciana y tomó la taza de té que un cocinero le ofreció, sopló un poco a la humeante mezcla antes de tomar un trago.

— Ya casi todo está listo. — La anciana tigresa tomó de su caliente bebida antes de continuar hablando. —. Algo me dice que será un largo viaje.

— Sólo esperemos que todos vuelvan con bien. — Habló por primera vez sin tanta hiperactividad la joven ama de casa. —. Eso me recuerda… — Todos en la cocina suspiraron con sonor y rodaron los ojos, esta chica nunca se calla.

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

— Rama de valeriana, hojas de girasol, hojas de mandrágora, raíces de tritaque, hojas de eucalyptus, algunas hojitas y frascos de bonum herba y gel de áloe servirán bastante, veamos… Creo que también llevaré esta vieja tela. — Kagome extendió un enorme trozo de tela blanca, algo roída y deteriorada. —. Puede servir de vendaje, mmm sí, creo que con esto estará bien. — La miko guardo las cosas con cuidado en una enorme tela verde y ató las cuatro esquinas para cerrarla.

De inmediato, los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron provocando que soltara un muy leve suspiro, frunció levemente el ceño y siguió con su deber.

— ¿No sabes tocar? — Preguntó a la _"nada"_

— No tengo porque hacerlo, es mi castillo. Además está no es tu alcoba. — La gruesa y demandante voz de Sesshomaru resonó por toda la habitación.

— No, no lo es. Es tu sala de sanación. — Kagome observó de reojo el lugar, había al menos quince futones en el suelo y los estantes en las paredes estaban repletas de frascos de distinta tonalidad.

— En ningún momento dije que irías con nosotros, miko.

— Lo sé, por eso iré. — Kagome lo encaró y por una milésima de segundo pudo ver la ceja del demonio arqueada en incredulidad para luego volver a su careta fría.

— No te he dado ninguna orden. — Sesshōmaru dio un paso al frente y ella hizo lo mismo.

— Ni te molestes en hacerlo porque de todas formas iré.

— La misión es comandada por este Sesshōmaru. Si decides ir, debes obedecer. — Esta vez fue Kagome quien arqueó la ceja.

— No, no debo y no lo haré. En ningún momento dije que iría como subordinada del Oeste en esta misión.

— Tu posición en Esta Casa, te convierte en una subordinada, miko.

— Mi posición en está casa me convierte únicamente en la madre de Rin.

— Y por ende, en una subordinada. — Kagome redujo más la distancia dejando al menos dos metros entre ellos.

— Jamás, escúchame bien Sesshōmaru, ¡jamás seré tu subordinada!

— Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, humana. — La sangre de la miko hirvió ante el despectivo apelativo, pensó que ya le había dejado claro lo mucho que odiaba eso.

— Y tú deberías tener más respeto, demonio.

— Puedo matarte en un segundo. — Él dio otro paso al frente.

— Y yo purificarte en ese segundo mientras lo intentas. — Ella no se dejó intimidar y dio el último paso que los dejó a una mínima distancia. —. Ser un bastardo engreído es malo, Sesshōmaru.

Ya no había distancia que los separara, Kagome alzaba la cabeza para verlo a los ojos y él la mantenía levemente gacha para verla, hasta sus respiraciones se podían combinar.

— ¡Obedece! — Le vociferó.

— ¡Nunca! — Le respondió con la mandíbula apretada.

— Bien, que así sea, sacerdotisa.

— ¿Q-Qué…? — Antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar la frase, la garra derecha de Sesshōmaru ya la tenía alrededor de su yukata y suspendida al menos tres metros del suelo, la miko se sujeto de la muñeca de este. —. ¿Q-Qué putas crees que haces? ¡Bájame animal estúpido!

— Te dije que tuvieras más respeto, mujer.

— ¡Una mierda con tu respeto! ¡Bájame en este instante! — Kagome pataleo e intentó tocar el suelo, pero no había nada cerca. —. ¡Bájame! ¡Maldita sea, bájame!

— ¡Mujer, deja de bramar! ¡Tus chillidos me perturban!

— ¡Entonces, bájame!

— Primero escucha.

— ¡¿Qué cuernos quieres que escuche que no puede ser en el suelo?!

— Humana. ¡Mantente quieta y escucha con atención!

Kagome dejó de moverse y alzó las cejas sarcástica e hizo lo que su burlón ego le decía. Se colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en ellos.

— Te escucho, Culo engreído-sama.

— Maldita basura humana. — Sesshōmaru acercó la cara de la sacerdotisa a la suya, sus narices rozaron, Kagome sintió su pulso acelerar al tenerlo tan cerca. — Irás a la misión como subordinada o …

— ¿O qué, pedazo de mierda demoníaca? — Le interrumpió la feroz mujer, a la mierda los nervios.

Yako se sentía deseoso de tener a la miko tan cerca, pero su otro lado estaba que la partía en dos y no de la forma que la bestia deseaba.

Sesshōmaru no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó con furia a la mujer hacia los futones, Kagome apenas se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder que no le dio tiempo de sujetarse de la muñeca de este, tan solo logró arañar todo su antebrazo bajo, antes de soltar un grito y salir volando hacia los futones que lograron amortiguar su caída.

— ¡Eres un malnacido! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! — Kagome se puso de pie furiosa.

— Cesa tus vulgares insultos, mujer.

— ¡Una mierda que no lo haré!

— Y asi dices ser la Shikon no Miko.

— ¡No metas eso ahora Sesshōmaru! ¿qué carajos quieres?

— ¡Irás como subordinada de La Casa de Occidente!

— ¿O qué…? — Le volvió a retar.

— O irás como enemiga. — Kagome abrió los ojos a no poder más.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! — Sí lo hace así, no podrá acercarse a Rin, apenas ponga un pie en su camino y sus propios soldados acabaran con ella por ser una amenaza. Un enemigo del Oeste.

— Observa cómo lo hago.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo, Sesshōmaru! ¡No puedes! ¡El pacto… !

— El pacto se anuló en el momento que faltaste a las condiciones, miko.

— Pues disculpame por no poder asistir a las exclusivas ceremonias del Oeste y ponerme al día con mi entrenamiento.

— Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada.

— No eran disculpas, ¡era sarcasmo, grandísimo idiota! ¡sarcasmo!

— Hmph. Al menos la humana que te reemplazó era más lista y con más gracia que tú.

Estupefacta es la palabra que describa con exactitud la cara de majadera que tiene Kagome en estos momentos. ¿Había un reemplazo? ¿por qué? ¿desde cuando? ¿por qué Rin nunca se lo dijo? ¿le mintió en su cara? ¿qué narices estaba sucediendo? ¿quién más lo sabía? ¿por qué nadie más se lo dijo? ¿qué más podrían estar ocultando? Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas como trompo.

— ¿Reemplazo? — Ella temió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temió. Temió s todo y a nada a la vez. —. ¿Qué quieres decir con reemplazo? — Su escandalosa actitud se había evaporado como un gran cobarde.

— Es decir; alguien te sustituyó durante las ceremonias. — La sacerdotisa apretó los puños.

— ¡No me refiero al significado!

— Una humana te reemplazó en los eventos que no asististe, miko.

— ¿Durante dos años?

— ¿Tú que crees?

— Pero, El Consejo…

— El Consejo nunca conoció tu cara. Sólo conocen el título que portas.

Kagome enmudeció, su mente estaba en blanco, ¿cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ante situaciones como estas?

— Tienes poco tiempo para decidir. — Sesshōmaru dio media vuelta

— ¡SESSHŌMARU! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Sesshōmaru! — Pero se detuvo con abrupción al escuchar las clemencias de la mujer.

— Ser una maldita engreída es malo, Kagome. — Y se largó de ahí. La mencionada bramó de cólera, de indignación, de rabia, de ira, era un jodido cabreo el que tenía. ¡maldita sea la ironía!

Kagome tuvo que tomar asiento para asimilar lo que había escuchado, ella tenía un reemplazo, otra humana que se había atrevido a pisar esas tierras, otra humana, otra mujer en la que Sesshōmaru confiaba, algo dentro de ella se removía con brusquedad, no sabía si eran simples celos, rabia o tal vez ambas. Eso quiere decir, que en cualquier momento él puede decidir ya no necesitarla más para proteger a Rin del Consejo y usar ese reemplazo, podría incluso prohibirle acercarse a ella. ¡No puede hacer eso! ¿o sí? ¡pero claro que puede! ¡es el maldito amo de este maldito lugar! ¡pero aunque lo intente, no lo permitirá! No, definitivamente no. Las dudas se arremolinaban más en ella, no podía perder a Rin, simplemente no podía. Sí, se sentía como aquella vez hace casi tres años, se sentía por poco e igual que aquella vez. Aquella vez que cambió su presente y su futuro por completo.

Sin embargo, por muy traicionada que se sentía ahora, no podía perder a Rin, conoció a esa niña cuando ella apenas tenía siete añitos, la cuidaba cuando estaba enferma o cuando el desgraciado ese la dejaba a su antiguo grupo para vigilar la, Kagome sabe que muy en el fondo ella fue la segunda mujer a la que la niña le pudo volver a decir _"madre"_ y con eso de por sí ya le tenía un enorme cariño, este solo se incrementó aún más cuando la acogió a sus quince primaveras, se arrepintió de perderse dos años completos de su vida, no lo haría de nuevo, puede ser hasta muy poca la diferencia de edad, pero la crió, la educó, la protegió, la amó más como a una hija que como a una hermana y nadie iba a cambiar eso, nadie, absolutamente nadie poseía ya ese derecho. ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera el mismísimo Sesshōmaru! Lo maldecirá tanto como pueda, pero no iba a permitir que la separaran de ella. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! y ¡Mil veces mierda!

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

— En cuanto los primero rayos del sol salgan, partiremos. — Sesshōmaru junto con Koga estaban frente a las puertas del Castillo, uno dirigiendo y el otro apoyando la misión.

— ¡Sí Señor! — Respondieron todos al unísono.

Reiji del Este, Haku del Sur, Ginta y Hakkaku del Norte y Yuu del Oeste, eran los Generales que irían. Los cinco montaron su respectivo caballo y esperaron en posición junto con los demás soldados del Oeste que también ayudarían a su General y Señor, el mismo Yuu los escogió, son sus mejores guerreros.

Shiro, un youkai leopardo, albino, de ojos naranja al igual que su cabello; Ikki, un youkai fénix, viene de una larga y legendaria descendencia, muy poco comunes, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color; y por último están los gemelos Ryo y Ryu, ambos youkai sombra; es decir, ambos provienen de los abismos del Inframundo, los dos fueron obsequio de Lady InuKimi Taisho para su primogénito, los dos son de cabello rojizo como el fuego, al igual que sus ojos, nada fuera de la común.

Los cuatro soldados de Occidente también montaron sus caballos y esperaban la orden de partir de Su Señor. Kirara, la muchacha de cabellos dorados platinados y orbes rojos ya estaba en su respectivo caballo, incluso la heredera del Oeste estaba sobre su fiel amigo; Ah-Uh. La Princesa miraba a todos lados esperando que ella viniese, pues aún quedaba un caballo sin su jinete.

Los primero rayos del Astro Rey comenzaron a tocar el esplendoroso cielo naranja.

— Muy bien, ¡Andando! — Gritó la orden el Lord Ookami del Norte.

— ¡Esperen! — La pequeña voz se hizo notar, todos se detuvieron y volvieron la mirada. La pequeña miko de la reunión venía corriendo hacia ellos, con un arco largo en una mano y el carcaj en la otra, llevaba puesta una capa larga negra con capucha, pero por la abertura central se notaba el hakama rojo, en su espalda llevaba una especie de mochila improvisada hecha con una base de tela. —. Lamento la demora. — Se inclinó en señal de respeto y se dirigió al caballo sin jinete, lo observó curiosa y de reojo visualizo al Lord de Occidente, que ya fulminaba con la mirada a la mujer y por un momento por un mínimo momento, creyó haber visto una sonrisa victoriosa en su cínico rostro, chasqueó la lengua y sin darle más importancia, de un solo tirón lo cabalgo.

— ¡En marcha! — Gritó esta vez el Señor de Occidente y en el mismo segundo se emprendió la marcha hacia su destino, uno incierto y lleno de peligros, algo que todos ignoraban.

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

La mañana era tranquila, silenciosa, la charla era amena entre el cada vez más pequeño grupo, todos hablaban de trivialidades y caminaban a paso ligero, excepto por uno que iba ya harto de todo.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Deberíamos ir a la aldea de la anciana ahora!

— ¡Vamos, InuYasha! Sabes que si vamos ahora, nos quedamos sin provisiones apenas lleguemos al SurEste. — Declaró el monje.

— Tiene razón, Inu. Si vamos a este paso, deberíamos llegar mañana al atardecer al SurEste, de ahí sólo recaudamos la información necesaria sobre los ataques que han hecho Kagura y Manae y volvemos con la anciana Kaede por provisiones.

— ¡Keh! ¡Pero del SurEste tardamos tres días en llegar al bosque de Edo!

— ¡Entonces deja de quejarte y date prisa, maldito vago!

— ¡Tú cállate, mocoso! — InuYasha le pegó un coscorrón al pobre kitsune.

— ¡Oye! ¿A quién le dices mocoso? ¡Estúpida bestia! — Shippo a pesar de que su apariencia física había cambiado en grandes medidas, su mentalidad seguía siendo la de un nene. —. ¡Sangoooooooooooo!

— … — La exterminadora no tuvo que decir nada, sólo le bastó con tener en mano su fiel Hiraikotsu en mano, para golpear en la cabeza al híbrido lo suficientemente fuerte, para dejarlo tirado en el suelo convulsionando como bicho en fumigación.

— ¡Hmmmmmm! — Shippo le sacó la lengua y abrazó a la taijiya.

— Querido amigo, nunca aprendes de tus errores. — Miroku negó con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo estiró la mano para apretar una nalga de su esposa.

 ***PLAF***

— ¡Monje libidinoso! — El pobre monje estaba tirado a pocos metros del hanyou, sobándose su adorada mejilla.

— ¡Mi amor, Sango! ¡Es que mi mano está maldita, tiene vida propia!

— Cierra la boca, pervertido. — Sonó la voz de InuYasha pero muy bajo… Ah cierto, aún tenía la cara hundida en la tierra.

— Nunca aprenderán. — Esta vez fue Shippo el que negó con la cabeza.

Kikyo sonrió muy bajo al escuchar una de las típicas peleas, al principio eran fastidiosas, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, se fue acostumbrando a ellas e incluso hubieron ocasiones en las que ella misma defendía a Shippo de su híbrido. Y pensar que todo eso lo tuvo una vez su penosa reencarnación.

— ¡Llegaremos al SurEste mañana al atardecer! Sí nos damos prisa llegaremos antes.

— ¡Querida! ¡Esperame! — Suplicó el descarado monje.

— ¡Hmph! ¡Nadie lo manda a ser tan depravado! — Se quejó la exterminadora.

* * *

 **(***)**

* * *

La estrella solar ya se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo, indicando que eran al menos las 4 de la tarde. Han viajado todo el día sin parar, están más que exhaustos.

Habían comenzado el recorrido a pronto pasó, pero a medida que avanzaban las horas, los caballos iban perdiendo su energía vital, por lo que decidieron disminuir la velocidad y ahora solo cabalgaban a un paso normal, no se han detenido ni un solo segundo desde que partieron de la Casa de la Luna.

Kagome acarició con ternura la cabeza de su caballo, el pobre animal ya iba con la lengua de fuera y caminaba aún más lento, comenzando a preocupar a la sacerdotisa de Shikon.

Pero justo apenas iba a decir algo y un caballo avanzó a inesperado galope hasta donde ella, colocándose a su lado derecho.

— Pensé que no vendrías, me alegra tanto que estés aquí. — Le dijo con una honesta sonrisa la pequeña aprendiz. La pequeña miko; sin embargo, no podía mostrarse tan feliz como ella, aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza que ella tenía un reemplazo y eso la hacía dudar y desconfiar, ¿y si Rin lo sabía? ¿y sí Koga lo sabía? ¿y sí ambos lo sabían? ¿por qué no se lo dijeron? ¿por qué le ocultan algo como eso durante dos años?

— Es mi deber saber que es lo que Naraku planea hacer.

— ¡Oh! Sí, claro que sí. Pero aún así, me parece genial que estés aquí, conmigo.

— Sólo vine para detener a Naraku y lo que planea hacer.

— ¿Qué? ¿solamente eso? ¿sólo por él vienes? — La decepción se notaba en su voz, ella esperaba algo más… más maternal.

— ¿Por qué más lo haría, Rin? — Las palabras salieron de su herido corazón sin ni siquiera pensar en el daño.

— Tienes razón, que tonta soy. ¿Por qué más vendrías acá? — Rin tiro de la correa de su amigo y lo dirigió a la su izquierda, más precisos hacía Yuu.

Kagome sabía que la había herido, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse dolida tampoco, ya había pasado una vez, ya la habían traicionado una vez, que evitará que la historia se vuelva a repetir, estaba demasiado confundida, tal vez debió haberse controlado y no dejar que sus emociones nublen su juicio, tal vez debería hablar primero con Koga.

— Descansemos acá por unas horas. — Koga asintió. Se encontraban en medio del bosque rodeados de altos pinos, arbustos de todo tamaño y muchas otras plantas más.

— Ginta, Hakkaku y Reiji, nosotros vamos a cazar. — Ordenó Koga. —. Yuu y Haku, busquen leña y encienden una fogata. — Los mencionados asintieron y se adentraron en el bosque.

— El resto hagan un perímetro rodeando este lugar. — Los soldados se movieron al instante que escucharon la orden de Sesshōmaru.

— Yo alimentaré a los caballos y les daré del agua que traemos. — Kirara se dispuso a buscar el heno, el agua y las zanahorias que Yosuke-dono mencionó.

— En ese caso, ¿te molesta si voy a tomarme un baño?

— No hay problema, hay un riachuelo a unos al este, ten cuidado.

— Bien, gracias. — Kagome tomó la bolsa verde improvisada que tenía de ropa y medicamentos y se dirigió a donde Koga le indicó.

— Yo también iré. — Rin tomó sus cosas.

— De acuerdo. — Le asintió él Ookami, algo dentro de la pequeña se removió con violencia así que solo asintió de vuelta. Habían veces que pensaba en él pero cuando llegaba la noche y deseaba soñarlo, era otro quien aparecía en sus sueños, desde hace dos semanas que es así y lo peor es que siempre era el mismo sueño, a veces sólo unas cosas cambiaban pero el final siempre es el mismo: Ella es atacada e InuYasha es quien la protege y puede hasta sonar un poco enfermo o raro, pero en sus sueños, el hanyou no se ve taaaaan mal.

Un rubor subió desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Tenía que sacarse esos estrambóticos pensamientos de la cabeza, si alguien se enterara… Si alguien se enterara de que han habido hasta ocasiones en las que sólo desea dormirse para verlo, quién sabe lo que le harán. Por ese sólo pensamiento, El Consejo podría matarla, prácticamente está deseando soñar con su _"tío"_ ¡pero qué estúpida suena! ¡sólo sueña con él y ya le gusta! ¡que idiotez!

Apenas y se dio cuenta de que llegó al riachuelo completa y sin tropezarse por andar desvariando, Kagome ya estaba hundida hasta los hombros y echándose la cabellera hacia atrás para enjuagar la mejor, sin trémulo, ella se desvistió y se sumergió en la helada agua.

Rin estaba afligida, no sabía que estaba sucediendo con Kagome, ella nunca le había hablado así, ¿dónde estaba el afecto maternal? ¿dónde quedó su madre? ¿hizo algo malo? La chica trató de acercarse a ella, pero está sólo nadó lejos de ella, le habló por su nombre pero tal parece que la miko se había quedado pensativa, mirando su reflejo en el agua. No sabía porque la mayor se miraba tan triste pero de algo estaba segura y es que por alguna extraña razón, se sintió culpable.

— Kagome… — La nombrada hizo caso omiso. —. Kagome… Kagome…

— ¿Qué…? ¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa? — La miko parpadeo muchas veces antes volver a la realidad.

— ¿Estás bien?

— La verdad, no lo sé.

— ¿Hice algo malo? — Preguntó la más joven al cabo de varios segundos de silencio.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Rin la vio confundida.

— ¿De qué hablas? — La pequeña guerrera decidió soltar su preocupación de una.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un reemplazo mío? — Rin quedó perpleja ante la pregunta, ahora entendía el porque la indiferencia en sus palabras y acciones. ¿Cómo es qué se había enterado? Se suponía era un secreto del Oeste.

Ahora lo entendía todo, ella sólo estaba dolida y no la culpaba, le dolió un poco que desconfiara de ella, pero cómo culparla, después de todo ya había sido traicionada una vez.

Pero en lugar de explicar o actuar como una idiota que no sabe nada, simplemente comenzó a reír. Sí, ella comenzó a reírse. Ahora la confundida era Kagome.

— ¿De qué demonios te ri-? — Pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Rin se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo con una infinita ternura.

— Nunca nadie podrá reemplazarte, ella sabía que yo era importante para tí y gracias a que estuvo presente, El Consejo dejó nos ha dejado tranquilos por ahora. Jamás podría reemplazarte, eres mi madre, la única que tengo en este mundo.

Los ojos de ella se aguaron ante las palabras de la menor.

Kagome de inmediato vio su error, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¡sin duda alguna, estaba traumada! Se estaba comportando como una cría, Rin no es Shippo, ella no le dará la espalda, ella estará ahí cuando más la necesite, ella no buscará un reemplazo para decirle _"mamá",_ no ella definitivamente no es Shippo, la miko se apresuró a abrazarla, los largos cabellos azabaches de ambas flotaban sobre el agua y por primera vez en cinco años, Kagome pensó en que cortarse el cabello no le vendría mal.

— Me alegra haber venido, no sólo por Naraku sino porque alguien tiene que cuidarte. — Rin no contestó más solo se aferró más a ella y hundió su cara en el pecho de la mayor.

Imprevistamente su abrazo se rompió al escuchar unos ruidos ajenos a ellas.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

— Sí, viene de allá. — Rin señaló unos arbustos cerca de ambas, el cual se comenzó a agitar de manera brusca, alertando a las dos féminas, ambas estaban demasiado lejos de la orilla y para colmo ninguna había traído sus armas, la miko tomo a su hija el brazo y se preparó para lo que fuese a salir de ahí.

Y de pronto… Un lindo conejito salió y se largó de ahí al sentir la hostilidad en el aire. Las dos mujeres suspiraron aliviadas, pero demasiado tarde porque ´comenzó a llover a cántaros sobre ellas.

— Genial, lo que faltaba. Un ataque al corazón por el conejo y ahora esto. — La más joven se quejó.

— Deberíamos volver, la lluvia es muy fuerte y debió borrar nuestro rastro del suelo.

— Está bien.

Nadaron hasta la orilla, Kagome estiró la mano para tomar su bolsa pero apenas lo hizo y fue tomada la muñeca y sacada de un sólo tirón del agua.

— ¡¿Pero que— …?! — La miko fue tomada por sorpresa y taparon su boca para que no emitiera ruido alguno.

— ¡MA—…! — Rin trató de gritar cuando salió del agua desnuda pero también fue amordazada.

Ambas forcejearon y se agitaron para poder liberarse pero era inútil, no conseguían nada.

— Pero mira que hermosuras tenemos aquí. — Un tipo con la cara tapada por una capucha larga sin mangas se acercó a la más joven y le acarició el rostro con los dedos, está se agitó y se forcejeó aún más fuerte, el tipo retrocedió impresionado. —. Y es toda una peleadora. — Se mordió el labio con indecencia.

— Jefe, mira está perra, también está buena, más buena que la otra. — Jadeó con asco otro tipo que tenía sujetada por la espalda a Kagome. El llamado jefe" se acercó a ella y la inspeccionó con cuidado, se relamió los labios en cuanto su vista se dijo en los desnudos senos de ella.

— Es perfecta, mira este par de enormes tetas. — Las tomó son sus manos y las estrujo con júbilo. Kagome se revolvió y pateó en las bolas al descarado ese, el "jefe" se las agarró antes de caer de rodillas frente a la mujer.

— ¡Oi! ¡¿Jefe, estás bien?! ¡Maldita zorra! — El tipo la jaloneo del pelo y le agarró un seno. —. Pagarás eso muy caro esto, te follaré tanto que tu ano sangrara y no pararé hasta que pidas perdón, puta de mierda.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Yoko.

— Pero, jefe… — El tan nombrado _"jefe"_ se puso de pie con la mano en las bolas.

— ¡Dije que no! — Se acercó hacia Kagome y la tomó con fuerza de la cara. —. Esta puta me la folló yo. — Kagome abrió los ojos asustada, ¿como mierda paso esto? ¿cómo fue que no pudo detectarlos? ¿qué pasó con el perímetro? ¡no es posible! ¿acaso este riachuelo no abarcaba el perímetro de Sesshōmaru? Entonces si era así, él no podrá saber que están en peligro y menos sabrán de su rastro, aún seguía lloviendo, no sólo su rastro está perdido sino que también el de estos imbéciles.

Y lo peor de todo, es que aún estaban desnudas… Mierda…

* * *

¡SANTA MIERDAAAA!

 **¿Quiénes eran los tipos que aparecieron?**

 **¿Qué harán con Kagome y Rin?**

 **¿Por qué el perímetro de Sesshomaru no abarcaba el riachuelo?**

 **¿Qué hará Rin con respecto a los sueños que tiene sobre InuYasha? ¿Se lo contará a alguien? ¿Sentirá algo por el híbrido o sólo es la confusión por soñar con él todas las noches?**

Descúbranlo, en el próximo capítulo! Hahahaha*-*

Muchsísimas gracias a las preciosuras que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejarme un rw, esta historia es para ustedes y la verdad es debería de agradecerles en serio por darme de su tiempo para leerla, se los agradezco enormemente... (Shi, Titita está emotiva~)

^-^Faby Sama

^-^Marikosamadait*-*

^-^Guest: Siiiiiii, es un bruto, lo confunde todo... hahahahaha

^-^alexmb: holiwiiiii QuQ shi lo se, tiendo a desaparecer demasiado TnT sorry! Pero lo compensó con maratones o largos capítulos como este... Gracias por comentar besheza:333

^-^Daniel99: Mil gracias por dejar rw besha*w* Claro que la continuaré pero como sabrás me es n tanto difícil actualizar, pero de que lo logró, lo logró, hahaha. Gracias por estar pendiente y leer gomita QwQ/


	17. Misión Aoi Ishi: Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** **Siguen sin ser míos, creó que me dará algo... QnQ!**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

 _Advertencia: Pueden haber algunos errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado por alto, por favor, discúlpenme Q/Q_

* * *

 **Holis TnT! Se que han pasado muchos, muchos meses... Realmente quiero disculparme! Han pasado tantas, pero tantas cosas! Pero no los aburriré con los detalles, me he inspirado bastante al escribir, por lo que quiero redimirme con ustedes beshas gomitas, así que haré una maratón. Según Google Drive el cap comienza desde la página 66 y termina todo en la 93... o/o , por lo que serán largos... Sí, me emocioné un poco. Así que espero lo disfruten, los extrañe a todxs!**

* * *

Este primer capítulo quiero dedicárselo a _Veros,_ te agradezco y aprecio tanto chica, me escribiste en cada momento, en cada mes, me motivaste a escribir, cada vez que leía un comentario tuyo me sacabas más de una sonrisa, una risa... Así que quiero dedicarte este primer capítulo.. **Honntoni Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

* * *

 **Ahora sí... ¡A LEEEER!**

* * *

Maratón 1/? (no sé, si será capítulos)

 ***Inserte voz de locutora*** _Ok, saltémonos el hecho de que la relación entre Kagome y Sesshōmaru va de mal en peor, Rin está teniendo pesadillas (sueños picarones) con el medio hermano del demonio que la acogió como su hija y heredera pero como cualquier adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, esto puede causar algunas dificultades, pero, ¿a quién le importa? Pasan muchas cosas importantes ahora, como por ejemplo; el hecho de que Naraku tenga en su poder un extraña y rara piedra color rojo no debe ser buena señal, ¿o sí? Ah sí, también recordemos que nuestras adorables chicas fueron secuestradas por una banda de.. Bueno por unos cretinos pervertidos. Pero a este ritmo tendremos que resumir el resumen, así que mejor empecemos. ¡Vamos!_

* * *

Kagura lanzó la piedra al aire y la volvió a atrapar y así se mantuvo durante un rato, todo fuera con tal de matar el aburrimiento, miraba al cielo desinteresada mientras volvía a arrojar la roca y la atrapaba.

— ¿Por qué esperamos tanto? Sólo hay que matarlos e irnos.

— Esas no fueron las órdenes.

— ¿Y desde cuando obedeces al pie de la letra las órdenes de ese malnacido?

Manae; la última nueva creación de Naraku, era realmente insoportable, se quejaba de todo aún más que Kagura y eso es decir mucho, y en serio ya la tenía harta de tanta mierda.

— Desde que ese _malnacido_ , tiene mi corazón. — Le respondió amenazante.

— Tsk. Deberíamos matarlos a todos y no dejar rastro de la aldea. — Manae observó como todos los aldeanos estaban arrodillados frente a ellas suplicando misericordia pero ella no conocía nada de eso. ¿Por qué debería mostrar misericordia, sí a ella nunca se la mostraron?

— Nada de esto hubiese pasado si hubieses seguido instrucciones.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no hice nada. — Kagura rodo los ojos hastiada, si seguía hablando con ella, la terminaría matando con sus propias manos.

Naraku claramente dijo que no debían llamar la atención y conseguir la piedra con mucha precaución, pero ¿Cómo ser precavida si la idiota esta de la nueva, la caga? La idea era llegar volando en su pluma y aterrizar a las afueras del pueblo y luego ir a la tienda de antigüedades como forasteras y comprar la piedra como si nada. Pero noooo, claro que noooo, tenía que venir la nueva y saltar de la pluma en pleno vuelo y aterrizar exactamente sobre la tienda y robar la piedra, apenas la dama de los vientos vio lo que sucedió y bajó de inmediato impidiendo que Manae masacre la aldea entera, y no es que le importara las vidas humanas, pero con ese solo incidente los mensajeros de los guardias ya deben estar dando la noticia al Oeste y el Sur.

¡Maldita sea! Tan bien que estaba todo planeado.

— Si los matamos, los guardias de las fronteras vendrán.

— Nos encargaremos de ellos también.

— Perderemos tiempo y eso es lo que ellos quieren, para cuando terminemos de matarlos a todos, Los Lores y Generales de ambas tierras nos tendrán acorraladas.

— ¡Tssk! — Chasqueó la lengua.

Kagura tenía razón, si bien podían enfrentarse a los guardias fronterizos… Pero ya había escuchado historias sobre los Generales del Oeste y su Señor, eran prácticamente invencibles, ni que decir del Sur, el antiguo Señor del Sur dejó moribundo al antiguo Señor del Oeste y este lo dejó clavado en un monte con su garra, a la final ambos murieron. Pero si así son los padres no quería imaginarse los hijos, las historias que se relatan de ellos desde hace siglos, son sin duda de temer.

— ¿Entonces qué propones? — Preguntó con fastidio.

— Irnos. — Manae la vio como si una tercera cabeza la le hubiese salido.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

— ¡Ahora! — La dama de los vientos ya podía escuchar a los soldados fronterizos, no tardarían mucho en llegar a la aldea.

— ¿Qué hay de él? — Ambas se volvieron hacía un anciano que lloraba arrodillado frente a su tienda y hogar destruido. —. Cuando los soldados lleguen, él hablará.

— No tenemos tiempo para pensar. — Kagura se fue donde el anciano y con una sola mano, lo cogió por el cuello de su haori. —. A ver anciano, ¿para que putas sirve esta mugrosa piedra? — Si bien, Naraku sólo les dio órdenes de encontrar la piedra y llevarla, en serio quería saber para que la quería.

El pobre hombre tenía tanto miedo de responder.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Habla! — Lo sacudió.

— No… Yo…

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Habla bien, carajo! — Lo volvió a sacudir.

— Oji-sama… — Murmuró preocupada la gente pero nadie se atrevió a hacer algo al respecto.

— Habla…

— L-la piedra… L-la pieeedra…

— Sí, demonios, la piedra, ¿sabes para qué sirve?

— N-No, n-no se…

— No mientas, viejo decrépito.

— Lo, lo juro, u-un niño hambriento la encontró e-en el bosque y la trajo h-hacía mí a-a cambio de c-comida y o-oro.

— Entonces no sabes si es importante o no.

— N-no, lo juró.

— Dice la verdad. — Declaró la controladora del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no miente?.

— N-no, n-no, digo, d-digo la verdad.

— Cuando entré a la tienda, y le pregunté por la dichosa roca, él la tenía guardada en una caja vieja junto con otros cachivaches.

Kagura gruño. Ahora no sabría qué demonios querría Naraku con esa cosa, sólo habrá que esperar que no la maté.

— Bien. — Lanzó al señor al suelo sin ningún cuidado. —Pero antes de que pudiese acordarse, los soldados fronterizos ya estaban entrando a la aldea, ni siquiera se acordaba de ellos. —. ¡Vámonos! — Kagura sacó la pluma de su cabello y de inmediato esta cambio de forma y ambas féminas se subieron en ella, escapando justo en el instante que los guardias que comenzaron a lanzar flechas, lanzas, espadas y hasta un zapato roto.

 *****MOMENTOS DESPUÉS*****

Naraku observaba la piedra entre sus manos como el objeto más preciado que había encontrado después de la Shikon no Tama, por poco y pensaron los demás que era igual de importante o aún más.

Ya estaba en su posesión, ya era suya, finalmente lo era, ya poco faltaba para completar lo que tan meticulosamente había planeado. Apenas sus _hijas_ habían llegado a entregarle su pedido y de inmediato las había despachado, ahora se encontraba solo… Solo con ella.

Él la miraba a ella..

Ella lo miraba a él.

 _O eso pensaba él._

La piedra que sostenía entre sus manos era sin forma, era sólo como un trozo más de granito sólido, la única diferencia a un trozo ordinario era que esta era de un tono rojizo como el rubí, pero ni siquiera brillaba ni tenía una marca que la volviera _peculiar_. No parecía tener nada de especial, pero _"las apariencias engañan" ¿no?_

— ¿Qué se supone que tiene eso de particular? — Habló Kagura.

— En ningún momento dije que podían entrar. — Ni se inmutó por las intrusas voces, tan sólo continuó viendo y analizando la roca.

— ¿Por qué no? Nos hiciste recorrer casi todo el país por esa basura. — Espetó Manae.

— Manae cierra la boca mejor.

— Es un pedazo de piedra. — Respondió Hakudoshi mientras le daba filo a su alabarda Naginata.

— Es más que eso.

— Apuesto que lo es. — Kagura se daba aire con su abanico y se miraba las uñas desinteresada, pero en el fondo de su mente, escuchaba con atención cada frase.

— ¿Brilla siquiera?

— ¿Mata a un demonio?

— ¿Un insecto al menos?

— No, no y no. — Respondió tajante Naraku.

— ¿Puede resucitar a los muertos? — Preguntó burlón el menor de las extensiones.

Naraku tan sólo sonrió con cinismo, las extensiones se miraron entre sí intrigados y horrorizados.

— ¿En serio puede…?

— No. — Respondió tajante y por alguna extraña razón todos suspiraron aliviados.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios hace?

— Algo sumamente maravilloso. — Los secuaces esperaban expectantes la respuesta pero este se la guardó para sí.

— ¿Y qué es? — La impaciencia en la voz de la controladora del tiempo fue notable.

Naraku soltó un bufido irritado, se los mostraría, les mostraría lo que ese pequeño objeto puede hacer.

— Kanna. — La recién nombrada albina se colocó en medio de la sala y acomodo su fiel espejo entre sus manos.

— Carajo, date prisa. — Hakudoshi ya realmente estaba desesperado por salir de ahí.

— No le hables así. — Kagura lo fulminó con bravura.

— Hablaré como se me dé la gana. — Rechisto con amargura.

— ¡Silencio! — Cortó autoritario el hanyou.

— Tsk, como sea.— Masculló la extensión más joven, hoy no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con nadie.

El espejo de almas de Kanna comenzó a destellar diferentes tonos de colores y de esos destellos se comenzó a esclarecer una borrosa imagen:

 _El cielo estaba oscuro, sin vida, sin color, sin alegría, eso fue lo primero que se pudo ver en la imagen, nubes negruzcas se acomodan bajo ese mismo cielo muerto y más abajo, mucho más abajo, un río en tonos rojizos corría tan bravo y sin precaria que bien podría estar llevando miles de rocas y ni así se podrían escuchar, era tinto como el vino pero espeso como la sangre y es que eso era: un río de sangre; pero eso ni siquiera era todo, puesto que dos enormes puertas de plomo se alzaban sobre el agua, —sin hundirse, sin tocarla, tan sólo la rozaban cual ventisca a una delicada flor—,dos enormes y aterradores manubrios, colgaban de cada lado de la puerta, nada fuera de lo común, parecían puertas totalmente normales en medio de un río de sangre, completamente corriente, sin contar con el hecho de que justo al lado de cada manubrio, sobresalía lo que parecía ser una calavera gigante, parecía tener el hocico de un perro, con extraños pequeños cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza y también contaba con filosos colmillos largos, en definitiva; eso no era un perro. Había uno en cada puerta y una tercera calavera de la misma forma pero más grande que las dos anteriores, colocada justo en medio de ambas puertas y aunque sólo fueran calaveras, despertaban el miedo y los escalofríos en cualquier ser, los fosas donde debían estar los ojos, se miraba iracunda, furiosa, colérica, en total; eran tres cráneos, una puerta doble, un río de sangre y un cielo de cenizas muertas. La imagen se mantuvo por unos segundos para luego desaparecer y dejar el espejo en blanco, como suele estar._

La habitación permaneció sumida en silencio. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba, pero nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo o decir algo que lo hiciera enfadar. No, no lo harían. No, cuando se trataba de _**ella**_ , y ¿por quién más estaría buscando esas puertas? ¿esa entrada?

— Y esa imagen explica… ¿Qué exactamente? — Manae decidió romperlo, más por curiosidad que por idiotez propia.

— Querían saber para qué serviría este _inútil_ pedazo de carbón, pues ya lo saben.

— Es imposible. — Atónita, Kagura abrió los ojos impasible.

— Es más que posible, querida _hija_.

— No soy tu maldita hija. — Refunfuño con los dientes apretados.

— No importa cuantas veces lo niegues, en el fondo sabes que es verdad. — Sonrió con astucia.

— Estás más loco de que creí. — Profirió socarrón Hakudoshi.

— ¿Soy la única que no entiende qué putas está sucediendo?

— No es posible. ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Pues sí.

— Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé.

— Maldito engendro. — Manae estaba a punto de golpear al niño albino pero la voz de su creador la detuvo.

— ¡Basta de estupideces!

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con esa piedra exactamente? — La voz de ella los tomó a todos por sorpresa haciendo eco en la habitación.

— Abundan los estúpidos en este maldito lugar. — Se quejó el niño de la alabarda.

— ¿Acaso no entendiste, Kagura?

— Entendí bien la visión de Kanna, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Es este tu gran plan? — Por un momento sintió la esperanza de ser libre al fin.

— ¡¿Mi gran plan?! — Naraku rio como un maniático. —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que este es mi plan final?

— Llevamos escondidos mucho tiempo, nunca habíamos estado fuera de combate por tanto, sin mencionar que ya no nos envías a recuperar fragmentos de la Perla.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? Los fragmentos están donde tienen que estar. Nadie ha salido en busca de los fragmentos, ni siquiera el grupo de InuYasha y Sesshōmaru.

— Aún así te recuperaste dos semanas después del combate con la miko, así que supuse que era porque estabas ideando algo mejor.

— Esto es sólo una parte muy pequeña de un táctico y fundamental movimiento, pero no es el final. No aún.

— ¿Qué demonios planeas? — La voz de Kagura sonó más preocupada de lo que le hubiese gustado y _él_ lo notó. De hecho, _todos_ lo notaron.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que planee? — El hanyou se acercó minuciosamente a su extensión, la tomó del puñado de pelo provocando un quejido por parte de ella y acercó su mejilla a su boca, Kagura pudo sentir el caliente aliento del maldito, era asqueroso.

Trató de zafarse pero eso sólo provocaba más dolor en su cabeza.

— ¡Estás loco! —Le gritó estupefacta, tenía sus uñas clavadas en las muñecas del hanyou pero ni así la soltaba, su cuero cabelludo dolía.

— Quiero saber el por qué. — Tironeó más de su cabello y le dio tremendo lengüetazo en la mejilla, la doncella de los vientos hizo una mueca de disgusto, su saliva olía aún peor. —. A ti no debería preocuparte nada, querida Kagura.

— ¡No me preocupa nada!

— No te creo pero de todas maneras, tú no puedes preocuparte querida. No tienes corazón. — Kagura ignoró eso último.

— Más de uno saldrá perjudicado con este plan tuyo. — Naraku se separó levemente de ella y le penetró su mirada, era vacía, sin vida, sin trazo de emoción.

— ¿Y eso te preocupa desde cuando?

— Desde que mi vida está en juego.

— Tu vida me pertenece, cariño.

— ¡Jamás! Naraku, este plan es suicida, es una locura y lo sabes bien.

— Sí eso lo sé a la perfección.

— Entonces suéltame, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo por esto. — Trató de zafarse pero el hanyou ejerció más fuerza sobre su cabello, haciéndole pegar un gritillo de dolor. Las ganas de apuñalarlo con sus cuchillas no le sabía tan mal, pero la última vez que eso sucedió, recibió la paliza de su vida.

— Dime una cosa, Kagura. ¿Tienes una remota idea de lo que va a suceder?

— No exactamente, pero sea lo que sea, sé que no será nada bueno para nosotros.

— ¿Y por qué dices eso, querida mía? — La sacudió del cabello con fiereza.

— Por nada en especial. — Masculló. Era mejor no seguir alargando el tema, pensó la mujer.

Naraku la miró con indiferencia y asco, nada lograba con esto, sólo era una pérdida más de su valioso tiempo, la soltó con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta volviendo a su trono.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Los quiero a todos fuera de aquí buscando la otra piedra! — Nadie dijo nada, tan sólo se marcharon, dejando al hanyou sólo con su nueva adquisición.

— ¿Dónde encontraremos la otra piedra? — Manae los miro a todos pero no recibió respuesta de parte de nadie, no entendía a lo que se debía todo eso, pero por lo perturbada que se miraban sus caras supuso que no era nada bueno, y eso incrementa su confusión, no entendía porque todos le temían a ese bastardo, parece que aún le falta recopilar más datos.

Apenas la doncella de los vientos piso pasto e ignorando a la extensión nueva, sacó su pluma y se montó en ella, volvió la vista hacia Kanna y está entendió a lo que se refería. La niña de la nada se subió a la pluma flotante y se sentó en flor de loto, sin ninguna frase, sonido o susurró, la pluma ascendió a lo más alto y emprendió su viaje.

Desde el suelo, las extensiones restantes se vieron desinteresados así como también confusos.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alto y lejos del escondite de Naraku y el resto, ella habló, por raro que sonara, ella habló.

— La piedra es un peligro para todos, _onee-sama._ — Su voz era suave y débil, pero de igual forma llegó a los sensibles oídos de Kagura, ella era la única persona que había podido escucharla, a través de los años aprendió a cuidar de ella, a leerla aunque no demostrara nada y a tenerle cierto aprecio.

Cuenta la leyenda que _un ser de la nada_ no puede ni debe sentir emoción alguna, que deben ser vacíos, pero ella sabe que eso es mentira.

Kanna siente curiosidad, siente dolor y siente pena como cualquier otro ser humano, nunca la vio llorar o tener un rostro afligido pero sabía que era cierto lo que decía, una parte de su descorazonado ser lo sabía, se sentía identificada con ella, por eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, se escapaba con ella y le mostraba alrededores e incluso hubieron dos ocasiones en las que la llevó a festivales humanas y aunque no hubo ni una chispa de emoción en su rostro…

En sus ojos, ¡oh en sus ojos!, en sus ojos podía notar la curiosidad al ver las cosas, la alegría, el entusiasmo y por eso lo sabía, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, lo supo en el momento en el que imitó a una niña pequeña e hizo lo mismo que ella, tomarla de la mano y llamarla _"onee-sama",_ le gusto escucharlo, sintió su pecho reconfortarse y aunque ahora sólo lo hace cada vez que están solas, lo sabía, sabía que ella quería ser libre y vivir sin ataduras, quería sentir, vivir, amar y ser amada, anhelaba la libertad como ella.

Y algún día serían libres.

— Todo lo que tenga que ver con _El Mundo de los Muertos_ , es un peligro, Kanna.

* * *

Koga Ookami no siempre fue alguien dulce y comprensivo, tampoco fue alguien amable o estable con las personas, ni mucho menos carismático, pero cuando conoció a Higurashi Kagome, su vida cambió drásticamente, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y si bien fue rechazado como 167 veces por día y estaba desilusionado, destruido, desolado por completo, supo que ella jamás lo vería con esos ojos, con esa mirada que alguna vez vio a InuYasha o con la que ve ahora a Sesshōmaru, supo reconfortarse, supo seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto, supo demasiado.

Él se da cuenta de muchas cosas que se refieren a su sacerdotisa, porque sí, ella siempre fue y será su sacerdotisa. Él sí puede ver cuando sus ojos brillan o cuando sus mejillas se ruborizan levemente e inclusive cuando su pequeño cuerpo comienza a temblar ya sea por ira o incomodidad, él conoce cada faceta, cada lado, cada frase.

Al principio fue difícil saber que no podía tenerla como su mujer pero a medida transcurría el tiempo junto a ella, algo cambió, no fue algo bueno ni malo simplemente fue algo…, su amor por ella se volvió más fraternal, nunca se dio cuenta cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero sí supo que un día se levantó y cuando la vio desnuda en una de las termas de su tierra, no sintió ningún deseo por ella, ninguna excitación, ninguna admiración, sólo sintió la posesividad y los celos de protegerla, que nadie más la viera, fue entonces cuando supo que la amaba, la amaba como la hermana que siempre quiso, todas las hembras de su manada eran hermanas pero ninguna lo comprendió y apoyó como ella lo había hecho, fue la persona que más ha influido en su vida, la primera en quién ha podido confiar, la primera mujer con quien pudo dormir en su alcoba, entre los mismos ropajes de piel, sin haber follado y es a la única mujer a la que le puede decir que sí a todo sin titubear así que por eso y tantas cosas más.

Lord Ookami no entendía porque le preguntaban tanto si confiaba en ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían en contra de ella? ¿es porque es humana? ¿por qué es sacerdotisa? o ¿por qué es una sacerdotisa humana? Son preguntas que tal vez nunca tendrán respuesta.

— Estoy casi seguro que vendrán pronto. — Espetó con pereza Koga, estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas en las raíces un árbol.

Yuu suspiró pesadamente.

— Espero que así sea, Lord Sesshōmaru-sama no es conocido por ser alguien paciente. — Caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación.

— Puedes calmarte Yuu, ellas siempre son así, suelen tardar una eternidad cuando toman un baño.

— A él no le gusta esperar y deberías saberlo bien, Koga. — El susodicho se acomodo mejor y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

— Amigo mío, tranquilízate, volverán de un momento a otro.

Irritado, Yuu no se contuvo ante su respuesta, esa mujer no le estaba dando buena espina.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Koga abrió un ojo para verlo con confusión. —. ¿Estás completamente seguro que volverán?

¿Qué tan ingenuo podía ser una persona?

Nadie puede ser tan bueno.

Tan fuerte.

Tan valiente.

Tan confiable.

Tan brillante.

Tan hermosa.

Tan perfecta.

Esa mujer debía tener un defecto, alguna imperfección, algo… Debía tener algo malo. No existe nada bueno en su totalidad, pero tampoco nada malo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Koga abrió ambos ojos con inquietud.

— ¿Confías plenamente en que la señorita Kagome volverá con Rin-sama? — Inquirió el general destilando desconfianza en sus palabras.

— Dime, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente ? — El Ookami se levantó amenazante. Los soldados no pasaron desapercibido ese movimiento, así que ellos también se pusieron de pie desafiantes, Kirara no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo que el resto, mostrando los colmillos retándolos y agitando la peluda cola con vehemencia, aún en su forma humana le gustaba su cola.

Yuu sabía que era un riesgo provocar de esa manera al Lord Ookami, pero su ingenuidad ya lo tenía hastiado, no tenía nada malo en contra de la miko, pero hay muchas piezas en este rompecabezas que no encajan, hay demasiadas lagunas, —su señora madre siempre le decía que lo hermoso por fuera suele estar destilando veneno por dentro—, además está el hecho de que más de una vez la escuchó hablando con Rin-sama sobre la posibilidad de irse lejos y no volver. Y eso para él era traición, deslealtad hacia su tierra, hacia su Señor.

Y algo que el General dragón puede odiar es la traición.

La traición y las zanahorias.

— ¡Oh vamos, Koga! — Abrió los brazos mostrando su alrededor. —. Todo aquí sabemos que la sacerdotisa es capaz de llevarse a la Princesa.

— ¡¿Y llevársela a dónde, según tú?!

— No lo sé, tú dímelo. Eres _su hermano._

— ¿Estás insinuando que Kagome sería capaz de escapar con ella? — Koga apretó los puños.

— No insinuó nada, afirmó lo que es obvio. — Respondió tajante.

— Estás mal, Yuu.

— ¿Lo estoy? Dime, ¿En verdad lo estoy? — El sarcasmo destilaba cada palabra.

— No se que problema tienes con Kagome, pero te aseguro que….

— Sí, sí, sí. "Que ella no sería capaz de tal cosa" — Imitó el general.

— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

— ¿Mi problema? ¿Mi… problema? ¡Te diré cuál es mi maldito problema! ¡Han pasado más de dos horas! — El lobo se encogió de hombros. —. El asunto es que en cualquier momento, Sesshōmaru-sama regresará y cuando lo haga y no vea a Rin-sama, rodaran cabezas. Comenzando por la mía.

— Le tienes miedo a tu amo. — Espetó burlón.

— No es miedo.

— ¿Ah no?

— No. — Concluyó. —. Es lealtad.

Koga bufó.

— Kagome en ningún momento ha traicionado al Oeste. Además, ¿estás seguro que es sólo lealtad? A mi no me parece.

— Escucha bien, perro. — Koga gruño ante el despectivo apodo. —. Si la miko no vuelve antes de que caiga el atardecer, te arrepentirás de haber confiado tanto en ella.

— Maldita lagartija. — Ambos se estaban gruñendo, el ambiente estaba tenso y lleno de hostilidad, los soldados del Oeste en cualquier momento atacaban y la nekomata ya se lanzaba a degollar cuellos, los Generales del Este y Sur, bueno ellos en realidad se mantuvieron a distancia del grupo, a ninguno de los dos le interesa lo que pueda pasar.

— Escúchame bien Yuu. — Se acercó desafiante, Haku y Reiji se vieron divertidos ante la escena. —. Puedes ser mi amigo y compañero de batalla, pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás permitiré que digas algo malo referente a Kagome, la conozco mejor que nadie en este maldito lugar. Confió mi vida en ella. — Los soldados e incluso el general se vieron desconcertados ante tales palabras. —. Así que confió en que ella no ha escapado a ninguna parte con _tu princesa_ , simplemente creo que perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Aunque el Ookami no quiera admitirlo, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al decirle a Yuu que Rin era _su princesa_ , detestaba aceptarlo y tal vez nunca lo haría pero esa mocosa princesita, _era solamente de él._

Yuu rio sin ganas.

— Koga, hay un perímetro, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? — El lobo se dio la vuelta para volver a sentarse, hasta que las palabras de Yuu lo descolocaron.

— Dime Lord Ookami, ¿puedes sentir el reiki de la sacerdotisa Kagome o el olor de Hime Rin-sama?

Koga abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, tan ofuscado estaba en la disputa que se tenía con Yuu que había olvidado por completo el perímetro que los hombres de Sesshōmaru habían levantado, olió la sangre que estaba en los troncos de los árboles, rodeaban el campamento, se concentró más, sus sentidos se agudizaron y entonces…

 **Nada.**

 **Silencio.**

No escuchaba nada, ni risas, ni cuchicheos, no cotilleos, ni siquiera un latido o un suspiro, no escuchaba nada, trato de percibir algún aroma, no sentía el olor a canela con almizcle de su miko y tampoco el olor a almendras con vainilla de _su princesa._

Entonces el pánico afloro en su pecho y su rostro se desfiguró por completo, pero justo cuando iba a pronunciar algo, dos soldados se adelantaron a él.

— Señor. — Llamó uno de ellos, eran una pareja de gemelos, su cabello era rojizo como el fuego mismo y sus ojos parecían ser sangre inyectada; sin embargo, su tez era blanca como la nieve. Que extraño par…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó irritado Yuu.

— Mmm, pues… Usted mencionó el perímetro, ¿cierto?

— Sí, ¡¿Qué hay con eso?!

— Pues… — Comenzó a decir el otro. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Bueno, el perímetro nos tocó hacerlo a mi hermano, a mí, a Shiro-san e Ikki.

— Sí ¿Y?

— Por lo tanto… — Ambos volvieron a mirarse entre sí. —. Nosotros no marcamos el riachuelo como perímetro.

— ¿Qué? — Yuu estaba pálido.

— Bueno, Shiro-san se quedó ayudando a la joven a alimentar a los caballos. — Señaló a Kirara, ella asintió en confirmación. —. Ikki fue por manzanas, por ende, quedamos mi hermano y yo haciendo el perímetro. — Ambos mostraron sus palmas derechas, un pequeño corte estaba cicatrizando en ellas. —. Pero nosotros sólo rodeamos el campamento, no llegamos hasta el riachuelo.

— Por eso no puedo oler o sentir nada más que la sangre del perímetro. — Koga suspiró aliviado.

— Mōshiwakearimasen. — Ambos se arrodillaron y colocando su mano en su frente, reverenciaban a Yuu.

— De pie. — Ordenó Koga. —Eso no servirá de nada.

— Pero señor… ,

— He dicho, ¡de pie! — Ambos hermanos captaron la orden.

— Eso no cambia el hecho, te arrepentirás de haber confiado… — El General aún estaba seguro de que Kagome no era de fiar.

— Cállate. — Zanjó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sssshhhhh!

— ¡Koga esto es serio, Ses…!

— ¡Te dije que te callaras! — Bramó cabreado.

— Koga… — Masculló.

Y entonces lo sintió…

— ¿Hueles eso?

El General lo vio confuso.

— ¿Oler qué? — Pero no recibió respuesta.

— ¡Kagome! — Gritó la mujer-nekomata, que apenas lo dijo echó a correr en dirección donde sintió la sangre de su maestra.

Koga seguía de cerca a Kirara a medida que corrían, Yuu y los soldados no se quedaron atrás, los Generales del Sur y Este también se unieron pero ellos iban trotando con más calma y desinterés.

Kirara se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que Koga chocará con ella y ambos trastabillar.

— ¡¿Por qué te detienes así?!

— … —

El Ookami observó con cuidado su alrededor, los miembros del Oeste no tardaron en llegar, los generales restantes, sólo se quedaron observando la escena impasibles.

El riachuelo estaba completamente vació, se agachó para recoger una prenda verde, estaba algo roída pero aún parecía tener buena función, cerca de donde estaba esa prenda, habían medicamentos regados, plantas, hierbas, botes vacíos incluso el pequeño mortero de madera estaba ahí, cuando menos lo pensó, estaba hablando en voz alta.

— Kagome jamás dejaría estos remedios tirados. — Se puso de pie.

— Lord Koga-sama… — Kirara se acercó a él.

— Pensé que había olfateado la sangre de Kagome en el aire, la sentí por un segundo.

— Yo aún la siento, Koga-sama. — El lobo se giró a ella.

— ¿Dónde? — La tomó de los hombros. —. ¿Por dónde la sentiste Kirara?

— Por allá. — La nekomata apuntó en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba instalado el campamento improvisado, el lobo no lo pensó dos veces cuando volvió a girar y se lanzó a correr en su torbellino.

 _≪Cada vez que esa mujer está cerca, los problemas siempre están presentes.≫_ — Consideró con gravedad el General. Tal vez debería hablarlo luego con Sesshōmaru-sama, ella era demasiado cercana a la Princesa y eso podría causar un peligro.

— Maldita sea. — Murmuró al final Yuu. —. ¡Andando! ¡Hime Rin-sama puede estar en peligro, tenemos que ir por ella antes de que Sesshōmaru-sama vuelva! — Por suerte para todos, Sesshōmaru no volvería hasta el anochecer, no explico a donde iba, bueno, ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?

Mientras tanto, desde lo alto de las copas de los árboles, un sereno e inexpresivo Sesshōmaru, observaba con atención lo que sucedía a sus pies.


	18. Misión Aoi Ishi: Parte 3

**Disclaimer:** **Siguen sin ser míos, creó que me dará algo... QnQ!**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

 _Advertencia: Pueden haber algunos errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado por alto, por favor, discúlpenme Q/Q_

* * *

 **Holis TnT! Se que han pasado muchos, muchos meses... Realmente quiero disculparme! Han pasado tantas, pero tantas cosas! Pero no los aburriré con los detalles, me he inspirado bastante al escribir, por lo que quiero redimirme con ustedes beshas gomitas, así que haré una maratón. Según Google Drive el cap comienza desde la página 66 y termina todo en la 93... o/o , por lo que serán largos... Sí, me emocioné un poco. Así que espero lo disfruten, los extrañe a todxs!**

* * *

Este primer capítulo quiero dedicárselo a _Veros,_ te agradezco y aprecio tanto chica, me escribiste en cada momento, en cada mes, me motivaste a escribir, cada vez que leía un comentario tuyo me sacabas más de una sonrisa, una risa... Así que quiero dedicarte este primer capítulo.. **Honntoni Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

* * *

 **Ahora sí... ¡A LEEEER!**

* * *

Maratón 2/? (no sé, si serán más de dos o tres capítulos)

 **En esté capítulo, habrá un poco de contenido subidito de tono, espero no se sientan ofendidxs xD! Mmm, también hablaré un poco del pasado de Kagome, cuando el InuTachi aún no la traicionaba... Es cortico! xD**

* * *

— Tienes que respirar profundo y calmarte. — Le susurró en un tono tranquilizador.

— ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me calme en un momento así? — Le rebatió en murmullos.

— Si te exaltas no podremos salir de esto.

— ¿Acaso hay algún modo? Son humanos.

— Idearemos un plan.

— ¿Antes o después de que nos violen?

— ¡Maldita sea, cállense! — Gritó _"el jefe."_

 _Yatoru_ , más conocido como _"el jefe"_ era la cabeza de una banda de carroñeros, alias, bandidos, alias, canallas. Gente conocida por su especial afición a robar cosas valiosas, secuestrar gente y venderlas como esclavos. _Si querías un esclavo a un carroñero debías ir_ , ese era su lema.

Kagome abraza a Rin tratando de reconfortarla, estaba asustada, lo entendía, estos hombres eran sucios, vulgares y no eran para nada de fiar. Trataron de sobornarlos con oro y joyas valiosas pero se rehusaron, sólo debatían en quien iba a violar primero a Kagome.

Rin estaba temblando, esta era una situación realmente traumante, nunca había pasado por algo similar.

Cuando las atraparon en el río, estaban completamente desnudas, las manosearon y dijeron asquerosidades todo el rato, ambas se sentían indefensas, no podían defenderse con su poder espiritual, pero sí de manera física, pero era muy arriesgado hacerlo desnuda y cerca del riachuelo, la mejor táctica había sido seguir la corriente y ver a que se enfrentaban realmente.

Les ataron las manos en frente y _Yatoru_ ordenó que se les dieran unas mugrientas capas, ninguna se rehusó al momento y se taparon al instante, los hombres habían soltado una protesta por haberles tapado, la morbosidad en sus miradas, la notable excitación que sentían los bandidos al verlas, era desagradable y repulsivo.

— ¿Y si intentamos quemarlos con reiki?

— No funcionará.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

— A menos que le hayas visto una cola o un par de orejas a alguno…

El grupo de hombres estaba reunido en un pequeño círculo, alejados pero no tanto de las mujeres, Yoko, el que al parecer era el mano derecha de Yatoru, se alejó del grupo y caminó enardecido hacía las féminas, tomó a Rin del cabello y la acercó hasta su cara, provocando un quejido por parte de ella.

— Puedo escuchar sus malditos susurros desde allá, será mejor que cierren esa insufrible boquita de una buena vez. — Remató antes de soltarla con súbito enojo.

— Lo sentimos. — Musitó Kagome con la cabeza gacha. El tipo se dio la vuelta y regresó con su grupo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpaste? — Le susurró ofendida su hija mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, le dolía su cuero cabelludo.

— Porque si nos mostramos sumisas, pensarán que nos hemos rendido y así mantendrán la guardia baja.

— Y podremos escapar… — Una esperanzada sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

— Sí, además les excita cuando peleamos. — Dijo con total repulsión.

— ¡Augh! — Hizo una mueca de asco.

— Tonikaku, debemos encontrar la manera de escapar. — Rin asintió.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

Kagome observó a su alrededor. Estaban en el bosque, cruzando el otro lado del arroyo, una fogata crepitaba sus leños en el centro, habían cuatro carretas repletas de sacos, cofres y barriles, algunos parecían ser de sake otros parecían que llevaban en su interior mercancía robada.

Según la sacerdotisa, había contado alrededor de treinta y dos personas, de las cuales, doce eran mujeres y el resto puros hombres, eran veinte tipos sedientos de lujuria, debían escapar y hacerlo de inmediato.

Atisbó con disimulo el camino de regreso al campamento, estaba bloqueado por cinco hombres de enormes barrigas y armados hasta los dientes.

— No podemos usar el camino de regreso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Creo que tengo una idea pero…

— Pero el único problema preciosa, es que se tardaron demasiado. — Yatoru tomó del pelo a Rin y la jaló hacia él.

— ¡NOOO! ¡SUELTALA! — Kagome jalo el brazo de su hija, tratando de soltar la de las garras del repulsivo bandido, logró su cometido y la colocó detrás de ella para protegerla.

Los carroñeros que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie y ahora todos los ojos estaban sobre ella y la futura heredera del Oeste.

— Mujer, ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte? — Dio un paso hacia ella. —. ¡NO TE VUELVAS A METER EN MI CAMINO! — Yatoru la abofeteó tan fuerte que además de voltear la cara, la mandó directo al suelo.

Gotas de sangre caían de uno de los orificios nasales de Kagome, su rostro ardía y su orgullo como mujer estaba siendo pisoteado por este pedazo de mierda.

Esta vez no se quedaría callada, la cólera que emanaba de ella era casi palpable, los dientes le rechinaban de tanto apretar la mandíbula, apoyándose de sus antebrazos logró levantarse de a poco y tambaleante le hizo frente al imbécil que tenía a su pequeña cachorra entre sus brazos y le manoseaba el culo. .

— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJA! — La miko trató de acercarse a él con tal de darle la paliza que se merecía pero fue tomada de ambos brazos y jalada hacia atrás. —. ¡ERES UN SUCIO, ASQUEROSO! ¡SUELTALA! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡JURÓ QUE LO HARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Se sacudía con violencia pero lo único que lograba era ser lastimada de los brazos, dos hombres la tenían bien sujeta, pero ella pataleaba y trataba de llegar a su hija, peleará con uñas y dientes si era necesario. ¡Nadie tocaba a su retoño y vivió para contarlo! ¡NADIE!

— ¡SUELTENME PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS! ¡HIJOS DE PUTA TODOS! — Los carroñeros reían ante sus insultos.

— ¡OKAASAN!

— Jamás había escuchado a una mujer hablar así. — Dijo Yoko. Un tipo musculoso de casi dos metros, el mismo que estaba en el río cuando las secuestraron. —. Me pone duro. — Se tocó su pantalón justo donde estaba situado su pene.

— ¿La quieres, Yoko?

— ¿Lo dice en serio, jefe? Pensé que la quería para usted.

— No… — Puso una mano sobre un pecho de Rin y con la otra la sujetaba del cuello, la sostenía desde atrás. La joven Princesa se removía con asco, podía sentir la erección del tipo en sus nalgas, se sentía desagradable y repugnante. —. Me quedaré con esta mejor. — Pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Rin, provocando que temblará aún más.

— ¡OKAASAN!

— ¡SUELTALAAAA! ¡ASQUEROSO PUERCO! ¡SUELTALAAAAAAA!

La desesperación consumía cada fibra de su ser, no importa cuando grite o cuanto patalee, no podía zafarse, no podía pensar con claridad una maniobra de defensa, sólo quería agarrar a su pequeña y huir de ahí, la imagen de ella siendo violada por varios hombres, la imagen de ella muerta con las piernas abiertas, ahogada en su propia sangre, moretones adornando su delicada piel, chupetones en sus pechos, su boca y sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a la nada, pasó fugazmente por su mente, un grito lastimero salió de su garganta.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡SUÉLTALA YA!

— ¿O qué?

— ¡TÓMAME A MÍIII! ¡DEJALA A ELLA EN PAAAZ! — Lloriqueo en medio de su tormento. —. ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡NO A ELLA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ELLA NOOO!

— Me gusta como suena eso…

— ¡KACHAN! — Clamó en medio de la consternación.

— ¡SUELTALA! ¡DÉJALA IR! — El nudo en su garganta le dificulta el habla.

— ¡MAMÁ! — Rin no podía soportarlo más, el llanto afloró, empapando sus mejillas. —. ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA! — Su corazón se desgarraba con los llantos y los gritos de su madre, era espantoso.

— ¡MI AMOR, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN! — Gritó cuando sintió que la alejaban más de ella. Era una tortura cada segundo que transcurría, su corazón se apretujaba cada vez más. —. ¡RIIIIIN! ¡RIIIIIIIIN!

— ¡MAMAAA!

— ¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOO! ¡SUELTENMEEEEE! ¡RIIIIIIIN! — Pataleaba y tironeaba pero nada parecía funcionar, imágenes pasaban por su mente en cada grito, en cada bramido, cada gruñido, cada promesa de muerte, una imagen de su pequeña sonriendo y luego muerta, de ella riendo y luego muerta.

No podía quedarse ahí parada sin poder hacer nada, debe haber algo que deba hacer, ella debe protegerla, debe cuidarla, no puede fallarle, no ahora.

¡Ya basta!

¡Basta de gritar!

¡Basta de llorar!

 **¡Era momento de pelear!**

Yoko se plantó frente a ella y le abrió la capa de un sólo tirón, dejándola completamente desnuda nuevamente, se relamió los labios y justo cuando iba a tomarla de la cintura, Kagome abrió su boca y como pudo se estiró hacia adelante y tomó la nariz del bandido jalando con fuerza, el tipo grito y la empujó, sangre salía a chorros, él se tapó con ambas manos y cuando volvió a avanzar hacia ella, esta levantó su pierna en una perfecta sincronía y le asestó una letal patada en la quijada, la sangre no tardó en salir de su boca, haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio.

La situación había dado un giro repentino.

— Yoko… — Susurró Yatoru, sin soltar a Rin, miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a su amigo y camarada, tendido en el suelo, sangre brotando a borbotones de su boca, sus ojos en blanco, otro carroñero se acercó temeroso a él, colocó su oreja cerca de su nariz, — o lo que parecía su nariz—, con tanta sangre ni podía verla bien, sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

— Está muerto, señor.

Las miradas viajaron del cadáver del carroñero a la pequeña mujer, quien levantando la cabeza en alto se pudo notar el odio en su mirada, la sangre salpicaba su cara, su boca estaba cubierta de ella.

Kagome escupió el pedazo de nariz que le había arrancado al tipo.

— ¡Suelta a mi hija en este preciso momento! — Los tipos que la mantenían sujeta aún no podían creer lo que había pasado, fue todo un borrón tan rápido.

— Mataste a Yoko. — Aún sin poder creerlo.

— Y tú eres el próximo. — Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para hacer eso.

— ¡Puta de mierda!

— ¡Suéltala!

— ¡¿Soltarla?! ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo?!

— ¡SUELTALA! — El dolor, la impotencia…

— ¡NO! ¡VIOLARE A LA PUTA DE TU HIJA FRENTE A TI Y LUEGO HARÉ QUE MIS HOMBRES TOMEN TURNOS! — Todos los hombres presentes aullaron excitados. Muchos aún seguían perplejos. Incluso las mujeres gritaban de emoción.

— ¡NOOO! ¡SUELTALA! ¡NOOOOO! — Volvió a patalear y sacudirse, se sentía tan inepta, no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar, llorar y patalear.

No pudo haber fallado, no puede. ¡Tiene que salvar a su hija!

Yatoru tomo a la chica con más violencia y la lanzó al suelo, lo lamentos de Kagome resonaban por todo el bosque, Yatoru abrió la roída capa que la mantenía cubierta, dejando un escultural y fino cuerpo ante sus ojos, se excitó al instante, la chica se removía y aclamaba por piedad, tomo sus manos atadas y las puso sobre la cabeza de ella, ella comenzó a patalear pero eso sólo lo prendía más, los hombres lo animaban con sus gritos, el que Yoko este muerto no significa que vaya a dejar de disfrutar de una delicia como ella, con su mano libre abrió las piernas de la joven y se posicionó entre ellas, ella trató de cerrar sus muslos pero él era fuerte, demasiado para ella, como pudo se bajó un poco el hakama que llevaba y liberó su pene, lo tomo con una mano y lo movió de atrás hacia adelante, estaba duro, gotas afloraba en su punta, iba a disfrutar cada momento que su verga entrara por esa pequeña vagina, con morbo se inclinó y tomó el pecho de la chica en su boca, lo tironeó y lo mordisqueó con fuerza, ella no paraba de gritar y llorar, la otra mujer gritaba aún peor, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado como para oír sus gritos, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la mujer y justo cuando iba a empujar, sangre brotó con ocio de su pecho y en un parpadeo se encontraba contra el tronco de un árbol, boquiabierto, se tanteó el pecho, tres profundas líneas lo cruzaban, la sangre comenzó a brotar por su boca…

Cuando levantó la vista, la escena no era nada parecida a la de hace un minuto.

La chica que iba a poseer se encontraba en brazos de su madre, llorando desconsoladamente, sus hombres corrían de un lado a otro, las mujeres gritaban por ayuda, algunos con armas atacaban al aire… Esperen, ¿Al aire?

Trató de mover sus piernas, pero no le respondía, miró a ambos lados, sus dos brazos estaban caídos, no parecían querer responder a ningún estímulo que su cerebro enviaba, algo redondo estaba cerca de su pierna derecha, parpadeó varias veces para poder aclarar su vista y un grito pánico y miedo escapó de su garganta, era una cabeza, la cabeza de una de las mujeres del grupo, estaba ahí mirándolo con rencor, con un absoluto vacío.

¿Qué putas estaba sucediendo?

Volvió la vista hacia las mujeres, ya no estaban abrazadas, la mayor de ellas, tenía un arco en mano y flechas a sus pies, ¿de dónde lo había sacado? ¿en qué momento lo obtuvo? Flecha que tomaba, era flecha que atinaba en la cabeza o en el corazón de uno de sus aliados.

Las cenizas caían sobre él, la que una vez fue una fogata ahora estaba extinta.

 _Y entonces lo vio…_

Tan claro como el agua, sus ojos se abrieron del horror, los agónicos gritos, las súplicas, los lamentos, todo dejó de escucharse en ese momento. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más lentos, más pausados.

Lo divisó. Lo vio con mera claridad.

Era una figura masculina, su cabello platinado y lacio se mecía con el viento, nada cubría su torso, una espalda musculosa, hombros anchos y brazos fuertes fue lo que observó, desde los antebrazos hasta sus garras había sangre, tenía su puño apretado, había algo dentro, lo soltó sin cuidado al suelo…. ¡Un corazón! ¡Tenía un corazón en su mano! ¿Qué clase de _abominación_ era eso?

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, cada compañero, cada persona, estaba destrozado, descuartizado, había órganos regados por todos lados, la sangre cubría la tierra en su totalidad, los dos hombres que mantenían a la mujer aprisionada, estaban partidos a la mitad, literalmente, las mujeres tampoco se salvaron, había una cabeza cerca de un cuerpo sin extremidades, las ganas de vomitar hicieron presencia, parpadeó una vez más y ahora la escandalosa mujer se acercaba a él amenazante… Quiso moverse, quiso intentarlo, pero no pudo. Estaba congelado.

— Te dije, que te mataría con mis propias manos, basura asquerosa.

— ¿C-c-c-cómo? — La alarma en su cerebro se activó, el terror lo inundaba.

— Morirás sin saber cómo pasó o qué pasó, pero déjame asegurarte que lo único que sabrás con certeza es que será a mí a quien verás por última vez. — Kagome tomó una flecha del carcaj, se agacho a la altura del tipo y mirándolo a los ojos, clavó esa misma flecha en su pene.

— ¡AAAAGGGGHHHH! ¡PUTAAAAAA! — Apretó los dientes, no quería darle la satisfacción a esa mujer de verlo sufrir.

— Con esto pagarás a todas aquellas pobres mujeres que violaste a lo largo de tu vida, espero que tu alma nunca encuentre la paz. — Y de un movimiento brusco, lo cortó.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — El tipo no paraba de insultarla y de llorar, sus gritos la estaban volviendo loca, así que tomó el pene cercenado del bandido y lo metió en su boca, callándolo de una buena vez.

— Sufre y siente el dolor que sentí yo al ver cómo tratabas de violar a mi hija, siente lo que yo sentí, la impotencia, la rabia, la sed de venganza.

Yatoru no podía mover sus brazos, ambos estaban dislocados.

Kagome se puso de pie y aún escuchando los quejidos del tipo, se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que su hija estaba bien. No le sorprendió para nada ver lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

Rin mantenía la cara oculta en el cuello de su salvador, el haori de él cubría su desnudez, sus manos las mantenía ocultas en su pecho y se aferraba a él como un si el mundo estuviera tambaleándose y él fuera lo único de pie, intacto y sin moverse, en cambio, él hacía lo mismo, la abrazaba, le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras y parecía no querer soltarla nunca más, a la joven le temblaban las piernas y él pareció notarlo porque la tomó entre sus brazos, se dirigió a una roca alta que sobresalía de la tierra y se sentó con ella en su regazo. Así se mantuvieron hasta que ella dejó de llorar y logró calmar su respiración, cayó en la inconsciencia al instante, el traumante momento de hace un rato debieron dejarla exhausta emocional y físicamente.

Kagome se acercó a ellos, tomó la mano ensangrentada de él y la apretó. No podía expresar lo agradecida que estaba, había salvado su vida y la de Rin.

Él la observó y asintió, entendió con la mirada lo que ella quería decirle.

Bajo su rostro para toparse con el de la joven que le robaba el sueño en las noches, soltándose del apretón suave de la miko, quitó con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello oscuro y observó su rostro enmarcado, las lágrimas seguían en sus mejillas, las limpió con el dorso de su dedo índice, con cuidado de no dañarla con su garra, la acarició con ternura, no sabía qué cojones estaba sucediendo, sólo supo que cuando escuchó su nombre en las penumbras del bosque, no lo pensó dos veces cuando corrió hacía ella, la rabia se volvió a instalar en su pecho al recordar que cuando llegó, lo primero que vio fue al jodido carroñero sobre ella, iba a violarla, a poseerla, iba a robar su virtud, su inocencia, iba a robar lo que él deseaba con tanto _pesimismo_. _A ella._ Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando se había lanzado al ataque y los había descuartizado a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ya era hora de marcharse, no quería hacerlo, pero debía.

Se puso de pie y de un cuidadoso salto bajó de la piedra con la joven en sus brazos, Kagome se sentó en el suelo y con los brazos abiertos recibió a su adorada cachorra mientras él la depositó con extrema suavidad en los brazos de ella.

Acarició la mejilla de la joven Princesa una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a trotar en dirección contraria.

—Gracias. — Él se detuvo y se volvió para verla a sus ojos azules bien abiertos.

El solamente se limitó a asentir y luego se marchó.

— ¡KAGOME! — Apenas Koga la visualizó, corrió de inmediato hacía ella. —. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¡Por los Dioses! ¡Rin! ¿Está bien?

— E-estamos bien, algo exhaustas.

— ¿Qué carajos pasó aquí? — Yuu estaba con la boca abierta como el resto de los soldados y Generales. Miraron con detenimiento el lugar, había sido una completa masacre.

— Nos secuestraron en el arroyo, era una banda de carroñeros, no podíamos usar nuestro energía espiritual.

— ¿Carroñeros? ¿De día? — La miko asintió.

— Kagome, ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó con temor el Ookami mientras se arrodillaba a su estatura.

— Trataron de violarnos, Koga. Trataron de violar a Rin. — El dolor en sus ojos era la evidencia de lo que decía, su voz se resquebrajaba ante el recuerdo del dolor que apretujaba su pecho, ante la impotencia que sintió.

— Los mataste a todos.

— Sí.

— Kagome, tus votos, el Concejo…

No había pensado en ellos en ningún momento.

— El Concejo no se enterara. — Aseguró.

— ¡Eso no lo sabes!

— Nadie se mete con mi hija y vive para contarlo.

— Kags…

— Lo siento, pero hice y haré lo que sea necesario para protegerla. — La apretó más a su pecho.

No había manera de refutar eso, Rin siempre ha sido una prioridad para Kagome.

— Lo sé.

Los Generales estaban en shock. ¿Esa pequeña mujer desmembró a todas esas personas? Los soldados del Oeste caminaban entre los órganos esparcidos, ¿Ella sola hizo esto? Todos se acercaron hacia un hombre en particular, sus hombros estaban dislocados, su pene cercenado y dentro de su boca, había muerto por desangramiento.

— ¿Quién era él? — Preguntó Haku, General del Este.

— Era el bastardo que iba a violar a mi hija.

— Kags…

— Tiene su verga en su boca…

— Sí… Se lo corté y luego hice que se la tragará.

Todos se miraron espantados entre sí, ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa hace ese tipo de cosas?

Koga analizó todo con rapidez extrema dentro de su cabeza.

— No podemos permitir que el Concejo se entere de esto.

— ¿El Concejo de _Youkai's_?

— No. El Concejo de _Sagrados_.

— Koga… — El mencionado se puso de pie.

— ¡No! — La apuntó con un dedo. —. No les daré otro motivo para que esta vez sí vengan por tu cabeza.

— Koga.

— Ellos te odian, Kagome.

— No vendrán a matarme.

— Lo harán si se enteran de esto, ellos sólo necesitan una razón para deshacerse de ti y así lograr que la Perla, elija a uno de los suyos.

— Koga, tranquilízate.

— Hay que quemar este lugar por completo.

Todos se vieron extrañados. Pero no era momento de preguntar, lo importante era sacar a Hime-sama de ese infierno.

— Pero, ¿Cómo sabrán ellos que estuviste aquí? — Preguntó Haku.

— Porque toque este suelo, mi energía espiritual me envuelve por completo, hay vestigios de mi reiki por todos lados y para un sagrado, es fácil detectarlo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

— Entonces sólo nos queda una opción. — Shiro, el soldado leopardo del Oeste habló por primera vez. Era una voz ronca pero autoritaria. Es de tez albina, sus ojos y cabello son de color naranja.

— ¿Escapar?

—¿ Huir?

— Eso es lo mismo, par de idiotas. — Les dijo Kirara a los gemelos, había estado callada todo el rato, observando todo, cada detalle y al parecer, sintió algo que nadie más pareció captar.

— Yuu-sama, debes quemar este lugar. — El General sólo asintió y permaneció callado.

— ¿Y esas carretas?

— Deben ser toda la mercancía hurtada.

— Por eso estaban fuera de _sus mercados_ de día, lo más seguro es que iban hacia uno.

— Tiene sentido.

— Bien, también las quemaremos.

Yuu sentía que debía disculparse con ella y Koga, lo sabía pero eso no significaba que confiaba en ella plenamente. Dos grandes y escamosas alas brotan de la espalda del General, se alzó del suelo a unos metros.

— Será mejor que regresen todos al campamento, yo me encargaré de esto.

— Gracias. — Agradeció con sinceridad la miko.

Yuu no dijo nada y se limitó a esperar que todos salieran del lugar para comenzar.

De vuelta en el campamento, Kagome despertó a Rin y acompañadas por Koga, volvieron al riachuelo, esta vez, él se quedó ahí, de espaldas, vigilando que nada sucediera. Rin se había restregado con violencia, se sentía sucia y asquerosa, la miko la tranquilizó pero de todos modos rompió en llanto, fue algo traumante y tanto a Rin como Kagome les costará superarlo.

Ya había oscurecido, estaban alrededor de una fogata, Rin estaba entre las piernas de su madre mientras esta cepillaba su cabello.

— Kagome-sama, mi hermano y yo quisiéramos disculparnos. Nosotros olvidamos poner el riachuelo dentro del perímetro, es nuestra culpa que haya pasado lo que pasó, cuando Sesshōmaru-sama regrese, nosotros mismos le contaremos que… — Kagome levanto su mano, deteniéndolos.

— Sesshōmaru-sama, no debe enterarse de lo que sucedió.

Todos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero ella habló antes.

— Como madre de la futura heredera del Oeste, es mi deber mantenerla a salvo. Fallé. Es mi culpa y solamente mi culpa lo que sucedió el día de hoy.

— Kagome-sama…

— Lo siento mucho, tesoro… — Beso la cabeza de su pequeña. Ella negó.

— No es culpa de nadie. Simplemente estuvimos en el momento y lugar erróneo.

— Hime Rin-sama…

— Onegai, no le digan nada de lo que sucedió a mi Señor Padre, no quiero que nadie salga castigado por nuestro error.

— No es correcto mentirle a nuestro Señor, podemos incluso ser nombrados traidores, pero por usted lo haremos, Hime-sama. Nos ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que es digna de ser nuestra futura Señora. — Todos bajaron la cabeza, aceptando la petición que su joven Princesa les hacía.

Ella agradeció con los ojos aguados. A pesar de todo, esto la hacía feliz, la gente, su gente, estaban comenzando a aceptarla.

— Y ya no se discutirá nada al respecto. — Todos asintieron dubitativos. No tenían otra opción, si el Lord del Oeste se enterase, más de una cabeza rodaría.

— Kagome-sama. — Llamó Shiro.

— Shiro-san, no es necesario tanta formalidad.

— Créame, Kagome-sama, prefiero que sea de esta manera.

— _"Kagome-san"_ estará bien. — La miko sonrió, le dolía hacerlo, en serio que sí, su pómulo estaba hinchado.

Shiro le devolvió la sonrisa. Es alguien amable, se le calcula al menos sus 40 años humanos.

— Kagome-san, disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero. ¿Por qué el Concejo de Sagrados atentaría contra la vida de la Shikon no Miko?

— Pues como dije, es una larga historia.

— Tenemos toda la noche. — Habló Ikki por primera vez. Hoy todos están hablando. Ikki tenía una voz más seductora y gruesa, era alto, corpulento, musculoso, su cabello y ojos de un azul oscuro muy lindo.

— Pues en ese caso…

— Para empezar, ¿por qué te odian?

— Bueno, para comenzar ellos querían tener el dominio completo de la Shikon no Tama, pero yo me rehusé a darles los fragmentos que tenía, se molestaron mucho ante mi negativa pero me dejaron en paz varios meses, todo empeoró cuando se enteraron de que la Guardiana de Shikon, haría un pacto de sangre con el Daiyoukai Sesshōmaru y que eso involucraría en compartir mi sangre y la de él a su protegida humana para ser reconocida como su heredera.

— Presiento que esos ancianos no se lo tomaron bien. — Ikki, cruzado de brazos, sonreía con sorna.

— Acertaste.

≪El Concejo son un grupo muy codicioso, ellos desean mantener bajo su dominio la Shikon no Tama, pero la Guardiana de la Perla soy yo y cuando me rehusé a darles los fragmentos reunidos, se molestaron mucho. Se negaron a entrenarme y tomaron represalias contra un pequeño grupo de niños que cuidaba en una de las aldeas del Sureste, eran niños hanyou. — Kagome recordó esa época, se había peleado con InuYasha y como castigo se había ido a esa aldea a cuidar de esos niños, se había encariñado tanto con ellos que extendió su jornada, estuvo ahí seis meses y luego todo se fue al demonio.≫

≪Un día, uno de los niños enfermó y necesitaba una planta especial para poder hacer un procedimiento delicado con él, así que salí de la aldea y recuerdo que había dejado una kekkai alrededor, había aprendido recientemente a hacerlas, pero era buena. Tenía que estar dos días fuera, prometí que volvería y cuando lo hice… La aldea no estaba, toda la aldea había sido consumido por las llamas, todos los niños, los ancianos, toda esa gente murió calcinada y yo vi sus cuerpos, había tantos de ellos, pregunté qué había sucedido y según me dijo la sacerdotisa de la aldea contigua es que llegaron varios monjes, reforzaron la barrera que yo había dejado, " _nada podía entrar, pero nada podía salir"_ Incendiaron la aldea y cuando las personas quisieron salir, no pudieron, la sacerdotisa corrió a ayudar pero la barrera era muy poderosa, no pudo quitarla, ni siquiera romper una capa. Todos murieron. ≫ — Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordarlo, la limpió con su dorso.

— Suelo volver cada ciertos meses a dejar flores y hacer unos sutras.

— Yo fui a esa aldea. — Mencionó Reiji. —. Hubieron muchos muertos, fue considerado un ataque y para ese entonces acaba de ser ascendido a General del Ejército del Sur, me enviaron a mí y una tropa a investigar qué había sucedido, para cuando llegamos a la aldea, todos los cuerpos estaban enterrados y sobre cada uno había una flor, cuando pregunté a la aldea contigua por más información, me dijeron que la sacerdotisa a cargo de esa aldea había salido a una misión y cuando volvió y los encontró a todos muertos, ella sola se encargó de enterrar a cada miembro con sus propias manos.

Koga volvió la mirada a su hermana.

— Por eso cuando me enteré de que habías vuelto a la aldea de Kaede y fui a verte, tenías tus manos vendadas. Me dijiste que te habías lastimado en una batalla.

—Lo sé. — Respiró profundamente. —. No quería hablar de ello, me sentía terriblemente culpable, aún lo siento. — Otra miserable lágrima escapó de sus ojos, Rin la atrapó con su dedo índice y sin decir nada, la abrazo.

— He vuelto. — La profunda voz de Sesshōmaru erizo los velos de la nuca de todos. — ¿Noticias?

Soldados y Generales se pusieron de pie y lo reverencian al unísono.

— Ninguna mi Señor, todo ha estado muy tranquilo. — Respondió Ikki.

— ¡Hmph! Sacerdotisa.

— ¿Sí? — Respondió con normalidad.

— Tu rostro… ¿Qué sucedió? — Entrecerró los ojos levemente, el corazón de todos se aceleró.

— Me disculpo por eso, Sesshōmaru-sama. — Reiji lo reverenció al igual que Ikki. —. Miko-sama y yo estuvimos entrenando por la tarde y creo que me excedí un poco.

— De acuerdo. — Se dio media vuelta y se subió a la rama más alta de un árbol distante del campamento.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, ni siquiera notaron cuando comenzaron a retener el aire, se despidieron y se dispusieron a dormir, mañana continuarían recorriendo el bosque, aún faltaba mucho para llegar al Noreste. Aún deben terminar de cruzar el amplio bosque del Oeste, llegar al centro donde está la aldea de Kaede y de ahí partir al Noreste. Esa era la ruta.


	19. Misión Aoi Ishi: Parte 4: Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** **Siguen sin ser míos, creó que me dará algo... QnQ!**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

 _Advertencia: Pueden haber algunos errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado por alto, por favor, discúlpenme Q/Q_

* * *

¡ _Konnichiwaaaa! Tanto tiempo, ¿no? ¿No? Ah bueno, menos mal, por un momento pensé que había tardado 3... Meses... Hmmmmm..._

* * *

— Titita-dono. ***la joven escritora dejó de comer su helado de chocolate se volvió***

— Konnichiwa. ***una menuda y pequeña mujer se le acercó tendiendole la mano, la cual Titita no rechazó y estaba pegajosa***

— Konnichiwa. ¿Se le ofrece algo, ojou-san?

— Hai. ***la joven mujer le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, Titita abrió los ojos espantada, recordando dónde había visto esa espeluznante sonrisa***

— ¡Anata wa…! ***le apuntó con la cuchara acusadoramente***

— Hai. ***asintió complacida la mujer al ver que aún la recordaba***

— ¡Espere! Puedo explicarlo…

— Īe… Queda arrestada por violar las normas de actualización de FanFiction. ***la mujer seguía sonriendo***

— ¡Chotto matte! ***los mismos hombres corpulentos que se la llevaron la última vez, aparecieron de la nada tras suyo***

— ¡Itarashai!

— ¡Chottttooooooo!

— No se preocupe, cuidaré de sus hijos. En especial, de Misaki.

— ¡Īeeeeeeeeeeeee! ***y así gritó Titita-dono mientras los gorilones la arrastraban a su perdición***

— ¡No se olvide de Yuri y Victor! ¡Son muy unidoooooos pero aún son muuuuy joveneeeeees!

— Haaaai. ***la mujer de la espeluznante sonrisa la despedía con euforia***

* * *

 **Peroooo, antes de comenzar:**

Quiero abrir este pequeño espacio para disculparme... Disculparme no sólo por mi ausencia sino también por el capítulo anterior, caí en la cuenta de que el capítulo anterior fue tal vez muy grotesco y vulgar y pido miles de disculpas si muchas se sintieron ofendidas(os) No fue para nada mi intención dejar mal parada a las mujeres, sino que eso debía suceder para que Kagome y Rin supieran que tanto había ahondado el vínculo, pero lamento mucho si les pareció muy feo... Sí, recibí un comentario con respecto a ello, me disculpó terriblemente por no haber puesto una advertencia antes del capítulo sobre como iba a proceder la escena, prometo hacerlo en el futuro. Y pido terriblemente disculpas si alguien más se sintió ofendida.

* * *

 **¡A LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

* * *

La noche era fría, la luna centelleaba desde lo más alto del cielo, el espeso y robusto árbol donde estaba acostada no era muy cómodo, pero era mejor que dormir de pie. Se había acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie desde hace mucho, ya no soñaba con volver a aquella época del futuro donde un edredón suave y acolchado la esperaba o donde podía relajarse una hora entera dentro de una tina con agua caliente, espuma y diferentes tipos de esencia, ya nada de eso tenía importancia para ella.

Sus deseos de volver a aquel tiempo disminuyeron con el paso de los años, más sin embargo, el deseo de volver a ver a su madre, hermano y abuelo siguieron siendo tan fuertes como el primer día. A veces se sentía mal porque no pensaba en ellos lo suficiente, pero sinceramente, no tenía espacio para pensar en otras cosas que no fueran las que le sucedían ahora.

Se sentó sobre la rama que descansaba, era inútil tratar de dormir, no iba a lograrlo al menos por unos días, toda _ella_ era un desastre emocional, pero tenía que reprimirse, por su propia salud mental y por la de su hija.

La vio de reojo, había costado que se conciliara el sueño, no podía parar de pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día, ¿por qué justamente a ellas les tenía que suceder esas cosas? ¿qué había hecho ella mal?

Entonces es cuando lo sintió nuevamente, la impotencia, el temor, la ansiedad apoderándose de cada fibra de su cuerpo, la debilidad en su más pura esencia recorriendo con prisa cada vena y recoveco de su ser. Quiso pelear, quiso hacerlo, pero, ¿cómo? Había fallado rotundamente.

Su maestra siempre le dijo que una vez el miedo se apodera de tu cuerpo, era una inútil.

En uno de esos momentos, estaba decidida a pelear con uñas y dientes, a dejar de llorar, de gritar y de suplicar clemencia, pero entonces un pánico no propio, se caló por sus huesos, todo empeoró cuando escucho sus gritos alarmados, su dolor, su terror…

Se acobardó. Se acobardó terriblemente y dejó que el miedo la venciera, dejó que le ganará. Ella pudo deshacerse de los bandidos, en serio pudo hacerlo, entonces sí podía hacerlo… ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿por qué?

 _¿Por qué?_

Muy simple.

Por esa niña de ojos tan claros como el cielo y el mar.

Porque _ella_ era su _debilidad_.

Su talón de Aquiles era perderla.

Un pequeño gemido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, levantó la cabeza buscando la fuente del sonido y al encontrarla, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba sin piedad.

Se acercó con cuidado al pequeño bulto que dormía frente a ella, se agachó a su altura y le acarició su cabeza con cariño.

Lágrimas calientes corrían por sus mejillas, sollozos escapaban de sus labios, pataleaba al aire y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

— No me toques. — Lloró entre sueños. —. Quita tus manos de mí. No me toques, por favor. Por favor, no.

Kagome la rodeó con sus brazos.

— Regresa a mí, cariño. — Sollozó la miko. —. Por favor, vuelve. Nada malo te sucederá.

Rin abrió los ojos de golpe, su vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas no le ayudaba mucho, pero sabía bien en brazos de quien estaba, le devolvió el abrazo con dificultad sintiendo como el dolor se esparcía por su pecho y explotaba, haciéndole la tarea de respirar más complicada.

— Estoy bien. — Al fin pudo hablar sin un nudo en la garganta.

Kagome se separó de ella pero sin soltarla.

— ¿Estás segura? — La princesa asintió.

— Las pesadillas siempre estarán ahí para torturarme.

— Eso no es cierto, cielo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Le preguntó aún con la vista llorosa.

— Porque una madre sabe todo. — Besó su frente con ternura. — . Ven, vamos a dormir.

Ambas se recostaron en la fría grama, Rin entre los brazos de Kagome se acomodó mejor en su pecho, la miko en tanto se dispuso a acariciar su cabello.

 **(***)**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus manos tantearon el aire tratando de buscar el cuerpo de su hija, pero no lo encontró. Se levantó asustada y mirando a los lados frenéticamente buscandola. Se volteó hacía la voz de donde escuchó su nombre y la miró confundida.

— Hime-sama. — Repitió de nuevo Reiji. —. Si la estás buscando se levantó muy temprano para ir a tomar un baño, los gemelos la acompañaron y esta vez se aseguraron de que el perímetro llegase hasta el riachuelo.

Kagome lo estudió con la mirada, miro hacía otro lado, buscando la presencia de Sesshōmaru, sería un problema si hubiese llegado a escuchar eso último que mencionó el general del Este.

— Sesshōmaru-sama y Yuu-san partieron al alba. Ellos nos alcanzarán cuando pasemos el bosque de Edo.

La miko suspiró aliviada, se puso de pie en un salto y se giró a Reiji por la información.

— Muchas gracias, Reiji-san.

Agradeció con educación para luego darse media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar indicado.

Con la parsimonia con la que iba caminando no pudo evitar en ponerse a pensar en todo y nada a la vez, sus pensamientos comenzaron a ocupar la mayor parte de su cabeza, los sucesos de la noche anterior fueron realmente espantosas y sádicas, pero todavía no se lograba explicar cómo era que todo aquello había sucedido, su parte racional no la dejaba en paz, su instinto le gritaba que algo andaba mal en ello.

Además…

 _No tenía sentido._

¿Carroñeros transportando carretas llenas, hasta el tope de mercancía a plena luz del día? Imposible. Eso _nunca_ se había visto.

¿Un grupo grande bandidos en el bosque? No. _Demasiada_ coincidencia.

Se sabía por diferentes fuentes que los carroñeros solían ser de todo; vulgares, asesinos, violadores, saqueadores, timadores, estafadores, bandidos, en fin… La peor de la calaña, entonces… ¿Qué hacían cerca de los territorios del Oeste? ¿Por qué se habrían arriesgado tanto a entrar tanto a esta parte de los dominios occidentales? Era ilógico.

Ni siquiera había un mercado clandestino cerca. El Occidente es una de las tierras cardinales que más seguridad posee, con el mínimo estornudo o movimiento que se realice dentro de esas tierras, los guardias y generales del Oeste, ya lo sabrán. Por ende, no podía haber un mercado de esos por acá.

Y ese sólo pensamiento obligó a la sacerdotisa detener su marcha abruptamente.

Las piezas parecían conectarse simultáneamente a medida que las colocaba en los lugares correctos. Era como un rompecabezas, de esos que jugaba con su abuelo cuando vivía en la Época Moderna y le hacía sentir nostálgica.

Los únicos mercados clandestinos que existían o de los que al menos se mantenía un discreto registro, eran los que estaban conformados por grandes grupos de carroñeros, bandidos y quién sabe quienes más, aunque de esos mercados sólo se escuchaban rumores de donde se encontraba, pues se tenía entendido que eran ambulatorios, no solían pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar por miedo a que dieran con ellos. Suelen ser unidos, más por interés propio que por otra cosa, además suelen moverse solamente de noche, nunca se les ha visto actuando de día.

 _Entonces…_

¿Qué hacía un grupo tan grande, lejos de un aquelarre clandestino como ese? Si se movían en la noche, de mercado en mercado, ¿qué hacían en plena luz del día recorriendo los bosques del Oeste? Las preguntas iniciales se aglomeraban en su mente.

¿Por qué?

¿Con qué propósito?

¿Buscaban _algo_?

Si era así, ¿Qué buscaban?

Y sí lo hacían, ¿sería tan valioso para arriesgar sus míseras y egoístas vidas?

Al parecer, sí.

 _¿Por qué?_

Algo no encajaban en toda está situación. Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

¿Habían llegado por mera casualidad al riachuelo? O ¿Ya estaban ahí?

No, no puede ser, hubiese sentido su _aura_ , eso fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió en su formación como sacerdotisa, cada ser viviente, sin importar su clase, poseía un aura o una esencia en sí, cuando uno de esos seres permanecía mucho tiempo en un sitio, se podía rastrear ese aura.

Pero ahora que lo _recordaba_ …

Mientras estaban atadas en el campamento, antes de ser presa del pánico y el terror, Kagome intentó sentir el aura de esos malhechores, para luego buscarlos y darles su merecido, pero no sintió ningún aura, aún estando cerca de ellos… No sintió nada, como si las hubiesen bloqueado a propósito.

Eso quería decir que…

Debieron tomar algo para ocultar sus auras, sabían que ella era capaz de detectarlas, de ser así, sabían quienes eran, entonces si los sabían, ¿por qué se arriesgarían a atacarlas?

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par al caer en la cuenta de todo el asunto. Ella no pudo sentir sus auras en ningún momento, así fue como sucedió en el arroyo, no sintió nada, en pocas palabras… Los carroñeros ya estaban esperandolas en el riachuelo…

Era una emboscada.

Una trampa muy bien planificada, aunque ella no pudo sentir las auras, los demás pudieron haber sentido el aroma desconocido de aquellos hombres, pero la lluvia llegó de manera repentina, cayendo sobre todos y borrando cada rastro de ese aroma. ¿Sabían ellos que llovería? Se habían mostrado sumamente confiados de que nadie llegaría a irrumpir en sus planes.

Si sabían quienes eran entonces sabían con quienes viajaban, eso quería decir que, ¿Ellos provocaron la lluvia, acaso? ¿Cómo supieron que iba a llover en ese preciso instante? ¿Cómo? ¿Un brujo estaba con ellos? Había algo que seguía sin encajar y su cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle a causa de la línea de pensamientos que trataba de seguir.

Fijo su vista al cielo, el sol estaba tan _resplandeciente_ como ayer… _Resplandeciente_ …

En ese preciso momento, algo hizo su _click_ en su cabeza… Era plena mañana cuando fueron al riachuelo el día anterior y el sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando comenzó a llover, bajo la mirada a sus pies, específicamente a la tierra, se puso en cuclillas y escarbó un poco con su mano.

La tierra estaba seca, no había indicios de lodo ni de que una gota de agua se posó sobre ella, según entendió con los comentarios de los soldados, mientras venían de vuelta al campamento el día anterior, la lluvia los había atrapado a ellos en el lugar así como a ellas, eso quería decir que la lluvia sólo cayó en ciertos lugares.

Pero eso era imposible… _¿Cierto?_

Sacudió la cabeza ante la repentina idea que había cruzado en su pequeña cabecita, podía ser posible como imposible, no había forma de confirmarlo. Se volvió a poner en marcha, luego de ver cómo se encontraba su hija, volvería al acampado improvisado y le comentará sus sospechas a los generales.

Si dada la casualidad, sus pensamientos estuvieran en lo cierto, entonces todo estaba _premeditado_ y ella tenía una pista sobre _quién_ pudo haber planeado todo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y regresó por donde venía para buscar a sus compañeros y comentarles sobre su extraña teoría con respecto al suceso de anoche, se sintió mal al no poder ir a ver a su hija, pero esto era algo que debía comentar cuanto antes con ellos, podría haber otro ataque más adelante y no quería más sorpresas, aún faltaba un buen trecho por recorrer, pues esa misma noche debían llegar a la Aldea de Kaede.

Mientras se allanaba más a la zona donde se había colocado estratégicamente el campamento, su teoría; más fuerza iba cobrando, puesto que la tierra bajo sus pies estaba levemente humedecida, rebosantes gotas de agua descansaban en las hojas de los arbustos; evidencia de que efectivamente hubo una fuerte lluvia; su paso disminuyó constantemente, su cuerpo se quedó rígido cuando captó un aroma distinto en el aire; uno que no había sentido cuando estaba de camino al riachuelo, _tierra mojada._

— Kagome-san. — La grave voz del soldado albino la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Shiro-san. — Saludó con un asentimiento.

— Reiji-san había dicho que irías a buscar a Rin-sama.

— Iba en camino… Pero… Venía pensando en lo que sucedió ayer.

— ¡Oh! ¿También piensas que fue planeado? — Shiro no se veía para nada sorprendido por esa conclusión.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Porque nosotros también pensamos lo mismo, Kagome. — Olvidándose por completo del protocolo, Ikki salió de entre unos árboles con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho junto con Reiji, Haku y Koga.

Kagome los observó a todos con los ojos entrecerrados, ellos también habían sopesado las mismas ideas que ella, eso quiere decir, que no estaba mal. Algo raro se ocultaba entre tanto suceso. Suspiró con pesadez y decidió compartir lo que en su mente aún trataba de encajar,

— A mitad del camino que va hacia el arroyo, la tierra está seca, no huele a humedad y las hojas no rebosan de gotas llenas de agua. — Compartió su sospecha.

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron ante la información de la sacerdotisa, ellos también se habían fijado en esos peculiares detalles.

Unos pasos resonaron sobre la tierra, alertando a todos.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— Hime-sama. — Suspiró de alivio Reiji.

Rin se mostró desconcertada ante la reacción de todos, pues estaban tensos y algo nerviosos.

— No pasa nada, cielo. ¿Estás lista?

— Claro, solo dame un momento. — La joven Taisho se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y se dispuso a guardar las últimas cosas en su caballo. Hubiese preferido a Ah-Uh pero su señor padre lo había enviado de regreso.

— El río estaba un poco más alto que ayer y los animales aprovecharon eso para acercarse a beber de él. — Informó Ryo; uno de los gemelos que escoltó a Rin al arroyo.

Todos se miraron entre sí nuevamente, la intriga creció con ese último detalle.

— No hay duda alguna. — Todos volvieron a asentir.

— Era una emboscada. — Concluyó Koga.

— ¿Por qué atacaron a Rin-sama y Kagome-san? — Shiro mantenía su mirada clavada en la lejanía.

— Tal vez alguien que quiera demostrar algo.

— ¿Naraku? — Intentó el lobo.

— No. Naraku es más de llamar la atención, hubiesen aparecido oni´s y miasma alrededor.

— Se tomaron su tiempo para planificar todo. — Descifró Haku.

— ¿Algún enemigo que tenga, Kagome-san?

— Pues… — Kagome lo pensó seriamente y luego negó con la cabeza en señal de derrota. — Hay una larga lista que quiere ver mi cabeza en una pica.

— Esto es inútil. — Declaró Reiji.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Inquirió Ikki.

— Kagome-san tiene enemigos por doquier; es la Shikon no Miko. Rin-sama es la heredera de Occidente; no hace falta decir cuántas personas las quieren ver muerta. — Declaró Haku.

— Tsugini, ***** estamos estancados.

— No del todo. — Los ojos del gemelo Ryo se iluminaron por un momento.

— Habla, sombrita. — Ansió Koga.

— ¿Quién más sabía que estábamos por estos pasos?

Los cuerpos de los presentes se tensaron por completo ante la insinuación del gemelo.

— ¿Estás queriendo decir…? — La mandíbula de Reiji estaba apretada.

Un General como él, alguien que había sacrificado tanto para alcanzar el lugar en el que se encontraba en estos momentos, no toleraba algo tan repugnante como la traición, había vivido rodeada de ella y estaba harto de su sola mención, le provocaba náuseas sólo de pensarlo.

— Al parecer tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas. — La sardónica voz de Kirara hizo eco en ese claro.

Todos buscaron con la mirada su procedencia, se encontraba en una rama, acostada de estómago, con las muñecas sosteniendo su barbilla y su cola meciéndose con picardía. Su sonrisa se acrecentaba.

— ¿Kirara…?

— Nee, Kagome.

— ¿Nani? — Entrecerró los ojos recelosa.

Había confiado en esa nekomata desde que la conoció, cuando aún era la fiel compañera de la exterminadora; Sango. Cuando el viejo grupo de InuTachi la apuñalo a traición, Kirara fue la única que parecía compadecerse de ella, pero cuando llegó el día en que esa mononoke se coló a su alcoba y mostró una forma que nunca pensó que existiría, la desconfianza creció en ella. Pues según recordaba, Sango nunca vió su forma humana, ni siquiera su padre. La única persona que había conocido esa forma, había sido su antecesora; Midoriko-sama y ahora ella.

¿Por qué se la mostró a ella? ¿Y no a alguien a quien vio nacer y crecer, como Sango?

— ¿A quién crees que le beneficiaría tu muerte? — La sorna en su voz no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

— A muchos demonios y viejos decrépitos, sin lugar a duda.

Kirara rió y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

— Déjame preguntarte de esta manera: ¿A quién le convenía que perdieras el control para que mataras a esos bandidos?

Kagome miraba a Kirara de hito en hito.

— ¿Acaso insinúas….? — La nekomata chasqueó con la lengua fastidiada.

— ¿Acaso tú crees que no serían capaces?

— Pero Rin estaba conmigo, ella… Ella pudo…

— Exacto, ¿no lo crees más conveniente de esa manera?

— Conveniente ¿para quién? El Concejo de Sagrados le interesa mi cabeza, ¿por qué enviar carroñeros por mí a sabiendas que yo podía estar con ella? ¿Qué ganan ellos con deshacerse de Rin?

— Tal vez ellos no ganan nada… _Directamente_. — Dedujo Koga.

Los presentes se voltearon a verlo, tenía una mano apoyada en su barbilla y su mirada estaba clavada en los rubíes ojos de Kirara, como tratando de descifrar algo más en esa hipnotizante mirada.

— Creo que sería mejor si partimos en este preciso instante.

— Koga… — La miko se acercó a su _hermano_ dubitativa.

— Espera, antes de confirmar mi sospecha, hay algo de lo que quiero asegurarme.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ya verás.

Olvidándose de su aire pensativo y su preocupación, el Ookami se colocó su máscara de líder y comenzó a dictar órdenes sobre empacar todo y partir de ahí inmediatamente.

Rin se unió al resto al poco tiempo después de que todo estuviese listo, ella también había pensando en _muchas_ , muchas cosas. Ryo y Ryu; los soldados sombra, se encargaron de acompañarla cuando había decidido ir a tomarse un baño, a pesar de lo traumante de la situación, no podía permanecer sucia.

Al entrar al agua, tomó el trapo viejo que traía consigo y se lavó con él, cuando llegaba a sus brazos o sus piernas, no podía evitar fruncir los labios de asco y restregarse en esas zonas con mayor ímpetu. Se sentía asqueada, sucia y completamente rota. Nunca nadie había conseguido humillarla de tal forma, la frustración provocaba que apretara las mandíbulas con rabia. Detestaba sentirse vulnerable. Las grandes cosas que ha logrado, todo ha sido gracias a las enseñanzas de Kagome.

No pudo defenderse ante tal situación, las lecciones de combate que su padre le había obligado a tomar, no habían servido de nada, los consejos de Yuu al momento de enfrentarse a un enemigo, tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda, el miedo y el pánico la carcomieron hasta casi perder los sentidos, su madre no había sido de mucha ayuda tampoco.

Pero no podía culparla.

Después de todo, el miedo que Kagome sintió, no era propio. Sino que era el de _ella misma_.

Hace mucho tiempo, Rin había aprendido a ocultar su aura y esencia, colocando una pequeña kekkai a su alrededor, por lo que cuando lo logró, la quiso poner a prueba. Y lo hizo, justamente un día que Kagome, Koga y su señor padre estaban reunidos en el despacho de éste último.

Había escuchado _cada_ palabra.

Absolutamente _todo_.

Nunca se atrevió a siquiera en pensar en lo que escucho, por miedo a que alguien escuchara sus pensamientos, sabía que no era posible tal cosa, pero igual, trataba de no pensar en ello.

Trataba de mostrar indiferencia cuando su madre se mostraba preocupada al momento de tener un sueño o algo similar.

Pero _ella_ lo sabía. Lo sabía _todo_.

Sabía que gracias al vínculo que Kagome y ella realizaron cuando la menor cumplió sus quince primaveras, ella pudo convertirse en la heredera del Oeste, pero también sabía de los efectos adversos que ese vínculo provocaba.

Rin tomó de la copa que contenía una pequeña dosis de sangre de Kagome y Sesshōmaru, creando el vínculo. Por sus venas corre la sangre de ambos, por las de Kagome corre la sangre de Sesshōmaru y por las de él, corre la sangre de Kagome. Fue así como se logró establecer el vínculo.

Al Rin y Kagome ser humanas, el vínculo se fortaleció volviendolo como una cadena entre sus almas, mientras que el lazo que comparte con el alma de Sesshōmaru sigue intacto, no crece pero tampoco disminuye.

En aquella ocasión había escuchado esa explicación y como los sueños que tenía se ligaban en todo ese embrollo.

También ayudó la ocasión en la que había tenido esa repetitiva y espantosa pesadilla en la que ella e… e InuYasha morían juntos, había estado completamente fuera de sus cabales, por poco y purificaba a todos, cuando su madre la dejó inconsciente, había escuchado algunas cosas durante fracciones. Pero la que más recuerda es en la que una Kagome en pánico le preguntaba a un sereno Koga, sí era posible que ella supiera sobre las consecuencias del vínculo.

Ahora tenía que ser más precavida, si el miedo se vuelve a apoderar de su cuerpo, lo más seguro es que Kagome tenga el mismo sentimiento y se vea incapaz de pelear.

Suspiró con derrota, el resto del equipo caminaba alerta a cada sonido o movimiento, no podían recibir otro ataque sorpresa como el de ayer, no pudo evitar rememorar lo que sucedió, ese maldito asqueroso había estado tan cerca de… De haberla mancillado. Fue humillada, golpeada e insultada, un pequeño sentimiento de rabia se instaló en su pecho, creciendo con cada minuto, alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Kagome instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, por un momento se sentía asfixiada de rabia e ira.

Rin miró de soslayo a su madre y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Respiró profundo y trató de calmar su sed de venganza. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces en silencio. Se alivió al ver a la miko suspiras de alivio y relajar los hombros.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que camino estaban tomando.

Era el mismo de _ayer_.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido al notar que estaban a unos pasos del lugar del suceso. Escrutó con detenimiento a los demás y notó que todos tenían su espalda tensa en una línea recta. Su respiración se aceleró y su pecho brincó en alerta. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Al momento que los caballos y algunos que iban caminando dieron el último paso para internarse en el claro donde todo sucedió, cerró los ojos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no sirvió de nada, porque los recuerdos azotaron y se aglomeraron en su mente como un latigazo lleno de ponzoña.

Los bandidos, los golpes, los insultos, la bofetada, la humillación, el repulsivo toque de sus ásperas manos, el nauseabundo olor a sake, la impotencia, la frustración, la ira, los gritos de su madre… _Él_.

Y de pronto, todos los gritos de pena y agonía que resonaban en su cabeza, _cesaron_.

Él llegando a rescatarla, él tomándola con delicadeza, él cubriendo su nítida desnudez con su haori, él acariciando su mejilla con ternura…

 _… Él._

A su alrededor, escuchó las ahogadas exclamaciones de sorpresa, abrió los ojos de golpe y ella también tuvo que hacer lo mismo, al notar el por qué de la reacción de todos.

El campo donde antes había yacido restos desmembrados de los carroñeros y sangre por cada rincón y por consiguiente se había incendiado todo gracias al fuego de Yuu…

Estaba _limpio_ …

Completa y absolutamente… _Íntegro_.

Ni una _sola_ ceniza, ninguna piedra carbonada, ningún montón de madera amontonada y reducida a polvo, ninguna pila de _cadáveres_ convertida en una montaña de polvo color negruzca.

Está pulcro. Como si nada _hubiese_ sucedido.

Una imprecación la sobresaltó.

Giró la cabeza para dar con los tiesos cuerpos de su grupo. Todos parecían inmóviles, exceptuando Kagome que miraba con seria aprehensión a Koga.

— ¿Cómo es… es posible? Yuu lo incineró todo… ¿Cómo…?

El Ookami apretó los puños, haciendo que sus nudillos resonarán.

— Kag…

— ¿Qué era lo que sospechabas, Koga? — El lobo la miró con desconcierto. —. ¿Qué era, Koga?

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa relucían de temor.

— Si mis suposiciones eran ciertas, el lugar estaría impecable y sin rastro alguno de lo que sucedió.

— ¿Por qué? — Rin se sorprendió al escuchar su voz salir en un hilillo temeroso.

— Porque así eliminarían las pruebas. — Todos se volvieron a la calculadora voz de Kirara. —. Pruebas que respaldan que ambas fueron mandadas a atacar por miembros muy poderosos y con muchas influencias.

— Sin pruebas que corroboren nuestra historia… — Inició Reiji.

— Creerán que lo estamos inventando, podríamos incluso crear una guerra civil entre los mismos puntos. — Finalizó Haku.

— ¿Quién… Quiénes tendrían tanta influencia como para dejar este lugar como si nada? ¿Quiénes están detrás de esto? — La voz de la joven princesa se quebró al entender lo que sucedía, la mirada lasciva de Yatoru le revolvió el estómago por completo, jamás olvidaría a ese maldito.

Kagome y Koga se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Quiénes, Koga? — Inquirió impaciente la miko.

— Sólo hay una opción y es la más viable.

— Sabían quienes eran ustedes, sabían en dónde estábamos todos, sabían cómo bloquear su aura y cómo eliminar el rastro de su esencia, sabían que si llovía: el resto seríamos incapaces de localizarlas. — Ryo enumeraba cada suceso con sus dedos.

— Por ende, estaban muy bien informados sobre ambas, lo suficiente como para saber cómo actuar. — Shiro intuía que no le iba a gustar para nada la respuesta del Lord Ookami.

— ¿Koga…?

— Los Concejos. — Musitó incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Los Concejos sabían todo.

Kagome cayó en la cuenta, miró de hito en hito a su mejor amigo, asegurándose de que no era una broma de mal gusto, pero la simple mirada de él, la hizo callar por completo.

— ¿Por qué hablas en plural, Lord Koga? — Ryu también se encontraba bastante impactado.

— Porque al Concejo de Sagrados le convenía mucho que Kagome muriese y al Concejo de Youkai le convenía aún más que la heredera de Occidente fuese humillada y ultrajada.

— ¿Nani…?

— Si la heredera al Occidente perdiera su virtud sin antes haber sido marcada por su respectiva pareja, es castigada con una ejecución pública. — Explicó un turbado Ikki, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo.

— Pero, los sagrados… ¿Por qué?

— Y si la Shikon no Miko muriese, entonces su deber como guardiana de la Perla, pasaría a un monje o sacerdotisa con el mismo o casi poder de ella.

— Porque los únicos sagrados capaces de realizar tal cometido, se encuentran dentro del Concejo de Sagrados.

— So no baai ni wa *****...

— Hmph… — Asintió Ikki.

— La emboscada fue planeada por el Concejo de Youkai y el Concejo de Sagrados.

* * *

 **Tsugini*** Entonces

 **So no baai ni wa*** En ese caso

* * *

MIIIIILEES DE GRACIAS POR LA ESPERAAAAAAA! Y GRACIAAAS A LOOOOS RW! re-lindos Q.Q

°Veros QwQ

°SaV21

°Nicol532

* * *

¿Han visto la nueva temporada de SnK? ¿Qué les parece? A mí me está dejando loca.

¿Alguien tiene planeado ir a ver "La Monja" a cines? Quiero saber si soy la única que grita como desquiciada en el cine :v

Esta "mini saga" de la "Aoi Ishi" llevará al menos 7 partes como mucho. Espero tengan paciencia. Muchas gracias por leer. Loooooos Amoodoroo!


	20. Misión Aoi Ishi: Parte 5: Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** **Siguen sin ser míos, creó que me dará algo... QnQ!**

 _Este fic es de mi propiedad y está también publicado en otra página bajo el pseudónimo de "Titita"... Está vez quise publicarlo acá pero muy bien editado -eso esperó- xD Disfruten QuQ_

 _Advertencia: Pueden haber algunos errores ortográficos que se me hayan pasado por alto, por favor, discúlpenme Q/Q_

* * *

 **Peroooo, antes de comenzar:**

 **Está vez, me tardé menos, ando inspirada para escribir, además de que tengo un par de días libres de la uni, así que a aprovecharloooos!**

 **Advertencia: Esté capítulo contiene lenguaje soez. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **¡A LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

* * *

La pesadez del ambiente se podía sentir a flor de piel, la tensión era más que palpable. Cada miembro se encontraba estoico en su posición, ninguno sabía cómo proceder ante tal revelación. La anonades les había dejado mudos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Las pruebas, los indicios, todo apuntaba a una sóla dirección. ¿Por eso habían restaurado esa parte del bosque? ¿Porque sabían que ellos los descubrirán? O, ¿Para evitar una confrontación entre los Puntos y el Concejo mismo?

— Con una acusación de tal magnitud…

Ninguno parecía impactado ante la revelación de Koga. Ni siquiera sorprendidos. De los youkai se podría esperar cualquier cosa, inclusive si viene de parte del Concejo, no era la primera vez que hacían una de sus tretas para eliminar a alguien.

Tienen demasiada influencia.

A pesar de que deben ser imparciales y justos, no lo eran. Apoyaban al que tenía las de ganar y definitivamente ellos no tenías esas posibilidades.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Profirió Koga molesto.

Todos reaccionaron y comenzaron a caminar alrededor del renovado campo, incluso los árboles que debieron quemarse estaban de pie como si nada, incluso habían detectado animales cerca de ellos.

— Sí ambos Concejos llegaron a un acuerdo de trabajar juntos, debe de haber un buen motivo.

Haku vio a Ikki desconcertado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Es claramente obvio que están haciendo lo imposible para eliminarlas.

— El Concejo de Sagrados no se diferencia para nada del Concejo Youkai. — Kagome llegó a esa conclusión a base de las pruebas, ella misma había sufrido a manos de los suyos.

— Deben desear algo muy poderoso. — Kirara deambulo en el restablecido claro y se situó justo en medio.

— La Shikon no Tama. — Asiente Reiji.

— La deshonra de Occidente y con ello…

— La muerte de Rin. — Asegura Shiro.

— ¿Con qué fin?

— Eso es un misterio incluso para nosotros.

El ambiente se enfrió deliberadamente, nadie tenía la certeza de lo que podía o no llegar a suceder. Haku y Reiji compartieron una larga mirada, como si se estuvieran comunicando a través de sus ojos. Haku al final asintió.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Quiso saber Koga.

— Creo que nosotros deberíamos partir a nuestras respectivas tierras.

Koga se frotó la cara en una clara señal de agotamiento. Todos estas malas cosas que han sucedido junto con las revelaciones anteriores, están comenzando a pasar factura en todos.

— Los Cuatro Lores mantenemos una formidable relación, todos debemos estar preparados. Quizá el Concejo haya decidido empezar una guerra silenciosa contra el Occidente, pero nada nos asegura que se detendrán ahí, pueden continuar con el Este. — Dirigió una mirada a Haku; General del Este. —. O con el Sur. — Esta vez se giró para mirar a Reiji; General del Sur. —. Inclusive el Norte peligra.

— Mi padre tiene que enterarse de lo que sucedió, ¿no es así?

Se giraron para ver a la joven Taisho, tenía sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre, totalmente nerviosa.

— Así es, Hime-sama.

Rin comenzó a respirar varias veces, tratando de controlar la hiperventilación que la azorada, Kagome hizo amago de acercarse pero la Taisho no se lo permitió.

— ¿Rin-sama… ?

— Daijobu?

— Mi padre… él… él pensará…

Kagome se acercó y la tomó de los hombros con suavidad.

— Tu padre no pensará absolutamente nada.

— Pero yo… yo…

— Tú fuiste la víctima, Rin. No pensará nada malo de ello, además yo me encargaré de él.

Kagome la soltó y se giró hacía el grupo, relató los hechos importantes de lo sucedido y lo que debían relatar los Generales a sus Señores.

Ella sabía de antemano que lo que Koga había tratado de decir era precisamente eso: Enviar a los Generales de vuelta a sus tierras y comentar sobre la traición de los Concejos y cómo eso les afectaría a todos. Trató de omitir varios hechos poco relevantes; como la de su salvador y la casi violación de Rin.

Mientras Kagome explicaba lo crucial del plan, Rin sólo se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados, su _madre_ tenía razón en algo, ella sólo había sido la víctima en todo aquel embrollo, el problema era que; ella _no_ quería ser la víctima. Quería ser la que salvase a todos, la que protegiera a todos, pero no… Ella siempre sería la víctima.

Y _odiaba_ serlo.

El aplauso que dio Kagome para dar por terminada la explicación, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Muy bien, ¿quedó claro?

Todos asintieron.

— Los alcanzaremos en el Oeste.

— De acuerdo.

— Tengan cuidado. — Advirtió Reiji.

— Ustedes también. — Les devolvió el gesto Kagome.

Ambos asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse. Cómo irán a su propia velocidad no necesitan los caballos, por lo que decidieron dejarlos con el resto.

Reiji se colocó en cuclillas y agarró un leve impulso para saltar y desprender unas solemnes e imponentes alas, al aterrizar con suavidad en el suelo, todos notaron como su aspecto había cambiado ligeramente; su cabello rojo fuego seguía atado en una coleta alta, sus orejas se habían vuelto más largas y puntiagudas de lo normal, su boca ya no era la línea recta de siempre, sino que un afilado pico lo adornaba ahora y escondida entre sus enormes alas doradas, se agitaba sedosa una larga cola amarilla.

— Grifo. — Kagome suspiró asombrada. —. Eres un youkai-grifo.

Reiji asintió con lentitud.

Sabía de antemano las diferentes especies que habitaban entre las filas de Sesshōmaru, por ende, sabía que especie eran los soldados que estaban ahí con ella, lo que no sabía eran las especies de los Generales. Nunca imaginó que serían tan… Míticos.

— Supongo que es mi turno. — Comentó nervioso Haku ante las atentas miradas de todos sobre su amigo.

Haku; en lugar de dar un brinquito para manifestar sus alas y parte de su transformación youkai, se subió a las ramas de los árboles y desapareció entre ellas como un ninja.

Apreció segundos más tardes de entre los mismo y al igual que su amigo, ligeramente cambiado.

Su cabello negro suele estar atado en un moño alto, en esta ocasión, dos mechones largos se escapaban al frente y al final de cada uno, iban atados con una cinta blanca, dándole un aspecto mucho más delicado, el resto de su cabello estaba atado pero no en un moño sino también una cinta blanca, cayendo como una coleta baja hasta su espalda. sus ojos seguían siendo grisáceos, no había cambiado mucho, exceptuando por el hecho de que al final de su espalda, habían 9 colas del mismo tamaño.

— Eres un kitsune. — Comprendió Rin.

— Sí.

Kagome pensó cuidadosamente en la historia de los Kitsune, su maestra; Ritsuka-sama, le había comentado muchas cosas sobre esa raza.

— ¿Qué nivel de kitsune, eres?

— Kyubi, señora.

Kagome rodó los ojos ante el diminutivo.

— Eres del último nivel de guerreros, ¿me equivoco?

— No, señora. — Contestó sorprendido. —. No sabía que conocía de nuestra especie.

— Escuché mucho de ustedes cuando me estaba entrenando. Son los Kitsune de Inari.

— Así es. — Sonrió realmente halagado.

— ¿Quiénes son los Kitsune de Inari? — Kirara preguntó mientras observaba con curiosidad las colas de Haku. Por un momento se le ocurrió agitar la suya y enrollarla con una de las nueve, pero el solo pensarlo, logró que su cara se encendiera de vergüenza.

— Es una larga historia, te la contaré algún día.

— Tsk, bien. — Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada.

— Será mejor que se marchen, a su velocidad llegarán en menos de un día.

— Sí logramos convencer a nuestros Señores, les alcanzaremos en el Bosque Maldito del NorEste.

— De acuerdo. — Asintió Koga en aprobación.

— Tengan mucho cuidado. — Kagome los despachó con una sincera sonrisa, los Generales asintieron entusiastas y partieron de inmediato.

Reiji despegó hacia el cielo y de ahí rumbo al Sur, Haku entre las ramas desapareció rumbo al Este.

— Nosotros deberíamos continuar. — Sugirió Kirara.

— Andando. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Kagome regresó por su caballo y al asegurarse que Rin estuviera montada en el suyo, empezó a andar, con Koga a su derecha, Rin y Kirara a su izquierda, Shiro e Ikki iban al frente, mientras que los gemelos Ryo y Ryu cubrían la retaguardia.

— ¿No echas de menos a Ginta y Hakkaku? — Kagome trató de romper el silencio.

Koga suspiró al recordar a sus amigos, pero había tenido que enviarles de vuelta junto con Ah-Uh horas después del viaje. Más por su seguridad propia que la de él mismo, estaban demasiado enérgicos y escandalosos, Sesshōmaru no paraba de fulminar les con la mirada, temió por sus vidas.

— Lo hago, pero me encanta este cómodo silencio.

Los soldados rieron por lo bajo.

— Apuesto a que sí.

— ¿Sabes?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Eres muy buena liderando, la próxima vez te dejaré a cargo de las misiones en el Norte.

Kagome soltó una carcajada seca, carente de humor.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tan malos pueden ser Ginta y Hakkaku?

— ¿En serio preguntas eso?

Todos volvieron a reír.

Mientras el resto de los integrantes se mantenían en una charla amena sobre liderazgos; Kagome contemplaba en silencio a su hija, sabía que la había hecho sentir mal cuando le dijo que ella solamente era una _víctima_ , lo sintió…

Quiso acercarse a ella y pedirle disculpas pero en eso notó como la misma bajaba su mano hacía la bolsa que tenía su caballo al costado y la acariciaba levemente.

Aquello sin duda le pareció extraño, ¿por qué acaricia la bolsa?

Lo único que cargaba en ella era: ropa y algunas mantas.

A no ser que llevará…

«¡Oh mierda!» — Maldijo para sus adentros la sacerdotisa.

Kagome sabía exactamente lo que Rin _guardaba_ en ese bolso.

Un haori en especial.

Era el haori de _él_.

La miko trató de controlar sus sentimientos para que estos no los sintiera la pequeña Taisho; ella entendía perfectamente lo que Rin sentía, la entendía, ella también lo sintió alguna vez: la manera en la que su corazón latía, el nerviosismo que le causaba su sola cercanía, el rubor en sus mejillas, el amor que creía sentir… Todo eso y luego la cruda realidad.

Resultó ser amor…

… un amor no correspondido.

Aquello le partió el corazón.

Incontables veces.

No quería que se lo partiera a ella también, no quería que su pequeña sufriera esa penuria. Le gustaba más la idea de verla enamorada, pero de su mejor amigo, no de _él_ , le agradecería eternamente el hecho de que haya acudido a su rescate, pero no eso no implicaba que daba su consentimiento para ese… _romance_ … Sí es que existía alguno.

 _Él_ ya estaba prometido a otra, había jurado su amor y lealtad a aquella persona. No rompería ese compromiso nunca, lo sabía ella de antemano.

Los cascos de los caballos detenerse la sacaron de su línea de pensamientos. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano, éste le señaló con la cabeza el frente.

Se giró y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban.

Las afueras del pueblo Edo.

La Aldea de Kaede y el InuTachi.

Su cuerpo automáticamente se puso en tensión, la última vez que los había visto a todos juntos, no había salido nada bueno de ello. Los insultos, las humillaciones y los golpes no tardaron en salir, aunque está vez, no se preocupaba por estos últimos, sabía por buena fuente que se encontraban de misión por el Sur, lo supo mucho antes de salir del Castillo de Occidente.

— Andando. — Agitó con suavidad las correas y continuaron todos con la marcha.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del cambio en el cielo, el manto nocturno estaba comenzando a cubrir las espesuras del cielo, habían llegado antes de tiempo, significa que Sesshōmaru y Yuu no llegarán hasta más entrada la noche.

Segundos antes de entrar de lleno por los límites del pueblo, Koga detuvo a su hermana; permitiendo que el resto del equipo avanzará, colocó su mano sobre la de ella y le dedicó una dulce y alentadora sonrisa.

Kagome sintió como la confianza de su hermano pasaba por ella, asintió con más ánimos y avanzó decidida con el lobo.

Apenas se internaron en el poblado y fueron recibidos por diversas personas. La alegría que se respiraba en el ambiente era de lo más palpable. Diversos puestos improvisados estaban colocados estratégicamente entre la multitud, cada uno tenía una temática distinta para atraer así a la gente.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro persiguiéndose, los más grandes jugaban en algunos puestos y los más adultos supervisan a sus pequeños y disfrutan de una agradable comida de otros puestos.

— Es un Festival. — Suspiró con añoranza Rin.

— Ni siquiera recordaba que hicieran uno en esta época del año. — Apuntó Kagome.

— Tal vez, sea algo nuevo.

Koga trató de darle ánimo a su hermana, aunque se mostrara estoica ante todo, sabía que por dentro ella se sentía peor que la mierda. La conocía demasiado bien, sabía que ella gozaba de los Festivales, le recordaban a los que se celebraban en su Era; la Era Moderna. No entendía mucho sobre aquel mundo, pero cuando la miko le hablaba sobre él, se fascinaba con lo que le decía.

Incluso se atrevía a decir que, si en algún momento se llegase a abrir el portal hacia esa Era, él se familiarizaría con la mayoría de las cosas, gracias a las introducciones de la miko.

Sabía por lengua propia, que su hermana adoraba esos Festivales por esa misma razón, por eso, cuando ella aún pertenecía al InuTachi, lograba secuestrarla siempre que podía y la llevaba a los Festivales que hacía su pueblo en sus tierras, eran los mejores días, podía tener a su pequeña guerrera cerca para poder cuidarla mejor.

En la Aldea de Kaede, nunca se celebraron Festivales, pues la matriarca de la aldea; la miko Kaede, decía que eso sólo deshonraba la memoria de su difunta hermana; la miko Kikyo; quien osadamente se sacrificó por su pueblo y miles de personas al quemar la Shikon no Tama junto con su cuerpo y dar una breve temporada de paz; sin embargo, ahora que la susodicha había vuelto a resucitar, los Festivales habían vuelto a su antigua gloria; como símbolo de su valiente heroísmo.

Recordaba como Kagome trataba vanamente en convencer a la anciana en celebrar nuevamente esas hermosas fiestas, pero la vieja siempre se negaba en rotundo, alegando que el alma de su hermana no podría estar en paz.

Koga por un segundo sintió la decepción de su hermana, por lo que ordenó que todos se dividieran y buscarán una posada donde pasar la noche y así poder reunirse a discutir en cuanto llegasen Sesshōmaru y Yuu de quién sabe dónde.

Apenas estuvieron ellos dos solos y Kagome no pudo reprimir su resentimiento.

— O tal vez sea porque ella está viva… de nuevo.

— Kagome…

— Lo siento, no puedo evitar ser sincera, siempre quise este tipo de Festivales cuando yo vivía aquí, pero la anciana Kaede siempre se negó. — Se cruzó de brazos.

— En ese entonces su hermana estaba muerta.

— Y me gustaba cuando estaba así. — Miró hacia otro lado.

Koga soltó una carcajada seca.

— Eres increíble. — Siseó mordaz.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Te molesta que los Festivales sean por ella y no por ti. — Acusó indignado.

— Me molesta que siempre la prefieran a ella. — Admitió un poco molesta.

Koga detuvo su marcha y la tomó de un lado de su cadera..

— Kag…

— Se que suena egoísta e incluso estúpido, Koga, pero por un momento quiero ser la primera opción de alguien. Entiendo que ella estaba muerta y ahora volvió a la vida, pero no es ninguna víctima, es un perra.

— Es sólo un Festival. — Trató de hacerle entender.

— Un Festival que yo siempre quise.

— ¿No te gustaron los Festivales del Norte? — Preguntó un poco dolido el Ookami.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, cayendo en la cuenta de que su estado de ánimo y sus palabras, hacían sentir mal a su hermano. Inmediatamente, su egoísmo fue reemplazado por el desánimo de haber herido a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Conocía demasiado bien a su lobo, sabía que sentía deprimido por que creía que ella preferiría los Festivales de Kaede, —dado a que siempre quiso uno—, pero lo que no sabe él, es que Kagome siempre preferirá los del Norte por una sola y única razón: Son realizados _para ella._

Pensó muy bien en su respuesta y luego sonrió con astucia.

— Me encantan, son los mejores.

— ¿Pero… ? — Instando a que ella continuara.

— ¿Pero? — La miko lo vio interrogante.

— ¿No dirás que son los mejores pero siempre quisiste uno aquí, en Edo?

— No. ¿Por qué diría tal cosa?

— Pues porque siempre quisiste uno… aquí… — Su rostro reflejaba una maraña de expresiones, no entendía la sonrisa de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome no evitó reír ante la confusión de su mejor amigo.

— Siempre quise un Festival aquí, pero nunca lo tuve, porque no era Kikyo, nunca lo fui.

Suspiró feliz, al fin comprendiendo sus propias palabras, ella nunca será como su antecesora, a pesar de ser su reencarnación, eran distintas personal y emocionalmente. Todos siempre quisieron que fuese como ella, que actuará como ella, que hablará como ella, que peleará como ella y ahora siente gran vergüenza al haberlo intentado, intentar ser alguien que nunca fue ni será.

Incluso trató de amar a la persona que ella amó. Y también falló en eso.

Ambas eran totalmente lo opuesto.

Cada una tiene sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Cada una es singular a su manera.

Cada una tiene un propósito.

Cada una tiene un corazón distinto.

Cada una tiene a quien amar…,—aunque sea _en secreto_ —.

— Nunca lo serás. — Interrumpió Koga. Kagome parpadeó confundida pero terminó asintiendo.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

Kagome sonrió cariñosa.

— En el Norte siempre tuve Festivales, porque era Kagome, no Kikyo.

— Kag…

— Sé que tú y los chicos los hacían al final de cada temporada, _por mí_.

Koga la vio boquiabierto, abrió la boca para excusar que esa era una completa mentira, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

— Akiyoshi-sama me lo dijo. — Confesó; refiriéndose a la señora Ookami que era como una madre para todos, entre esa manada de lobos.

— Esa anciana…

— Es un amor. — Lo cortó y se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla mientras esté aún la sujetaba de la pequeña cintura. —. Igual que tú, Nii-san.

Koga se carcajeó al escuchar el honorífico de Kagome, siempre le causó risa que ella se dirigiera a él como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Ambos dejaron de reír cuando escucharon un carraspeo detrás suyo. Kagome se puso tiesa y sutilmente sonrojada al verlo, Koga permaneció tranquilo a su lado, sin soltar su agarre.

— Lord Sesshōmaru. — Saludó Koga. — Yuu. — Omitió su título, a pesar de que los había ayudado a quemar la evidencia de que Kagome fue la autora de aquella _infortunada_ masacre, aún le molestaba lo que había dicho de ella.

El Lord del Oeste asintió a su saludo.

— Lord Koga. — Devolvió el saludo el General, ignorando olímpicamente a la sacerdotisa. —. ¿El resto?

— Fueron a buscar una posada donde pasaremos la noche. — Kagome dio un paso al frente, soltándose del agarre de Koga. —. Buenas noches a ambos. — Reverenció educada.

Koga hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, el General la vio mal y Sesshōmaru sólo se mostró inalterable.

— ¿Hay posadas en este lugar?

Yuu examinó la aldea y a su simple vista, se miraba muy pequeña.

— No lo sé, ha cambiado demasiado desde que viví aquí. — Contestó Kagome.

Kagome contempló de reojo a su alrededor, la población de la aldea había crecido notablemente, habían más niños de los que recordaba, más cabañas, incluso había un pozo en medio del poblado. No pudo evitar mirar hacia el extremo contrario de la aldea, donde se encontraba el pozo/portal que conectaba con su época natal.

Recordó con nostalgia como le había pedido a Koga que le llevase ahí, le había dicho que volvería en un par de días, que necesitaba ver a su familia y amigos de esa época, apenas se despidió de su hermano y saltó hacia el interior del pozo, esperando ser envuelta por aquella espesura azul, incluso recordaba haber cerrado los ojos para poder disfrutarla, pero grande fue su estupor cuando lo único que sintió fue el duro suelo del final del pozo y algún que otro hueso tratando de enterrarse en sus piernas y trasero.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces, esfumando por completo ese recuerdo, habían pasado casi 3 años, se había resignado a la idea de que ya nunca más volvería a esa época, por eso le pidió a Ritsuka-sama; su maestra, que le ayudará a cerrar el pozo en definitiva, para que no activará y accidentalmente algún youkai con un fragmento lograse atravesarlo, ya había sucedido dos veces, hace 5 años, cuando conoció a InuYasha.

La voz de los soldados gemelos le alertaron de su proximidad.

— Sesshōmaru-sama, Yuu-dono. — Los soldados del Oeste se inclinaron ante sus superiores.

Sesshōmaru sólo se limitó a asentir, a lo que Yuu saludaba a cada uno.

— Chi chi ue. — Rin se inclinó ante su señor padre y así se mantuvo hasta obtener su aprobación.

— Rin. — Saludó escueto.

Rin levantó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos y por un instante, Kagome pudo ver en esos ojos casi blanquecinos; un ápice de dolor, que se desvaneció al instante.

— No encontramos una posada, pero sí un buen lugar donde podemos armar un campamento. — Informó Shiro.

— Bien. — Sesshōmaru concordó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las afueras del pueblo, por la dirección donde estaba el pozo/portal.

— Andando. — Ikki guió el camino.

Al comenzar a caminar aparentemente hacia la frontera extrema del pueblo, Kagome no pudo evitar escudriñar por el lugar y tratar de saber cuál era la cabaña en la que residía Kaede, la localizó al instante. Era la misma de siempre; la primera del bloque. Achicó los ojos y notó de soslayo como la cortina se corría levemente; gracias a un señor que recién salía, y pudo ver a la anciana sentada en seiza.

Continuó andando mientras trazaba un plan en mente.

Apenas llegaron al lugar que los soldados habían encontrado, se repartieron las tareas de quehaceres y montaron el improvisado campamento, Yuu e Ikki se internaron al bosque a buscar madera para la fogata, los gemelos y Shiro regresaron al pueblo para pedir agua al nuevo pozo, Koga, Kagome, Rin y Kirara: se sentaron a esperar al resto. Decidieron que comerían en el pueblo y también disfrutarían un rato del Festival.

Kagome desvió la mirada en dirección al pozo/portal.

— ¿Quieres ir?

— ¿Uh…?

— Te preguntaba si querías ir… a verlo.

Kagome lo pensó un momento y terminó negando con la cabeza, su hermano la vio interrogante.

— Si voy, recordaré que ahora es inservible y que nunca los volveré a ver.

— Sabes que sí. .

— Sí, en unos siglos más. — Bufó irónica.

— Es mejor que nada, ¿no crees?

— Supongo. — Se encogió de hombros.

Hablar de su familia biológica siempre la pone en ese humor tan característico, le ponía de malas saber que no podía hacer absolutamente para poder reactivar el pozo, su maestra le había ayudado a tratar de hacerlo, pero nunca consiguieron resultado alguno.

Ella también le advirtió que si de alguna manera se volviese a activar y ella lo cruzaba, había una gran posibilidad de no volver al pasado; y aunque al inicio no sonará tan mal esa idea, sabía muy en el fondo que tenía responsabilidades, no podía dejarlo todo así como así, de hacerlo, su madre estaría muy decepcionada de ella. Así que esa había sido una de las causas por las que renunció a la tarea de reactivar el viejo portal de huesos y se adaptó a la vida en el Edo.

Koga se acercó a ella y colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros para acercarla en un abrazo, la miko no opuso resistencia, incluso acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y se relajó.

Kirara y Rin sólo se mantenían a la expectativa de todo, ambas sabían de las raíces de Kagome, así que no era sorpresa para ambas el estado de ánimo de la sacerdotisa.

Kirara se levantó del suelo y dijo que iría al pueblo a buscar unas frutas y algo de ropa, la pobre nekomata sólo vestía los viejos kimono que Rin y Kagome le obsequiaron, por lo que moverse en batalla y escalar árboles presentaba una gran incomodidad, así que se internó en el Festival del poblado dispuesta a buscar algo más conforme a su gusto.

Rin tan sólo contemplaba el cariño entre el Ookami y su madre y la manera en la que el lobo siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerla de todo. Lo apreciaba por eso. Los observó un largo rato y trato de sentir algo con respecto a la escena ante sus ojos.

En el pasado, solía senir celos por como el lobo trataba a su madre,con el cariño con el que le hablaba o cómo la protegía, pero ahora era distino.

No sentía _nada_.

Quería sentir algo pequeño, diminuto. Aunque sea una mínima cosa.

Pero no sintió _nada_.

Absolutamente _nada_.

Ni siquiera una migaja de _celos._

 _Nada._

Todos sus sentimientos hacia él Ookami se habían visto seriamente catapultados a otra persona; desde el incidente con los carroñeros, su corazón y mente parecían muy ocupados entreteniéndose en sus sueños: repitiendo constantemente cuando _él_ la rescató.

Se sentía tonta al reconocerlo aún en su mente. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que cubría su rostro. No podía detenerse a pensar en sus sentimientos y cómo estos se veían afectados por _aquel_ que robaba sus pensamientos.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

Pero su cerebro, no planeaba ponerlo tan fácil.

Los recuerdos de _su salvador_ , le hacían sentir hasta mareada en cierto punto.

Mareada y… _caliente_.

Su rostro enrojeció aún más fuerte, sentía su cara arder, su corazón latía desquiciado, en cualquier momento le daría un ataque.

— Kag, ¿te encuentras bien? Tu cara está roja.

Eso crispó los nervios de la pequeña Taisho.

— No lo sé, me siento…

Rin saltó del tronco donde estaba sentada, no quería escuchar con detalles cómo se sentía su madre, porque sabía que esos sentimientos le pertenecían a ella, no a Kagome.

— Iré a dar una vuelta por el Festival. — Balbuceó.

— ¿Hija?

— Está bien, volveré pronto.

— Esperó que se divierta un poco. — Fue lo último que escuchó Rin antes de alejarse del campamento a grandes zancadas, completamente avergonzada.

— Quiero hacerle una visita a Kaede, esta noche. — Soltó de golpe la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué o qué? No necesitamos permiso para quedarnos acá, es un Festival.

— No es por eso. — Suspiró agobiada.

— ¿Entonces…? — Insistió.

No le gustaba para nada la idea de que su hermana fuese a visitar a esa anciana, ella había sido muy cruel al momento en que el InuTachi la traicionó, ella tampoco dudó en hacerlo, alegando que siempre elegiría a su hermana mayor.

— Creo… que Kaede puede tener más conocimiento sobre el vìnculo de sangre.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que crees?

— Son sólo especulaciones, pero creo que Kaede posee pergaminos del Concejo de Sagrados.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?!

— Um. — Asintió. —. No sé cómo ni cuándo los obtuvo, pero estoy casi segura de que los tiene.

— ¿Cómo sabes que los pergaminos que posee, son exactamente de los vínculos?

Kagome pensó en cómo plantearle a su hermano lo que conspiraba en su mente. Era algo que llevaba pensando desde hace varias semanas.

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que vimos a Kikyo?

— A decir verdad, no.

— La última vez que la vimos, fue cuando Rin derrotó a aquel monstruo de piedra. — Le aseguró.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el saco de barro en todo esto? — Ya estaba disgustado de tanto hablar de ella.

— No creo que siga siendo un saco de barro, Koga.

— ¿Ah?

— Esa vez que la vimos, Kikyo se miraba un poco más… viva.

— Kagome, ¿qué mierda estás tratando de decir?

— Creo que Kikyo y Kaede hicieron un ritual de sangre y que con ello… Kaede le esté dando su vitalidad a Kikyo poco a poco.

Kagome se giró hacia su hermano al no recibir ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un balbuceo de desconcierto.

Estaba completamente _retraído_.

— ¿Koga…?

El mencionado se puso de pie en un salto, alarmando a la miko.

— Kag, sabes que te quiero, ¿no?

— Ah… sí, lo sé, ¿Koga…?

— Entonces te diré lo que pienso: me importa un maldito bledo si la anciana muere por su hermana. — Siseó molesto.

— ¡Koga! — Lo reprendió, poniéndose de pie igualmente.

— Kagome…

Ella resopló agotada.

— No me interesa lo que llegué a suceder con Kaede o Kikyo, admitó que a pesar de todo, me dolerá un poco cuando Kaede muera y aunque te moleste, vendré a la quema y sepultura de sus restos.

Koga maldijo por lo bajo.

— Pero, lo quiero verla y saber si hay alguna forma de que mi lazo con Rin no aumente más o vuelva a su estado normal, sin tener que recurrir a la opción de alejarme de ella.

Observó detenidamente a su hermano, esté se pasó la mano por el pelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos, balbuceando quién sabe qué.

— ¡Koga! — Le gritó ya desesperada de no obtener una respuesta.

— Iré contigo.

— No creo que sea buena idea. — Le dijo.

— No importa, iré de todas maneras.

— Pero, Koga… — Intentó razonar con él.

— Iremos los dos, Kagome. — Repitió con voz obstinada. —. Ya lo decidí.

— Como quieras.

Kagome sabía que su hermano hablaba en serio y que sería imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, por lo que se alejó de él con paso decidido.

Mientras iba balbuceando sobre lo fastidioso y protector que podía ser su hermano en algunas ocasiones, no notó a donde había ido a parar.

Se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Quiso dar media vuelta y regresar, pero sus pies se quedaron anclados al suelo, su fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a derrumabrse.

Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que dolió.

Su cabello se mecía al compás del viento, sin ser consciente de sí, Kagome coloco una mano sobre la astillada y roída madera del pozo de huesos, y sin quererlo siquiera…

…gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse de lleno en la madera.

— Kaachan. — Sollozó. —. Jiichan, Sōta…

Se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha por largo rato o así lo sintió ella, su corazón se estrujó en puño, su cabeza dolía de tantos recuerdos junto a su familia.

— Quisiera regresar, kaachan… pero... no... puedo. — El nudo en su garganta dolía a horrores, no podía tragar sin sentir que se le desgarraba.

Quería gritar, quería sacar la frustración que sentía, quería llorar a moco tendido, quería abrazar a su madre, quería… quería abrazarlo a _él_ … hay muchas cosas que quería hacer.

Sus piernas temblaron cual gelatina, ya no podía sostenerse, un tirón en su estómago la obligó a caer de rodillas, con ambas manos puestas sobre él casi caído pozo.

— Gomenasai, kaachan. Honntoni gomenasai. — Lloró.

Sabía que su madre entendería su ausencia de tantos años, esperaba que la entendiera y supiera que no tenía más opción. Esperaba que la perdonara, si es que volvía a verla, esperaba volver a verla.

— Llorar no servirá, miko.

 _Su voz_ le cayó como balde de agua fría, sus sollozos callaron, y sus lágrimas se detuvieron, con la cara llorosa y las mejillas hinchadas, Kagome levantó la cabeza, pero su vista nublada no le permitía mirarlo bien.

Sorbió la nariz y se limpio los ojos con la manga de su haori blanco.

— Eso no es propio de una sacerdotisa.

— Me interesa muy poco lo que es o no es propio, Sesshōmaru. — Le respondió con la voz patosa causa de las lágrimas.

Se puso de pie, sujetándose aún del pozo.

— ¿Dices ser sacerdotisa?

Kagome ya no quería escuchar más sus insidiosas palabras, ya no quería ser lastimada por él, ya no quería ser objeto de sus burlas. La unica maldita razón por la cuál aguantó todo eso, fue para estar cerca de Rin, porque sabía que en el momento que ella abriese la boca, diría todo lo que pensará y eso la hubiese enviado lejos, lejos de su niña, de su cachorra.

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada!

— Se más que tú.

— ¡No, no lo sabes! ¡No sabes lo que implica ser una sacerdotisa!

— Es sencillo. — Aseguró arrogante.

— ¡No lo es, Sesshōmaru! ¡Si lo fuera, no estaría aquí llorando como idiota!

— Admites que eres idiota…

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — Rugió al momento que creó una esfera de reiki y se la lanzó sin premura al pecho del Daiyoukai.

Que la esquivó como si nada.

 _Insultante._

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Por una maldita vez en tu maldita vida, deja de joder mi existencia! — Lloró a cántico y volviendo a lanzar múltiples esferas de reiki.

Se sentía vulnerable cuando _él_ estaba cerca.

Demasiado voluble en manos de alguien que _deseaba_ detestar.

En manos de la persona _errónea_.

En manos de quien se había _enamorado_ , sin querer hacerlo.

En manos de Sesshōmaru Taishō.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio escuchar tus burlas! ¡Odio que trates de alejarme de Rin! ¡Odio que seas tan imbécil!

«¡Odio haberme enamorado de ti!» — Gritó para sus adentros.

La bola de reiki que reposaba en su mano, se desvaneció completamente.

Su respiración volvió a normalizarse, las lágrimas en sus mejillas se secaban, su pecho ya no se sentía oprimido y su garganta no dolía, se sentía mucho mejor, mucho más…

… ligera.

Respiró profundamente, se sentía mucho mejor, la nostalgia y la tristeza habían pasado a un segundo plano... Era casi como si Sesshōmaru la hubiese hecho enfurecer con el propósito de que ella soltara todo eso que le abrumaba. Pero sabía que era imposible, que él nunca haría semejante cosa por ella...

... ¿Verdad?

Levantó la mirada y observó a Sesshōmaru frente a ella, impasible como siempre, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sin armadura, sólo sus espadas; que colgaban en su cinturón.

— ¿Dejaste ya de lloriquear?

Kagome sabía que era una burla más, pero… no la sentía así. Lo había dicho con demasiada calma, sin una gota de sarcasmo o enojo. Su corazón no pudo abstenerse y latió emocionado con nuevas esperanzas, aunque fueran en vano, siempre lo hacía.

— Me siento… mejor.

Limpió su cara con la misma manga de antes. Apostaría mucho a que su cara estaba hecha un desastre.

— Lloras mucho, miko.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero relajó los hombros y terminó soltando una risita.

Tl vez no estaba tan equivocada, tal vez si lo había hecho con ese propósito.

— Las mujeres somos criaturas muy emocionales, Sesshōmaru-sama.

— Eso lo tengo claro, Kagome-dono. — Admitió en voz alta.

Y fue ahí cuando Kagome olvidó cómo respirar.

Lo miró como si una tercera cabeza le hubiese salido.

Nunca, jamás en su vida, habría esperado eso.

Ni siquiera con el deseo de la Shikon no Tama.

No permitiría que él notará lo mucho que le había gustado escucharle decir su nombre, no le diría nunca lo que siente por él.

— ¿Se siente amargo decir el nombre de una humana, _demonio_? — Ahora fue el turno de Kagome burlarse del orgulloso Daiyukai del Oeste.

Pero esté ni se inmutó.

— Eres una aliada de Occidente. — Le explicó.

— No, Sesshōmaru. Soy _tu_ aliada. — Confesó de repente.

Y por un breve momento, Kagome pudo ver desconcierto en esos pozos ámbar.

— El Occidente no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Soy tu aliada y la de Rin, nada más.

El corazón de la sacerdotisa latía desenfrenado, quería decirle, quería confesarle, quería gritarle lo que sentía. Pero no lo hizo.

Y _no_ lo hará.

Se negaba a ser rechazada nuevamente.

Se negaba a ser la segunda opción de alguien.

Muy en el fondo, tenía que aceptar que Sesshōmaru estaba por emparejarse con una youkai de su mismo estándar. Debía aceptar que no siempre se ganaba en temas del amor.

Y eso la entristeció aún más.

Ambos se habían sumido a un mutismo incómodo.

Kagome pensó en marcharse, pero luego recordó el incidente con Rin y sobre lo que descubrieron después, debía informarle y confesarle que había fallado en protegerla.

— Sesshōmaru-sama…

— Lo sé. — Respondió conciso.

Kagome lo vio titubeante.

Y luego cayó en la cuenta.

Su boca se abrió del horror.

— ¿C-cómo?

— Lo vi todo. — Dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué…? — Aquello simplemente la dejó sin palabras. — ¿V-viste todo?

Asintió.

Kagome no lo pensó dos veces cuando se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho, su furia volvió a renacer.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlos?! — Le recriminó.

— Necesitaba comprobar algo.

— ¡¿Comprobar?! — Kagome se alejó con las manos en puño, lista para siguiente ronda, estaba completamente indignada.

— Dime… — Habló amenazante. —. ¿Qué era tan importante que no pudiste interceder?

Pero Sesshōmaru no quiso contestar, sabía que la respuesta llegaría sola. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un casi desértico pueblo. La mayoría de las tiendas ambulantes habían cerrado para poder descansar un poco, ya era casi medianoche.

— ¡Sesshōmaru! — Gritó aún enfurecida.

— Camina. — Le ordenó.

Kagome dudó pero lo siguió de todas formas, confundida por la orden. Era extraña la vez en que Sesshōmaru le daba órdenes, usualmente las ignoraba y le insultaba por ser un idiota, pero esa vez se sintió distinta.

Parpadeó demasiado tarde, cuando sin notarlo, chocó contra la musculosa espalda de Sesshōmaru, golpeando su nariz.

— ¡Agh! — Se quejó mientras se frotaba su pobre nariz.

Alzó la mirada pero no recibió ninguna molesta mirada del demonio, ni siquiera una burla, aquello sí que era extraño.

No es que fuese masoquista ni nada pero…

Volvió a pestañear cuando reconoció que estaban frente a la vieja cabaña de Kaede.

Volteó hacia Sesshōmaru en busca de respuestas, pero esté se adentra a la choza sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Le siguió y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la miko anciana sentada en seiza, como si los hubiese estado esperando.

— Por favor, tomen asiento; Sesshōmaru-sama, Kagome.

La miko bufó ante la falta de honorífico pero no dijo nada y tomó asiento en seiza al igual que la anciana, para su extrañeza, Sesshōmaru le siguió y sentó en flor de loto a la par de ella.

— ¿Qué los trae por mi pueblo y a mi cabaña? — Preguntó _amable_.

Pero Kagome ya no se creía esa cara de la anciana.

— Kaede, ¿qué sabes de los vínculos de sangre? — Decidió dejar los modales a un lado y soltar de sopetón la pregunta, necesitaba respuestas.

— Are, are… ¿por qué me preguntas eso, niña?

Kagome dudó en contestar, no sabía si sería buena estrategia decirle lo que cree suponer.

— Deja las jugarretas, ¿qué sabes de ellos? — Insistió la miko.

— No tengo porque responderte.

— Entonces sabes algo.

— Y si lo supiera, no tiene nada de malo. Soy una anciana, sé muchas cosas.

— Necesito que me digas lo que sabes sobre los efectos adversos.

— ¡Oh! Al parecer tuviste pequeñas consecuencias de jugar con fuego, niña.

— No estás en posición de decirme nada. Dime lo que sabes.

— No estoy obligada a tal cosa.

— Habla, anciana. — La fuerte voz de Sesshōmaru resonó por la pequeña choza.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? — Le retó.

— Porque estas tierras pertenecen al Oeste, por ende, a mí. Estás bajo mi protección, al igual que tu miserable pueblo. Como tu Señor, te ordeno que hables.

Kagome lo vio asombrada, pensó que él no iba a intervenir entre la necedad de la anciana y su insistencia por querer la información tan desesperantemente.

Giró la cabeza a la anciana y notó su mirada crispada por haber perdido.

Si Sesshōmaru decidía remover la protección del pueblo, los demonios la atacarían en cualquier segundo y sin nadie por defenderla, todos morirían.

Al parecer, ser un Lord, tenía sus ventajas.

La anciana sacerdotisa se puso de pie con lentitud y se dirigió a un viejo cofre que permanecía oculto ante la vista de los curiosos, en una esquina de la choza.

Se agachó frente a él y levantó la pesada tapa llena de polvo, removió entre su interior y sacó de él un pergamino muy bien cuidado, bajó la tapa y cubrió con una manta que tenía cerca, el enorme baúl.

Regresó a su antigua posición frente a ellos y le entregó el pergamino a Sesshōmaru, dedicandole una rencorosa mirada a Kagome.

Sesshomaru se lo entregó a Kagome y está lo aceptó enseguida.

Kagome tiró con cuidado del listón que lo sujetaba, desenvolvió el pergamino frente a ella, con cuidado de no dañarlo y comenzó a leer tan rápido como podía.

Mientras avanzaba entre incontables líneas y letras, la anciana no paraba de escrutar con la mirada al par que tenía en frente. Kagome leía tan deprisa como podía y Sesshōmaru la vigilaba impertérrito, cuándo escuchó que el Señor de Occidente realizaría un vínculo de sangre con una humana para poder nombrar así a su protegida como su heredera, nunca pensó que lograrían mantener una relación tan… _serena_.

Según tenía entendido, el Lord del Oeste, odiaba a los humanos; sin embargo, mantenía poblados humanos en sus tierras y les brindaba protección a cambio de sus cultivos y telas preciosas. Era un trato justo.

Pero sentía que había algo mal en aquel cuadro, ¿que hacía un demonio de alto rango, cerca de una sacerdotisa? Mirándola como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, la escudriñaba sin parar, sin querer despegar un ojo de ella, como si no quisiera perderse detalle de nada.

La anciana buscó más señales pero no las encontró, estaba vieja pero su vista no fallaba.

 _Nunca_ lo hacía.

Rezó internamente par que no estuviera sucediendo lo que ella creía.

Sus ojos se movieron frenéticos entre el par de enfrente y fue cuando lo notó.

Notó como Kagome alzaba la vista y su semblante había cambiado; estaba preocupada, angustiada, se fijó en Sesshōmaru y en cómo ambos compartían una larga mirada, como si estuvieran hablando entre sus pensamientos, como si se se entendiesen con un simple parpadeo.

Como si estuvieran _conectados_ el uno del otro.

Sesshōmaru terminó por asentir y Kagome también.

Enrolló con cuidado el pergamino y se lo entregó a la anciana, está lo miró dudosa pero lo tomó al final.

— Gracias Kaede, nos has ayudado mucho. — Kagome agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Sesshōmaru se limitó a asentir y ambos se retiraron de la cabaña, dejando a una anciana Kaede muy pensativa y anonadada.

Kaede sabía leer a las personas, sabía qué esperar de ellas con sólo sentir su aura, cuando conoció a la joven futurista, sabía que ella era una gran persona, sabía que era noble y bondadosa.

Pero que nunca sería su hermana.

Por eso cuando llegó el momento de tomar una decisión: entre Kagome y Kikyo; no lo pensó dos veces y eligió a su hermana, siempre lo haría, después de todo, compartían lazos de sangre. Al principio se sintió terrible de aquella decisión; pues le había agarrado cariño a la jovencita, pero con el paso de los años, dejó de tenerle importancia, adoraba pasar tiempo su hermana, se sentía como niña pequeña nuevamente.

No cambiaría eso por nada. _Nunca_.

De camino al improvisado campamento, ambos iban a la par, pero sumidos en un gran silencio.

Kagome no sabía cómo tomar lo que había leído y juntar eso con la reciente confesión de Sesshōmaru, de saber el incidente que hubo con los carroñeros. Ya no se sentía molesto por ello, pues al parecer sí había una razón para que él no hubiese intercedido.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y comentarle a Sesshōmaru lo que leyó, seguramente quería saberlo pero le estaba dando tiempo para asimilarlo y no agobiarla más.

Y aquello le pareció un gesto tierno.

— Necesitamos nivelar el lazo.

Ambos se detuvieron a mitad de camino.

— ¿Nivelar? — A Sesshōmaru no le gustó como sonó aquello.

— Hm. — Asintió Kagome. —. Al parecer, el vínculo no suele tener complicaciones si se hace de dos personas de la misma raza.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño.

— En nuestro caso, la sangre estaba desproporcionada. Rin es humana y bebió sangre humana, por eso nuestro lazo es más fuerte y profundo. Contigo no hay problema porque no tiene ningún cabello de youkai, pero necesita sangre… youkai para nivelar los lazos. — No quiso decir lo último, sentía que se estaba adentrando en un tema muy complicado.

— Sangre Taishō. — La corrigió, sabía lo que aquella conversación implicaba.

Kagome lo miró pasmada y boquiabierta, pero terminó asintiendo.

— Hai. Sangre Taishō. — Bajó la cabeza decepcionada. —. El ritual _no se podía_ hacer nuevamente si al menos las dos almas de la misma especie se vieran involucradas en una situación de vida o muerte, donde el vínculo alcanzaría su máximo nivel.

— El nivel físico. — Concluyó Sesshōmaru.

La miko asintió y se levantó la manga de su haori izquierdo, alrededor de su brazo, había marcas: marcas de manos. Ella sabe que sucedió cuando los carroñeros la sujetaron para evitar que se soltara y asesinara a Yatoru, cosa que terminó haciendo al final.

Esa misma tarde cuando Rin y ella tomaron un baño para quitarse la suciedad y la sangre seca, notó que Rin tenía las mismas marcas cuando ella en ningún momento fue sujetada, y ahí lo supo, supo que había algo mal.

— Rin tiene las mismas. — Sus ojos se aguaron, no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza aún.

«No hay remedio, se necesitan al menos tres fuentes de sangre Taishō para reparar el vínculo. InuYasha no cuenta, tu madre aborrece a los humanos aún peor que tú. Soy un peligro constante, me atacan todo el tiempo, Rin morirá por mi culpa» — Dijo entre gimoteos silenciosos y pasmosos.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules cuando alzó la mirada hacia el Daiyoukai.

— Sesshōmaru… — Sollozó.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo…

… _quiso_ hacerlo, _deseo_ hacerlo toda la noche…

Así que _lo hizo_ y lo disfrutaría unos segundos mientras duraba.

Se lanzó al pecho de Sesshomaru, y escondió su cara en el, empapando con sus lágrimas el impoluto haori.

— Morirá por mi culpa. — Lloriqueó aferrada al haori del Daiyoukai.

Sesshōmaru se tensó ante el repentino acto de la sacerdotisa, incluso su bestia; Yako, estaba sin palabras, su calor era cálido y su esencia lo estaba comenzando a enloquecer. No podía devolver el gesto, _no sabía cómo hacerlo._

Su bestia se mostró herida cuando le gritó que lo odiaba y su parte racocinia, bueno, simplemente _ignoró_ el insulto.

La sacerdotisa lo estaba pasando fatal, por alguna extraña razón quería brindarle apoyo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que dejara de llorar por una maldita vez.

Aunque sus ojos se vieran más preciosos llorosos.

Algo que _nunca_ admitiría.

— Rin no morirá, _Kagome_.

Y se escapó de su boca, no sabía qué decir, así que el nombre escapó de sus labios sin pensarlo.

Y no sentía _amargo_ pronunciarlo, como ella había dicho; es más…

…le _gustó_ decirlo.

Kagome se quedó tiesa. Escuchar su nombre; sin honorífico en esta ocasión, dos veces en una noche, sólo aumentaba las falsas esperanzas en su corazón.

— Se necesitan tres fuentes, Sesshōmaru. — Se apartó con lentitud del demonio, antes de que decidiera hacerlo él, no soportaría su rechazó, él dejó claro que era _una aliada_ , nada más. — Aun cuando logres convencer a tu madre y a InuYasha, ¿de dónde piensas sacar a alguien más con sangre Taishō que nos salvé a Rin y a mí?

— Hay una opción.

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó ansiosa, sí había una posibilidad de salvar a Rin, quería saberlo, estaba dispuesta a todo.

— Resucitar a mi padre.

* * *

Nadie se esperaba esto, ¿ah? Hasta yo quede impactada mientras leía, jajajajaja.

Muchisisisisisimas gracias a todos los rw y seguidores nuevos (no crean que no los veo 7v7, reviso el correo muy seguido):

ª Veros*-* nena hemosha, muchas gracias por tus rw.

ª Tsuki QwQ oh nena, creemé que lo es, pero es fácil bajar las defensas ante el amor de tu vida. D:

ª Flemy Speeddraw garcias por tu rw nena, te lo contesté por inbox xD por cierto, ya noquiero ver la monja, pero igual iré D:

Besos, hasta la próxima (no será muy lejos)


End file.
